


Toinen toistaan huonompi ihminen kaipaa rakkautta kuitenkin

by Wisely_Silent



Category: Salatut elämät
Genre: Family Drama, M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 54,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisely_Silent/pseuds/Wisely_Silent
Summary: Lukiossa on muutaman oppilaan eliittiryhmä, joka loistavan koulu- ja urheilumenestyksen ansiosta saa erivapauksia. Elias ei pysty ymmärtämään, miten kyseinen ryhmä voi koostua koulun suurimmista ääliöistä.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Larias-foorumilla kesällä 2015 minun ja Siru84:n pelaama yksityisviestiroolipeli.
> 
> Hahmojako:  
> Siru84: Elias, Janne, Leevi (OMC), Tino (OMC), Ilkka, Rami (OMC), Joni (OMC) + muita sivuhahmoja  
> Wisely_Silent: Lari, Tale, Iida, Juho (OMC), Aino (OFC) + muita sivuhahmoja

** Osa 1 **

**Lukion kolmas vuosi on alkutekijöissään, ja Elias on päättänyt selvittää mieltään häiritsevän asian.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Odottelee Talen kanssa käytävällä matikantunnin alkua.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Istuu penkillä Eliaksen vieressä ja luo välillä kateellisia katseita käytävän toiseen päähän huokaisten raskaasti. Kunpa saisi itsekin päättää, milloin tulee kouluun ja milloin ei...  
  
**Lari**  
  
Heittää laukkunsa olalleen ja virnuilee omahyväisenä, kun huomaa Taalasmaan kateellisen katseen. _Nähään, luuserit_ , sanoo itsekseen niille, jotka joutuvat istumaan kaikki päivät koulussa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa päätään nähdessään, kuinka Lari luo heihin katseen ja lähtee jenginsä kanssa ulos koulusta.  
"Mä en tajuu, mitä noi on tehny, että voi tulla ja mennä miten haluu", kivahtaa.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Katseensa seuraa jengiä ulos käytävästä, ja vilkaisee sitten Eliasta. Pitää suunsa supussa, kuten on luvannut, vaikka se ärsyttääkin.  
"Niinpä... Aivottomii ääliöitä koko sakki", tuhahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Oon alkanu pohtii, onks joku noista makaamassa jonkun naisopettajan kanssa ja kiristää sitä laittamaan niille hyvii numeroit, koska ei ne voi oikeesti olla niin hyviä", hymähtää.  
  
**Tale**  
  
On miettinyt ihan samaa kuin Elias. Tietää varsin hyvin, että kukaan siitä porukasta ei tee läksyjään itse, joten millä ihmeellä koetulokset voivat olla huippuluokkaa?  
"Ihan varmana ne huijaa jotenkin, ja reksi on niin tyhmä, ettei tajuu..." komppaa Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mun on pakko saada tietää, mikä noiden menestyksen salaisuus oikein on!" sanoo ja tuijottaa käytävän suuntaan, josta jengi juuri lähti.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Vilkaisee Eliasta. On vähän kahden vaiheella, pitääkö Eliaksen päättäväisyyttä asian selvittämissä hyvänä vai ei. Saattaa nimittäin joutua itsekin vaikeuksiin, jos totuus tulee ilmi... Huokaisee ja samassa tuntee kännykkänsä värisevän taskussaan. Ottaa sen käteensä ja pyöräyttää silmiään, kun huomaa saaneensa viestin Larilta, joka on tallennettuna puhelimeensa nimellä Urpo1.  
  
_Me tarvitaan läksyt sit jo ennen kuutta tänään_  
  
Ei vaivaudu vastaamaan viestiin, vaan puhisee mielessään kiukusta tunkiessaan kännykkänsä takaisin taskuunsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Talen suuntaan, joka näyttää kiukkuiselta.  
"Huonoi uutisii?" kysyy viestiin viitaten.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Pudistaa päätään Eliakselle.  
"Ei mitään tärkeetä, mut en pääse Mooseen koulun jälkeen", sanoo hieman myrtisnä, sillä koko alkuiltansa menee läksyjen, jotka eivät ole edes omiaan, kanssa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Ai? Mikset?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"No mummil on joku kriisi, mihin se tarvii just mun jeesii..." mutisee valehdellen, koska ei todellakaan aio kertoa Eliakselle, mitä todellisuudessa tekee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Okei. Harmi", sanoo, ja samassa matematiikan opettaja tuleekin käytävällä avaten oven luokkaan.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Onnekseen Elias uskoo selityksensä eikä kysele enempää. Sitten opettaja saapuu, ja nousee huokaisten penkiltä mennäkseen luokkaan.  
  
**Koulupäivän jälkeen.** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Kävelevät Talen kanssa ulos koulurakennuksesta ja näkevät ulkona talonmies Ramin, joka kerää roskia koulun pihamaalla.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Katsoo kelloaan kävellessä pihalla ja huokaisee. Joutuu pitämään kiirettä läksyjen kanssa, jotta saa ne kuuteen mennessä tehtyä ja skannattua.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Ramin suuntaan ja sitten Talea.  
"Musta toi ukko näyttää jotenkin tutulta", sanoo pojalle.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Häh?" ihmettelee havahtuessaan mietteistään, kun Elias sanoo jotain. Vilkaisee ympärilleen ja näkee talonmiehen.  
"Eiks toi oo jonkun sukulainen tai jotain?" tuumaa välinpitämättömänä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Onko?" kysyy yllättyneenä ja kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"No sit en enää ihmettele, miksi se näyttää jotenkin tutulta. Mistä mä voisin tuntee ton tai...?"  
  
**Tale**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään eikä ymmärrä, miksi Elias on niin kiinnostunut jostain talonmiehestä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Et sä muista ton sukunimee?" kysyy Talelta.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Miettii hetken, mutta ei saa nimeä mieleen.  
"En", vastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Äh, pahus", tokaisee, mutta päättää antaa asian olla.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Vilkaisee vielä kerran talonmiestä, joka ei ole tunnettu ystävällisyydestään.  
"En kyl ihmettelis, vaik olis sukuu jollekin niistä urpoista", tokaisee, "sen verran nihkee äijä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei huono veikkaus", sanoo pohdiskelevasti.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Ei sano enää mitään, vaan keskittyy taas marisemaan päänsä sisällä valtavasta läksyurakasta, urpojengistä ja vapaa-ajan puutteesta.  
  
**Myöhemmin samana iltana.** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Istuu Moosen nurkkapöydässä läksykirjojen ja kaakaomukin kanssa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astuu hissistä sisään Mooseen kavereidensa kanssa ja suuntaa tiskille. Taalasmaa laittoi tehtävien vastaukset ajallaan, joten läksyt on jo hoidettu.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saivat tänään ihan älyttömästi kotitehtäviä, eikä tiedä, miten ehtisi tehdä ne ajoissa. Kotona ei voi keskittyä, kun faijallaan on jotain säätöä naistensa kanssa. Kohottaa katseensa ja näkee Larin jengeineen tulevan Mooseen. _Nehän lähti kesken päivän pois koulusta. Mistä ne tietää, mitä tehtäviä tullu, ja millä ajalla ne edes tekee? Ei näytä olevan nytkään mitään kiirettä_ , pohtii mielessään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tilaa tiskiltä limsan ja marssii sen saatuaan virnuillen vapaaseen pöytään. Istuessaan alas huomaa toisessa pöydässä Eliaksen ja kääntää äkkiä katseensa pois poskiensa alkaessa kuumottaa ja sisuskalujensa heittäessä voltteja. On todella huolissaan mielenterveydestään, sillä on nähnyt kahden vuoden aikana enemmän märkiä unia Eliaksesta kuin on terveellistä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näkee Larin katsahtavan itseensä ja kääntävän katseensa sitten pois. Hymähtää. _Miten noi voi olla ees koulussa, ku lintsaa jatkuvasti?_ pohtii.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Päättää unohtaa, että Elias on myös kahvilassa, tai muuten mistään ei tule mitään. Virnuilee Juholle, kun tämä saapuu pöytään.  
"Koht on taas koeviikko", sanoo rennosti ja ottaa kulauksen kokiksestaan.  
  
**Juho**  
  
Nyökkää Larille ja virnuilee itsekin, kun ajattelee kaikkien aikojen loistavinta huijausta, jonka ovat kehittäneet.  
"Ei niist onneks tarvii stressata", tokaisee ja iskee Larille silmää.  
  
**Leevi**  
  
Saapuu pöytään yhdessä Tinon kanssa.  
"Tää on kyl tosi helppoo elämää", sanoo nojaten tuolin selkänojaan ja juoden kokiksestaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee tyytyväisenä frendeilleen. Ei halunnut mennä lukioon, mutta kun vanhempiensa painostuksesta sinne päätyi, päätti keksiä keinon selvitä mahdollisimman helpolla kolmen vuoden kidutuksesta. Loppujenlopuksi, kiitos rehtorin, asiat ovat vielä paremmin kuin osasi kuvitellakaan.  
  
**Tino**  
  
Nojautuu hieman eteenpäin.  
"Mites kirjotukset muute?" pohtii yhtäkkiä mielessään pyörinyttä ajatusta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On itsekin miettinyt samaa asiaa kuin Tino eikä yhtään tiedä, miten ne voisi hoitaa. Kirjoitukset ovat painaneet mieltään jo pidempään, sillä niistä eivät voi selvitä samalla systeemillä kuin lukion kokeista.  
  
**Juho**  
  
Rykäisee saadakseen muiden huomion itseensä.  
"Mul saattais olla vähän suhteita sinne suuntaan", paljastaa virnuillen.  
  
**Tino**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan Juhon paljastuksesta.  
"Katos jätkää. Mitä suhteita?" virnistää.  
  
**Juho**  
  
"No mä oon alkanu pyörittää yhtä naapurin Sirpaa, ja sen systeri sattuu oleen laatimas niit yo-kokeita", vastaa ylpeillen. Ei Sirpasta juuri välitä, mutta tämä on tarpeeksi kuuma ja hyödyllinen.  
  
**Tino**  
  
"Ei vittu, miten nero jätkä on", sanoo taputtaen tätä olkapäähän.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Luo taas katseen Larin suuntaan ja näkee jätkien naureskelevan jollekin. Huomaa katsovansa Laria pidempään ja samassa muistaa, kuinka puhuivat päivällä Talen kanssa Ramista ja siitä, kuinka tämä olisi sukua jollekulle urpoista. _Onks se Larin faija?_ tajuaa yllättäen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Asiaa!" sano Juholle, joka saattaa ratkaista ongelman, jos kaikki menee putkeen. Rentoutuu uudelleen ja jatkaa kokiksensa juomista.  
  
**Leevi**  
  
"Ei meil sit oo hädän päivää. Harmi, kun ei keksitty tätä jo yläasteel", naurahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nauraa muiden mukana, ja sitten katseensa osuu taas Eliakseen, jonka olemassaolon oli hetkeksi ehtinyt unohtaa. Asettaa tyhjän lasinsa pöydälle.  
"Mä haen toisen", ilmoittaa ja nousee ylös.  
  
**Leevi**  
  
Nyökkää Larille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Päättää lopulta keskittyä koulutehtäviinsä ja tekee matikanläksyjä.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Kävellessään tiskille päätyy kuitenkin seisoskelemaan Eliaksen pöydän viereen. Sättii itseään, kun ei saa jalkojaan liikkumaan tiskin suuntaan.  
"Mitäs Vikstedt?" virnuilee, kun huomaa tämän tekevän läksyjä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa matikan kirjasta Larin äänen kuullessaan.  
"Ihan kuule läksyjä teen. Ite et ees taida tietää, mitä se tarkottaa", hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntuu kuin jokin korkeampi voima hallitsisi kehoaan, kun istahtaa alas viereiselle tuolille ennen kuin edes tajuaa tekevänsä niin.  
"Ai en vai? Mähän saan joka kokeesta parempii arvosanoja kuin sä", piikittelee omahyväisenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"Joo, niin saat, mutta millä keinolla?" pohtii ja sivelee leukaansa sormellaan.  
"Onko sun faija töissä meiän koulussa?" kysyy sitten suoraan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan Eliaksen ihmettelylle koulumenestyksestään eikä sano mitään. Katselee Eliaksen kasvoja, ja silmänsä seuraavat pojan sormen liikkeitä tämän leualla. Kurtistaa sitten kulmiaan tämän kysymykselle faijastaan ja ihmettelee, mistä Elias on sellaista saanut päähänsä.  
"No ei, se on yrittäjä", hymähtää vastaukseksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan Larin sanoessa faijansa olevan yrittäjä.  
"Jaa, mut koulussa talkkari näyttää tosi paljon sulta", toteaa ja hörppää matikan kirjan vieressä olevasta kaakaolasista.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Ilmeensä sulkeutuu ihan vain hetkeksi, kun Elias mainitsee talkkarin ja itsensä yhdennäköisyyden. Vaikka ei ole mikään salaisuus, että Rami Väänänen on setänsä, Elias vaikuttaa epätavallisen kiinnostuneelta, eikä se voi olla hyvä asia.  
"Aha", tokaisee ja päästää taas rennon virneen vapaaksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa toista kulmaansa.  
"Nii että onko se jotain sukua sulle?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei aio vastata Eliaksen kysymykseen.  
"Aww, onks meiän pikku-Ellu menny ihastuun?" kysyy sen sijaan lässyttävällä äänellä. Haluaa tietää, miksi Elias on niin kiinnostunut sedästään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No en todellakaa ole! Mä kysyin sulta jotain, nii voitko vastata?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Eliaksen koulukirjoja.  
"En mä taida, kun sulla näyttää olevan viel aika paljon tehtävii tekemättä", virnuilee ihan tahallaan, koska Eliaksen ärsyttäminen on yksinkertaisesti aivan liian mukavaa jättääkseen sen väliin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa matikankirjaansa ja sitten Laria.  
"Eli se on, koska et voi vastata kysymykseen. Jos sulla ei ollu mulle muuta, niin voisit häipyy", tokaisee sitten. Päättää ottaa selvää omin päin, mitä sukua Rami Larille on...


	2. Chapter 2

**Osa 2**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nousee vastahakoisesti ylös tuolista, koska ei haluaisi vielä jättää Eliasta rauhaan.  
"Ootsä varma, ettet tarvii jeesii noiden kanssa?" hymähtää, "ei ne ollu edes vaikeita."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Viekkaampi ilme käy kasvoillaan Larin ehdotuksesta.  
"Vai ei ollu vaikeita. Kerro sitten ihmeessä, miten toi lasku ratkastaan", sanoo työntäen kirjan Larille ja osoittaen yhtä laskua.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee kirjaa ja kohtaa, jossa Eliaksen sormi on. Itsellään ei ole hajuakaan ratkaisusta, sillä vain kopioi nopeasti kaiken, minkä Taalasmaa oli kirjoittanut. Virnistää Eliakselle.  
"Teepä kuule ihan ite vaan, niin opitkin jotain", tokaisee ja lähtee sitten tiskille, jottei Elias pysty hiillostamaan itseään enempää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katselee mietteliäänä Larin perään. _Jotain hämärää täs on oltava!_  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tiskillä ollessaan kääntyy välillä virnuilemaan Eliakselle, kun ei vain pysty jättämään tätä rauhaan, vaikka miten toivoisi toisin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ihmettelee Larin virnuilemista suuntaansa ja päättääkin, että tekisi loput läksyistä kotona. Kerää kirjat laukkuunsa ja nousee ylös tuolilta kävellen hissin luokse.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hieman pettyy, kun näkee Eliaksen lähtevän, mutta tietää sen olevan parempi mielenterveytensä kannalta. Katseensa seuraa Eliaksen takapuolta tämän kävellessä, ja kielensä käy alahuulellaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Siinä hissiä odotellessaan on tuntevinaan Larin katseen itsessään. Kääntääkin katsettaan Larin suuntaan vain yllättääkseen tämän käyttävän kieltään alahuulellaan ja katsovan suuntaansa. Tuijottaa Laria tyrmistyneenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei ollenkaan tajua jääneensä kiinni tuijottelustaan, ja kohta tarjoilija vie huomionsa antaessaan uuden lasillisen kokista. Kääntyy maksamaan sen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee hissien luota tiskille Larin viereen.  
"Tuijotitsä mua just äsken himoavasti?" kysyy silmät suurempina.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nostaa lasin tiskiltä ja on saman tien pudottaa sen, kun yllätyksekseen kuulee Eliaksen äänen ihan läheltään. Nielaisee tajutessaan, mitä tämä kysyi. Kokoaa itsensä nopeasti ja kääntyy katsomaan poikaa huvittunut ilme kasvoillaan.  
"Ai sua vai? Älä unta näe", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Älä yritä, mä näin miten sä katoit mua", sanoo ja pilke käy silmäkulmassaan.  
"Voii, tykkäätkö sä oikeesti musta?" kysyy lässyttävällä äänellä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nauraa Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Ehkä sä niin unelmissas toivoisit, mut sori, mua ei tollaset kiinnosta."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Se on ihan päinvastoin. Sä oot liian ruma", töksäyttää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Esittää helposti loukkaantunutta, koska tuntee niin oikeastikin. Miten Elias voi sanoa itseään rumaksi?  
"No sittenhän meitä on kaks", laukoo takaisin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Sä salaat jotain, ja mä aion ottaa selvää, mitä se on. Sä tiiät itekin, ettet oo mikään penaalin terävin kynä, ja jätkä vetää silti loistavia arvosanoja. Joku haiskahtaa jossain", sanoo katsoen Laria silmiin hetken, kunnes palaa takaisin hissien luokse.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliaksen uhoja huuliaan pusertaen ja päättää pitää Eliasta vielä tiukemmin silmällä. Ovat jo niin lähellä, ettei todellakaan aio antaa kenenkään pilata sitä.  
  
**Myöhemmin illalla...** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Saapuu kotiin jääkiekkotreeneistä varsin uupuneena. On miettinyt koko illan Eliasta eikä ole sanonut muille mitään tämän uhkailuista.  
"Moi..." huikkaa sulkiessaan ulko-oven.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"No, mites meni treenit?" kysäisee heti pojaltaan eteiseltään tullessaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tajuaa olevansa nälkäinen, kun haistaa ruoantuoksun kotonaan. Pyöräyttää silmiään faijalleen, joka luonnollisesti kysyy heti treeneistä.  
"Ihan jees", tokaisee ottaessaan ulkovaatteitaan pois.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Hyvä juttu. Tulitkin juuri sopivasti, kun äitis on tekemässä iltapalaa", sanoo ja kävelee keittiöön alkaen tyhjentää astianpesukonetta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää faijalleen ja menee keittiöön.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Hymyilee Ilkalle, kun tämä alkaa täysin omatoimisesti tyhjentää astianpesukonetta.  
"Joni, tuu syömään!" huutaa nuoremmalle pojalleen, joka on huoneessaan.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Astuu huoneestaan hyvin vastahakoisesti ja kävelee keittiöön.  
"Mul oli just hyvät jutut käynnis", marisee ja istuutuu pöytään.  
"Teittekö paljo maalei?" kysyy Larilta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istuu tuolille veljeään vastapäätä ja ottaa pöydältä äitinsä tekemiä lämpimiä voileipiä.  
"Ne oli vaan treenit, ei ne maalit ketään kiinnosta", hymähtää vastaukseksi ja pyöräyttää silmiään.  
  
**Joni**  
  
"No mut mua kiinnostaa", tokaisee ja hymyilee sitten.  
"Mul on kolme muijaa, jotka on kiinnostuneita musta", selittää ylpeänä.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää uudelleen silmiään pikkuveljelleen.  
"No paljon tehtiin maaleja puolin ja toisin", hymähtää ja haukkaa leivästä. Kohottaa sitten silmiään, kun Joni mainitsee muijat.  
"Mul onkin koko koulun muijat", tokaisee leveillen.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Istahtaa pöytään poikiensa seuraksi ja hymyilee näiden jutuille.  
"Lari, koskas sä tuot jonkun niistä tytöistä näytille?" utelee. Lari on monta kertaa puhunut siitä, kuinka paljon tällä on tyttöjä kimpussaan, mutta yhtäkään Lari ei ole koskaan tuonut kotiin.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Hymähtää, kun Lari leveilee muijistaan.  
"Aika paljo muijii jätkäl sitte, etkä oo tuonu niist yhtää tänne, kuten mutsi sanoki."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Virnistää.  
"Valitset poika parhaimman, kenen kanssa viihdyt kaikista eniten, ja tuot sen, sillä se valinta ratkeaa", sanoo ja suukottaa Ainoa poskelle astianpesukoneen tyhjentämisen lomassa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei yhtään tykkää suunnasta, jonne äitinsä aiheen vie. Ei ole kiinnostunut tuomaan yhtään ainoaa koulunsa tyttöä kotiinsa ja perustelee sen sillä, ettei vain ole löytänyt sellaista tyttöä, joka kolahtaa. Mutisee jotain epämääräistä ja jatkaa leivän syömistä.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Näkee heti, kuinka vaikeaksi Lari menee, kun tältä aletaan kysellä tytöistä.  
"Eihän sulla mikään kiire ole sen suhteen", sanoo hymyillen, "tuot sitten jonkun näytille, kun oot valmis siihen."  
  
**Joni**  
  
"Saanko mäkin tuoda näytille?" kysyy äidiltään.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Me täällä äitis kanssa odotetaan kyllä innolla sitä miniäkandidaattia sitten. Myös Jonin, tietysti", sanoo.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"No totta kai saat", sanoo hymyillen Jonille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Toivoo huomion kääntyvän pois itsestään Joniin, koska ei vain jaksa miettiä mitään tyttöjä.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Ottaa itsekin lämpimän voileivän ja alkaa syödä.  
  
**Muutama tunti myöhemmin, kun perheen miehet ovat jo nukkumassa...** **  
  
Aino**  
  
Kävelee hiljaa Jonin huoneen ovelle ja astuu sisään. Ei ole vuosien saatossa päässyt eroon tavastaan käydä peittelemässä lapsensa ja toivottamassa hyvää yötä ennen kuin menee itse sänkyyn. Astelee kuopuksensa sängyn viereen ja laskee kätensä silittämään pojan tummanruskeita hiuksia.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Liikahtaa tuntiessaan äitinsä kosketuksen hiuksissaan. Pystyy nukahtamaan vasta, kun äitinsä on käynyt huoneessaan peittelemässä itsensä.   
"Öitä, äiti", sanoo unisena.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Hyvää yötä, rakas", sanoo hiljaa ja asettelee peiton paremmin Jonin päälle. Sitten painaa vielä suukon poikansa otsalle ennen kuin poistuu hiljaa huoneesta. Kävelee seuraavaksi Larin luo, joka on jo sikeässä unessa. Kumartuu sängyn viereen ja silittelee myös vanhemman poikansa hiuksia hymyillen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Näkee unta, jossa Elias mottaa itseään matikanvihkolla, minkä jälkeen tajuaa, että ei osaa tehdä yhtään tehtävää ja yrittää suoriutua kirjoituksista pelkällä jääkiekkomailalla. Paniikki iskee, kunnes se muuttuu joksikin aivan muuksi, kun Elias yhtäkkiä alkaa silittää hiuksiaan.  
"Mmmh... Elias..." mutisee unissaan.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti Larin mutinoille. Ei ole ensimmäinen kerta, kun kuulee poikansa sanovan unissaan Eliaksen nimen, kuka tämä sitten onkaan.  
"Hyvää yötä, rakas", sanoo myös Larille, peittelee tämän ja painaa suukon otsalle ennen kuin poistuu Larin huoneesta omaan makuuhuoneeseensa ja sängylle Ilkan viereen.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Katsahtaa Ainoa, joka tulee viereensä tavanomaiselta kierrokseltaan.  
"Ootko miettiny, mitä sitten käy, kun pojat muuttaa pois?" kiusoittelee vaimoaan tämän perinteestä.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Ei ole yllättynyt, että Ilkka on yhä hereillä. Pyöräyttää huvittuneena silmiään.  
"En, enkä mieti", vastaa hymyillen ja keskittyy vain nauttimaan siitä ajasta, kun saa pitää molempia poikiaan oman kattonsa alla turvassa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Niinpä niin", tokaisee, suukottaa Ainoa poskelle ja sulkee silmänsä.  
"Hyvää yötä rakas", sanoo sitten.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Hyvää yötä, kulta", sanoo suukon jälkeen ja painaa päänsä hymyileväisenä tyynyyn.  
  
**Muutama päivä myöhemmin Elias, Janne ja Iida ovat Moosessa.** **  
  
Iida**  
  
Istuu onnellisena Jannen sylissä ja syö hymyillen herkullista suklaaleivosta, jonka poikaystävänsä osti itselleen.  <3  
  
**Janne**  
  
Sipaisee Iidan poskea hellästi.  
"Sä oot kaunis, kun sä hymyilet", sanoo tytölle.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Punastuu ja hymyilee leveämmin Jannen kehuessa itseään kauniiksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näyttää vaisulta ja on selvästi omissa mietteissään. Tuskin huomaa Jannen ja Iidan hempeilyä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Sä et oo koskenu omaan leivoksees", huomauttaa Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa katsettaan kuullessaan jonkun puhuvan selvästi itselleen.  
"Mitä?" kysyy.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Mitä jätkä oikein kelaa?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa.  
"Mua ihmetyttää, miten Lari ja sen jengi voi olla niin hyviä koulussa", avautuu.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Elias, sä oot miettiny tota jo monta päivää", huokaisee, kun ystävänsä on yhä synkkänä samasta asiasta. Itseäänkin ärsyttää, kun eliittijengiksi nimetty porukka saa tehdä mitä huvittaa, muttei ole Eliaksen tavoin jaksanut murehtia asiaa sen suuremmin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo, mä tiiän, mutta mua häiritsee se ihan liian paljon!" sanoo parahtaen ja ottaa viimein leivoksen käteensä.   
  
**Janne**  
  
"Ehkä ne on vaan opiskellu nyt, kun tajuaa, että tää on viimeinen vuosi", ehdottaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lari ja opiskelu ei sovi samaan lauseeseen. Mä näin ne just yks päivä täällä, ja silloin ne oli just lintsannu koulusta, ja saatiin kauhea kasa tehtäviä, ja silti nää ei viitsineet päätään vaivata jollain läksyillä. Täs on jotain hämärää, mä oon varma siitä", sanoo tiukasti.   
  
**Janne**  
  
"Eltsu the salapoliisi. Jos tarviit jeesii, niin meitsi voi kyl auttaa ja Iida varmaan myös. Täst voi tulla siistiiki", pohtii.   
  
**Elias**  
  
"Et sä Iida sattuis tietää, mitä sukua talkkari on Larille?" kysyy Iidalle.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Pudistaa päätään kulmat kurtussa.  
"Ei kyl mitään tietoo", vastaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Meitsi tietää", sanoo ylpeilevänä, kun saa Eliaksen katseen itseensä.  
"Rampe on Larin setä", tokaisee sitten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä arvasin, että sen oltava jotain sukuu Larille!" hihkuu.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Yllättyy, kun Janne kertoo talkkarin olevan Larin setä, ja sitten ihmettelee Eliaksen reaktiota.  
"Miks sua noin paljon joku talkkari kiinnostaa?" kysyy hämmentyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Iidan kysymyksestä tulee mieleen, kuinka Lari kiusoitteli olevansa ihastunut Ramiin.  
"Mä oon varma, että sillä on joku osa tässä jutussa. Aion huomenna jututtaa sitä", sanoo päättäväisenä.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Toivottavasti sä et joudu ongelmiin noiden salapoliisileikkies takia", hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mitä sä tarkotat?" kysyy hieman ihmeissään.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Mä en vaan haluu, et toi sun pakkomielle vaikuttaa sun opiskeluihin", myöntää, "nyt on kuitenkin vika vuosi."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huitaisee kädellään.  
"Ei tää asia tuu vaikuttaa mun opiskeluun ollenkaan, älä huoli", lohduttaa Iidaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"No hyvä", sanoo huojentuneena ja keskittyy taas Janneen.  
  
**Seuraavana päivänä. Elias näkee välitunnilla Ramin kunnostamassa rikki mennyttä polkupyörätelinettä...** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Kävelee Ramin luokse.  
"Oisko sulla hetki?" kysyy mieheltä.  
  
**Rami**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa ja näkee lukion ainoan julkihomon. Hymähtää.  
"Ei mulla oo nyt aikaa mihinkään turhuuksiin", vastaa Eliakselle ja jatkaa hommaansa.   
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei täs mee kauaa, eikä tää oo turhaa. Mä vaan haluun tietää yhden jutun", sanoo yrittäen herättää Ramin mielenkiinnon.  
  
**Rami**  
  
"Puhu sitten nopeesti", sihahtaa.   
  
**Elias**  
  
"Autatsä veljenpoikaas jotenkin koulussa?" kysyy suoraan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Osa 3**  
  
**Rami**  
  
Kalpenee hetkeksi täysin, kun Elias kysyy Larista. Pakottaa ilmeensä ilmeettömäksi ja katsoo Eliasta kyllästyneenä.  
"Mitä sä kloppi oikein vihjaat?" kivahtaa.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Kallistaa päätään pienesti.  
"Lari ei ole mikään hyvä koulussa eikä se nyt yhtäkkii oo voinu muuttuu paremmaks. Jonkun on pakko auttaa sitä siinä, ja sä olet pääepäilty, koska sä oot sen setä", sanoo varmasti.   
  
**Rami**  
  
Jättää polkupyörätelineen hetkeksi rauhaan ja suoristaa selkänsä asettuen Eliaksen eteen. On todella pitkä mies, ja se näyttää joistakin todella uhkaavalta, kun on niin pitkä.  
"Jos sulla ei ollut muuta asiaa, niin ala mennä siitä. Mulla on töitä tehtävänä enkä mä ala jauhaa mun veljenpojan asioista sen koulukaverin kanssa. Sulla taitaa olla liian vilkas mielikuvitus", tokaisee sitten ja nyökäyttää päätään kauemmas, jotta Elias häipyisi silmistään.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Mutristaa huuliaan, kun ei saa Ramista muuta irti kuin sen, että mies todella on Larin setä. Lähtee harppomaan pois Ramin luota.  
  
**Myöhemmin iltapäivällä. Larin puhelimeen tulee tekstiviesti Ramilta:**  
  
_Tuu Mooseen heti kun saat tämän viestin. Ois asiaa._  
  
**Lari**  
  
On ollut kavereidensa kanssa kaupungilla ja suuntaa kotiin saadessaan tekstiviestin. Kohottaa kulmiaan sen sisällölle.  
"Joo, ei todellakaan Mooseen", mutisee, koska ei halua ottaa riskiä, että Elias on siellä. Vastaa sedälleen:  
  
_Joku muu paikka mieleellää. Miten olis vaiks se Mäkkäri siin lähellä?_  
  
**Rami**  
  
Näpyttää tekstiviestiä Larille ja nousee samalla ylös pöydän äärestä.  
  
_Käy._  
  
Lähtee pois Moosesta.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Lähtee kohti Mäkkäriä ja miettii, mistä setänsä haluaa puhua. Mieleensä nousee pahat aavistukset Eliaksesta...  
  
**Rami**  
  
Kävelee McDonalsin eteen vähän Larin jälkeen ja nyökkää tälle.  
"Moi", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää sedälleen, kun tämä saapuu paikalle.   
"No, mitä asiaa?" kysyy kulmat kurtussa.  
  
**Rami**  
  
"Se koulun homopoika tuli tänään tivaa multa, autanko mä sua koulussa", sanoo suoraan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kalpenee, kun saa kuulla sen, mitä pelkäsikin.  
"Mitä sä sanoit sille?" tivaa heti mielessään kauhukuvat siitä, miten Elias tuhoaisi aivan kaiken.  
  
**Rami**  
  
"En mitään. Käskin sen häipyä mun tieltä", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Helpottuu setänsä sanoessa, ettei kertonut Eliakselle mitään. Ei kyllä kuvitellutkaan tämän kertoneen, mutta silti.  
"Tuskin se jättää sitä tohon..." mutisee synkkänä.  
  
**Rami**  
  
"Miksi se on niin kiinnostunu sun kouluasioista? Onks se jotenkin ihastunu suhun vai?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jokin aivan merkillinen olotila täyttää itsensä, kun vain ajatteleekin, että Elias voisi olla ihastunut itseensä... Pudistaa päätään hätistääkseen ajatuksen pois.  
"Mistä mä tiedän", tuhahtaa, "mut joku pakkomielle sillä selkeesti on..."  
  
**Rami**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Näyttää olevan joo. Älä huoli kuitenkaan, mä en oo kertomassa sille nulikalle mitään", rauhoittelee Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, mä tiiän", sanoo kiitollisena. Suunnitelmansa ei olisi ikimaailmassa onnistunut ilman setänsä korvaamatonta apua, jolla tämä riskeeraa työnsä ja maineensa.  
  
**Rami**  
  
"Meidän täytyy nyt vaan yrittää pysyä pää kylmänä, ja ehkä se hintti siitä hiljalleen rauhoittuu uteluineen", pohtii.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää ja huokaisee.  
"Toivotaan..." Päättää pitää Eliakselle puhuttelun, kun seuraavan kerran näkee tämän.  
  
**Seuraavana päivänä koulussa. Äidinkielentunti on juuri loppunut, ja opiskelijat astuvat ulos luokasta...** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Pakannut laukkunsa ja kävelee käytävällä kohti naulakkoja laittaakseen takin päälleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On pitänyt visusti silmällä Eliasta koko tunnin eikä siten ole pystynyt yhtään keskittymään opetukseen. Kun pääsevät luokasta ulos, tarttuu käytävällä Eliasta käsivarresta kiinni.  
"Me jutellaan nyt", ilmoittaa määräilevänä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hätkähtää, kun Lari tarttuu käsivarrestaan kiinni ja ilmoittaa määräilevästi, että he juttelisivat nyt.  
"Ootko sä valmis tunnustaa?" kysyy pilke silmäkulmassaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mulla ei oo mitään tunnustettavaa", tokaisee ja lähtee raahaamaan Eliasta vessaan, jossa saisivat olla rauhassa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Joutuu Larin raahaamana poikien vessaan, jossa irrottautuu Larista kauemmas.  
"No, mitä asiaa?" hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Asettaa kätensä puuskaan ja mulkoilee Eliasta.  
"Sä olit kuulemma käyny ahdistelemas mun setää eilen", syyttää ärsyyntyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ahdistelu on vähän väärä sana. Mä kävin kysymässä siltä asioita", tokaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Miks ihmeessä?" tivaa, vaikka tietääkin vastauksen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Koska mä haluun saada selville, mitä hämärää tässä on, että sä ja sun 'eliittijengis' ootte niin hyviä koulussa", vastaa kateellisena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On kuulevinaan kateutta Eliaksen äänessä.  
"No sille nyt ei vaan voi mitään, ettet sä oo yhtä hyvä ku me", virnuilee itsetyytyväisenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Liikahtaa lähemmäs Laria katsoen tätä haastavasti silmiin.  
"Älä selitä. Sä oot ollu aina paska koulussa ja nyt sitten yhtäkkii pari vuotta myöhemmin susta tulee ihan pro", hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen haastavaan katseeseen.  
"Mistä sä muka tollasta voit tietää?" tuhahtaa, kun Elias väittää, täysin totuudenmukaisesti, että on huono koulussa, "et sä oo mua tuntenu ennen lukioo."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo, en tuntenu ennen lukioo, mut miks sä sit olit tääl aluks paska ja sit yhtäkkii vedät huippuarvosanoja, vaikka et käy edes koulussa!" kivahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vetää syvään henkeä, jottei räjähdä ärsytyksestä.  
"Tuli vähän yllätyksenä ysin jälkeen, et lukio on paljon vaikeempaa", tokaisee ja yrittää pitää äänenvoimakkuutensa kurissa, "aloin sit opiskeleen ihan kunnol, ja se näkyy numeroissa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Valetta! Missä hemmetin välissä sä muka opiskelisit? Aina, kun mä näen sut vapaa-ajalla, niin sua ei paljoo läksyt pingota", tokaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No himassa tietysti."   
  
**Elias**  
  
"Vähän vaikee uskoo", tokaisee silmiään siristellen.  
"Sä salaat jotain, ja mä tiiän sen!" julistaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ihan sama, mitä sä uskot", tokaisee ja astuu uhkaavana lähemmäs Eliasta, "mua ei kiinnosta." Tuntee, kuinka sydämensä hakkaa rinnassaan, kun on niin lähellä Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria uhmakkaammin.  
"Mites sinne sun jengiis pääsee osalliseksi? Muakin vois kiinnostaa", sanoo kohottaen kulmiaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ala pelata lätkää", hymähtää Eliakselle. Silmänsä kaventuvat himosta, ja puristaa kämmenensä nyrkeiksi, jottei syöksy pojan kimppuun. Ei tosin ole varma, mitä tälle tekisi, löisikö vai suutelisi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sekö on ainoo kriteeri vai?" kysyy ja näkee kyllä Larin puristavan kämmenensä nyrkeiksi.  
"Anna tulla vaan", jatkaa uhmakkaasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuulee kyllä Eliaksen kysymyksen, mutta se ei ole tärkeä, joten ei vastaa. Ottaa vielä muutaman askeleen eteenpäin, jolloin on lähes kiinni Eliaksessa. Päässään surisee, kun katsoo Eliaksen uhmakasta, valtavan seksikästä ilmettä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee Larin kiihtyneen hengityksen kasvoillaan, ja vaikka ei yhtään tiedä, mitä tämä aikoisi, ei siltikään pelkää Laria. Ei ole pelännyt ennenkään eikä pelkää nytkään, vaikka syytä olisikin. Hengittää hitaammin ja tuijottaa Laria kiihtyneemmin silmiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen tuoksun nenässään, mikä saa olonsa vielä kiihtyneemmäksi. Astuu vielä yhden askeleen, jonka avulla saa vartalonsa kosketuksiin Eliaksen kanssa. Katsoo koko ajan poikaa intensiivisesti silmiin eikä edes tajua olevansa kiihottuneempi kuin koskaan. Avaa toisen kämmenensä nyrkistä ja vie tärisevät sormensa koskettamaan Eliaksen poskea.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Menee häkeltyneeksi, kun tuntee Larin toisen käden sormet koskemassa poskeaan. Nielaisu takertuu kurkkuunsa, ja sydämensä lyö aavistuksen lujempaa. Ei ole koskaan aiemmin ollut vastaavanlaisessa tilanteessa Larin kanssa eikä tiedä, mitä ajatella asiasta. Pojan katse itseensä hämmentää myös, ja tuntuu, että on naulattu kiinni lattiaan eikä pääsisi liikahtamaan kauemmaksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On niin keskittynyt liikuttamaan sormiaan, ettei edes ymmärrä ihmetellä, miksei Elias liiku pois. Liu'uttaa peukaloaan pitkin Eliaksen leukaluuta ja tuntiessaan hyvin ohuen sängen pojan iholla, hengityksensä käy yhä vain raskaammaksi. Housunsa ovat jo aikaa sitten käyneet liian kireiksi, muttei huomaa sitä siirtyessään sormineen sivelemään Eliaksen huulia, jonne myös katseensa kiinnittyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katseensa seuraa Larin sormea, ja sydämensä on pysähtyä Larin siirtyessä sivelemään sormillaan huuliaan. Tuntee Larin katseen huulillaan eikä tiedä, mitä ajattelisi. Koko tunnelma tuntuu niin oudolta, että epäilee olevansa pyörtyneenä vessan lattialla ja näkevänsä jotain kummaa unta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei irrota katsettaan Eliaksen huulista, vaikka sormensa laskeutuvatkin pojan leualle ja jatkavat sitten kaulaa pitkin alaspäin. On monta kertaa unissaan saanut maistaa Eliaksen huulia ja tuntea niiden kosketuksen paljaalla ihollaan, ja jo se on saanut itsensä villiksi himosta. Nyt kuitenkin samat vastustamattomat huulet ovat oikeasti aivan silmiensä edessä, ja palaa halusta painaa omansa niitä vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee ihonsa aavistuksen menevän kananlihalle, kun Larin sormet matkaa huuliltaan alaspäin. Tuntee jonkinlaista uteliaisuutta Larista ja haluaa tietää, mihin tämä oikein pyrkii teoillaan ja mitä tämä haluaa itsestään. Tiedostaa jotenkin, että jos sanoisi jotain, tämä kumma tunnelma särkyisi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On aivan varma, että Elias on antanut luvan, joten alkaa hyvin hitaasti viedä huuliaan lähemmäs maalia. Toinenkin kämmenensä avautuu viimein nyrkistä ja luikertelee Eliaksen vyötärölle toisen ollessa painautuneena vasten pojan lämmintä rintakehää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Siinä vaiheessa, kun näkee Larin huulien lähestyvän omiaan, kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Yritätsä suudella mua?" kysyy ihmeissään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntuu kuin saisi saavillisen jääkylmää vettä päälleen, kun yhtäkkiä kuulee Eliaksen äänen. Kavahtaa salamana kauemmas pojasta ja räpyttelee häkeltyneenä silmiään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan Larin vain räpytellessä silmiään.  
"Yrititsä suudella? Vastaa", komentaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa pikkuhiljaa tajuta, että missä on ja mitä oli tekemässä. Puristaa kätensä uudestaan nyrkeiksi, tällä kertaa kiukusta, koska äsken oli todennäköisesti ainoa mahdollisuutensa päästä kokeilemaan todellisuudessa edes osittain öisiä fantasioitaan. Ja Elias pilasi kaiken.  
"Helvetti..." puhisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Silmänsä käyvät suurempina.  
"Mä en nyt tajuu", sanoo ollen ihan puulla päähän lyötynä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No et näköjään!" parahtaa ärsyyntyneenä ja painelee ulos vessasta. Jos olisi päässyt edes kerran suutelemaan Eliasta, on varma, että unensa tästä olisivat historiaa. Nyt kuitenkin pelkää niiden jatkuvan entistä todentuntuisempina.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jää häkeltyneenä nököttämään poikien vessaan Larin lähdettyä. _Mitä just tapahtu?_ pohtii mielessään.


	4. Chapter 4

**Osa 4**  
  
**Myöhemmin samana päivänä Eliaksella on tapaaminen Aino Väänäsen kanssa...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Odottelee aulassa, jotta pääsisi juttelemaan terapeuttinsa kanssa. Äitinsä ryösti naapurin Joonatanin ja pankista miehen rahat ja lähti maasta. Löysi myöhemmin elokuvateatterista paketin, jossa oli neljäkymmentätuhatta euroa käteistä. Ei ole puhunut asiasta kellekään muulle kuin Ainolle.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Avaa huoneensa oven ja hymyilee, kun näkee Eliaksen aulassa odottamassa.  
"Tuu vaan sisään", sanoo pojalle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee ylös penkiltä ja kävelee Ainon ohitse tämän työhuoneeseen ja siitä sohvalle.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Sulkee oven Eliaksen perässä ja menee istumaan nojatuolille sohvaa vastapäätä.  
"Mitäs sulla on tänään mielenpäällä?" kysyy. Elias ei käy täysin säännöllisesti vastaanotollaan, vaan yleensä silloin, kun tällä on ajatukset solmussa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vetää syvään henkeä.  
"Mä en oikein tiiä", sanoo hieman vaikeana.  
"Oon aika sekasin jotenkin", jatkaa.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Onko jotain sattunut?" kysyy huolestuneena. Yleensä Elias on halunnut jutella tilanteestaan kahden poissaolevan äitinsä kanssa, mutta nyt ei vaikuta siltä, että pojan huolet koskisivat sitä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo, tai no melkein. Koulun heteroin jätkä oli suudella mua tänää", avautuu Ainolle.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan yllättyneenä, kun saa kuulla Eliaksen asian.  
"Miltä se susta tuntui?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Mykistyy Ainon kysyessä fiiliksistään asiasta.  
"En mä... ehtiny ees miettii sitä, kun se meni jo", vastaa häkeltyneenä.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Nyökkää Eliaksen vastaukselle.  
"No, mitä sä muuten siitä pojasta ajattelet? Miksi sä luulet, että hetero yrittäisi suudella sua?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuhahtaa.  
"Me ei siedetä toisiamme, vaikka se komea onkin. Eikä hajuakaan, miks se yritti mua suudella. Olin varma, että se lyö mua, mutta vielä mitä", hymähtää.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Naputtelee kynällään kädessään olevaa paperilehtiötään.  
"Ootko sä huomannut, että se poika käyttäytyisi jotenkin erikoisemmin sun seurassa kuin muiden kanssa?" kyselee seuraavaksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa ajatella Ainon sanoja ja kurtistaa sitten kulmiaan.  
"Jos sä tarkoitat, onko se muita kohtaan niin nenäkäs ja sarkastinen kuin mun kanssa, niin ei", vastaa.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Hymähtää Eliaksen sanoille ja miettii, että ehkä poika ei olekaan niin hetero kuin Elias kuvittelee.  
"Ehkä se on kiinnostunut susta?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lari Väänänen vai?" parahtaa naamansa venähtäessä.  
"Ei ikimaailmassa!"  
  
**Aino**  
  
Jähmettyy, kun Elias parahtaa nimen Lari Väänänen. _Onko Elias puhunut koko ajan mun pojastani?_ kummastelee, mutta sitten mieleensä tulee, miten on kuullut poikansa unissaan mutisevan Eliasta... Rykäisee ja yrittää koota itsensä hämmästyksestään.  
"Oletko ihan varma? Jos tämä Lari vain esittää olevansa hetero?" miettii ja on yhtäkkiä huomattavasti kiinnostuneempi keskustelusta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan Ainon sanoille.  
"Mun homotutka ei yleensä petä, ja Larista en saa minkäänlaisii viboi, mut en oo varma enää. Ehkä se on keksiny uuden tavan ärsyttää mua", pohtii.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Lari siis ärsyttää sua usein?" varmistaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää närkästyneenä.  
"Joo, tosi useasti. Se tuntuu useesti hakeutuvan mun lähettyville, että vois pätee, miten hyvä se on koulussa."  
  
**Aino**  
  
Vaihtaa hieman asentoaan tuolissa.  
"Mun mielestä tuo vähän kuulostaa siltä, että Lari haluaa olla sun lähellä, ja kun ei muuta tapaa tiedä, hän ärsyttää sua tahallaan", analysoi. Tuntuu oudolta puhua omasta pojastaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Mitä sä oikein vihjaat? Että Lari ois oikeesti ihastunu muhun?" kysyy huvittuneena.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Naurahtaa pienesti.  
"Mä vain kannustan sua ottamaan kaikki vaihtoehdot huomioon. Eihän sitä koskaan tiedä", vastaa hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jää pyörittelemään Ainon ajatusta päässään huvittuneena. Ei ole koskaan tullut edes mieleenkään, että Lari voisi olla ihastunut itseensä, ja kaikki se ärsyttäminen olisi vain huomionhakua.   
"Mulla on hyvin vaikee uskoo, että Lari pystyis olee kellekään mukava", sanoo huvittuneena.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Sä olet selvästikin päässyt näkemään Larissa vain hänen huonot puolensa", aprikoi ja pitää sitten pienen miettimistauon.  
"Mitäs jos sä yrittäisit huomenna löytää Larista edes yhden hyvän puolen?" ehdottaa, "meissä kaikissa on sellaisia, mutta joillain ne eivät vain ole kaikille yhtä helposti nähtävissä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa päätään huvittuneena Ainon ehdotukselle.  
"Siinä voi varmaan mennä se kakskytneljä tuntia, mutta jos sä sanot, että jopa Larissa on jotain hyvää, niin kai siinä sitten on – vaikka epäilenkin", pohtii.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle lämpimästi.  
"Aivan varmasti on, sun täytyy vain etsiä kunnolla", sanoo ja miettii samalla, että Lari voisi olla vähän mukavampi Eliasta kohtaan, sillä on Eliaksen kanssa käydyn keskustelun jälkeen melko varma, että pojallaan on hyvin lämpimiä tunteita tätä kohtaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä lupaan yrittää ainakin", tokaisee ja huomaa jollain tavalla odottavansa jo huomista, jotta voisi sanoa Ainolle, että veti vesiperän.   
  
**Seuraavana aamuna koulussa...** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Notkuu naureskellen pyörätelineen reunalla jenginsä kanssa. Joutuvat tulemaan joka päivä kouluun ja viettää siellä ainakin puolet päivän pituudesta, mutta saavat itse päättää, mille tunneille osallistuvat. On edelleen kyrsiintynyt Eliakseen, koska pelkonsa yhä intensiivisimmistä unista kävi toteen: heräsi aamulla sotkeentuneena peittoonsa hiestä märkänä ja kovana kuin metallitanko.  
  
**Tino**  
  
"Mitä tänää duunailtais?" kysyy jengiltä.  
  
**Juho**  
  
Sytyttää röökin ja vetää savua keuhkoihinsa.  
"Jotai siistii", miettii virnuillen Tinolle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei yhtään pidä Juhon sytyttämän tupakan kärystä ja onkin sanomaisillaan siitä jotain, kun yhtäkkiä huomaa Eliaksen pihalla. Kaventaa silmiään jämähtäessään tuijottamaan tätä.  
  
**Tino**  
  
"Onks sul suunnitelmii, mitä tehtäis, Lartsa?" kysyy Larilta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näkee Larin jengeineen pyörätelineillä ja huomaa pojan tuijottavan itseään. Tuijottaa tätä takaisin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei kuule tai näe mitään muuta kuin Eliaksen, joka tuijottaa takaisin. Ottaa huomaamattaan alahuulensa hampaidensa väliin.  
  
**Tino**  
  
Tökkää Laria kyynärpäällään käsivarteen.  
"Kuuletsä?" naurahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
_Tosta mun pitäis sit joku hyvä puoli keksii_ , pohtii mielessään, ja jotenkin Larin katse suuntaansa tuntuu erilaisemmalta kuin ennen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Havahtuu vasta, kun tuntee tökkäisyn käsivarressaan.  
"Mitä?" kysyy Tinolta ja pakottaa pitämään katseensa tässä, jottei vahingossakaan vilkaise enää Eliasta.  
  
**Tino**  
  
"Missä sä oikeen liitelit? Pohdittiin vaan Juhon kanssa, mitä duunailtais, ja sen mielestä siistii, joten mitä ehdotuksii ois?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään. Tuntuu, ettei voi keskittyä mihinkään, kun tietää Eliaksen olevan näköetäisyydellä.  
"Kysy Leevilt", tokaisee.  
  
**Leevi**  
  
"Mennään vetää pää täyteen ja iskee muijia?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Juho**  
  
Innostuu Leevin ehdotuksesta, koska se on loistava tapa viettää perjantai-ilta.  
"Meitsi on messis!" sanoo heti, mutta sitten mieleensä tulee maanantaina alkava koeviikko.  
"Kai sun setäs hoitaa tänään homman?" varmistaa Larilta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Normaalisti olisi täysin mukana känni-illasta, mutta nyt ei vain jaksa kiinnostaa. Ei kuitenkaan sano sitä ääneen.  
"No tietty, ainahan se on hoitanu", tuhahtaa sitten Juhon typerälle kysymykselle.  
  
**Leevi**  
  
"Hyvä. Sit voidaanki rentoutuu", virnistää ja läimäyttää kättään Tinon kanssa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää katsellessaan Larin ja tämän jengiläisten sanailua.  
_Taitaa olla turha toivo löytää Larista mitään positiivista_ , pohtii mielessään ja kävelee Talen seuraan.  
  
**Saman päivän iltana Elias on päättänyt jäädä kouluun vakoilemaan talonmiehen touhuja. Koska maanantaina alkaa koeviikko, on varma, että nyt perjantaina on paras hetki ottaa selvää, auttaako Rami Laria ja tämän jengiä vai ei...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
On piiloutunut eteisen lähellä olevaan poikien vessaan ja odottaa siellä, tulisiko Rami tänään vielä koululle, vai jäikö turhaan kytikselle koulun jälkeen. Infosi Talea ja Iidaa kyllä, että on salapoliisihommissa, ja saisivat keksiä peitetarinan faijalleen, jos itsellään menisi myöhään. _Sen on pakko tulla kohta!_ pohtii ja kurkistaa ovesta nähden, kuinka koulun ovet avataan. Sulkee nopeasti oven ja jää sydän lujaa jyskyttäen kuulostelemaan vessaan askelia.   
  
**Rami**  
  
Astuu sisään koulurakennuksen ovista ja vilkuilee vielä, ettei kukaan näe sulkiessaan oven perässään. Lähtee sitten kävelemään päättäväisesti opettajanhuonetta kohti...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuulee askelia, jotka menevät vessan ohitse, ja uskaltaa kurkistaa varovasti vessan ovesta nähden Ramin juuri availevan opettajanhuoneen ovea.   
  
**Rami**  
  
Astuu sisään opettajanhuoneeseen jättäen oven aavistuksen verran raolleen ja suuntaa kulkunsa rehtorin huoneeseen.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Hiipii hiljaa vessasta ulos ja opettajanhuoneen ovelle nähden sen olevan onnekseen raollaan. Astuu sisään opettajanhuoneeseen ja jättää sen samalla tavalla raolleen kuin Ramikin on sen jättänyt. Riisui kenkänsä vessassa ja hipsii sukkasillaan hiljaa kohti rehtorin huonetta, jonka ovi on raollaan...  
  
**Rami**  
  
On siirtynyt rehtorin huoneesta kopiokoneen luokse ja kopioi ensi viikon koepapereita.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuulee kopiohuoneesta ääniä ja kävelee kopiohuoneen vieressä olevan henkilökunnan pukuhuoneeseen.   
  
**Rami**  
  
Itselleen iskee vessahätä kesken kopioimisen ja lähtee kohti henkilökunnan tiloja mennäkseen vessaan...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuulee askelia, jotka lähestyvät. Menee oven taakse piiloon.  
  
**Rami**  
  
Astelee henkilökunnan tiloihin ja menee vessaan lukiten oven.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hiipii nopeasti henkilökunnantiloista kopiohuoneeseen ja tarkastelee papereita, joita Rami on kopioinut, ja näkee kyllä päivämäärien olevan ensi viikon koeviikkoa varten. _Gotcha_ , myhäilee mielessään ja astelee sitten nopeasti kopiohuoneesta palaten henkilökunnan tilojen oven taakse.  
  
**Rami**  
  
Pesee kätensä lavuaarissa, pyyhkii kätensä käsipaperiin ja poistuu vessasta palaten kopiohuoneeseen. Nappaa kopiot mukaansa niiden kopioiduttua vessareissunsa aikana. Kävelee ulos opettajanhuoneesta lukiten oven ja kävellen ulos koulurakennuksesta vihellellen.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuulee, kuinka Ramin askeleet ovat hetken henkilökunnantilojen tietämillä, kunnes opettajanhuoneeseen tulee hiljaisuus, ja kuulee vain jotain ääntä, joka ei kuulosta hyvältä. Astuu nopeasti ulos oven takaa ja opettajanhuoneen oven taakse saamatta ovea auki.  
"Ei hemmetti!" parahtaa ääneen ja kävelee istumaan penkille.   
"Jäinkö mä nyt tänne?" huokaa ja tuo kätensä hiuksiinsa. Silmänsä käyvät suurempina tajuten oikeasti jääneensä lukkojen taakse koululle. Nappaa puhelimen käteensä, jossa on akkua vielä puolet jäljellä. Tekstaa Iidalle.  
  
_Jäin sit lukkojen taakse koululle. Sano faijalle, että jäin yöks teille._


	5. Chapter 5

**Osa 5**  
  
**Iida**  
  
Lukee kokeeseen sängyllään, kun kännykkänsä piippaa viestiä.  
"Ei oo totta", huokaisee lukiessaan Eliaksen jääneen kouluun jumiin. Vähän aavistikin, ettei Eliaksen salapoliisileikit mene ihan putkeen...  
  
_Kai sulla on koekirjoja mukana, nii ei mee tää ilta hukkaan?_ kirjoittaa takaisin huolestuneena pojan koulumenestyksestä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näpyttää uutta tekstiviestiä Iidalle.  
  
_Joo on mulla mukana, onneks. Ja onneksi pääsen huomenna viimeistään 12 pois täältä kun on se lasten sählyottelu._  
  
**Iida**  
  
_Kävi kyl tuuri, ettet jää sinne koko viikonlopuksi!_  
  
**Elias**  
  
_Niinpä. Mutta mun pitää säästää akkuu. Jutellaan huomenna._  
  
**Iida**  
  
_Joo... Yritä jotenkin pärjätä yö siellä. :\_  
  
**Elias**  
  
_Enköhän mä pärjää ;) Mutta kiitti :)_  
  
**Sunnuntai-iltapäivänä Helsingin keskustassa.** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Näkee sattumalta Larin lasipalatsin edessä ja kävelee pojan luokse.  
"Sulle mulla onkin asiaa", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On ollut pyörimässä kaupungilla, koska voi ottaa varsin rennosti kokeisiin lukemisen kanssa. Saivat Ramilta lauantaiaamuksi maanantain koepaperin, joten aikoo opetella ulkoa vastaukset vain siinä oleviin kysymyksiin. Kävellessään lasipalatsin kohdalla lähes hätkähtää, kun yhtäkkiä Elias tulee luokseen.  
"Mitä muka?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Miltäs lukeminen koeviikkoon on sujunu?" kysyy pistävästi.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Eliaksen kysymykselle.  
"Ihan loistavasti", hymähtää vastaukseksi ja jatkaa kävelemistä, koska kokee paremmaksi olla Eliaksen seurassa niin vähän kuin mahdollista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lähtee Larin perään ja kävelee pojan vierelle.  
"Niin varmaan, kun kaikki tuodaan eteen valmiina", tokaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ärsytys valtaa taas mielensä, kun Elias tulee peräänsä.  
"Miten niin?" tokaisee ja yrittää olla katsomatta poikaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä tiiän sun salaisuutes", sanoo ja katsoo Laria hetken jännemmin yrittäen pysyä pojan perässä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jähmettyy paikoilleen, kun kuulee Eliaksen sanat, ja sydämensä alkaa hakata lujempaa – tällä kertaa pelosta.  
"Mitä sä oikeen selität?" tivaa ja kääntyy katsomaan poikaa tiukasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ilahtuu, kun saa viimein Larin huomion, ja tämä pysähtyy. Vastaa Larin katseeseen.  
"Helppo sun on tehä läksyjä tai kokeita, kun saat vastaukset valmiina", sanoo ja tarttuu Laria olkapäästä.  
"Voit lopettaa paskanjauhamisen siitä, että teiän jengin kriteeri ois lätkän pelaaminen", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sisintään kylmää Eliaksen sanat, muttei sentään jäädy, koska Eliaksella ei ole kaikki faktat kohdallaan.  
"Miten niin muka saadaan?" tokaisee. Saavat sedältään valmiit koepaperit, eivät vastauksia, "ja kyllä se lätkässä menestyminen vaan on kriteeri, kysy vaik reksiltä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Mä tein eilen pientä taustatutkimusta ja sain selville asioita", toteaa salaperäisesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Vai niin", tokaisee ja miettii, mistä Elias muka voi mitään tietää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Että alkaiskos eliittijenginne ovet aueta?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään, kun Elias kuvittelee noin vain pääsevänsä sisään jengiinsä.  
"Ei se oo mun päätös", tokaisee, "etkä sä edelleenkään pelaa lätkää."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo, ei oo sun päätös varmaan ei, enkä mä pelaa lätkää, mutta mä tiedän teistä jotain, joka vois tuhota teidän koko uran. Haluutteko sitä", virnistää ilkeästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa turhautua Eliaksen jankkaamiseen. Ei voi päästää tätä jengiin, koska se on rehtori, joka on antanut itselleen ja kavereilleen erityisoikeudet.  
"No mitä sä sit muka tiedät?" kysyy huokaisten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Että teillä on ihan älyttömän helppoo tehdä läksyt tai koeviikot. Nyt alkavalla koeviikolla saatte valmiina koekysymykset ja senkun vaan etsitte vastaukset", hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kalpenee Eliaksen sanoista ja alkaa pelätä, että tämä todella on onkinut tiedon jotenkin käsiinsä.  
"Mitä sä haluut?" tivaa ja puristaa taas kämmenensä nyrkeiksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Liittyä teidän jengiin", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee turhautuneena, koska edelleen vain rehtori voi päästää Eliaksen jengiin.  
"Niinku epävirallisesti vai?" kysyy sitten. Elias ei voisi olla poissa koulusta, mutta voisi jakaa tämän kanssa koepaperit ja läksyt...  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä et siis sais mitenkää puhuttuu mua ihan kunnolla siihen jengiinne?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No varmaan saisin, jos sä olisit meiän lätkäjoukkueessa", vastaa huokaisten. Ei voi olla miettimättä, miksi Elias edes haluaa jengiin mukaan, koska tämä ei yleensä halua rikkoa sääntöjä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Hitto. No kai se epävirallisuuskin käy", tokaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Miks sä edes haluut siihen?" kysyy ihmetellen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Oon vaan kyllästyny olee aina se kiltti, joka tekee kaiken mukisematta ja muuta. Teidän jengissä vois olla siistii ja jännää olla", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan yllättyneenä Eliaksen sanoista. Ei olisi uskonut tästä moista. Ajatus Eliaksesta jengissään samalla kutkuttaa ja ärsyttää.  
"Ja jos ei onnistu, niin mitä sit?" kysyy varovaisesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria silmiin pieni virne huulillaan.  
"Sitten mä paljastan teidän toimet kaikille", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Puristaa huuliaan yhteen ärsytyksestä, kun Elias alkaa uhkailla paljastumisella.  
"Sä sit varmaan haluut huomisen kokeen?" kysyy turhautuneena ja miettii, mitä ihmettä jengiläisensä ajattelisivat Eliaksen ottamisesta mukaan sisäpiiriin. Ei mitään hyvää ainakaan, siitä on lähes varma.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Oikein arvasit. Voisin vaikka käydä shoppailemassa, eikä tarvis enää lukee tänään siihen", pohtii rennosti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Puhisee itsekseen hetken ja lopulta toteaa, ettei voi muuta kuin suostua – jengistä viis.  
"Mä laitan sen sulle faces", tokaisee, "mites läksyt sitte, haluutsä nekin?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo, laita vaan, ja läksytkin kelpaa kyllä", tokaisee voitonriemuiseen sävyyn.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ne sä voit vinkuu Taalasmaalta", tokaisee paljastaen Talen ihan tahallaan, koska haluaa Eliaksen tietävän, että ei ole jenginsä ja setänsä kanssa ainoa, joka on huijauksessa mukana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Häkeltyy suunnattomasti.  
"Talelta vai?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Miten monta Taalasmaata meiän koulus muka on?" kysyy silmiään pyöräyttäen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Siis onks Tale auttanut tietä myös?" kiukustuu.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää ensimmäistä kertaa sen jälkeen, kun törmäsi Eliakseen. Nauttii siitä, että saa Eliaksen suuttumaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria kiukustuneena.  
"Miten se voi auttaa teitä?" kysyy ärtyneenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen kiukkuinen ilme saa välittömästi sykkeensä kohoamaan ja silmänsä tummenemaan himosta. Ottaa askeleita lähemmäs poikaa.  
"Sitä", aloittaa ja astuu lähes kiinni Eliakseen, "sun täytyy kysyy siltä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee Larin hengityksen kasvoillaan pojan ollessa niin lähellä itseään.  
"Niin mä ajattelinki", vastaa tuohtuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
_Miten joku voi näyttää noin kuumalta?_ kysyy itseltään tuijottaessa Eliasta kiihkeästi silmiin. Tunkee kädet taskuihinsa, jottei tartu kiinni poikaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin katseeseen nähden pojan katseessa jotain samaa, mitä siellä vessassa taannoin.   
"Muista, mä oon niskan päällä tässä", sanoo painottaen jokaista sanaa erityisesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
_Jos me oltais mun huoneessa, et todellakaan olis_ , huomaa ajattelevansa, ja hengityksensä käy raskaammaksi.  
"Uskottele sä vaan itelles niin", tuhahtaa käheästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En mä uskottele mitään. Mulla on kaikki valta ja voin lopettaa teiän touhut sekunnissa", tokaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää ja repii sitten väkisin itsensä irti Eliaksesta, jottei tule täysin hulluksi ja hyökkää tämän kimppuun keskellä katua.  
"Sä oot ihan yhtä kusessa, jos otat sen koepaperin", tokaisee ilkeästi virnuillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin varmaan oonkin, mutta te mua pahemmassa, koska ootte tehneet tätä vaikka kuinka kauan", huomauttaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ihan sama, mä en jaksa sua enää", päättää ja lähtee kävelemään pois. Miettii, pitäisikö mennä äitinsä vastaanotolle, jos vaikka saisi jotain järkeä päähänsä Eliaksen suhteen.  
  
**Maanantaina alkaa koeviikko ja ensimmäisenä on vuorossa matematiikka. Puoli tuntia on kulunut, ja ne, jotka ovat kokeensa saaneet mielestään valmiiksi, voivat poistua luokasta.** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Nousee paikaltaan ja käy viemässä kokeen opettajan pöydälle mulkoillen Talea samalla hyvin merkitsevästi ja kiukustuneena. Astelee sitten ulos luokasta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kokeensa on jo tarkastusta vaille valmis, mutta ei lähde luokasta mihinkään vielä. On kokemuksen kautta oppinut, että saattaa olla epäilyttävää tehdä koetta vain lyhin sallittu aika ja vetää silti kiitettäviä arvosanoja kerta toisensa jälkeen. Huomaa Eliaksen lähtevän ja hymähtää mielessään katseelle, jonka poika lähettää Taalasmaalle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jää odottelemaan Talea luokasta käytävän penkeille lähelle matematiikan luokkaa.  
  
**Noin puoli tuntia myöhemmin...** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Astuu virnuillen ulos luokasta. Matikka on kaikkein vaikein aine, koska sen kokeeseen ei löydy suoria vastauksia kirjasta, mutta mielestään suoriutui hyvin. Huomaa Eliaksen penkillä istumassa ja menee tämän lähelle.  
"Noh, oliks kiva huijata?" ei voi olla kysymättä. Pitää äänensä hiljaisena, jottei kukaan muu kuule, mitä sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa Lariin.  
"Yllättävää kivaa", vastaa pojalle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää Eliaksen vastaukselle.  
"Varmaan sit haluut myös seuraavan kokeen?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää.  
"Totta kai haluan!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja pudistaa päätään.  
"Ookoo..." tokaisee ja lähtee pois Eliaksen lähettyviltä, koska ei halua jäädä kiinni tämän seurasta, kun luokasta tulee joku ulos.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jää hetkeksi katsomaan Larin perään ja odottelee Talea luokasta.  
  
**Noin vartin päästä...** **  
  
Tale**  
  
Sai viimein kokeen tehtyä ja astuu luokasta ulos. Huomaa Eliaksen ja päättää mennä kysymään tältä, jättikö koko kokeen tekemättä, kun lähti heti pois.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa katsettaan ja näkee Talen tulevan luokseen. Ilmeensä muuttuu happamaksi.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Aika paha koe", toteaa ja olettaa Eliaksen happaman ilmeen johtuvan siitä. Istahtaa pojan viereen.  
"Mitä sä tääl vielä notkut?" kysyy sitten, koska kokeen jälkeen saa lähteä kotiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Talea, joka tulee istumaan viereensä.  
"Ootin kuule sua. Ois vähän asiaa", vastaa.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Kurtistaa yllättyneenä kulmiaan.  
"Okei... mitä asiaa?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kumartuu Talen puoleen.  
"Mä tiedän kaiken", sanoo tiukasti.


	6. Chapter 6

**Osa 6**  
  
**Tale**  
  
Kurttu kulmiensa välissä syvenee, kun ei yhtään tiedä, mistä Elias puhuu ja vielä niin tiukkaan sävyyn.  
"Minkä kaiken?" kysyy kummastuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sen, että sä autat eliittijengiä läksyissä", vastaa sihahtaen.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Järkyttyy Eliaksen sanoista ja nieleskelee vaikeana. Ei voi uskoa, että Elias on jotenkin onkinut tiedon haltuunsa...  
"Mistä sä sellasta oot kuullu?" tivaa selvittyään järkytyksestään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Larilta", vastaa lyhyesti ja jää odottamaan, miten Tale tiedon ottaisi.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Silmänsä ovat lentää päästään, kun kuulee, että _Lari_ kertoi Eliakselle.  
"Mitä hittoo tääl oikeen tapahtuu?" kysyy ei keneltäkään ja raapii päätään. Lari nimenomaan vaati itseään olemaan hiljaa, ja nyt tämä on kuitenkin mennyt kertomaan Eliakselle.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää Talen ollessa niin puulla päähän lyötynä.  
"Mä sain tietää Larin ja sen jengin toimista, kun vakoilin talkkarii perjantaina. Kiristin Laria ja oon nyt osa sitä ryhmää, siis ihan epävirallisesti. Se sitten kerto sun olevan niiden läksyjentekijä."   
  
**Tale**  
  
"Siis... mitä?" parahtaa kuunnellessaan Eliasta eikä tunnu saavan mitään tolkkua mistään, "miten niin sä oot osa sitä porukkaa?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä en halua olla kiltti Elias, joka tekee aina tunnollisesti läksyt, jaksaa panostaa kokeisiin ja muuta. Siksi halusin myös niiden porukkaan", selittää.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Tuijottaa Eliasta kuin ei olisi ikinä ennen nähnyt tätä.  
"Mut entäs kirjotukset? Niit vartenhan me läksyt tehään?" ihmettelee silmät pyöreinä ajatellen, että Elias on menettänyt järkensä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kyl mä kirjoituksiin aion lukee ihan ite, mutta nyt ennen niitä haluun vähän heittää rennomman vaihteen päälle", vastaa.  
**  
Tale**  
  
"Just", hymähtää, "taisit sit huijata tos kokeessa vai?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Menee hieman vaikeaksi Talen kysymyksestä ja nyökkää.  
"Joo", vastaa hiljaa.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Pudistaa päätään Eliakselle hyvin pettyneenä.  
"Mä en tajuu sua", tokaisee, koska tuntemansa Elias ei vajoaisi niin alas.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei tarvii tajuta. Miks sä ite sit oot auttamas niit?" kysyy pistävästi.   
"Joku motiivi sullakin oltava", jatkaa.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"No on tietty, mut mä en sentään tee mitään, minkä takia mut vois erottaa koulusta, jos jään kiinni", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"On läksyjen tekeminenkin rikos. Mitä sä saat siitä, että autat niitä?" kysyy.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"No eihän oo mikään rikos", väittää vastaan menemättä syihin, miksi niin tekee, "se on Larin ja muiden ongelma, jos eivät tee läksyjään ite, mä siinä eniten opin."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin kai, mutta sä silti teet ne läksyt niiden puolesta ja varmistat, että niiden läksyt on aina tehtynä ja varmasti oikein. Etkä oo vastannu mun kysymykseen."  
  
**Tale**  
  
Huokaisee ja menee vähän noloksi.  
"No... oot varmaan huomannu, miten paljon mimmejä niiden kimpussa pyörii koko ajan?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Sä siis autat niitä, jotta sullakin ois muijia vai? Eihän kukaan ees tiiä, että sä autat niitä", ihmettelee.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Lari lupas, että jos autan niitä selviin lukiosta, ne hommaa mullekin muijii", vastaa ja laittaa kätensä puuskaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Talea alta kulmien.  
"Ja sä uskot sitä?" kysyy tyrmistyneenä.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Mutristaa huuliaan Eliaksen äänensävylle.  
"Se lupas", mutisee jääräpäisenä eikä suostu uskomaan muuta kuin sen, että Lari tekee niin kuin sanoi – sen verran paljon on raatanut tämän eteen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Totta kai sen nyt jotain piti sanoo, jotta sai sut kiedottuu sormensa ympärille ja tekee just niin kuin se haluu", sanoo.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Kääntää katseensa pois Eliaksesta ja alkaa todella pelätä, että on tehnyt kaiken aivan turhaan...   
  
**Siirrytään perjantai-iltaan. Janne halusi järjestää bileet koeviikon päätteeksi ja kutsui porukkaa Taalasmaille, asunnon ollessa täysin nuorten käytössä. Ilta on edennyt siihen, että porukka alkaa pelata räsypokkaa.**  
  
**Tale**  
  
Hakee lisää Jannen paikalle tuomaa alkoholia keittiöstä, jotta räsypokan pelaaminen sujuisi paremmin. Haluaa samalla tehdä vaikutuksen bileissä oleviin tyttöihin, jotka tulivat eliittijengin vanavedessä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On valinnut paikakseen Sepon nojatuolin ja odottelee Talea keittiöstä olohuoneeseen. Hörppii samalla bissetölkistään.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Eltsulle paratiisi tää peli", virnuilee. Vilkaisee Iidaa sitten.  
"Iida ei kuolaa muita kuin mua", tokaisee itsevarmasti.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Jannen sanoille, mutta on kieltämättä innostunut siitä, miltä esimerkiksi Lari näyttää ilman vaatteita.   
  
**Iida**  
  
Pyörittelee silmiään Jannen sanoille, ettei kuolaisi muita kuin tätä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastusti kovaan ääneen räsypokan pelaamista, mutta jäi pahasti alakynteen. Jos joutuu altistumaan pitkäksi aikaa puolipukeiselle Eliakselle, ei yhtään tiedä, mitä kaikkea siitä voisi seurata.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saa tölkkinsä juotua ja jää odottelemaan lisää juotavaa nostaen kaksi korttipakkaa käteensä sohvapöydältä ja alkaen sekoittaa niitä aikansa kuluksi.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Laskee juomat pöydälle ja nappaa heti yhden bissetölkin samalla, kun silmäilee tyttöjä.  
"Mitä pelii me pelataan?" kysyy yleisesti.  
  
**Leevi**  
  
"Pokerii tietty", vastaa itsestään selvän asian.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Todellaki pokerii", tokaisee Leeviä kompaten ja nappaa pöydältä uuden bissen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Eiks me voitais ottaa joku sellanen peli, jonka kaikki osaa?" marisee. Ei itse tiedä pokerin pelaamisesta yhtään mitään muuta kuin sen, että siihen yleensä liittyy rahapanos.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kääntää katseen Iidaan, joka näyttää vaikealta, jos pelaisivat pokeria, kun ei tyttö sitä osaa pelata. Katsellessaan muita olohuoneessa olevia tyttöjä, tulee siihen tulokseen, etteivät muutkaan tytöt varmasti osaisi pelata pokeria.  
"Jos tosiaan pelataan sellaista, jonka kaikki osaa. Mikä se ois?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Seiska", vastaa.  
  
**Juho**  
  
"No ei tod mitään kämäst Seiskaa", valittaa, kun Elias sitä ehdottaa, "se on nössöjen peli."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen ehdotukselle, mutta sitten näyttää hapanta naamaa Juholle, joka ei pidä ajatuksesta alkuunkaan.  
"No sitä sentään osaa pelata", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Herra on hyvä ja kertoo paremman ehdotuksen", hymähtää Juholle.  
**  
Juho**  
  
"Paskahousu", vastaa heti ja katsoo Eliasta kuin tämä olisi täysi idiootti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Iidaa.  
"Osaatsä pelata sitä?" kysyy tytöltä.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Katsoo Juhoa murhaavasti, kun tämä haukkuu Eliasta paskahousuksi. Vasta Eliaksen sanoista tajuaa, että kyseessä onkin jokin peli, ja rauhoittuu hieman. Pudistaa päätään vastaukseksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Entä te muut?" kysäisee, ja muutkin tytöt olohuoneessa pudistavat päätään.  
"Jospa tehdään äänestys? Kuka haluaa Seiskaa, nostaa käden ylös nyt", ehdottaa ja kohottaa kätensä ylös.   
  
**Janne**  
  
Nostaa kätensä ylös, sillä haluaa myös tytöt pelaamaan räsypokkaa.   
  
**Tale**  
  
Kätensä kohoaa ylös, sillä haluaa jo pelaamaan välittämättä siitä, mihin peliin päädytään.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Nostaa kätensä ylös ja hymyilee Jannelle, kun tämäkin nostaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kittaa bissä kurkkuunsa eikä todellakaan viittaa, koska kuten Juho sanoi, Seiska on nössöjen peli. Haluaisi jotakin mielenkiintoisempaa ja haastavampaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näkee, että myös olohuoneessa olevien neljän tytön kädet nousee ylös, ja näin ollen Seiska saa ääniä kahdeksan.   
"Ja sitten äänestetään paskahousun puolesta", jatkaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nostaa kätensä ylös yhdessä Juhon, Leevin ja Tinon kanssa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Seiska voitti", virnistää.  
  
**Tale**  
  
On tyytyväinen, kun päätös on tehty.  
"No niin, Elias voi sit jakaa kortit, kun sulla ne on", sanoo innoissaan eikä ole pysyä housuissaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa jakaa kaikille seitsemän korttia ja laittaa sohvapöydälle aloituskortin kuvapuoli ylöspäin. Kyseessä on risti kakkonen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa saamansa kortit käteensä ja tuhahtaa niiden surkeudelle: kätensä on täynnä punaista. Päättää aloittaa pelin ja viskaa aloituskortin päälle ruutu kakkosen.  
  
**Leevi**  
  
Saatuaan kortit käteensä katsoo ne läpi ja myhäilee tyytyväisenä. Viskaa Larin kortin päälle ruutu kolmosen.   
  
**Tino**  
  
Katselee korttejaan ja viskaa Leevin kortin päälle hertta kolmosen.  
  
**Juho**  
  
Arpoo, minkä korteistaan laittaisi ensimmäisenä ja lopulta päätyy laittamaan kaksi korttia: hertta kympin ja risti kympin.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Seuraa tarkkaavaisesti, mitä kortteja pöytään ilmestyy. Ennen omaa vuoroaan olevat tytöt jatkavat harmikseen ristillä. Itsellään ei ole sitä, joten laittaa pöytään hertta seiskan.  
"Pata", sanoo.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Huokaisee turhautuneena, kun Iida päättää vaihtaa maan juuri ennen omaa vuoroaan. Lyö pöytään ainoan oikeaa maata olevan korttinsa, pata kuutosen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Itsellään ei ole yhtään pataa tai kuutosta, joten nappaa pakasta itselleen kolme korttia, joista mikään ei käy Talen laittamaan korttiin.  
"Ohi", hymähtää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Viskaa Talen kortin päälle pata kolmosen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää, kun mikään korttinsa ei sovi. Nostaa pakasta kolme ja onnekseen saa yhden sopivan kortin. Laittaa pöytään pata kuninkaan.  
  
**Kierros on edennyt siihen pisteeseen, että ratkaisunhetket ovat käsillä...** **  
  
Iida**  
  
Huokaisee, kun vilkaisee vieressään istuvaa Talea, joka on hyvin lähellä voittoa. Itsellään on vielä neljä korttia, joista ruutu kasin lyö pöytään.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Virnuilee voitonriemuisena, kun lyö toiseksi viimeisen korttinsa, ruutu jätkän, pöytään ja sanoo kovaan ääneen: "Lappu!"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Itsellään ei ole sopivaa korttia lyödä Talen kortin päälle, joten nostaa pakasta kolme korttia. Huokaa.  
"Ohi."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Lyö Talen kortin päälle ruutu seiskan.   
"Hertta", ilmoittaa maan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No niin loistavaa", sanoo Jannen vaihtaessa maata haluamakseen. On päättänyt voittaa kierroksen.  
"Lappu", toteaa virnuillen lyödessään pöytään hertta ysin.  
  
**Leevi**  
  
Viskaa Larin kortin päälle hertta kolmosen.  
  
**Tino**  
  
Viskaa Leevin kortin päälle hertta kakkosen.  
  
**Juho**  
  
Puuskahtaa ärtyneenä. Vaikka alussa korttinsa vaikuttivat hyviltä, lopputulos on kaikkea muuta. Nostaa pakasta kolme korttia, joista mikään ei sovi.  
"Ohi", nurisee.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Seuraavaksi vuorossa olevat tytöt onnistuvat vaihtamaan maata kolmeen kertaan sen päädyttyä ristiksi, kun on oma vuoronsa. Laittaa pöytään risti nelosen ja odottaa mielenkiinnolla, pystyykö Tale voittamaan pelin.  
  
**Tale**  
  
On hyvin jännittynyt, kun maa vaihtuu koko ajan. Voihkaisee, kun maa muuttuu ristiksi, jota viimeinen korttinsa ei ole, ja luulee jo menettäneen voittonsa. Iidan kortin jälkeen ilmeensä kuitenkin kirkastuu uudelleen. Viskaa pata nelosen pöytään ja hurraa ääneen.  
"Hahaa, siitäs saitte!"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä taisin hävitä", sanoo huultaan näykäten. Itselleen jäi eniten kortteja käteen, joten hävisi kierroksen.  
  
**Leevi**  
  
"Onko pakko kattoo, ku hintti riisuu ittensä?" parahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mulkoilee Talea ärtyneenä, kun tämä meni voittamaan, mutta sitten ärtymyksensä muuttuu kauhuksi, kun tajuaa Eliaksen hävinneen kierroksen. Nielaisee vaikeana ja kääntää katseensa äkkiä pois pojasta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Luo kiukkuisen katseen Leeviin.  
"Älä kato, sillähän siitä selviää", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tarttuu päällään olevaan paitaan ja vetää sen päältään. Jää t-paitasilleen.   
"Et sä ees näe paljasta pintaa", tokaisee hymähtäen Leeville.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuullessaan Eliaksen sanat siitä, ettei näy paljasta pintaa, huokaa mielessään helpotuksesta. Kuitenkin pienenpieni pettymyksen tunne ilmaantuu sisälleen.  
"Toivottavast ei tartte nähä jatkossakaan", tokaisee.


	7. Chapter 7

**Osa 7**  
**  
****Usea kierros myöhemmin Eliakselta on lähtenyt lisää vaatteita, samoin kuin monelta muutakin. Menossa oleva kierros on juuri päättymässä.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa, kun löytää itseltään taas eniten kortteja, joten häviäisi tämänkin kierroksen. On jo ilman t-paitaa ja seuraavaksi lähtisivät housut kävelemään...  
**  
Juho**  
  
Päättää kierroksen voitokkaasti lyömällä pöytään yhtäaikaisesti hertta ja pata kympin.  
"Jes", hihkuu voittaessaan toisen kierroksen peräkkäin, mutta naamansa venähtää, kun huomaa Eliaksella olevan taas eniten kortteja kädessään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä hävisin, taas vaihteeksi", tokaisee.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Katselee Eliasta myötätuntoisena. Itse on joutunut riisumaan paitansa ja on pelkissä rintaliiveissä, mikä tuntuu vaivaannuttavalta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On parhaansa mukaan vältellyt katsomasta yläosatonta Eliasta ja nielaisee, kun tietää, että seuraavaksi pojan päältä lähtevät housut. Tuntee jo, kuinka kasvojaan kuumottaa, eikä se johdu pelkästään nauttimastaan alkoholista.  
  
**Leevi**  
  
Itseltään on lähtenyt vasta päällyspaita päältä, mutta muuten on päässyt vähällä. Ei halua riisuutua, kun tietää, että pelissä on mukana yksi hintti.  
  
**Tino**  
  
On selviytynyt kokonaan ilman riisumista ja on siitä hyvin mielissään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee Sepon nojatuolista ylös ja alkaa availla vyötään auki.   
  
**Janne**  
  
Katselee tyttöystäväänsä virnuillen, kun tämä on joutunut sonnustautumaan pelkkiin rintaliiveihin. Itsellään ei ole enää paitaa, mutta housut kyllä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei voi sille mitään, että katseensa siirtyy kohti Eliasta, kun sivusilmällään huomaa tämän nousevan ylös tuolista. Nielaisee uudelleen ja yrittää vaikuttaa siltä kuin ei tuijottaisi Eliaksen riisuuntumista, vaikka pojan suuntaan katseleekin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vyönsä kilahtaa auki, ja laskee housut nilkkoihinsa astuen niistä pois ja jääden bokserisilleen seisomaan, kunnes laskeutuu takaisin istumaan Sepon nojatuoliin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuijottaa Eliaksen boksereita, kun ne ilmestyvät housujen alta. Mielessään alkaa heti kuvitella, miltä Elias näyttäisi ilman niitä, ja kauhistuneena kääntää katseensa äkkiä pois ennen kuin alkaa kiihottua.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kuka jakaa kortit tällä kertaa?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nappaa salamana kortit käteensä ja alkaa sekoittaa niitä. Haluaa saada ajatuksensa pois Eliaksesta ja toivoo kortteihin keskittymisen auttavan siinä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa Larin nappaavan kortit käteensä ja näkee tässä jonkinasteista hermostuneisuutta. Nauttii jostain syystä siitä, että saisi Larin hermostuneeksi.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa jakaa kortteja ja pitää katseensa visusti poissa Eliaksesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näkee selvästi, kuinka Lari pitää katseensa poissa itsestään. Saa kortit tältä, eikä poika siinäkään vaiheessa tunnu katsovan itseään. Tarttui tahallaan kortteihin siten, että saisi hipaistua Larin sormia.   
  
**Lari**  
  
On pudottaa kortit kädestään, kun tuntee Eliaksen koskettavan kättään, ja tunne on kuin sähköisku. Puristaa huuliaan yhteen ja jatkaa jakamista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää tyytyväisenä, kun saa Larissa reaktiota aikaan kosketuksellaan. On kuin ei olisikaan ja katsoo, millaiset kortit Lari jakoi. Kerrankin kortit vaikuttavat hyviltä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun saa kortit jaettua, laittaa loppupakan pöydälle ja kääntää päällimmäisen kortin, ruutu kuutosen, aloituskortiksi. Ottaa sitten omat korttinsa käteensä ja pyöräyttää silmiään niille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kuka aloittaa tämän kierroksen?" kysyy.  
  
**Juho**  
  
Viskaa pöytään ruutu kuninkaan vastaamatta suullisesti Eliaksen kysymykseen, koska ei halua puhua hintille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"Ihan ku homous tarttuis, jos vastaisit kysymykseen", mutisee.  
  
**Leevi**  
  
Viskaa Juhon kortin päälle ruutu seiskan.  
"Ristiä", ilmoittaa.  
  
**Tino**  
  
Katselee korttejaan hetken, jonka jälkeen viskaa Leevin kortin päälle risti kasin.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Mulkoilee Juhoa, kunnes havahtuu Talen tökkäisyyn, että on oma vuoronsa. Maa on edelleen ristiä, ja lyö pöytään sekä risti että hertta kakkosen.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Laittaa hertta kympin Iidan korttien päälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkii huultaan katsellessaan Talen laittamaa korttia ja katsellessaan omia korttejaan. Viskaa Talen kortin päälle hertta vitosen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Itsellään ei ole sopivaa korttia, joten nappaa kolme korttia pakasta ja laittaa lopulta hertta kolmosen Eliaksen kortin päälle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katseensa ei millään tahdo pysyä irti Eliaksesta, ja on jo lyömässä pataa pöytään, kun tajuaa erehdyksensä. Rykäisee ja laittaa pöytään hertta ässän ja liimaa sen hertta ysillä. Virnuilee.  
  
**Juho**  
  
Tuhahtaa Larille, kun tämä lyö liimatun ässän, minkä takia kaikkien on nostettava pakasta yksi kortti. Nostaa sen ja lyö sen jälkeen pata seiskan pöytään.  
"Ruutu", sanoo.  
  
**Leevi**  
  
Otti pakasta yhden kortin kuten muutkin tekivät. Lyö Juhon kortin päälle ruutu nelosen.  
  
**Tino**  
  
Viskaa Leevin kortin päälle ruutu kakkosen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Katsoo, kun edellä olevat tytöt laittavat kortteja, ja maa muuttuu padaksi. Hymähtää ja nostaa pakasta kolme korttia, jotka eivät sovi.  
"Ohi..." huokaisee.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Lyö pöytään virnuillen kolme korttia: pata, ruutu ja risti kasin. Myhäilee tyytyväisenä, kun kädessään on vähemmän kortteja kuin muilla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lyö pöytään Talen jälkeen risti kuutosen.   
  
**Janne**  
  
Viskaa Eliaksen jälkeen risti kakkosen.  
  
**Kierros lähenee loppuaan...** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Tajuaa kauhukseen, että kädessään on yhä viisi korttia, vaikka monella muulla on vain pari tai, kuten Jannen tapauksessa, yksi. On tainnut keskittyä enemmän Eliaksen vilkuiluun kuin itse peliin.   
"Hemmetti..." kiroaa ja lyö pöytään pata jätkän.   
  
**Juho**  
  
Laittaa Larin kortin päälle pata viitosen.  
"Lappu", toteaa ja hymyilee, kun kädessään on enää yksi kortti.  
  
**Leevi**  
  
Viskaa Juhon kortin päälle kahdesta kortistaan toisen, joka on pata kolmonen.   
  
**Tino**  
  
Lyö pöytään Leevin toiseksi viimeisen korttinsa, pata ässän.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Pudistaa päätään, koska vaikka sekä Leevillä että Tinolla on enää yksi kortti, kumpikaan ei sano "lappu", eikä kukaan huomauta asiasta. Ei ehdi itsekään sanoa, kun tytöillä on niin kiire laittaa omat korttinsa. Huokaisee ja lyö pöytään pata seiskan.  
"Hertta", sanoo.  
  
**Tale**  
  
On niin keskittynyt omiin kortteihinsa ja siihen, mitä pöytään ilmestyy, ettei edes huomaa, montako korttia muilla on. Miettii kuumaisesti, mikä kortti Jannella on, jotta voisi löydä sellaisen, jolla kaverinsa ei pääse voittamaan peliä. Lopulta laittaa hertta kympin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Peli on käynyt jännittäväksi, eikä tajua ollenkaan huomauttaa Leeviä ja Tinoa siitä, että näiden pitäisi huutaa "lappu". Huomauttaminen ei ole enää mahdollista. Lyö toiseksi viimeisen korttinsa Talen jälkeen pöytään.  
"Hertta ässä ja liimaus", sanoo lyöden ässän jälkeen hertta kakkosen joka samalla viimeinen korttinsa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Mä olin niin lähellä", parahtaa, kun Elias voittaa kierroksen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa Eliaksen tapaa voittaa kierros.  
"Saaks tolleen liimaamalla muka kierroksen lopettaa, kysyn vaan", tokaisee ja kyseenalaistaa Eliaksen voiton ihan vain siksi, että itse hävisi ja joutuu riisumaan.  
**  
Juho**  
  
"Ihan samaa mäkin mietin", komppaa Laria pettyneenä, kun voitto meni itseltään sivusuun.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Saa luvan olla hyväksyttävää", tokaisee Larille ja Juholle, jotka aukovat päätään, "Elias voitti ja sillä hyvä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Iidalle, joka puolustaa itseään, ja katsoo Laria sitten odottavasti.  
"Vaatetta pois", tokaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mulkoilee Eliasta ja repii sitten paidan pois päältään. Ei ole pukenut aluspaitaa, joten jää istumaan treenattu ylävartalo paljaana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisu takertuu kurkkuunsa nähdessään Larin jäävän istumaan ylävartalo paljaana, ja näkee kuinka treenattu tämä onkaan. Kielensä käy alahuulellaan kuin tahtomattaan, eikä tunnu saavan katsettaan irti Larista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa pikkuhiljaa tajuta, että Eliaksen katse viipyy vartalossaan. Tuntee aivan suunnatonta mielihyvää ajatuksesta, että Elias pitää itseään seksikkäänä. Alkaa virnuilla itsetyytyväisenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntää katsettaan nopeasti poispäin tajutessaan Larin huomanneen tuijotuksensa. Hörppää bissetölkistään.  
  
**Muutama tunti myöhemmin...** **  
****  
Lari**  
  
Räsypokan pelaaminen alkoi kyllästyttää, kun lähes kaikki menettivät suurimman osan vaatteistaan. On pukeuduttuaan paennut Eliasta Iidan huoneeseen muutaman bissetölkin kanssa, koska ei halua luoda poikaan enää ainuttakaan silmäystä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On lähtenyt etsiskelemään Iidaa arvellen tämän olevan huoneessaan. Avaa Iidan huoneen oven ja löytää huoneesta Iidan sijaan Larin.   
"Kai tänne mahtuu vielä?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee ovelle, kun se avautuu, ja pyöräyttää sitten silmiään nähdessään Eliaksen. Istuu keskellä lattiaa, joten tilaa kyllä on. Nyökkää jäykästi ja yrittää vältellä katsekontaktia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuu peremmälle Iidan huoneeseen ja istahtaa lattialle istumaan.  
"Oli jokseenkin rento viikko", tokaisee koeviikkoon viitaten ja hörppää bissetölkistään. Mukanaan on myös jääkaappikylmä bisse.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Iha yhtä helppo se oli ku aina", mutisee ja kumoaa bisseään kurkkuun edelleen vältellessä Eliakseen päin katsomista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää pienesti, kun näkee, ettei Lari ota mitään katsekontaktia itseensä.  
"Nyt sun pitää olla katsomatta, kun varmaan vilkuilit mua pelin aikana", töksäyttää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei kommentoi Eliaksen sanoja ollenkaan, koska molemmat tietävät niiden pitävän paikkansa. Juo lisää bisseä ja miettii, miksi ihmeessä Elias jäi seuraansa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hörppää isompaa kulausta bissetölkistään, eikä tiedä hetkeen, mitä oikein sanoisi.   
"Mä oon... miettiny sitä yhtä päivää viime aikoina..." sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Eliasta lopulta, kun ei yhtään tiedä, mistä tämä puhuu.  
"Mitä päivää?" kysyy kulmat syvässä kurtussa hieman sammaltaen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No sitä, kun sä... yritit suudella mua", saa sanotuksi ja juo tölkkinsä tyhjäksi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Osa 8**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa yskiä, kun suunsa on täynnä olutta Eliaksen puhuessa. Onnistuu pitämään nesteen suussaan ja saa nielaistua.  
"En oo yrittäny", kieltää heti jyrkästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Jaa. No mitä se sitte oli?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hörppää lisää bisseä.  
"Mielenhäiriö", puuskahtaa ja kääntää katseensa pois.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Mm. Niin varmaan olikin. Koska muuten heräis kysymys, miks sä haluaisit tehä jotain sellasta", sanoo asteen jännemmällä äänenpainolla.  
  
**Lari**

"Just niin. Nimenomaan", tokaisee myöntävästi ja nyökyttelee kiivaasti päätään. Eliaksen läsnäolo saa järjenjuoksunsa täysin sekaisin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan ja korkkaa uuden bissetölkin auki, josta ottaa isompaa kulausta.  
"En kyl ihmettele, että muijat juoksee sun perässä", tokaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan yllättyneenä.  
"Aijaa?" kysyy, ja pieni virne kohoaa kasvoilleen olettamuksesta, että Elias pitää itseään hyvännäköisenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hörppii bissetölkkiään ja nyökyttää päätään.  
"Niin. Sä oot tosi hyvännäköinen nimittäin", tunnustaa pienissä hiprakanhuuruissaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virneensä levenee, ja juo bisseä tyytyväisenä.  
"Ei sussakaan mitään vikaa oo", sanoo sitten alkoholin löystyttämällä kielellä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää hymyillen.  
"No kiva", sanoo ja tuntee, miten päässään surraa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jos ei olisi jo istumassa, Eliaksen hymy, jonka näkee sivusilmällään, saisi jalkansa täysin velliksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan uudestaan ja luo katseen lattiaan.  
"Mikä sai sut ryhtyy huijaajaks koulussa?" kysyy niin vakavasti kuin humalassa voi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy Eliaksen kysymyksestä ja siirtää katseensa tähän.  
"No en mä olis halunnu..." mutisee, "mut porukat pakotti lukioo..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Myötätuntoinen ilme kohoaa kasvoilleen Larin sanoista. Poika on siis pakosta lukiossa.  
"Ja ois ollu liian vaikeeta ilman, että huijaa?" täydentää.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Ilmeensä synkkenee. Ei peruskoulun jälkeen halunnut vielä faijansa firmaan töihin eikä tiennyt, mitä ammattia olisi opiskellut. Niinpä vanhempiensa painostuksesta päätyi lukioon.  
"Surkeet lukiopaperit on viel huonompi juttu ku ei lukiopapereit ollenkaan", tuhahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää ymmärtäväisesti.  
"Niinhän se vähän on joo. Silloin on ihan turhaan ollu siellä", tokaisee ja hörppää tölkkinsä lopun kurkkuunsa.  
"Mutta kai sä tiiät, ettei sun ois pakko huijaa? Noin komee ku säki oot", sanoo luoden katseen Larin vartaloon.   
"Saisit kyl tukiopettajii", jatkaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei huomaa Eliaksen katsetta keskittyessään tyhjentämään tölkkiään. Tuhahtaa.  
"Ei mua kukaan pysty opettaan, oon niin tyhmä..." valittaa. Yllättyi siitä, että edes pääsi lukioon, koska peruskoulun päättötodistuksellaan ei paljon hurraahuutoja heru.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa hymyillä.  
"Ei lätkäjengin kapteeni voi mikään tyhmä olla. En mä usko", sanoo rennosti ja viskaa tyhjän tölkin kumoon lattialle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään ja luo katseensa lattiaan.  
"No ei siihen paljon sellast älyy tarvita, mitä opiskeluun", mutisee lätkäjoukkueen kapteenin tittelistä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näkee ihan uudenlaisen puolen Larista, jollaista ei ole nähnyt ikinä ennen: ikään kuin haavoittuvaisen ja huonon itsetunnon omaavan puolen.   
"Entä jos musta tulis sun tukiopettaja?" ehdottaa humalassa ja huomaa, kuinka suutaan alkaa kuivaa.  
"Mieti sitä, niin haen lisää", sanoo nousten lattialta ja hakien pari tölkkiä jääkaapista, joista toisen antaa Larille.  
"Mitäs sanot?" kysyy istahtaen lattialle takaisin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jää tuijottamaan häkeltyneenä Eliaksen perään tämän ehdotuksen jälkeen ja odottaa huuli pyöreänä, että poika tulee takaisin. Ajatus tuntuu erittäin houkuttavalta, mutta ei tunne kuitenkaan tarvitsevansa tukiopetusta, koska itsellään on muut keinot selvitä lukiosta.  
"Kiitti, mut en mä tarvii", sammaltaa avatessaan Eliakselta saamansa kylmän tölkin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää Larin kieltäytyessä ehdotuksestaan.  
"Silloin sulla ei ois pelkoo, että jäisit kiinni, ja mieti sitä, kun suorittaisit kirjotukset ihan omin neuvoin loppuun ilman, että oisit joutunut turvautuu vippauskonsteihin", yrittää maanitella.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Kirjotukset on jo niin lähel, et on liian myöhästä..." huokaisee, "en mä mitään enää ehi oppimaan. Sitä paitsi en mä voi jättää mun frendei pulaan."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa pettyvänsä, kun Lari edelleen kieltäytyy ottamasta tarjousta vastaan.  
"Vähän luottoo itsees, mutta en mä sua väkisin voi pakottaa. Kuhan heitin", tokaisee ja sihauttaa tölkkinsä auki.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No mä arvostan sitä, et ehdotit, mut ei nyt vaan onnistu", tokaisee jääräpäisesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Juo pari isompaa kulausta bissetölkistään.  
"Oon vissiin juonu jo vähän liikaa, ku päästä heittää", sammaltaa ja ottaa tukea Larin olkapäästä noustakseen ylös lattialta. Pääsee kuin pääseekin ylös lopulta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen käsi olkapäällään tuntuu polttavan ihoa, ja nielaisee äänekkäästi.  
"J-joo, vois kyl lopettaa... juomisen", sopertaa.  
  
**Elias**

"Mä voisin lähtee kyl jo himaan", pohtii hoipperellessaan ovea kohti puolillaan oleva tölkki kädessään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa hieman pettyvänsä Eliaksen päätöksestä lähteä, mutta nyökkää kuitenkin.  
"Joo... mäkin", mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntää katsettaan Lariin olkansa yli.  
"Oli mukava rupatella, ja ainakin näin muutaman oluen ottaneena voin sanoo, että osaat sä fiksu olla", sanoo silmäänsä iskien ja astuen ulos Iidan huoneesta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa hymyillä, kun Elias kehuu itseään fiksuksi. Jotenkin se saa olonsa tuntumaan paremmalta. Tyhjentää sitten tölkkinsä, nousee vaivallisesti pystyyn ja hoipertelee ulos huoneesta.  
  
**Siirrytään maanantai-iltapäivään, jolloin Eliaksella on taas aika Aino Väänäsen vastaanotolle.** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Odottaa, että Aino kutsuisi itsensä sisään. Viikonloppu meni hyvin, ja vietti yhden päivän krapulassa sängyssä.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Avaa työhuoneensa oven ja hymyilee nähdessään Eliaksen. Odottaa mielenkiinnolla, onko poika onnistunut tehtävässä, jonka tälle antoi.  
"Elias, tule vaan sisään", kutsuu ystävällisesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee ylös penkiltä ja kävelee sisään Ainon työhuoneeseen istuutuen tutulle sohvalle istumaan.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Istahtaa omalle tuolilleen.  
"Milläs mielellä sä tänään olet?" kysyy hymyillen.   
  
**Elias**

"Ihan hyvällä mielellä. Viikonloppu meni hyvin ja koeviikko", sanoo ja näykkää huultaan pienesti.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Sehän on mukava kuulla, että on mennyt hyvin", sanoo ilahtuneena.  
"Vieläkö sulla on ollut sanaharkkaa sen Larin kanssa?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee katsettaan alemmas.  
"Itse asiassa ei. Me oltiin yksissä bileissä perjantaina, ja se näytti mulle puolta, josta en ollut tiennyt mitään", sanoo kohottaen katseensa Ainoon.  
"Se osaa olla myös fiksu, jos haluaa", jatkaa.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Hymynsä muuttuu lempeäksi, ja on hyvillään, että poikansa on onnistunut näyttämään Eliakselle parempaa puoltaan.  
"Ja mitä sä hänestä tällä hetkellä ajattelet?" haluaa tietää, "voisiko teistä tulla peräti kavereita joku päivä?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pysähtyy pohtimaan Ainon kysymystä.  
"Mitä mä ajattelen siitä... No ainakin se on hyvännäköinen, enkä enää yhtään ihmettele, miks kaikki muijat juoksee sen perässä", hymähtää ja kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"Mutta en mä tiedä, haluuko se olla frendi tällasen... noh... homon kanssa", sopertaa.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Ehkä sun kannattaisi ottaa selvää, mikäli ajatus kiinnostaa?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kallistaa päätään aavistuksen.  
"Niin. Ainakin se kyyläs mua selvästi, ku me pelattiin räsypokkaa, toisin kuin sen frendit, että ehkei se oo niin homokammoinen kuin antanu ymmärtää", kohauttaa olkiaan.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Kiinnostuksensa vain kasvaa, kun kuulee, että pojat ovat pelanneet räsypokkaa ja Lari on katsellut Eliasta.  
"Ehkä olet oikeassa. Voihan olla, että Lari vain esittää kavereidensa edessä jotain muuta kuin oikeasti on", pohtii.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Meinaatko siis jotain machoo, joka vihaa homoja?" kysyy.  
**  
Aino**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään. Ei voi kamalan paljon sanoa, koska kokee, että on toistaiseksi parempi, ettei Elias tiedä Larin olevan poikansa.  
"Ihminen voi olla sisältä hyvinkin pehmeä, vaikka ulkokuori olisikin kova kuin kivi", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Totta. Mähän oon itsekin kasvattanu kovan ulkokuoren kaiken kiusaamisen takia, mutta kyllä mä osaan pehmeäkin olla, jos on vaan syytä", tokaisee.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Nyökkää hyväksyvästi Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Aivan. Toisille se aitojen tunteiden näyttäminen ei ole yhtä helppoa kuin toisille. Lari vaikuttaa kuuleman perusteella sellaiselta, jonka kanssa täytyy olla kärsivällinen."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Mitä sä tarkoitat aidoilla tunteilla?" kysyy Ainolta.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Pelkää jo paljastaneensa liikaa, kun Elias vaikuttaa epäluuloiselta. Yrittää korjata tilanteen.  
"Sitä, että ehkä Lari oikeasti pitää susta, muttei vain oikein osaa näyttää sitä", vastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti Ainon sanoista, ja jostain kumman syystä pitää ajatuksesta, että Lari pitäisi itsestään.   
"Niin, ehkä", sanoo mietteliäänä.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Huomaa Eliaksen hymyn, joka saa pienen virneen kohoamaan kasvoilleen.  
"Ehkä siinä olisi sulle toinen tehtävä", miettii, "ottaa selvää, mitä Lari susta todellisuudessa ajattelee."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sipaisee leukaansa mietteliäänä.  
"Mä yritän parhaani saadakseni tietää vastauksen tohon", sanoo pohdiskelevasti.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Hyvä", sanoo hymyillen ja toivoo, että Elias ja Lari pystyisivät tutustumaan toisiinsa kunnolla.  
  
**Parisen viikkoa myöhemmin eliittijengi on saanut kuulla, että pääsevät koulun kustantamana katsomaan jääkiekko-ottelua Tšekkeihin.** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Istuu rennosti koulun käytävällä olevalla penkillä odottaessaan maantiedontunnin alkamista.  
"Vähänks siistii päästä taas ilmaseks ulkomaille", virnuilee kavereilleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin fiksuus on joutunut taas koetukselle, kun poika on leveillyt koko päivän tänään siitä, kuinka jenginsä pääsee ilmaiseksi ulkomaille koulun kustantamana, koska ovat niin hyviä. Istuu pari penkkiriviä kauempana Larista, mutta kuulee pojan sanat kyllä. Kihisee kiukusta, sillä ulkomaanmatka olisi itselleenkin käynyt enemmän kuin mieluusti.  
  
**Juho**  
  
Nyökyttelee Larille ja itsekin innoissaan.  
"En ookaan ennen käyny Tšekeissä, niin tulee varmaan siistii", hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa paremman asennon penkillään.  
"Reksi muuten sano, et voitais ehkä päästä keväällä ennen kirjotuksii peräti Jenkkeihin, aatelkaa!" ihastelee. Millaista olisikaan päästä katsomaan jääkiekkoa Yhdysvaltoihin? Taatusti supersiistiä.  
  
**Leevi**  
  
"Jenkkeihin?" parahtaa.  
"Et oo tosissas!"  
  
**Tino**  
  
"Toivottavasti me oikeesti päästään sinne Jenkkeihinkin sitte", sanoo ollen innoissaan myös matkasta Tšekkeihin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No joo joo!" intoilee Leeville. Ei malta odottaa, että pääsee ylpeilemään asialla pikkuveljelleen, joka tulee varmasti olemaan kateudesta vihreä, kun kuulee.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Mulkoilee Laria ja tämän jengiä kateellisena. _Mä teen joka päivä noiden läksyt ja mitä mä siitä saan? En mitään..._ mutisee mielessään ja pohtii, pitäisikö vain suosiolla laittaa stoppi koko touhulle ja kärsiä seuraukset.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Talea, joka mulkoilee lätkäjengiä myös.   
"Pääsetkö sä mukaan sinne matkalle?" kysyy pojalta, jonka tietää tekevän eliittijengin läksyt koko ajan.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Kääntää katseensa Eliakseen.  
"No mitäs luulet?" tuhahtaa happamana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Itseään ärsyttää Talen syrjintä niin paljon, että nousee penkiltä ja marssii Larin luokse.  
"Ois asiaa", sanoo happamana pojalle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Fiilistelynsä keskeytyvät, kun kiukkuinen Elias marssii paikalle.  
"No mitä sä siinä iniset?" tivaa tylysti, kun ei voi kavereidensa edessä olla Eliakselle mukava. Tosin ei sillä hetkellä haluaisikaan olla, koska Eliaskaan ei ole.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kuten sanoin, ois asiaa, mutta en haluu sanoo sitä sun urpojen kavereiden kuullen", ilmoittaa tiukasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"No oikei..." mutisee ja nousee vastahakoisesti penkiltä. Elias vaikuttaa siltä, että haluaa taas urputtaa jostain, joten ei yhtään haluaisi keskustella tämän kanssa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökäyttää päätään poikien vessaan jonne lähtee kävelemään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kävelee Eliaksen perässä kohti vessaa, ja mieleensä muistuu, mitä siellä viimeksi melkein tapahtui, kun juttelivat... Nielaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tarkistaa vessakopit, ja ketään ei onnekseen ole vessassa salakuuntelemassa. Odottaa Laria saapuvaksi ja näyttää tuohtuneelta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astuu vessaan ja sulkee oven takanaan. Vessakoppien ovet ovat auki, joten onnekseen niissä ei ole ketään. Huokaisee ja laittaa kätensä puuskaan kohdatessaan Eliaksen tuohtuneen katseen. Kohottaa kulmiaan odottavana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sulla on velvollisuus ottaa Tale teiän reissuun mukaan", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa tuhahtaen päätään, kun Elias alkaa mäkättää Talesta.  
"No ei muuten oo", väittää saman tien vastaan, koska minkäänlaista velvollisuutta ei ole olemassakaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Liikahtaa askelta lähemmäs Laria lyöden käsiään yhteen ja väläyttäen leveän tekohymyn kasvoilleen.  
"Niin, että Talen läksyapu kyllä kelpaa, mutta mitään palkkaa se ei saa tai muita etuuksia", sanoo kiukkuisella äänenpainolla, jossa on häivähdys sarkastisuutta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ilmeensä ei värähdäkään Eliaksen sanoista.  
"Oot vissiin tainnu unohtaa, et kukaan ei oo Taalasmaata pakottanu tekeen yhtään mitään", tokaisee ja väläyttää itsekin tekohymyn.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mm, niin ei oo, mutta manipulaatiolla saa ihmeitä aikaan. Sä tiiät kyllä, miten huono itsetunto Talella on, ja se haluaisi olla yhtä suosittu kuin te ootte mimmien keskuudessa, joten te ootte antaneet sen ymmärtää, että siitä tulee yhtä suosittu kuin teistä, jos auttaa teitä", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkuilee rannekelloaan kyllästyneenä.  
"Mä lupasin sille, että me otetaan se messiin meiän bileisiin, mut en oo koskaan sanonu, et mimmit alkais digata siitä", huokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No niin, lupasit bileisiin pääsyä, ja onko Tale ollut yhdessäkään teiän bileistä? Ja jonkun sellaisen, joka ei oo ollu alkujaan Jannen järkkäämä?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa todella turhautua Eliakseen, kun tämä jaksaa valittaa, vaikkei edes tunnu tietävän tarpeeksi.  
"Diili menee niin, et sit se pääsee, kun on auttanu meiät selviimään lukiosta", tokaisee tiukasti, "ja mun käsittääkseni lukio on viel kesken."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymynsä muuttuu entistä sarkastisemmaksi.  
"Aivan. Eli mitään takeita ei ole, että edes pidätte lupaustanne sille!" tuhahtaa ja katsoo Laria kiukkuisena silmiin.  
"Mä jo erehdyin kuvittelee sua fiksuks", jatkaa halveksivammin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ärsyyntyy ja ottaa askeleen lähemmäs poikaa.  
"Älä rupee mua syyllistää ennen ku siihen on syytä", ärähtää, "mä en oo lupaustani rikkonu."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin et vielä, mutta kyllä mä sunlaises tiedän. Se on kiva kusettaa hyväuskoisia luokkakavereita antamalla niille jotain toivoo, että ne tekis niin kuin sä haluut, ja sitten yhtäkkiä pääseekin unohtuu, mitä tuli luvattuu", sanoo pistävämmin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sähän sen tiedätkin, et mitä mä unohdan ja mitä en", tokaisee, "sä et tiedä musta yhtään mitään!"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näyttää hetken huvittuneelta.  
"Kyllä sä mulle oot vähän itsestäs näyttäny, millanen sä oot. Liekö totta sekään, että sä et ees halunnu lukioon ja halusit vaan säälipisteitä multa."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tekisi mieli lyödä Eliasta.  
"Mua ei tollasen hintin säälipisteet kiinnosta", tuhahtaa ilkeästi ja puristaa jälleen kerran kämmenensä nyrkeiksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mutta vartalo saattaa kiinnostaa", töksäyttää ja näkee kyllä Larin kämmenen puristuvan nyrkkiin. Ei edes tiedä, miksi haluaa yllyttää Laria.


	9. Chapter 9

**Osa 9**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun Elias töksäyttää itseään kiinnostavan tämän vartalo, katseensa siirtyy heti alaspäin pojan paidanpeittämälle rintakehälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin katse rintakehällään tuntuu jokseenkin kihelmöivältä, eikä ole edes paidatta nyt. Ei vain ole ennen nähnyt tuollaista katsetta vartaloonsa, josta ei pysty tulkitsemaan, onko se inhoa vai mitä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pystyy mielessään näkemään Eliaksen paljaan rintakehän ja saa taistella itsensä kanssa, ettei nosta käsiään hivelemään sitä. Sen sijaan nostaa katseensa takaisin Eliaksen silmiin ja astuu hitaasti askeleen lähemmäs.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisu takertuu kurkkuunsa Larin kohottaessa katseensa silmiinsä takaisin ja astuessa askeleen lähemmäksi. Hengityksensä muuttuu jotenkin vaikeakulkuisemmaksi, ja voisi vaikka vannoa, että Lari kuvitteli itsensä juuri ilman paitaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kämmenensä avautuvat kuin itsestään nyrkeistä, kun siirtää katseensa Eliaksen vaaleanpunaisiin huuliin. Silmänsä tummuvat ja sykkeensä tihenee, kun vain kuvitteleekin, miltä Eliaksen kutsuvat huulet tuntuisivat omiaan vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Siinä Laria katsellessaan muistaa Ainon ehdotuksen ottaa selvää, mitä Lari ajattelee itsestään. Ottaa askelta lähemmäs Laria niin, että seisoo lähes kiinni tässä ja pitää katseensa pojan silmissä irrottamatta katsettaan tästä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa taas katseensa Eliaksen silmiin, kun tuntee tämän tulevan lähemmäksi. Painaa kämmenensä vasten pojan rintakehää kykenemättä hillitsemään itseään ja hengähtää hiljaa, sillä ei ole ennen koskettanut Eliasta sillä tavalla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Käyttää silmiään kiinni tuntiessaan Larin vahvan kämmenen vasten rintakehäänsä, ja poika voi tuntea tihentyvät sydämenlyöntinsä. Huomaa juuri, että Lari alkaa kiinnostaa itseään salaperäisyydellään, eikä tiedä yhtään, mikä poika on miehiään tai mitä tämä haluaa, mutta haluaa ottaa asiasta selvää. Avattuaan taas silmänsä poraa katsettaan Larin silmiin ja kostuttaa huuliaan aavistuksen verran niiden näyttäessä vain kutsuvammilta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen kiivaan sykkeen tämän rinnassa, ja pojan intensiivinen katse saa halunsa kasvamaan huimasti. Huomatessaan Eliaksen kielen kostuttavan tämän huulia, liimautuu katseensa taas sinne, ja huomaamattaan oma kielensä käväisee alahuulellaan. Silmänsä kaventuvat ja hengityksensä muuttuu raskaammaksi, kun tuijottaa Eliaksen kostutettuja, entistä houkuttelevimpia huulia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa Larin kielen käyvän tämän alahuulella, ja saa pojan täyteläiset huulet näyttämään entistäkin täyteläisimmältä. Tuo kättään Larin käden päälle, joka rintakehällään on, ja tuo kasvojaan lähemmäksi Larin kasvoja...  
  
**Lari**  
  
Silmänsä painuvat kiinni, kun tuntee Eliaksen käden omansa päällä ja huomaa tämän kasvojen lähentyvän omiaan. Menee Eliaksen huulia vastaan, ja kun kontakti tapahtuu, sydämensä on karata rinnastaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tunnustelee huulillaan Larin pehmeitä huulia, jollaisia ei ole vielä koskaan aiemmin saanutkaan tuntea.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen huulet eivät tunnu lainkaan samalta kuin niiden parin tytön, joiden kanssa on suudellut. Äännähtää pienesti ja alkaa suudella Eliasta vaativammin saadakseen maistaa tätä oikein kunnolla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin vaativampiin suudelmiin hengityksensä muuttuessa raskaammaksi ja sydämenlyöntinsä voimakkaammiksi. Liimautuu kiinni Lariin ja kietoo kätensä pojan niskan taakse päästääkseen vain lähemmäksi Laria ja tämän liian houkuttelevia huulia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hengähtää terävästi nautinnosta, kun Eliaksen liimautuessa kiinni itseensä huomaamattaan housuissaan juhlakuntoon päätynyt kullinsa painautuu Eliaksen vartaloa vasten. Kietoo kätensä tiukasti pojan ympärille ja ahmii tämän huulia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On tuntevinaan jotain kovaa vartaloaan vasten, ja se innostaa itseään vain entistä enemmän. Hengähtää Larin huulia vasten haluavasti ja tuntee huuliensa tykyttävän suudelmien voimakkuudesta janoten silti lisää koko ajan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tunnustelee kiihkosta tärisevin käsin Eliaksen selkälihaksia ja tunkee kielensä röyhkeästi pojan suuhun saamatta tarpeekseen tämän koukuttavasta mausta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa kiihottuvansa tuntiessaan Larin tunnustelevan selkälihaksiaan paitansa päältä ja kiihottuu entisestään, kun saa Larin kielen suuhunsa. Äännähtää kiihotuksesta ja hieroo kieltään Larin kieltä vasten kiimaisen janoavasti käsiensä laskeutuessa Larin niskalta tunnustelemaan pojan selkälihaksia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Eliaksen huulia vasten, kun tuntee jotain kovaa ilmaantuvan alakertaansa vasten. Eliaksen seikkailevat kädet selällään saavat aikaan lisää kiihotuksen tunnetta, ja painaa alavartaloaan tiukemmin, vähän jo epätoivoisesti, Eliasta vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Farkkunsa käyvät koko ajan ahtaammiksi ja ahtaammiksi. Tuntee Larin virneen huulillaan saaden itsensäkin virnistämään pienesti ja jatkamaan kiihkeää suutelointia, joiden äänet kuuluvat komeasti tyhjässä vessassa. Äännähtää Larin painaessa alavartaloaan tiukemmin omaa alavartaloaan vasten ja pelkää laukeavansa housuihinsa tätä menoa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa huohottaa hapenpuutteen ja nautinnon voimasta, muttei ole aikeissakaan lopettaa Eliaksen herkullisten huulten suutelua. Hieroo kieltään voimakkaammin pojan kieltä vasten ja alkaa hangata sykkivää kulliaan Eliasta vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengityksensä vaikeutuu koko ajan enemmän ja enemmän, kunnes se muuttuu Larin lailla huohotukseksi. Imee Larin kieltä välillä ja välillä taas hieroo sitä Larin hankauksen aiheuttaessa suunnatonta mielihyvää ja samalla ilkeää tunnetta haluten kuoriutua ulos housuistaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huohotuksensa alkaa muuttua voihkimiseksi nautintonsa kasvaessa koko ajan. Samalla työntää väkisin toisen kätensä vartaloidensa väliin, jotta saisi housujensa napin ja vetoketjun auki, koska ne kiristävät pahemmin kuin mitkään housut koskaan ja alkavat jo tuntua kivuliaalta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huohottaa Larin huulia vasten, ja kun tuntee Larin käden työskentelevän tämän housujen kimpussa, tuo toisen kätensä omille housuilleen alkaen availla niitä yhdellä kädellä huuliensa suudellessa Larin huulia hetken hitaammin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Suudelma hidastuu selvästi, kun molemmat työskentelevät housujen kimpussa. Hidas tahti ei kuitenkaan vähennä suudelman tuottamaa nautintoa. Saa napin ja vetoketjun auki, jolloin kivikova ja märkä kullinsa saa lisää tilaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saa farkkunsa napin ja vetoketjun auki, jolloin farkkuihinsa tulee tilaa hitusen enemmän. Kullinsa on aivan märkä kiimatipoistaan, ja tuntuu jo ikävältä pitää sitä väkisin ahtaissa farkuissa. Antaa itsensä laskea farkkunsa nilkkoihinsa, ja boksereihinsa on ilmestynyt sykkivä kohouma.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsoo alaspäin ja huomaa selkeän, märän kohouman Eliaksen boksereissa, mikä vain lisää kiihotustaan. Tuntee kovenevansa yhä vain enemmän boksereissaan, vaikkei uskonut sitä mahdolliseksi. Joutuu avaamaan vyönsä ja työntämään housunsa alas, jotta saa vielä enemmän tilaa paisuvalle kullilleen. Tietää olevansa erittäin hyvin varustettu, mutta koskaan ei ole ollut niin kiihottuneessa tilassa kuin nyt.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Irtaantuu Larin huulista pojan katsoessa alaspäin ja seuraa katseellaan, kuinka Lari työntää housunsa alas, nähden selvästi isomman kullin kuin mitä itsellään on. Virnistää leveästi vieden kätensä koskemaan Laria boksereiden päältä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Älähtää, kun Elias koskee kulliaan boksereidensa päältä, ja melkein tulee siihen paikkaan. Painaa huulensa Eliaksen huulia vasten taas rajummin, jotta saa pyyhittyä virneen pois pojan kasvoilta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Äännähtää tuntiessaan Larin huulet rajummin omillaan. Liikauttaa huuliaan Larin huulilla huuliensa tykyttäessä suudelmien voimakkuudesta. Liikuttelee kättään pojan boksereiden kohoumalla, kunnes tunkee sen röyhkeästi Larin boksereiden sisään etsien käteensä kovaa ja lämmintä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa äänekkäästi nautinnosta tuntiessaan Eliaksen käden boksereidensa sisällä. Haluaa itsekin päästä koskettelemaan Eliasta ja painaakin kämmenensä vasten pojan boksereiden pullottavaa etumusta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa kiihottuneena, kun saa Larin kämmenen painumaan boksereidensa pullottavaa etumusta vasten haluten enemmän. Haluaisi pojan koskevan itseään boksereiden sisältä kuten itsekin tekee. Liikuttelee kämmentään Larin paljaalla kullilla tämän boksereiden sisällä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tunnusteltuaan Eliasta tarpeeksi boksereiden päältä sukeltaa kädellään niiden sisäpuolelle. Elias on tehdä itsensä hulluksi kosketellessaan kulliaan niin kiihottavasti, joten haluaa antaa samalla mitalla takaisin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Äännähtää kiihotuksesta Larin tehdessä vihdoin niin kuin haluaa, ja tuntee pojan koskettelevan kulliaan boksereidensa sisästä. Silmänsä sulkeutuvat, ja tuntee mielettömän suurta nautintoa janoten lisää. Painaa kättään kovempaa Larin sykkivää kullia vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yrittää imemällä repiä Eliaksen kielen irti tämän suusta samalla, kun tarttuu päättäväisenä Eliaksen kulliin ja alkaa runkata sitä voimakkaasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huohottaa, kun Lari imee kieltään, ja irrottautuu pojan huulista pojan runkatessa itseään voimakkaasti.  
"Mmmh."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vetää ilmaa keuhkoihinsa, kun Elias irtaantuu huulistaan. On aivan hiestä märkä ja tekisi mieli repiä paita pois päältään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kätensä painaa Larin kullia vasten kovemmin Larin runkatessa itseään. Alkaa huohottaa ja tuntee, kuinka kuuma itselleen tuleekaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Voihkaisee Eliaksen otteen kiristyessä ja tietää, että aivan kohta olonsa helpottuu. Runkkaa Eliasta edelleen samalla tavalla kuin lukuisissa unissaan ja painaa huulensa takaisin pojan huulille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On purra Laria huuleen kiihkoissaan pojan jatkaessa runkkaamistaan edelleen. Ynähtää Larin huulia vasten ja alkaa liikutella kättään Larin boksereiden sisässä runkaten myös Laria vapauttaessaan pojan kullin boksereista irti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen lähes puraisu huulessaan tuntuu aivan valtavan kiihottavalta, ja kun mukaan ynnätään pojan käsi kullillaan, ei enää kykene pidättelemään itseään, vaan purskauttaa spermalastinsa Eliaksen kädelle voihkaistessaan samalla voimakkaasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää tuntiessaan Larin spermalastin kädellään ja tuntee pojan samalla pumppaavan kättään vasten loppukliimaksin jäänteitä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Painaa hikisen otsansa Eliaksen olkapäätä vasten ja huohottaa nauttiessaan olostaan. Kätensä liike Eliaksen kullilla laiskistuu, mutta runkkaa tätä silti yhä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pitää kättään yhä Larin kullilla, kunnes vetää sen hitaammin pois tämän boksereista. Asettaa sitten kätensä Larin käden päälle painaen tämän kättä ja samalla omaansa kulliaan vasten, kun Larin käden liike laiskistuu selvästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sihahtaa pienesti, kun Eliaksen ote herkältä kulliltaan irtoaa. Sitten tuntee Eliaksen auttavan itseään tämän runkkaamisessa, mikä on hyvä asia, koska oma käsivartensa on kuin ylikypsää spagettia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sulkee silmänsä ja tuntee kullinsa sykkivän Larin käden alla janoten kovempaa kosketusta.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Alkaa hiljalleen saada hoksottimensa takaisin ja kykenee taas hyväilemään Eliasta paremmalla tempolla. Haluaa saada pojan tulemaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkii huultaan Larin hyväillessä vihdoin itseään paremmin kuin hetki sitten ja jo hieman veltostunut kullinsa nousee uudelleen täyteen mittaansa. Alkaa huohottaa Larin rytmin ollessa juuri oikeanlainen, ja puristaa poikaa olkapäästä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntää päätään toiseen asentoon ja näykkää Eliasta korvalehdestä, kun se on herkullisesti melkein silmiensä edessä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Värähtää Larin näykätessä korvalehteään. Ynähtää kiihotuksesta.   
"Mmmh..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa turhautua, kun Eliaksen touhusta ei näytä tulevan valmista millään, ja kätensä väsyy. Vaihtaa kätensä rytmiä pojan kullilla ja liu'uttaa vähän väliä peukaloaan terskan yli.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kun Lari vaihtaa rytmiä kullillaan ja liu'uttaa peukaloaan terskansa yli tämän tästä, alkaa jäykistyä ja kohta laukeaa Larin kädelle huokauksen saattelemana.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Viimein Eliaskin laukeaa, ja vetää tahmaisen, väsyneen kätensä pois pojan boksereista. Pitää edelleen päätään Eliaksen olkapäällä eikä haluaisi liikkua mihinkään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Autuas ja tyydyttynyt olo vyöryy ylitseen lauettuaan, ja itseään alkaa samalla väsyttää. Työntää sormensa Larin hiuksiin pojan pään levätessä olkapäällään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sulkee silmänsä ja huokaisee hiljaa, kun Eliaksen sormet tuntuvat niin hyviltä hiuksissaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei malta olla painamatta suukkoa pojan hiuksiin tämän pään levätessä olkapäällään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy, kun saa suukon hiuksiinsa ja kohottautuu sitten seisomaan suoraan vetääkseen housut takaisin jalkaansa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin kohottautuessa seisomaan, vetää itsekin housut takaisin jalkaansa vessaan laskeutuessa hiljaisuus.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun saa housunsa ja vyön kiinni, menee pesemään kätensä lavuaareille. Ei yhtään tiedä, mitä Eliakselle pitäisi sanoa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Seuraa Laria lavuaareille ja pesee kätensä toisessa lavuaareista. Vilkaisee tätä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsoo Eliasta peilin kautta ja odottaa, että tämä sanoisi jotain ensin. Tajuaa sitten, että luento alkoi jo aikoja sitten, mutta se ei itseään paljon hetkauta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nappaa käsipaperia ja kuivaa kätensä astuen sitten lähemmäs Laria.  
"Oliks tää ihan kertaluontonen vai...?" kysyy pilke silmäkulmassaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan peilin kautta. Pelkäsi, että Elias kysyisi ihan jotain muuta, jotain syvällisempää, mihin ei osaisi vastata.  
"Kunhan et mäkätä mulle enää Taalasmaasta", vastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuu Larin selän taakse puristaen Laria takapuolesta.  
"Jos se saa tällaista aikaan, niin aivan varmasti mäkätän", virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään, mutta virnistää itsekin, kun Elias puristaa takapuoltaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee vessan ovelle Larin takaa luoden katseen tähän.  
"Sulla on muuten isoin, mitä oon nähny kellään kundilla, mutta sun jalankokokin vaikuttaa suurelta, niin..." iskee silmäänsä ja astuu ulos vessasta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnuilee erittäin tyytyväisenä Eliaksen sanoille ja katselee tämän takapuolta, kun poika kävelee vessasta ulos. Toivoo, että seuraavaan kertaan ei mene liian kauan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei kehtaa mennä luennolle kesken tunnin, joten jää istuskelemaan käytävän penkeille. _En saanu kyl selville, mitä se musta ajattelee_ , hymähtää mielessään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei viitsi enää mennä tunnille, joten päättää lähteä ulos odottamaan frendejään ja keksimään tekosyyn poissaololleen. Astuu vessasta käytävään ja sulkee oven perässään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa Larin astuvan ulos vessasta käytävälle. Tuo kieltään alahuulelleen katsellessaan pojan komeita piirteitä ja treenattua kroppaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katseensa on suunnattu toisaalle, joten ei näe Eliasta. Lähtee kävelemään kulmat kurtussa ulos miettiessään, millainen selitys menisi läpi frendeilleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tekisi mielensä mennä Larin perään, mutta saa pidettyä itsensä penkillä istumassa.


	10. Chapter 10

** Osa 10 **

**Koulupäivän jälkeen Larin kotona.** **  
  
Joni**  
  
Istuskelee tietokoneensa ääressä ja chattailee parin tytön kanssa facebookissa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On skipannut puolet koulupäivästä ja katsoo telkkaria olohuoneessa. Odottaa äitiään kotiin, jotta saisi jotain ruokaa.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Ryntää hetken kuluttua ulos huoneestaan olohuoneeseen, jossa isoveljensä on.  
"Lari, jeesaa!" parahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On niin keskittynyt tv-ohjelmaan, että hätkähtää pikkuveljensä parahdusta.  
"Missä asiassa?" kysyy.  
  
**Joni**  
  
"Mä kusin yhen jutun. Juttelin Lissulle ja Marille feissis ja sit sekotin ne ikkunat ja puhuin itteni ihan solmuun. Mitä mä teeen?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Jonin ongelmalle.  
"No miten pahasti sä puhuit ittes solmuun?" kysyy ja nousee ylös sohvalta, "ehkä sen voi viel korjata..."  
  
**Joni**  
  
"Mul oli sovittuna, että treffaan Lissuu huomen, ja Marii myöhemmin huomenna. Ja mä viel sanoin niit vääril nimil. Ei pitäis säätää kahen muijan kaa, ku tulee tällast. Miten mä osaisin päättää kumman mä otan? Se, jolla on paremmat tissit vai aivot?" pohtii.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään, kun Joni on ilmeisesti onnistunut sotkemaan asiat oikein kunnolla. Normaalisti kehottaisi veljeään ottamaan tytön, jolla on paremmat tissit, mutta päättää nyt tehdä toisin, koska ei halua olla tyhmä joka asiassa.  
"Kummasta sä tykkäät enemmän, jos sä unohdat nyt ne tissit ja aivot?" kysyy.  
  
**Joni**  
  
"Marista. Sillä on ihana hymy", sanoo ja näyttää sitten hieman vaikeammalta.  
"Kuinka turn off se on, jos on kauheen kokematon muijien kaa?" kysyy sitten arvellen veljensä tietävän kaikesta kaiken suosionsa perusteella.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee veljelleen ja toivoo keskustelun päättyvän siihen, mutta ei... Joni haluaa tietää lisää aiheesta, josta ei itse tiedä yhtään mitään.  
"No..." aloittaa ja yrittää kuumeisesti miettiä, mitä ihmettä osaisi sanoa, "se riippuu tytöstä. Joillekin se voi olla turn off, mut valtaosa on varmaan vaan tyytyväinen, jos ne saa olla sun eka."   
  
**Joni**  
  
"Okei. Tota... nauraako ne mulle, jos oon ihan dorka sängyssä?" kysyy huultaan purren.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Keskustelu tuntuu vaivaannuttavalta.  
"Sun täytyy sanoo niille, et sä oot kokematon, niin ei pitäis nauraa", vastaa olkapäitään kohauttaen.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Helpottuu, kun saa puhua veljensä kanssa mieltään askarruttavista asioista. Faijalta ei kehtaisi kysyä.   
"Kiitti", sanoo sitten.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Avaa kotioven ja päästää Ainon sisään asuntoon ensin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, eipä mitään", toteaa veljelleen ja kääntyy sitten katsomaan ovelle, kun kuulee sen avautuvan.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Kiitos", sanoo hymyillen miehelleen, kun tämä päästää itsensä sisälle ensin.  
"Hei pojat", tervehtii sitten Laria ja Jonia.  
  
**Joni**  
  
"Moi mutsi", tervehtii äitiään ja palaa takaisin huoneeseensa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kävelee Ainon jäljessä sisään asuntoon ja suoraan keittiöön, jossa alkaa purkaa kauppakasseja.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Moi", sanoo vanhemmilleen ja palaa sohvalle. Aikoo odottaa, kunnes on ruokaa ennen kuin kertoo pääsevänsä ulkomaille.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Menee auttamaan Ilkkaa kauppakassien kanssa.  
  
**Tunti myöhemmin. Koko Väänäsen perhe istuu ruokapöydän ääressä syömässä Ainon tekemää ruokaa.**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Äitinsä tekee aina hyvä ruokaa eikä tämäkään kerta ole poikkeus.  
"Mä muuten pääsen taas ulkomaille", ilmoittaa sitten.  
  
**Joni**  
  
"Ei vitsi, mikä munkki", hengähtää ja hörppää maitolasinsa tyhjäksi.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Vaihtaa katseen Ainon kanssa ja katsoo esikoistaan ylpeänä.  
"Sillä lailla poikaseni. Me täällä odotellaan, koska sä pääset pelaamaan NHL:ään ja tahkoat kunnolla rahaa", sanoo hymyillen.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Ilkka, eihän tähän nyt raha vaikuta mitenkään", hymähtää ja hymyilee sitten Larille.  
"Mä olen niin ylpeä susta, kulta, ja näytät tosi hyvää esimerkkiä veljellesi", kehuu vuolaasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee noloksi äitinsä sanoista. Samalla myös alkaa tuntua vähän pahalta, koska todellisuudessa ei ole ansainnut minkäänlaisia kehuja keneltäkään...  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"No niin, mutta jos poika pääsisi pelaamaan NHL:ään, niin saisi hyvää palkkaa ja voisi kustantaa meidät parhaimpaan vanhainkotiin sitten joskus", maalailee kuvitelmia.   
  
**Joni**  
  
"Joo ja mä haluan saada kanssa jotain. Toivottavasti mustakin tulis yhtä menestyksekäs lukiossa", huokaa ihastuksesta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yrittää hymyillä aidosti, mutta pelkää enemmänkin irvistävänsä. Ei edes halua kuvitella vanhempiensa ja veljensä reaktiota, jos selviäisi, että on huijannut lähes koko sen ajan, kun on ollut lukiossa...  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Ottaa lisää ruokaa suuhunsa luoden välillä Lariin oikein ylpeitä katseita. Ei malta odottaa, että pääsisi leveilemään veljelleen tai siskolleen Larin menestyksestä.  
"Rami ja Raakel halkeaa kateudesta", sanoo lopulta ajatuksensa ääneen.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Hymähtää faijalleen, kun tämä sanoo Ramin ja Raakelin halkeavan kateudesta. Tätinsä ei ole koskaan erityisemmin itsestään pitänyt, ja setä on mukana huijauksessa...  
"Varmaan", mutisee kuitenkin.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Mä taidankin kutsua ne kylään joku päivä", hörähtää.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Pudistaa hieman päätään. Ei oikein pidä miehensä sisaruksista eikä mielellään haluaisi näitä kylään, mutta ei viitsi sanoa sitä ääneen.  
  
**Viikko myöhemmin. On keskiviikkoinen iltapäivä, ja Aino on Jonin kanssa ostoksilla Forumissa...** **  
  
Joni**  
  
"Mitä hittoo mä ostan sille? Sillä on vaikka mitä", hengähtää turhautuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On tullut Kamppiin vaateostoksille ja kiertelee vaatekauppoja.  
  
**Aino**  
  
On päättänyt tulla poikansa seuraksi ostamaan syntymäpäivälahjaa tämän ystävälle.  
"Osta jotain tarpeellista", ehdottaa.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Ai kuten te faijan kanssa ostatte meille Larin kanssa joka joulu?" kysyy katsoen äitiään alta kulmien.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Vilkaisee poikaansa hymyillen.  
"Niistä lahjoista on vielä paljon hyötyä sitten, kun olette isompia", vakuuttaa. Tietää, etteivät poikansa vielä arvosta käytännönläheisiä lahjoja, mutta on aivan varma, että kunhan nämä muuttavat omilleen, mielipide muuttuu.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Pudistaa päätään huvittuneena.  
"Eli ostan sille jotain kodintarvikkeita?" kysyy älähtäen.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Naurahtaa iloisesti.  
"Enhän mä nyt aivan sitä tarkoittanut", hymähtää.  
  
**Joni**  
  
"Vaan?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuu juuri yhdestä vaatekaupasta ulos ja pohtii, minne suuntaisi seuraavaksi.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Ei kaikki hyödyllinen ole kodintavaraa", selittää, "ne voi liittyä vaikka johonkin harrastukseen."  
  
**Joni**  
  
Pohtii hetken.  
"Kiitti, äiti. Nyt mä keksin! Sil hajos Xboxin ohjain, niin ostan sille sellasen!" hihkuu.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuulee tutun äänen jostain lähistöltä ja kääntää katsettaan äänen suuntaan. Näkee psykologinsa jonkun itseään ehkä vuoden pari nuoremman pojan kanssa ja kuulee pojan nimittävän Ainoa äidikseen. Kurtistaa kulmiaan katsellessaan hieman tarkemmin tätä poikaa. _Tutunnäkönen..._ pohtii kunnes tajuaa, miksi poika näyttää tutulta. _Tossa on jotain Larin piirteitä. Onkohan se sen veli tai jotain? Mutta sittenhän..._  
  
**Aino**  
  
"No sehän on varmasti hyvä lahja", sanoo hymyillen, kun poikansa keksi jotakin hyödyllistä, jota tämän ystävä varmaankin tarvitsee.  
  
**Joni**  
  
"Niin on. Nyt vaan etsii sellasta", sanoo ja lähtee rullaportaisiin aikeinaan mennä 0-kerroksessa olevaan Giganttiin.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Menee poikansa perässä rullaportaisiin.  
"Eiköhän sellainen täältä jostain löydy", sanoo. Ei itse juuri mistään konsolipelitarvikkeista mitään ymmärrä, vaikka Larilla ja Jonilla sellainen onkin.  
  
**Seuraavana päivänä välitunnilla. Elias odottaa Laria koulurakennuksen takana, jonne pyysi poikaa tulemaan...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkuilee välillä hermostuneena ympärilleen, jottei kukaan näe, minne on menossa. Yllättyi Eliaksen viestistä ja toivoo, että tämä haluaisi tehdä kanssaan vastaavaa kuin silloin vessassa, josta on jo aivan liikaa aikaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurkistaa koulurakennuksen takaa ja näkee Larin tulevan ympärilleen vilkuillen. Hymähtää. _On se noin kamalaa tavata homoa kahden kesken_ , tuumii mielessään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntyy kohta kulmasta ja saa siten Eliaksen näköpiiriinsä.  
"No, mitäs?" kysyy pojalta kiinnostuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mitä sun äiti tekee työkseen?" kysyy suoraan.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Räpäyttää silmiään häkeltyneenä.  
"Siis... sä kutsuit mut tänne piiloon sun kans kahestaan ja sä haluut puhuu mun äidistä?" parahtaa epäuskoisena.


	11. Chapter 11

**Osa 11**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Miettii hetken, kunnes nyökkää.  
"Noh... niin. Mitä se tekee?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa pettyneenä ja laittaa kätensä puuskaan.  
"Mitä se sulle muka kuuluu?" tivaa.  
  
**Elias**

"Mä vaan satuin näkee eilen iltapäivällä yhden tosi sun näkösen pojan ja arvelin sitä sun veljeks, ja sit sen seurassa ollut nainen... no se vaan... no mä tunnen sen ja haluun vaan tietää, ootteko te sukua", kiertelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliasta ilmeettömänä. Ei voi uskoa, että Elias haluaa vain jauhaa äidistään, vaikka voisivat sen sijaan tehdä jotain huomattavasti kivempaa.  
"Aha", tokaisee, "no mikset kysy siltä?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No mä haluun ensin kysyä sulta", vastaa.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään ja huokaisee.  
"Ei siit sun selityksestä saanu mitään tolkkuu", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Oli varmaan vähän sekavaa joo. No okei, onks sun äidin nimi Aino Väänänen?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun Elias kysyy äitinsä nimeä, alkaa kiinnostua, että mistä tämä äitinsä oikein tuntee.  
"On", vastaa totuudenmukaisesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan.  
"Ja se on psykologi?" varmistaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joku sellanen joo", vastaa olematta täysin varma, mikä äitinsä tarkka ammattinimike on. Varsinkaan, kun katseensa ja keskittymisensä siirtyy Eliaksen huuleen, kun poika näykkää sitä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei hemmetti!" parahtaa tajutessaan, että Aino on Larin äiti ja keksinyt itselleen vaikka millaisia tehtäviä Lariin liittyen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No mikä sul nyt on?" kummastelee Eliaksen käytöstä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei halua eikä myöskään uskalla paljastaa Larille, että on kertonut tämän äidille vähän yhtä sun toista, josta Lari ei taatusti ilahtuisi.  
"Eiku... ei mitään. Eihän sun äiti oo udellu sulta koskaan mitään... tai niinku... kyseleeks se sun rakkauselämästä?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan. Eliaksen käytös käy koko ajan vain oudommaksi.  
"No on se jotain joskus... Ihan perus mutsi se on", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää hieman hajamielisenä.  
"Okei", sanoo pohdiskelevasti. _Tuskinpa se mitään on Larille menny sanoo_ , vakuuttaa itselleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Olonsa muuttuu vähän epäluuloiseksi.  
"Saat luvan kertoo, miks sä oot yhtäkkii niin kiinnostunu mun mutsista", ilmoittaa määräilevänä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria lähes säikähtäneenä.  
"En miksikään. Kunhan vaan halusin tietää, onko se se, kenet mä tunnen", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No mistä sä sen sit oikeen tunnet?" parahtaa turhautuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tajuaa puhuneensa itsensä pussiin ja näyttää vaikealta.   
"Mä tota... Ei sua kiinnosta kuulla", sanoo sitten naurahtaen hermostuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kiinnostaapas", tokaisee heti, "anna tulla nyt vaan." Asiassa on pakko olla jotain hämärää, koska ei muuten ymmärrä yhtään Eliaksen kiinnostusta äitiään kohtaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa raskaammin.  
"No se on mun psykologi", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Suunsa avautuu, ja tuijottaa Eliasta silmät pyöreinä. Ei voinut kuulla oikein.  
"Mitä?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin. Sun äitis on mun psykologi", toistaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katseensa muuttuu epäuskoiseksi.  
"Mihin sä sellasta muka tarviit?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei kuulu sulle", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No just", tuhahtaa, kun Elias ei kerro.  
"Oliks tää tässä vai halusiksä muutakin ku jauhaa mun mutsista?" kysyy sitten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan Larin kysyessä, oliko tämä tässä vai halusiko muutakin.  
"Mitä muuta?" kysyy pilke silmäkulmassaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katseensa käväisee taas Eliaksen huulissa.  
"No kyl mä jotain muuta oletin..." mutisee ja ottaa askeleen lähemmäs päästäessään viimein kätensä pois puuskasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tulee Laria vastaan katsoen tätä flirttailevasti pää hieman kallellaan.  
"Tässähän vois jo kuvitella, että sulla ollu ikävä mua", sanoo käheästi ja painaa huulensa hitaammin Larin huulille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei pidä paikkansa", ehtii sanoa ennen kuin saa Eliaksen huulet hitaasti omilleen. Kiertää heti kätensä pojan ympärille ja vetää tämän kiinni itseensä syventäen samalla suudelmaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää Larin huulia vasten pojan syventäessä suudelmaa. Vastaa Larin suudelmaan painaen uutta, selvästi kaipaavampaa suudelmaa pojan huulille kohottaen samalla kätensä tämän niskan taakse.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen suudelmista päätellen tämä ainakin on kaivannut itseään, mikä saa suunsa kääntymään virneeseen. Liikuttaa käsiään pojan selällä.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Välitunnilla on tylsää, joten päättää lähteä etsimään Eliaksen, jonka näki livahtavan koulurakennuksen taakse vähän aikaa sitten. Kun pääsee perille, jähmettyy paikoilleen silmät pullottaen, kun näkee Eliaksen suutelemassa _Larin_ kanssa! Toljottaa näkyä hetken järkyttyneenä, kunnes alkaa hitaasti pakittaa pois paikalta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Autuaan tietämättömänä siitä, että heidät on nähty, liikauttaa käsiään Larin niskan takana nauttien Larin huulista ihan liikaa. Painautuu tiukemmin Laria vasten janoten pojan huulia himokkaammin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa Eliaksen huulia vasten, ja koska silmänsä ovat painuneet kiinni heti suudelman alkaessa, ei näe järkyttynyttä Talea. Vastaa Eliaksen himokkaammiksi käyviin suudelmiin innokkaana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee käsiään Larin niskan takaa ja työntää kätensä Larin takin sisään haluten saada koskettaa pojan ihoa. Tunkee kielensä Larin suuhun ja koskettelee pojan kylkeä takin alta.  
  
**Lari**   
  
Värähtää ja henkäisee, kun Eliaksen kädet tunkeutuvat takkinsa alle. Painaa vaativammin huulensa Eliaksen huulia vasten ja vie kätensä puristamaan pojan täydellisen täyteläisiä pakaroita.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää Laria huulesta pojan puristaessa liian kiihottavasti pakaroitaan ja saaden samalla kullinsa liikahtamaan farkuissaan innostuksesta. Tunnustelee Larin selkälihaksia käsillään ja henkäisee Larin huulille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tunkee kielensä Eliaksen suuhun ja siirtää kätensä takaisin vaeltelemaan pojan selkää pitkin. Nauttii Eliaksen käsistä omalla selällään ja tuntee kuinka itseään alkaa kiihottaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hieroo kieltään Larin kieltä vasten, ja kullinsa liikahtaa farkkujaan vasten Larin käsien vaeltaessa selkäänsä pitkin. Laskee kätensä Larin vyölle, jota alkaa näpräillä auki.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kullinsa suorastaan villiintyy boksereissaan, kun tuntee Eliaksen sormet availemassa vyötään. Syventää suudelmaa entisestään, sen käydessä mahdottoman himokkaaksi, ja vie omat kätensä tekemään samaa Eliakselle kuin tämä tekee itselleen.  
**  
****Kello soi välitunnin päättymisen merkiksi...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää Larin huulille, kun poika tuo kätensä myös farkkujensa vyötä availemaan. Ei malttaisi irtaantua Larin huulista kellon soidessa välitunnin päättymisen merkiksi. Liikahtaa kauemmas Larista haluttomana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee turhautuneena, kun kello soi ja Elias irtaantuu.  
"Hemmetti", mutisee. Koska oli aamupäivän pois, joutuu menemään kaikille jäljellä oleville tunneille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huuliaan tykyttää suudelmien jäljiltä, ja olonsa tuntuu muutenkin hyvin halukkaalta ja kuumottavalta. Luo intensiivisen katseen Lariin koskettaessaan tätä kiusallaan farkkujen etumuksesta astuessaan koulurakennuksen takaa pois ja lähtien kävelemään koulua kohti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen intensiiviseen katseeseen ja on jo astumassa lähemmäs, kun Elias päättää kiusata itseään. Voihkaisee ja luo poikaan murhaavan katseen, sillä tämän teko ei todellakaan helpota oloaan. Lähtee marssimaan pois, mutta eri suuntaan kuin Elias.  
  
**Koulun jälkeen Moosessa...** **  
  
Tale**  
  
Astuu sisään kahvilaan ja välittömästi huomaa Eliaksen istumassa pöydän ääressä yksikseen. Ei ole vieläkään selvinnyt järkyttävästä näystä, jonka koulussa joutui todistamaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa ja näkee Talen astuvan kahvilaan. Nyökkää poikaa tulemaan pöytäänsä.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Hymähtää, kun Elias kutsuu luokseen. Päättää siinä samalla vähän kuulustella poikaa ja lähtee kävelemään tätä kohti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hörppää kokiksestaan odottaessaan Talea pöytäänsä.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Istahtaa Eliasta vastapäätä ja kohottaa kulmakarvojaan.  
"Oliskos sulla jotain kerrottavaa?" kysyy heti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näyttää hieman hölmistyneeltä.  
"Ei? Muuten vaan ajattelin, että tuut samaan pöytään", vastaa.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Vie kasvojaan lähemmäs Eliasta, kun tämä ei myönnä mitään.  
"Ai ei? Ooks ihan varma?" kysyy uudestaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hämmästyksensä sen kuin suurenee Talen tuodessa kasvojaan lähemmäs omiaan.  
"No ei. Mitä mulla nyt ois?" naurahtaa.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"No Lari!" parahtaa, "ja se, miten sä tykkäät työntää kieles sen kurkkuun!"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan vaikeana Talen sanoessa, mitä sanoo.  
"Mistä sä... tiiät?" sopertaa hämillään.  
**  
Tale**  
  
"Mä näin!" parahtaa taas ja tuntee olonsa hyvin pöllämystyneeksi. Odotti Eliaksen kieltävän kaiken, ja olisi siten pystynyt kuvittelemaan nähneensä pelkkiä harhoja.  
  
**Elias**

"Missä ja milloin?" kyselee lisäkysymyksiä sydämensä lyödessä lujempaa.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Tänään välkällä", muistelee ällöttyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee ja muistelee, ettei tehnyt Larin kanssa muilla välkillä kuin sillä yhdellä jotain, ja se oli ainoa mahdollisuus Talella nähdä heidät. Ottaa kulausta kokiksestaan paetakseen keskustelua kokiksensa taakse.  
"Sun ei ois pitäny nähä sitä", sanoo.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Tuhahtaa Eliaksen sanoille.  
"No arvaa vaan, olisinko halunnu?" hymähtää ja pudistaa päätään. Ilmeisesti psykologin luona käymisestä ei ole ollut Eliaksen tapauksessa mitään hyötyä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Et varmaan. Me ei olla yhessä tai mitään, jos sä sitä luulet", tokaisee.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Miks Lari?" ihmettelee sitten, "ja mist lähtien se on edes ollu homo?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei Lari oo homo", sanoo välittömästi.  
"En tiiä, miks se... niin. Mutta mä tunnen jotain ihme vetoo sitä kohtaan", vastaa.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Tuhahtaa Eliaksen sanoille, ettei Lari ole homo.  
"Kuin moni hetero muka tekee sitä, mitä sä ja se teitte tänään?" kysyy silmiään pyöräyttäen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohauttaa olkiaan.  
"En minä tiedä, mutta voihan se vaan kokeillakin, kuka tietää", sanoo ja hörppii kokiksen loppuun.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Hymähtää Eliaksen sanoille uskomatta niitä ollenkaan.  
"Se on niin saleen kaappihomo!" virnuilee ilkeästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntuu huvittavalta ajatukselta, että Lari olisi kaappihomo ja tämä ei oikeasti tytöistä perustaisi ollenkaan.  
"Jos on, niin hyvä näyttelijä se ainakin on", sanoo viitaten näkemiinsä flirttaluihin, jossa Lari flirttaillut tyttöjen kanssa.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Ei edes kuule Eliasta, kun on niin omissa ajatuksissaan.  
"Parempi olis pitää lupauksensa mulle, jos ei haluu, et koko koulu saa tietää", tokaisee ja miettii jo, miten mahtavalta tuntuisi romuttaa Larin maine kertaheitolla ensin paljastamalla tämä huijariksi ja sitten homoksi.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Talea alta kulmien.  
"Ei oo sun asias paljastaa tollasta", huomauttaa pojalle.  
"Meinaan sitä homo-osuutta", korjaa.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Mut sen huijaamisen saisin paljastaa vai?" kysyy heti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Muistelee, kuinka Lari sanoi huijaavansa, koska ei pärjäisi lukiossa muuten, ja porukoidensa pakottamana joutui lukioon ylipäänsä.  
"No en mä kyllä haluaisi, että tekisit sitäkään", sanoo hiljaisempaa.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Katsoo Eliasta kummastuneena, kun tämä vastaa eri tavalla kuin oletti.  
"Älä vaan sano, et sul on jotain tunteita sitä idioottii kohtaan!" parahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Häkeltyy suunnattomasti Talen vihjailusta, että olisi tunteita Laria kohtaan.  
"Mitä? Ei todellakaan", kieltää heti.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"No miksen mä sit saisi paljastaa sitä huijausta?" tivaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Koska Lari ei huijaa huvikseen, vaan koska sen on pakko", vastaa.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Ihan varmasti joo", tuhahtaa. On aivan varma, että Lari ei huijaa minkään muun syyn takia kuin sen, että tämä on ylimielinen ääliö ja tyhmä kuin pahvinpala.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No ei oo pakko uskoo", tokaisee astetta kärttyisemmin.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Ei niin, enkä usko", hymähtää huvittuneena ja laittaa kätensä niskansa taakse.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Et sä voi oikeesti olla niin ilkee, että paljastaisit sen", sanoo kun Tale näyttää liian rennolta.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Menettää huvittuneisuutensa katsoessaan Eliasta.  
"Mitä sul on oikeen tapahtunu?" ihmettelee, "viel vähän aikaa sitten sä ite halusit paljastaa kaiken!"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo niin mä halusinkin ja haluankin ne muut paljastaa, mutta en Laria. En enää, ku tiiän syyn, minkä takii se huijaa", vastaa.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"No ei oikeen onnistu, kun jos käräyttää yhden, käräyttää kaikki", tokaisee ja alkaa entistä enemmän pitää hyvänä asiana, että kaikki paljastuisi...  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo, kyl mä sen tiiän, joten sä pidät suus kiinni", komentaa.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Ja jos en pidä...?" kysyy uteliaana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa.  
"Jos mä oon sulle tärkee, niin sä oot hiljaa", sanoo.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Puuskahtaa.  
"Ei toi nyt oo mistään kotosin!" valittaa, "yhtä hyvin mä voisin sanoo, et jos mä oon sulle tärkee, sä annat mun tehdä oikein – ja se on kertoo totuuden."   
  
**Elias**  
  
Nostaa kädet hiuksiinsa ja huokaa syvään.  
"Jos mä kerron syyn, minkä takii en haluu, että paljastat, lupaatko pitää suus kiinni?" pyytää.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Pudistaa päätään, vaikka onkin erittäin kiinnostunut kuulemaan, miksi Elias luulee, että Lari huijaa.  
"Mä en lupaa mitään", tokaisee ja nousee ylös mennäkseen tiskille tilaamaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Mutristaa huuliaan.  
"Ei sitte", hymähtää.


	12. Chapter 12

** Osa 12 **

**Myöhemmin samana päivänä. Eliaksella on taas tapaaminen Ainon kanssa...** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Huomaa katsovansa Ainoa hieman tarkemmin kuin aiemmin etsien tästä lisätodisteita siihen, että nainen todella on Larin äiti.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Yllättyi, kun Elias ilmestyi taas juttelemaan. Pitää aina pojalle tämän ajan varattuna, vaikkei tämä yleensä käy edes joka viikko. Huomaa myös Eliaksen katseessa jotakin erilaista.  
"Mitäs sulle tänään kuuluu?" kysyy hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan.  
"En oo varma. Sattunu vähän kaikenlaista", vastaa naiselle.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan hieman huolestuneena.  
"Haluaisitko sä kertoa, mitä kaikkea?" kysyy ja toivoo, ettei mitään pahaa ole sattunut.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No mä oon ilmeisesti jonkinlaisissa riidoissa mun serkkupuolen kanssa asiasta, jota en haluu avata sen tarkemmin. Sitten..." aloittaa kunnes muistaa puhuvansa Larin äidin kanssa. Toisaalta on puhunut naiselle aiemminkin.  
"Me nähtiin tänään Larin kanssa koulurakennuksen takana", jatkaa.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Ei halua udella Eliaksen ja tämän serkkupuolen väleistä, koska Elias vaikuttaa haluttomalta puhumaan siitä. Sen sijaan itseään kiinnostaa kovasti pojan sanat Larista.  
"Niinkö? Millaisissa merkeissä?" kysyy uteliaana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No ensin mä tivasin siltä paria asiaa, mutta en mee nyt niihin. Lari oli närkästynyt siitä, kun oli ilmeisesti kuvitellu muuta. No me ajauduttiin sitten suutelee", sanoo.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Haluaisi kovasti tietää, mistä pojilla oli sanaharkkaa, mutta ei viitsi udella. Yllättyy sitten Eliaksen kertoessa, että nämä olivat päätyneet suutelemaan.  
"Millaisia tunteita se sussa aiheutti?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sivelee leukaansa mietteliäänä.  
"No Lari vetää mua puoleensa jotenkin todella paljon, niin... niin mä oikeesti halusin... krhm..." sanoo rykäisten.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Virnistää mielessään kuunnellessaan Eliasta ja arvaa kyllä, mitä tämä yrittää sanoa.  
"Entäpä Lari? Osaatko yhtään arvata, mitä hän ajattelee?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"En tiiä yhtään, mutta väitti, ettei ainakaan oo ikävöiny mua", sanoo ja pilke syttyy silmiinsä.  
"Mitä sä arvelisit, että Lari ajattelis? Mitä sen ikänen vois ajatella?" kysyy kierrellen.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Miettii hetken, mitä vastaisi.  
"No oman kokemukseni mukaan sun ikäiset yleensä sanovat juuri päinvastoin kuin mitä oikeasti tarkoittavat", sanoo lopulta mietteliäänä, "ei tietenkään päde kaikkiin, mutta aika moneen."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lariin se tuskin pätee", sanoo ääni varmana ja katsoo Ainoa hiljaa hetken aikaa.  
"Onko sulla lapsia muuten?" kysyy.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"On mulla kaksi", vastaa hymyillen aavistamatta, että Eliaksella on taka-ajatuksia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Aijaa! Minkä ikäisiä?" utelee edelleen.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Eliaksen yhtäkkinen kiinnostus hieman kummastuttaa.  
"Toinen on sun ikäinen ja toinen muutaman vuoden nuorempi", vastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Okei. Onko Lari sun poikas?" kysyy sitten suoraan.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Yllättyy Eliaksen kysymyksestä niin, ettei hetkeen saa sanaa suustaan. Lopulta huokaisee ja nyökkää.  
"Kyllä mulla on Lari-niminen, sun ikäinen poika", vastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Onko se sama, josta me ollaan puhuttu? Tai no, mistä sä sen voisit tietää... Mutta ainakin Larin mukaan sillä on sun niminen äiti, että liekö sitten sattumaa vai mitä", tokaisee.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"On mulla ollut epäilykseni sen suhteen, että sama Lari on kyseessä", sanoo ja arvelee saaneensa myös vastauksen siihen, mistä Lari ja Elias koulussa "riitelivät".  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Onko se puhunu sulle... niinku mitään mistään?" kysyy varovaisesti.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Pudistaa Eliakselle päätään vastaukseksi.  
"Ei, sua ei ole maininnut kertaakaan", sanoo, "tietoisesti."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Tietoisesti?" utelee.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Punastuu hieman, kun Elias tietysti kysyy, mitä tarkoitti.  
"No tuota... Lari ei varmaan ikinä anna anteeksi, mutta se on unissaan mutissut sun nimeä", kertoo Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa hymyillä liikaa Ainon sanoessa Larin mutistua nimeään unissaan.  
"Ai on?" kysyy ja on ilahtunut asiasta.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Kyllä, useasti", vastaa ja toivoo, ettei Lari saa kuulla menneensä juoruamaan Eliakselle...  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Okei. Mä en oikeen tiiä, mitä mun pitäis tehä, ku... Larista on paljastunu puolia, joita en tienny siinä olevan tai siis, että se osaa olla fiksukin, mutta mä pelkään satuttavani itteni sen kanssa, jos annan itteni tykästyy siihen enemmän", avautuu.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Hymynsä muuttuu lempeämmäksi Eliaksen miettiessä tilannettaan.  
"Rakkaudessa on aina riskinsä", sanoo, "ja niinhän sanonta menee, että jos ei ota riskejä, ei saavuta mitään. Sun täytyy nyt vain miettiä, että onko Lari sun mielestä riskinottamisen arvoinen."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee Ainon viisaita sanoja ja nyökkää.  
"Niin... Kiitti avusta", sanoo ja päättää ottaa selvää, onko Lari riskinottamisen arvoinen.  
  
**Pari viikkoa myöhemmin perjantaina viimeisen oppitunnin päätyttyä...** **  
  
Tale**  
  
On pohdiskellut pitkään ja on lopulta tullut siihen tulokseen, ettei voi antaa huijauksen jatkua ja antaa koulun henkilökunnan kuvitella, että Lari jengeineen ovat loisto-oppilaita. Vetää syvään henkeä ja koputtaa rehtorin huoneen oveen.  
  
**Rehtori**  
  
Istuu työpöytänsä takana ja kohottaa katseensa huoneensa oveen.  
"Sisään", sanoo.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Astuu kutsusta sisään ja sulkee oven perässään. Vetää vielä kerran syvään henkeä ja astelee sitten rehtorin pöydän eteen.  
"Mulla olis tosi vakavaa asiaa", sanoo, ja ilmeensä kertoo, että on täysin tosissaan.  
  
**Rehtori**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan Talen näyttäessä niin vakavalta.  
"Istu alas ja kerro asiasi", pyytää ja laittaa puhelinvastaajansa päälle, jotta voivat jutella Talen kanssa ihan rauhassa.  
  
**Siirrytään lauantaihin. Ilkka päätti hemmotella vaimoaan ja lähti tämän kanssa Viroon kylpylälomalle. Joni puolestaan lähti kaverilleen yökylään...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Koska kotinsa on tyhjillään koko päivän ja yön, on päättänyt kutsua Eliaksen kylään. Kävelee hermostuneena kehää olohuoneen lattialla ja odottaa, tuleeko tämä vai ei.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Häkeltyi suunnattomasti saadessaan Larilta tekstiviestin, jossa tämä pyysi itseään yökylään tämän kotiin. Ei ole ennen ollut Larin kotona ja pohti kovasti suostuako vai ei. Päätti vain lähteä Larin kämpille tämän antaessa osoitteen ja samalla yllättää Larin, kun poika ei tiedä tuleeko vai ei. Lari on ollut mielessään siitä asti, kun sai avauduttua Ainolle tästä, ja päättää nyt ottaa selvää siitä riskistä, josta puhuivat Ainon kanssa. Soittaa Väänästen ovikelloa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sydämensä on hypätä kurkkuunsa säikähdyksestä, kun yhtäkkiä soi ovikello. Lähtee salamana ovelle ja kurkistaa ovisilmästä käytävään, jossa seisoo kuin seisookin Elias. Helpottuneena ja äärimmäisen innostuneena alkaa avata ovea tärisevin käsin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan odottaessaan Larin avaavan oven.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun ovi viimein avautuu, ja on kasvotusten Eliaksen kanssa, ei voi olla hymyilemättä, vaikka miten yrittää pitää ilmeensä kurissa.  
"Moi, tuu sisään", sanoo ja tekee Eliakselle tilaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin ihana hymy on viedä jalkansa altaan, ja huomaa vastaavansa pojan hymyyn. Astuu Larin ohitse sisään asuntoon pojan partaveden leijaillessa sieraimiinsa. Alkaa riisua ulkovaatteitaan eteisessä.  
  
**Lari  
**  
Vetää oven kiinni Eliaksen tultua sisään ja jää katselemaan, kun poika riisuu ulkovaatteensa. Haluaisi tarrautua kiinni Eliakseen, mutta malttaa mielensä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saa takin ja kengät riisuttua kääntyen sitten Larin puoleen.  
"Miks sä halusit mut yökylään?" kysyy pojalta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee Eliaksen kysymyksestä vähän ujoksi, mikä ei ole tapaistaan.  
"No... Mä ajattelin, et... voitais niinku... tutustuu paremmin..." sanoo epävarmana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pitää Laria söpönä pojan ollessa niin ujo, eikä ole tätäkään puolta ennen pojassa nähnyt.   
"Hyvä idea. Nukunko mä jossain sohvalla vai?" kysyy sitten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee helpotuksesta ja hymyilee pienesti, kun Elias pitää ideaa hyvänä. Kohottaa sitten toista kulmaansa flirttailevasti.  
"Saat sä tulla mun viereen..." vastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää pienesti Larin kohottaessa kulmaansa flirttailevasti.  
"Pidän tarjouksen mielessä", vastaa huultaan flirttailevasti näykäten.  
"Kai sä mulle esittelyn pidät?" kysyy ja aistii jonkinlaisen jännitteen itsensä ja Larin välillä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katseensa käväisee Eliaksen huulessa.  
"Millasta esittelyy sä meinaat?" kysyy sitten virnuillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sun asuntos esittelyä", vastaa ja katselee kiinnostuneena eteisessä.   
"Missä sun huonees on esimerkiks?" jatkaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hieman pettyy, vaikka tiesikin Eliaksen tarkoittavan asuntoa eikä vartaloaan.  
"Mun huone on täällä", vastaa ja ottaa Eliasta kädestä kiinni. Lähtee viemään poikaa huoneeseensa, jonka on siivonnut ihan vain siltä varalta, että Elias sattuisi tulemaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lari ei ole koskaan aikaisemmin ottanut kädestään kiinni, joten häkeltyy suunnattomasti ja samalla pitää tekoa todella ihanana. Kävelee pojan johdattamana tämän huoneeseen ja alkaa hymyillä, kun näkee huoneen olevan larimainen.  
"Tää on just sellainen, millaisen voisin kuvitellakin sulla olevan", vastaa ja liikauttaa kättään Larin kädessä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen käsi tuntuu lämpimältä omassaan, ja huomaa pitävänsä siitä. Itseään vähän jännittää, mitä poika ajattelee huoneestaan.  
"Ai miten niin?" ihmettelee sitten Eliaksen sanoja.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee.  
"No tääl on näitä viirejä ja julisteita lätkänpelaajista", vastaa ja katsoo Laria virnistäen.  
"Ei yhtään tyttöö tosin näy", huomauttaa jännemmällä äänenpainolla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Eliaksen kommentille tyttöihin liittyen.  
"Ei mulla oo aikaa sellasille", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mutta mulle on?" huomaa heti kysyvänsä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee Eliaksen sanoista ihan hiljaiseksi. Tuijottaa vain poikaa hölmistyneenä tajutessaan, että itsellään aina riittää aikaa Eliakselle, vaikkei ylimääräistä aikaa olisikaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei juuri nyt muista, milloin Lari olisi jäänyt hiljaiseksi kanssaan.   
"Sä oot söpö, kun näytät tolta", sanat vain tulevat ulos suustaan ja näykkää huultaan vaikeammin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virne palaa kasvoilleen Eliaksen sanoessa itseään söpöksi.  
"Joko sä näit mun huonetta tarpeeks?" kysyy vaihtaakseen puheenaihetta johonkin yksinkertaisempaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En", vastaa epäröimättä ja kävelee peremmälle Larin huoneessa katsellen tarkkaan pojan huoneen sisustusta. Luo sitten katseen pojan sänkyyn ja mieleensä tulee Ainon kertomat mutinat, joita Lari tuntuu tekevän. Hymähtää.  
"Nyt näin", vastaa ja palaa Larin luokse.  
"Mitäs suunnitelmia sulla muuten on mun varalle, kun mä nyt tänne tulin?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Aikaisemmin miettimänsä jutut alkavat tuntua tyhmiltä nyt, kun ne pitäisi sanoa ääneen.  
"No... niinku sanoin, ni voitais tutustuu... ja sit myöhemmin..." lopettaa vihjailevasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa virnuilla Larin sanoista.  
"Kuulostaa hyvältä", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa itsekin virnuilla.  
"Hyvä", sanoo yrittää kovasti olla liimaamatta huuliaan Eliaksen huulia vasten.  
  
**Elias**

"Ollaanko me tässä vai mennäänkö muualle juttelee?" pohtii.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mentäiskö olkkariin?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Käy", vastaa ja päättää antaa Larin johdattaa itsensä näiden olohuoneeseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Koska pitää edelleen Eliasta kädestä, vetää tämän mukanaan olohuoneeseen. Istuutuessaan sohvalle, päästää pojan käden vapaaksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vie kätensä syliinsä Larin päästäessä siitä irti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyt kun pitäisi jutella, ei yhtään tiedä, mitä sanoisi. Katselee maahan vähän vaivaantuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää, kun hiljaisuus painostaa liiaksi.  
"Lari, mitä mieltä sä musta oot? Niinku rehellisesti?" haluaa tietää.


	13. Chapter 13

**Osa 13**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nostaa katseensa Eliakseen. Todellisuudessa ei tiedä vastausta, mutta jotain on pakko sanoa.  
"No... sä oot ihan kiva", aloittaa varovaisesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pieni hymy käväisee suupielessään Larin sanoessa, että olisi ihan kiva.  
"Okei... Siinä kaikki?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään pureskelee poskiaan.  
"Sul on... kätevät kädet", jatkaa, ja pieni virne ilmestyy huulilleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää leveämmin Larin sanoista.  
"Ahaa", sanoo ja toivoo Larin vielä jatkavan. Huomaa jopa jännittävänsä Larin vastauksia.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Miettii, mitä vielä sanoisi, kun Elias selvästikin odottaa vielä jotakin kuulevansa.  
"Tota... sä oot aina jotenki... niinku, vetäny mua puolees", myöntää hiljaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Häkeltyy Larin sanoista. _Aina tuntenu vetoa?_ ajattelee kummastuneena.   
"Tuntea vetoa millä tavalla? Seksuaalisesti?" varmistaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee, kuinka sykkeensä tihenee, ja vääntelee sormiaan hermostuneena.  
"No... niin..." sopertaa vastaukseksi ja laskee katseensa nolostuneena pois Eliaksesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuo kättään Larin leualle kääntäen pojan katseen itseensä.  
"Mä oon susta 'aika kiva' ja sä tunnet seksuaalista vetoo muhun. Lari, mä oon oikeesti alkanu tykkää susta ja... mua pelottaa, että... mä satutan itteeni", sanoo rehellisesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Joutuu kohtaamaan Eliaksen katseen uudestaan, kun tämä nostaa leukaansa ylöspäin. Pojan sanat tuntuvat hyviltä, muttei kuitenkaan oikein ymmärrä niitä.  
"Miten niin satuttaisit?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää.  
"Koska sä et tunne samalla tavalla musta", vastaa.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Ja mistä sä sen tiedät?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hämmästyy Larin kysymyksestä.  
"Mä olin ihan varma, ettet sä vois tykätä musta", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No justhan mä sanoin, et sä oot kiva", tokaisee silmiään pyöräyttäen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No joo, mutta ajattelin, että se on vaan sellanen heitto tai ettei se tarkoita mitään sellasta", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No en mä tiedä, mitä mä tunnen, mut... mä haluisin ottaa selvää", sanoo varovasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan ilahtuneena.  
"Niin mäkin haluaisin sun ottavan niistä selvää", sanoo ja hymyilee lempeämmin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen hymyyn huojentuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Haluaisi suudella Laria, mutta ei kehtaa. Eivät kuitenkaan ole yhdessä tai mitään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Haluaa näyttää Eliakselle, että on tosissaan tunteidensa selvittämisen kanssa, joten ei hyökkää suutelemaan poikaa, vaikka kuinka mielensä tekisi.   
"Tota... haluisitsä tehä jotain?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo, haluan mä, mutta... Umm... Mä en oikeen tiiä, että mitä", naurahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen söpölle naurulle.  
"No onks sul nälkä?" kysyy, "vai katotaaks telkkaa?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan.  
"On mulla vähän. Kokkaisitko sä jotain?" ehdottaa silmät suurempina.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ilahtuu, kun Eliaksella on hieman nälkä, ja saavat siten tekemistä.  
"Sä saat luvan auttaa", ilmoittaa virnuillen ja nousee ylös sohvalta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee sohvalta myös.  
"Kai mä sit autan. Mitä me tehdään?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Lähtee kohti keittiötä.  
"On tuol jotain kanasuikaleita, kai niistä jotain saa", vastaa olkapäitään kohauttaen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee.  
"Saa kyllä, ja kana on tosi hyvää", toteaa lähtien Larin perässä keittiöön.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On tyytyväinen, että Elias pitää kanasta. Miettii, mitä kanan kanssa söisi ja keittiöön päästyään alkaa koluta kaappeja.  
"On tääl ainaki riisii..." mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Riisi käy hyvin. Mikäs on työnjako?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa riisipaketin kaapista ja asettaa sen työpöydälle.  
"Tost kanasta pitäis varmaan saada joku kastike", pohtii ja miettii sitten, haluaako Elias myös jotain salaattia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kuulostaa hyvältä. Onko teillä salaattiin aineksia?" pohtii.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurkkaa jääkaappiin.  
"On tääl joku nahistunu kiinankaali", hymähtää. Ottaa samalla kanasuikalepaketin pois jääkaapista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti.  
"Ei siis tehdä salaattia", sanoo huvittuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Eliakselle ja osoittaa sitten pöydällä olevaa kulhoa, jossa on tomaatteja.  
"Noita voi ottaa", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Okei", toteaa ja käy nappaamassa pari tomaattia kulhosta.  
"Teenkö mä vaikka salaatin nyt alkajaisiksi?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"Kannattaaks sitä nyt vielä tehä, kun tossa kastikkeessa ja riisissä kuitenkin menee vähän aikaa?" kysyy huvittuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No mä vaan ajattelin, että ois valmiina sitten. Ihan miten vaan", tokaisee.  
"Kumpi paistaa kanat?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä voin, ellet sä haluu", vastaa hymyillen ja kumartuu ottamaan alakaapista paistinpannun.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää.  
"Eiku paista sä. Mä haluun nähä, kuinka syötävältä näytät", sanoo ajattelemattomasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan ja virnistää leveästi kuulleessaan, mitä Elias sanoo.  
"Okei, mä haluun sit nähä sut keittämässä riisiä", hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää ja nipistää Laria takapuolesta.  
"Hienoa. Ala hommiin!" komentaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Auts!" sanoo liioitellusti ja hieroo takalistoaan. Virnistää kuitenkin Eliakselle ja laittaa hellan päälle.  
"Noh, alas säkin sit hommiin sen riisin kanssa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larille katsoen tätä kulmiaan kohottaen.  
"Aletaan, aletaan", tokaisee vastaukseksi ja alkaa etsiskellä kaapeista kattilaa, jonne riisin voisi tehdä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee virnuillen Eliasta odotellessaan paistinpannun lämpiämistä.  
"Kattilat on siinä viereisessä kaapissa", ilmoittaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää ja nappaa kattilan viereisestä kaapista. Täyttää kattilan vedellä ja laittaa sen hellalle.  
  
**Siirrytään iltaan...** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Ovat syöneet ja katsoneet Larin kanssa leffan. Istuskelee Larin kirjoituspöydän ääressä tarkistaen Facebookinsa. Itseään jännittää jostain syystä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istuskelee sängyllään ja katselee Eliasta. Ei ole aikaisemmin kunnolla viettänyt pojan kanssa aikaa ja on yllätyksekseen tullut tämän kanssa juttuun paremmin kuin oletti. Miettii, ehdottaisiko Eliakselle sitä, mitä haluaisi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntää katsettaan Larin suuntaan nähden pojan katselevan itseään.  
"Mitä?" kysyy hymyillen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Epäröi vielä hetken, mutta sitten nousee seisomaan ja kävelee Eliaksen eteen. Koskettaa pojan huulia sormellaan ja nuolaisee samalla omiaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria astetta tummemmin pojan koskettaessa huuliaan ja nuolaisten sitten omiaan. Nousee ylös tuolilta, jolla istuu, ja painaa huulensa Larin huulia vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Silmänsä kaventuvat, kun hetkeäkään epäröimättä Elias nousee suutelemaan itseään – juuri niin kuin toivoikin. Vastaa suudelmaan kiihkeästi ja vie saman tien kätensä pojan paidan helman alta tämän iholle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää Larin huulia vasten kiihottuneena pojan koskettaessa paljasta ihoaan paitansa alta. Tuo omat kätensä Larin niskan taakse liimautuen kiinni tähän.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nauttii saadessaan Eliaksen kädet niskansa taakse. Seisoo lähellä huoneensa ovea ja painaa sen jalallaan kiinni, vaikkei ketään muuta asunnossa olekaan. Kiusoittelee Eliaksen ihoa sormillaan ja imee tämän alahuulta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kiihottuu Larin imiessä alahuultaan ja tuo käsiään tämän alaselkää pitkin Larin paidan alle koskettamaan tämän paljasta ihoa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Värähtää Eliaksen kosketuksesta ja repii sitten pojan paidan pois tämän päältä – ensimmäistä kertaa. Joutuu irtaantumaan suudelmasta ja jää tuijottamaan pojan paljasta rintakehää tiiviisti, halujensa vain kasvaessa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sydämensä takoo rinnassaan lujempaa Larin repiessä paitansa yltään. Hakee Larin katsetta itseensä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei Taalasmaan bileissä osannut kunnolla arvostaa paidatonta Eliasta yleisön ja alkoholin takia, mutta nyt kyllä osaa. Sydämensä syke kiihtyy asettaessaan kämmenensä vasten pojan lämmintä rintakehää ja nostaa sitten katseensa Eliaksen sinisiin silmiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Käyttää silmiään kiinni Larin asettaessa kämmenen rintakehäänsä vasten. Hengähtää ja avaa silmänsä kohdaten Larin katseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsoo Eliasta silmiin, ja jokin kummallinen olotila valtaa itsensä. Se ei ole pelkkää himoa ja halua, vaan myös jotain muuta, mitä ei osaa selittää. Painaa huulensa takaisin Eliaksen huulille voimakkaasti ja liikuttelee käsiään pojan iholla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin suudelmaan painaen uutta halukkaampaa suudelmaa pojan huulille liikauttaen käsiään tämän kyljellä ja alkaen samalla tuoda paitaa pois Larin yltä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen halukkaampaan suudelmaan, ja pojan alkaessa riisua paitaansa, ryhtyy auttamaan. Suorastaan repii paitansa pois päältään ja liimautuu sitten kiinni Eliakseen. Henkäisee, kun paljas rintakehänsä painautuu vasten Eliaksen paljasta rintakehää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Henkäisee itsekin tuntiessaan Larin paljaan rintakehän omaa rintakehäänsä vasten. Suutelee poikaa intohimoisesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa pakittaa kohti sänkyään vetäen Eliasta mukanaan. Suutelee pojan huulia ahnaasti ja tunnustelee tämän paljasta ihoa joka puolelta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastailee Larin suudelmiin ja virnistää tämän huulille pojan vetäessä itseään kohti sänkyä. Koskettelee Larin paljasta, lihaksikasta selkää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ahmii Eliaksen huulia kiihkeämmin, ja tämän kädet selällään tuntuvat sytyttävän ihonsa tuleen mitä miellyttävimmällä tavalla. Tuntiessaan sängynreunan jaloillaan, istahtaa alas Elias mukanaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istahtaa Larin syliin pojan istahtaessa sänkynsä reunalle. Kietoo kätensä Larin niskan taakse liimautuen kiinni Lariin ja painaen yhä kiihkeämpiä suudelmia tämän huulille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää saadessaan Eliaksen syliinsä ja vastailee tämän kiihkeämpiin suudelmiin. Toinen kätensä hyväilee pojan selkää ja toinen hakeutuu vaaleiden hiusten sekaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hipsuttelee Larin niskahiuksia ja irtaantuu Larin huulista päästäkseen suutelemaan tämän kaulaa kiihottuneena. Ei ole vielä kertaakaan päässyt suutelemaan Larin kaulaa, vaikka halunnut tehdä niin jo pidemmän aikaa.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Lupasi hakea erään Xbox-pelinsä kotoa ja palata takaisin kaverilleen. Astuu sisään asuntoon ja kuulee Larin huoneesta kiivasta hengitystä ja pussailuääniä. Alkaa virnuilla ja koska ei ole vielä päässyt koskaan näkemään veljeään suutelemassa tyttöjä, on utelias ja kävelee tämän ovelle avaten sen auki.  
"Hahaa, jäitpäs..." leukansa loksahtaa auki nähdessään veljensä sylissä jonkun pojan!


	14. Chapter 14

**Osa 14**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hengähtää tuntiessaan Eliaksen huulet kaulallaan ja heittää päätään taaksepäin antaakseen pojalle enemmän tilaa. Omien käsiensä liike pysähtyy, kun keskittyy vain nauttimaan, mutta sitten silmänsä revähtävät auki, kun on kuulevinaan huoneessa ylimääräisen äänen. Vilkaisee ovelle ja kauhistuu kohdatessaan pikkuveljensä järkyttyneen katseen.  
  
**Joni**  
  
"Mitä hittoo tää nyt tarkottaa?" älähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntää päätään ovelle ja nielaisee nähdessään siellä Larin pikkuveljen. Näykkää huultaan ja nousee Larin sylistä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kaikki mielihyvän tunteet katoavat ja kiihotuksensa laskee nopeasti, kun tajuaa, että Joni todella näki itsensä sylikkäin pussailemassa Eliaksen kanssa. Nielaisee ahdistuneena ja kääntää katseensa alas saamatta sanaa suustaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näkee Larin olevan vaivaantuneena, ja huoneeseen laskeutuukin syvä hiljaisuus.  
"Lähdenkö mä?" kysyy Larilta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yrittää pitää paniikkia loitolla keskittymällä hengittämiseensä. Ei pysty muodostamaan Eliaksellekaan vastausta, mutta koska ei halua tämän lähtevän, onnistuu pudistamaan päätään pienesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ilahtuu, kun Lari ei halua, että lähtisi. Vilkaisee Larin veljeä ja nappaa paitansa lattialta alkaen pukea sitä ylleen.  
"Mä oon Elias", sanoo Larin veljelle sanoakseen edes jotain.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Katsahtaa Eliakseksi esittäytynyttä poikaa.  
"Okei", sanoo järkyttyneenä ja kääntää katseensa Lariin.  
"Voitsä selittää?" pyytää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Haluaisi vajota maan alle tai mieluummin kääntää aikaa taaksepäin, jotta voisi estää kiinnijäämisen. Siirtää katseensa huoneensa kattoon ja pudistaa veljelleen päätään, koska ei pysty antamaan mitään järkevää selitystä – ei edes tiedä, mikä sellainen olisi.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Just. No tota... mä tulin vaan hakee yhen pelin, että tota..." sanoo ja ei oikein tiedä, mitä pitäisi sanoa.  
"Nähään", sanoo ja poistuu ovelta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pystyy hengittämään hieman vapaammin, kun Joni poistuu huoneensa ovelta. Ei silti aio liikahtaakaan ennen kuin tämä on lähtenyt koko asunnosta. On edelleen järkyttynyt, ja ajatuksensa ovat sekaisin.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Hakee pelinsä huoneestaan ja poistuu sitten asunnostaan hyvin sekavilla fiiliksillä. Onko veljensä homo vai biseksuaali vai mitä ihmettä?   
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuulee oven käyvän, ja asuntoon tulee hiirenhiljaista. Kävelee lähemmäs Laria ja hipaisee tätä olkapäästä kokeilevasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee helpotuksesta, kun kuulee ulko-oven sulkeutuvan. Eliaksen koskettaessa olkapäätään, kääntää katseensa tähän.  
"Oliks Joni oikeesti tossa äsken?" kysyy ja rukoilee pojan vastaavan, että ei ollut.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää huultaan näykäten.  
"Oli", vastaa.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Voihkaisee ja hautaa kasvonsa kämmeniin.  
"Ei helvetti", mutisee ja sitten vasta ahdistuu, kun tajuaa, että Joni saattaa hyvin kertoa näkemästään mutsille ja faijalle!  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istahtaa sängynreunalle ja laskee kätensä uudelleen Larin olkapäälle.  
"Mä oon sun tukena, jos se menee siihen", sanoo välittömästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsahtaa Eliasta kummastuneena.  
"Menee mihin?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Siis jos sun porukat saa tietää", selventää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ai sä osaat lukea ajatuksii?" hymähtää ja onnistuu jopa huvittumaan, kun Elias on niin hyvin perillä siitä, mitä mielessään ajatteli äsken.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No niin mä ajattelin, että sä heti kelaisit sun vanhempia nyt, kun sun veljes tietää", selittää ja hymähtää itsekin.   
"Sun mutsi ainakin ottanee sen hyvin", pohtii.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen sanoista muistaa taas, että äitinsä on tämän psykologi. Ilmeensä muuttuu epäluuloiseksi.  
"Mistä sä sen tiiät?" ihmettelee, "oottekste puhunu musta vai?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näyttää hieman vaikealta Larin kysymyksestä ja rykäisee.  
"No... jotain", paljastaa ympäripyöreästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Epäluulonsa sen kuin kasvaa, ja palaa halusta tietää, mitä Elias on äitinsä kanssa itsestään jutellut.  
"No kerro!" vaatii, "et sä voi ensin vihjailla tolleen ja sit jättää kertomatta."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää.  
"Mä en tienny sun äidin olevan sulle sukua, vaikka teillä sama sukunimi on, joten mä oon kertonut sille vähän kaikesta, mitä me ollaan tehty", sanoo näykäten huultaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No mitä se sit sano?" kysyy äänessään pilkahdus epätoivoa. Haluaa tietää ihan kaikki, jos kerran on mahdollisuus, että edes toinen vanhemmistaan saattaisi suhtautua hyvin touhuihinsa Eliaksen kanssa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Miettii hetken.  
"No se kyseli, miltä musta tuntuu, ja pohdiskeli, mitä sä kelaat jostain asiasta ja näin. Ei se voinu mitään sen kummempaa kertoo, mut nyt, kun mä paljastin sille tietäväni sen olevan sun äiti, se ehdotti riskinottamista sun kanssa", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee tarkasti jokaista Eliaksen sanaa ja tuntuu oudolta, että äitinsä on kannustanut tätä etenemään itsensä kanssa. On kuitenkin helpottunut, koska Eliaksen sanojen perusteella vaikuttaa todella siltä, että äitinsä ei järkyty, jos kuulee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sun mutsi vaikutti oikeesti siltä, ettei sitä haittaa, vaikka sä oisit... niin", sanoo, ja virne leviää kasvoilleen sitten.  
"Ainiin. Se paljasti sun mutisseen mun nimee unissas aika useastikin", tokaisee ja sipaisee Laria leuasta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee vaikeaksi Eliaksen ensimmäisistä sanoista, mutta ennen kuin ehtii ahdistua niistä, kauhistuu kuullessaan, mitä poika seuraavaksi paljastaa.  
"Mitäh?!" älähtää, ja naamansa menee punaiseksi häpeästä, että äitinsä on kuullut...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pitää suloisena sitä, että Lari menee niin punaiseksi.  
"Niin, sun äiti kerto, että on kuullu sun mutisseen mun nimee unissas. Aika söpöö", tokaisee.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei pysty kohtaamaan Eliaksen katsetta. Ei voi uskoa, että äitinsä on ollut kuulemassa, kun on mutissut Eliaksen nimeä yleensä hyvin eroottisissa ja kiihkeissä unissaan...  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ois vissiin pitäny jättää se kertomatta", toteaa Larin ollessa niin vaikeana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No joo..." mutisee ja miettii, miten kehtaa edes katsoa äitiinsä päin enää. Pystyykö tämä päättelemään jotenkin olemuksestaan, mitä kaikkea on Eliaksen kanssa tehnyt?  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee kätensä Larin olkapäälle ja hakee pojan katsetta itseensä.  
"Ei siinä oo mitään hävettävää, ja sun äitikin tuntui vain hymyilevän sille. Eli ainakin se tulee sut hyväksyy", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nostaa viimein katseensa Eliakseen. Huokaisee tämän sanoista.  
"Kunpa ei olis ainoo..." mutisee ja laskee katseensa uudestaan. Ei ollenkaan tiedä, miten Joni järkytyksestä selvittyään asian ottaisi, mutta faijansa reaktion tietää täysin eikä haluaisi sitä kohdata.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kyllä mä uskon, että sun veljeskin hyväksyy sut asiaa sulateltuaan", sanoo toiveikkaana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Luuletsä?" kysyy siirtäessään katseensa taas Eliakseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Kyl mä luulen niin", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Toivottavasti oot oikeessa..." huokaisee ja nojaa päätään vasten Eliaksen olkapäätä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee kätensä silittelemään Larin hiuksia tämän nojatessa olkapäätään vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sulkee silmänsä ja yrittää vain rentoutua ja unohtaa äskeisen välikohtauksen.  
  
**Seuraavana päivänä. On sunnuntai-iltapäivä.** **  
  
Ilkka**  
  
"Mä lähden lenkille ja käyn samalla kaupassa", ilmoittaa kävellessään eteiseen, ja kohta ovi käykin.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Istuvat äitinsä kanssa olohuoneen sohvilla. Isänsä mentyä kääntyy katsomaan äitiään.  
"Mutsi", aloittaa.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Lukee sohvalla naistenlehteä ja huikkaa heipat miehelleen tämän lähtiessä ulos.  
"Niin?" sanoo sitten pojalleen, joka on siitä saakka, kun tuli kotiin, vaikuttanut siltä, että haluaisi kovasti kertoa jotakin.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Hengähtää.  
"Mä tota... Mä näin eilen jotain tosi... outoa", sanoo.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Sulkee lehden ja asettaa sen pöydälle.  
"Millä tavalla outoa?" kysyy kiinnostuneena ja miettii, mihin Jonin asia liittyy.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Rykäisee ja luo katseen ovelle, että se varmasti on kiinni.  
"Mä tulin täältä hakee yht pelii, ja Larilla oli vieras", jatkaa ollen edelleen salamyhkäinen.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Silmänsä laajenevat, kun Joni kertoo Larilla olleen vieras. Alkaa aavistella, mistä saattaa olla kysymys.   
"Okei..." sanoo ja odottaa mielenkiinnolla poikansa kertovan enemmän.  
  
**Joni**

"Mä kelasin, että pääsen kerrankin näkee jonkun tytön sillä, ja päätin yllättää sen. Menin sen huoneeseen, josta kuulu epäilyttäviä ääniä. Avasin sen oven, ja Lari pussaili jotain POIKAA siellä!" parahtaa.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Laittaa kämmenensä suunsa eteen ja laskee kasvojaan kätkeäkseen virneensä. Aavisti siis oikein, että Larilla tosiaan oli Elias kylässä. Tuntee ylpeyttä molempia kohtaan. Kokoaa itsensä ja kohtaa taas neutraalina Jonin katseen.  
"Sä taisit yllättyä ja paljon", päättelee.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Arvelee äitinsä järkyttyneen tämän laittaessa kämmenensä suunsa eteen.  
"No joo! Tykkääkö se molemmista sukupuolista?" pohtii.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Jospa kysyisit sitä Larilta?" ehdottaa. On aivan varma, että sai juuri selville, miksei ole Laria vielä tänään nähnyt: tämä varmasti pelkää Jonin kertovan näkemästään.  
  
**Joni**  
  
"Mä kysyinkin eilen, mutta ei se puhunu mulle yhtään mitään. Se jätkä sentään esitteli ittensä, jonka kanssa se pussaili", hymähtää.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Hymyilee hieman, koska ilmeisesti Eliaksella on käytöstavat hallussa myös odottamattomissa tilanteissa.  
"Lari oli varmasti vielä järkyttyneempi kuin sä", arvelee, "ja kyllähän sä veljesi tunnet, ei se kovin halukas ole puhumaan vaikeista asioista."  
  
**Joni**  
  
Nyökyttää päätään.  
"No joo, tunnen mä, mutta ois se silti ollu kiva saada vastaus. Miten mä nyt ees suhtaudun siihen?" kysyy.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Pitäisikö sun sitten jotenkin muuttaa suhtautumista?" ihmettelee, "ihan sama Lari sun veljesi edelleen on."  
  
**Joni**  
  
"Joo? Enhän mä voi puhuu sille mitään muijista enää, kun se ei tykkää pelkästään muijista", sanoo.  
  
**Aino**  
  
On itse sitä mieltä, ettei Laria taida kiinnosta tytöt ollenkaan, mutta päättää antaa Larin kertoa sen itse.  
"No totta kai voit, ainahan Lari on sua auttanut", sanoo Jonille.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Joo niin on, mutta en mä tiiä... jotenkin vaan tosi outoo tää homma", avautuu.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Kyllähän mä sen ymmärrän, että sua kummastuttaa, kun ei sun isoveli nyt olekaan ihan sellainen kuin olet aina olettanut", sanoo pojalleen.  
  
**Joni**  
  
"Mitä sä ajattelet siitä, että se vois olla joku bi?" kysyy äidiltään.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Hymyilee Jonille.  
"Mulle sille ei ole mitään väliä", vastaa, "olen vaan todella iloinen, että Lari on viimeinkin löytänyt jonkun, josta tykkää."  
  
**Joni**  
  
Katsoo äitiään alta kulmien.  
"Vaikka se ois poika?" varmistaa.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Vaikka se olisi poika", sanoo hymyillen.  
  
**Joni**  
  
"Mut miten sua ei voi haittaa, että Lari tykkää jätkistäkin? Että se... oikeesti voi pussailla niiden kaa ja kaikkee?"   
  
**Aino**  
  
"Ei mua haittaa, koska jos Lari on onnellinen, millään muulla ei ole mitään väliä", kertoo ja on iloinen, että Joni päätti puhua ensin itselleen eikä isälleen...  
"Kaikkien kuuluu saada rakastaa sukupuolesta tai seksuaalisuudesta riippumatta."  
  
**Joni**  
  
"Faija ei kyl aattele noin. Sehän haukkuu aina kaikkia homoiksi, jotka on sen mielestä huonoja joissain asioissa", hymähtää.  
"Aikooko Lari kertoo sillekin, että se tykkää pojistakin, ja heittääkö faija sen ulos täältä?" pohtii.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Huokaisee Jonin alkaessa puhua Ilkasta.  
"Sun isäs on niin juuttunut vanhoihin aikoihin, ettei sen mielipidettä niin vain muuteta", myöntää, "mutta jos Ilkka edes uhkaa heittää Larin ulos, minä suutun."   
  
**Joni**  
  
"Ei kai meiän perhe hajoo tai mitään, jos teille tulee vuosisadan riita?" huolestuu.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Asettaa kätensä Jonin olkapäälle, kun tajuaa tämän olevan oikeasti huolissaan.  
"Kyllä me tästä selvitään", vakuuttaa.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Katsahtaa äitiään toiveikkaana.  
"Mä toivon, että sä oot oikees", sanoo.  
  
**Aino**  
  
_Niin toivon minäkin_ , sanoo huokaisten mielessään.  
"Joni, ethän kerro tästä vielä mitään isälles?" pyytää vakavana.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"En mä aio sanoo sille mitään. En haluu, että tulee mitään riitaa", sanoo ollen sen verran herkkä sisimmässään, että inhoaa riitoja, ja varsinkin, jos vanhemmilleen tulisi Larin takia riitaa.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Hyvä", sanoo helpottuneena, kun Joni lupaa olla kertomatta.


	15. Chapter 15

**Osa 15**

**Myöhemmin iltapäivällä. Larikin on viimein kotiutunut, ja Väänästen perhe istuu saman pöydän ääressä syömässä päivällistä...** **  
  
Ilkka**  
  
"Mitäs sä poika täällä oikein puuhastelit, kun talo oli yksin sun?" kysyy Larilta, sillä ei ole ehtinyt nähdä poikaa aiemmin tänään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Syö vaitonaisena ruokaansa ja on tukehtua, kun kuulee faijansa kysymyksen. Elias oli yötä vieressään, ja aamulla saattoi tämän bussipysäkille, minkä jälkeen hengaili ympäriinsä välttääkseen olemasta kotona, kun Joni ja vanhempansa palaisivat.  
"No... tein ruokaa ja katoin leffan ja datailin", vastaa faijalleen kohottamatta katsettaan tähän.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Virnistää.  
"Ei sulla sitten ketään tyttöä ollut täällä yökylässä?" kysyy vihjailevasti.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Katsahtaa ensin Laria ja sitten äitiään, jonka jälkeen syö vaitonaisena ruokaansa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ei ollu..." mutisee faijalleen korvat punaisena.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Hymyilee maitolasinsa takana ennen kuin ottaa siitä hörpyn. Toivoo, että Lari toisi Eliaksen uudestaan kylään, jotta pääsisi näkemään, miten nämä käyttäytyvät toistensa seurassa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Jotain vispilänkauppaa sulla kuitenkin taitaa olla?" virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee tai pikemminkin voihkaisee, kun faijansa ei voi antaa asian olla.  
"No ei oo", väittää katsomatta edelleenkään yhtään keneenkään.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Luo katseen vaimoonsa ja myhäilee tyytyväisenä ollen varma Larin reaktioista päätellen, että tällä on joku, mutta ei vain suostu kertomaan enempää.  
"Joo joo, sovitaan niin", sanoo kiusoittelevasti.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Ilkka, äläs nyt kiusaa poikaasi", toruu hyväntahtoisesti. Näkee kyllä, että Lari on erittäin vaikeana, eikä halua lisätä poikansa kärsimystä antamalla Ilkan jatkaa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Enhän minä. Leikkiä vain", kommentoi Ainon sanoja ja jatkaa syömistä.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Huokaisee helpotuksesta ja palaa oman ateriansa pariin. Miettii, minkälainen sotku mahtaa olla luvassa, kun Ilkalle selviää, että Larilla on säätöä toisen pojan kanssa...  
  
**Maanantaiaamuna koulussa...** **  
  
Opettaja**  
  
Avaa avaimellaan luokan oven ja menee sisälle antaen oppilaiden seurata perässä. Asettuu pöytänsä taakse seisten odottamaan, sillä itsellään on ilmoitusasiaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Valuu jenginsä ympäröivänä äidinkielenluokkaan rättiväsyneenä. Ei saanut juuri nukuttua, koska kiinnijäämisensä sängystä Eliaksen kanssa ahdistaa edelleen, varsinkin kun Joni ei ole sanonut itselleen sanaakaan.  
  
**Tale**  
  
On jännittynyt, koska on varma, että Lari jengeineen on erotettu koulusta. Joutui paljastamaan rehtorille, että on tiennyt asiasta pitkään ja tehnyt jengiläisten läksyt, ja sai siitä hyvästä jälki-istuntoa joka perjantaille aina joululomaan saakka.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Siirtyy luokkaan ja asettuu istumaan yhteen pulpeteista. Harmittelee itsekseen, kun ei ole päässyt Larin juttusille sitten sunnuntaiaamun, jolloin lähti tämän luota.  
  
**Opettaja**  
  
Kun kaikki oppilaat, jotka tunnille ovat tulossa, ovat sisällä, menee sulkemaan luokan oven. Päästyään takaisin pöytänsä taakse sanoo luokalle, mitä rehtori pyysi:  
"Juho, Lari, Leevi ja Tino, rehtorilla on teille jotain asiaa."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kummastuu opettajan sanoja ja vilkaiseekin hämmästyneinä frendejään. Miettii, mistä ihmeestä mahtaa olla kysymys, eikä aavistakaan Talen menneen kertomaan aivan kaiken.  
**  
Juho**  
  
Huokaisee tympääntyneenä ja vastaa Larin katseeseen ollen itse aivan yhtä pihalla kuin tämäkin vaikuttaa olevan.  
  
**Leevi**  
  
Sydämensä hypähtää ilmaan opettajan sanoista, ja pelästyy todenteolla. Itselleen ei tule mieleen mitään muuta kuin se, että ovat jääneet kiinni. Alkaakin heti pohtia, miten se on mahdollista.  
  
**Tino**  
  
Katsahtaa Laria ja Juhoa kummastuneena opettajan kehotuksesta mennä rehtorin puheille.  
"Ei kai siinä muu auta", toteaa ja lähtee ensimmäisenä luokasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan ihmeissään opettajan sanoessa rehtorilla olevan asiaa eliittijengille. _Mitähän asiaa?_ pohtii mielessään.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Ei katso jengiin päinkään eikä Eliakseen, koska tietää, että tämä tulee suuttumaan itselleen, kun meni lavertelemaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nousee ylös tuolista ja vilkaisee nopeasti Eliasta. Itselleen tulee jotenkin pahaenteinen olo.   
  
**Opettaja**  
  
"No niin, äkkiä nyt", hoputtaa poikia tietämättä itse ollenkaan, mistä on kyse. Haluaa vain päästä aloittamaan tunnin.  
  
**Juho**  
  
Menee luokasta ulos ja miettii, onko rehtorilla jotain asiaa Tšekin matkaan liittyen.  
  
**Leevi**  
  
Nousee paikaltaan ja lähtee Juhon vanavedessä ulos luokasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin katseeseen kysymysmerkkinä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntää katseensa pois Eliaksesta ja seuraa kavereitaan ulos luokasta ja sulkee sitten oven perässään.  
  
**Opettaja**  
  
"No niin, hyvää huomenta", sanoo ja kaivelee papereitaan laukustaan.  
"Saattekin heti ensitöiksenne kuulustella sivistyssanoja parin kanssa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kumartuu Talen puoleen istuessaan pojan vieressä.  
"Miksiköhän nuo joutu reksin puheille?" kysyy.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Huokaisee, kun Elias, ihan niin kuin arvelikin, tulee viereensä. Katselee tästä poispäin.  
"Jaa-a", tokaisee ja kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Outo juttu", kommentoi ja kaivaa kirjoja esiin laukustaan sitten.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Mutisee jotain epämääräistä ja alkaa itsekin kaivaa laukkuaan samalla, kun huomaa opettajan jakelevan papereita.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee Talea kuullen tämän mutisevan jotain. Kurtistaa kulmiaan ja nostaa äidinkielenkirjat pöydälle.  
"Sä et tiedä tosta mitään?" kysyy muistaessaan, kuinka Tale uhkaili paljastaa kaiken vähän aikaa sitten.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Tietää olevansa surkea valehtelija, mutta yrittää silti.  
"Miks tietäisin?" ihmettelee ja yrittää ottaa kasvoilleen aidon hämmentyneen ilmeen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tarttuu Talea olkapäästä kiinni.  
"Koska oot aikonu paljastaa ne", vastaa katsoen Talea tiukasti.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Mulkaisee Eliasta, kun tämä tarttuu olkapäähänsä.  
"No ei se sitä tarkota, et tein sen", väittää uppiniskaisesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"No mitä muuta asiaa reksil vois olla?!" parahtaa.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"No jotain muuta varmaan", mutisee hyvin epävakuuttavasti. Alkaa tuntea vähän syyllisyyttä Eliaksen hiillostuksen alla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Sulla ois motiivi paljastaa ne, joten voitko nyt kattoo mua silmiin ja sanoo, ettet oo tehny mitään", pyytää.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Ei kykene tekemään kuten Elias pyytää, vaan tonkii hermostuneena laukkuaan etsimättä sieltä mitään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pureskelee huultaan hermostuneena, kun Tale ei katso itseään silmiin.  
"Tale!"  
  
**Tale**  
  
"No mitä?" kysyy eikä edelleenkään katso Eliakseen päinkään. Ei halua nähdä pettymystä tämän kasvoilla, kun tämä tajuaa, mitä on mennyt tekemään...  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä et voi ees kattoo mua silmiin, eli sä käräytit ne", tajuaa ja pudistaa päätään epäuskoisena.  
"Miten sä voit tehä niin?!"  
  
**Tale**  
  
Yrittää tekeytyä mahdollisimman pieneksi tuolissaan.  
"Ei se oo reiluu niit kohtaan, jotka oikeesti raataa niska limassa arvosanojensa eteen..." mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Uskomatonta! Mä sanoin sulle, että Larilla on syy siihen, miksi se..." aloittaa ja kiukustuneena sekä pettyneenä Taleen syventyy kirjaansa.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Alkaa itsekin kiukustua.  
"No ei varmaan oo ainoo, jolla on vaikeuksii, mut ne muut sentään yrittää eikä kuseta kaikkii muita", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Mulkaisee Talea.  
"Mun on turha sanoo sulle mitään, kun sä et ymmärtäis kuitenkaan", toteaa.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Enkä mä ymmärrä sua, et miten sä voit puolustaa niitä", sihahtaa, "jos en tietäis paremmin, niin sanoisin, et sä oot menny ihastuu johonki niistä." Tarkoittaa sanoillaan Laria, koska se on tietääkseen ainoa eliittijengiläinen, jonka kanssa Elias on pussaillut.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Menee hieman vaikeaksi Talen sanoista.  
"En mä puolustele niitä kaikkia, vaan yhtä", sanoo kommentoimatta ollenkaan sitä, että olisi ihastunut johonkin eliittijengiläisistä.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Sä oot oikeesti menny ihastuun Lariin!" parahtaa hiljaa epäuskoisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ehän oo", kieltää heti.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Pudistaa päätään Eliaksen sanoille. Nyt kun sanoi sen ääneen, kaikki palaset tuntuvat loksahtavan paikoilleen.  
"Älä viitti, et sä niitä, tai siis Laria, muuten puolustais", hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huoahtaa.  
"Okei. Mä tykkään Larista, mutta en oo ihastunu siihen", myöntää.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Sama asia", tuhahtaa eikä voi uskoa Eliaksen olevan niin tyhmä, että haikailee Larin perään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tajuutsä, et Lari joutuu ongelmiin nyt sun takias?" sättii.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään ja sulkee suunsa, kun opettaja kävelee pahannäköisenä ohi.  
"Tajuun, en mä oo mikään idiootti", tokaisee sitten hiljaa, "mitä välii, ainakaan nyt kukaan ei enää kuseta ketään."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pudistelee päätään Talen sanoille ja hymähtää.  
"Just", tokaisee ja huomaa olevansa huolissaan Larista.


	16. Chapter 16

**Osa 16**

**Koulun jälkeen.** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Päättää kävellä puiston poikki koulusta kotiin ja näkee eräällä penkillä tutun ihmisen istumassa. Kurtistaa kulmiaan tunnistaessaan hahmon Lariksi.  
"Lari", sanoo hiljaa päästessään penkin luokse.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istuu puiston penkillä täysin turtuneena. Ei tiedä, mitä kello on, eikä siten ole tietoinen istuneensa penkillä paikoillaan jo monta tuntia. Kaikki tuntuu kuin kamalalta painajaisunelta, josta tietää, ettei koskaan tule heräämään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Koska Lari ei reagoi sanoihinsa, istahtaa tämän viereen ja laskee kätensä Larin olkapäälle.  
"Hei, puhu mulle", pyytää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Säikähtää kosketusta olkapäällään ja kääntää nopeasti kasvonsa silmät suurina katsomaan. Huokaisee, kun huomaa vain Eliaksen vieressään. Kohauttaa tälle olkapäitään olematta juttutuulella.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä oon niin pahoillani", sanoo sitten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On hetken hiljaa ja miettii, tietääkö asiasta jo koko koulu...  
"Mä en voi mennä kotiin", mutisee hiljaa, ahdistuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tuu meille?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään Eliaksen ehdotukselle, vaikka haluaisikin mennä tämän luo. Näyttää pojalle kännykkäänsä ja saapunutta viestiä faijaltaan, jossa tämä vaatii itsensä olevan kotona, kun tämä pääsee töistä, tai muuten...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Larin kännykästä tämän isän viestiä tälle ja nielaisee.  
"Onko mitään, mitä mä voisin tehä parantaakseni sun oloo?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Laittaa kännykän taskuunsa ja miettii, miten ihmeessä tulee selviämään faijansa saarnasta ja äitinsä pettymyksestä, puhumattakaan veljestään... Nielaisee pahan olon velloessa sisällään voimatta uskoa, että joutui erotetuksi koulusta. Katsoo Eliasta ja nyökkää lyhyesti ennen kuin painaa huulensa pojan huulia vasten. Ei pysty edes välittämään siitä, että ovat keskellä puistoa – haluaa vain epätoivoisesti olonsa paremmaksi edes hetkeksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Liikauttaa huuliaan Larin huulia vasten vastaten pojan suudelmaan ja painaen uutta suudelmaa Larin huulille auttaen poikaa mieluusti, varsinkin kun Lari haluaa suudella itseään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Suutelee Eliasta kiihkeästi ja rajusti haluten keskittyä vain ja ainoastaan pojan huuliin eikä mihinkään ylimääräiseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin kiihkeisiin ja rajuihin suudelmaan käsiensä laskeutuessa Larin ympärille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa, että Eliaksen suuteleminen rauhoittaa mieltään heti, ja antaa itsensä suudella poikaa yhä vain rajummin ja vie kätensä tämän ympärille, kunnes pelkää alitajunnassaan olevansa jo liiankin kovakourainen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää Larin huulia vasten ja irtaantuu hetkeksi happea ottaakseen. Painaa huulensa uudelleen Larin huulille huuliaan tykyttäessä rajut suudelmat.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ahmii Eliaksen huulia ja tämän makua itseensä tovin, jonka jälkeen irtaantuu ja painaa kasvonsa vasten Eliaksen hiuksia. Puristaa pojan tiukasti kiinni itseensä ja toivoo, ettei tarvitsisi koskaan päästää irti.  
  
**Elias**

Tuo kätensä Larin hiuksiin silittäen tämän hiuksia ja sulkien silmiään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, kun tuntee Eliaksen käden silittämässä hiuksiaan.  
"Mua pelottaa..." myöntää hiljaa ja nielaisee, kun hetkeksi kadonnut ahdistus tulee takaisin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä tiiän, että sua pelottaa, mutta sä voit aina puolustautuu niille syistä, miks sä huijasit", lohduttaa lempeästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa surkeana.  
"No ei se oo mikään syy... Faija varmaan laittaa mut kotiarestiin loppuvuodeks", valittaa ja miettii, minkälaisen rangaistuksen äitinsä, joka on aina ystävällinen ja kannustava, mahtaa keksiä.  
"Joni ainaki vihaa mua, kun ensin se näki mut pussailemas sun kanssa, ja nyt selvii, et mä oon törkee huijari."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No mut kyl kaikki selvii ja kääntyy viel parhain päin", toteaa luottavaisesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mitä mun setäkin ajattelee, kun se sai potkut mun takii?!" parahtaa ja rutistaa Eliasta tiukemmin. Tietää, että setänsä ei työstään mitenkään paljon pitänyt, mutta siitä huolimatta potkujen saaminen on syvältä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntuu pahalta, että ei voi auttaa Laria, ja että Talen takia kaikki paljastui.  
"Se on kyl aika syvältä, mutta et sä pakottanu sitä varmaan auttaa sua", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No en niin, mut siinä on yks syy lisää faijan raivareille", huokaisee ja irtaantuu Eliaksesta hieman katsoakseen tätä silmiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin katseeseen.  
"Ootsä ihan varma, ettet sä haluu mua tuekses sinne?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään, vaikka mielellään ottaisikin Eliaksen pitämään kädestään kiinni, kun faijansa raivoaa.  
"Kiitti, mut mun täytyy hoitaa tää ite..." huokaisee vastahakoisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Okei, ymmärrän", sanoo myötätuntoisena.  
"Ilmoitathan mulle heti, miten meni, kun pystyt?" pyytää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo... ilmotan", mutisee ja sitten hetken epäröityään tarttuu Eliasta kädestä viestittääkseen tälle, että on kiitollinen pojan sanoista ja tuesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Häkeltyy Larin tarttuessa käteensä, mutta pitää valtavasti pojan eleestä.  
"Mä pidän sulle peukkuja", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää ja irrottaa otteensa pojasta jääden paikoilleen vähän vaivaantuneena, kun sillä tavalla meni tarttumaan poikaa kädestä...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille pienesti nähden tämän olevan jokseenkin vaivaantunut.  
"Muista, että mä oon sun tukena tässä", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle pienesti ja vilkaisee sitten huokaisten kelloaan. Aika mennä kotiin...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näkee Larin vilkaisevan kelloaan.  
"Mä voisin saattaa sut teidän kotiovelle", ehdottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Silmänsä laajenevat yllätyksestä, kun Elias ehdottaa saattamista.  
"Voisitsä?" varmistaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee leveämmin Larin näyttäessä niin suloiselta ollessaan yllättynyt ehdotuksestaan.  
"Totta kai", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee kiitollisena, mutta huokaisee sitten, koska ei haluaisi mennä kotiin, oli Elias mukana tai ei.  
"Varmaan täytyy lähtee..." mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee ylös penkiltä ja ojentaa kättään Larille.  
"Joo, mitä nopeammin meet, sitä nopeammin se on hoidettu", toteaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee raskaasti ja nousee vastahakoisesti ylös penkiltä. Vatsassaan velloo ikävästi, ja toivoo, ettei sentään anna ylen.  
  
**Hetken kuluttua Lari ja Elias ovat saapuneet Larin kotioven taakse.** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Nieleskelee hermostuneena eikä tee elettäkään avatakseen oven. Arvostaa todella paljon sitä, että Elias on tullut saattamaan itsensä, koska muuten saattaa olla, että olisi karannut.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee Laria ja sitten suljettua Väänästen ovea.  
"Mä voin odottaa sua vaikka täällä rapussa, jos haluat?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei kannata, tuskin mä ulos enää pääsen tänään..." mutisee ahdistuneena, kun ajattelee, mitä mahtaa tapahtua sisälle astuessaan. Haluaisi omistaa ajankääntäjän, jolla siirtää aikaa joko eteen- tai taaksepäin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää.  
"Entä, jos mä tuun ikkunasta sisään salaa?" ehdottaa pilke silmäkulmassaan.  
  
**Lari**

"Ai kerrostalon ikkunasta?" hymähtää, "et sä mikään hämähäkkimies sentään oo."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"No ei, kun ajattelin palotikkaita pitkin mennä ja jotenkin teidän parvekkeelle, mutta en tiiä, mikä se on, niin joo", hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliasta ja samalla vilkaisee oveaan.  
"Kai mun täytyy mennä sisään..." huokaisee ja hipaisee sormillaan Eliaksen sormia toivoen, että voisi ottaa tämän luokseen sisälle saakka. Tietää kuitenkin, että Eliaksen läsnäolo voisi vain pahentaa tilannetta...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee Larin sormien hipaisun omissa sormissaan ja katsahtaa poikaa myötätuntoisesti.  
"Tsemppii", sanoo ja suukottaa Larin poskea koskettaen tätä samalla käsivarresta lähtiessään kävelemään portaita kohti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sulkee silmänsä Eliaksen antaessa poskisuukon itselleen, mutta paniikkinsa kasvaa heti, kun näkee silmät avatessaan Eliaksen lähtevän kävelemään pois päin. Nielaisee vaikeana sydämensä jyskyttäessä villisti ahdistuksesta, kun tietää, että on aika kohdata vanhempansa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee Laria vielä kerran ennen kuin kävelee portaat alas ja ulos kerrostaloasunnosta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun Elias katoaa näkyvistä, kaivaa haparoivin käsin avaimet taskustaan. Yrittäessään osua avaimella lukkoon, pudottaa koko nipun lattialle. Vetää sitten syvään henkeä yrittäen saada itsensä rauhoittumaan ja nappaa avainnippunsa. Saa oven auki ja astuu hiljaa sisälle tuntien olonsa pelokkaammaksi kuin koskaan aikaisemmin.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kuulee oven käyvän ja astelee olohuoneesta eteiseen.  
"Tulithan sä!" sanoo närkästyneenä. On lähtenyt vähän aikaisemmin töistä, koska ei ole pystynyt keskittymään työntekoon Larin tempauksen takia.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Istuu olohuoneen sohvalla voimatta edelleenkään uskoa todeksi sitä, minkä sai tänään kuulla Larin rehtorin soittaessa. Ei ole koskaan tuntenut niin suurta pettymystä poikaansa kohtaan kuin nyt.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Irvistää, kun heti ensitöikseen kuulee faijansa närkästyneen äänen. Tekisi mieli paeta saman tien takaisin käytävään, juosta Elias kiinni ja lähteä tämän mukana jonnekin kauas pois.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Äitis on olohuoneessa, joten tule sinne, niin keskustellaan", jatkaa ja kävelee olohuoneeseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja riisuu haluttomana ulkovaatteensa. Yrittää paniikissa keksiä jotakin keinoa, jolla puhua itsensä ulos ongelmista, mutta tietää, ettei sellaista syytä ole olemassakaan. Vastahakoisesti laahustaa olohuoneeseen ja nielaisee, kun huomaa äitinsä vakavan ja pettyneen ilmeen.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Istuu Ainon viereen ja katsoo Laria odottavasti.  
"Me kuultiin tänään äitisi kanssa jotain, mitä me ei oltais ikinä voitu susta kuvitella. Oltiin ihan varmoja, että rehtori pilailee tai kyse on väärinkäsityksestä. Miksi helvetissä sä Lari meet tekemään jotain tollasta? Ja vielä pistät Ramin mukaan hommaan?" huudahtaa pettyneenä.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Antaa Ilkan puhua ja kuuntelee hiljaa. Katsoo Laria ja huomaa kyllä tämän olemuksesta, miten paljon tätä pelottaa, hävettää ja ahdistaa. Pudistaa pettyneenä pätään ja Ilkan lopetettua kysyy hiljaa:  
"Miksi?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Painaa päänsä alas kuunnellessaan faijaansa. Kaikki mielessään pyörivät vastaukset tuntuvat toinen toistaan typerimmiltä, eikä tiedä, mitä voisi edes sanoa. Vasta, kun kuulee äitinsä hiljaisen kysymyksen, saa suunsa auki.  
"En mä pärjää siellä!" parahtaa nostamatta katsettaan lattiasta.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Tyrmistyy Larin väitteestä.  
"Miten niin et muka pärjää?" kysyy ihmeissään.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan Larin sanoille siitä, ettei tämä muka pärjäisi.  
"Mitä sä tarkoitat?" kysyy yhtäaikaa Ilkan kanssa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun on saanut suunsa auki, tuntuu kuin ei voisi lopettaa ollenkaan.  
"Mä olin jo peruskoulussa ihan surkee, niin miten hitossa te luulitte, et mä pärjään jossain lukiossa?!" lähes huutaa epäuskoisena, "silti te pakotitte mut sinne, ja mun oli pakko keksii jotain, etten mä taas olis pelkkä luuseri!"  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Katsoo Ainoa ihmeissään Larin sanoista ja kääntää katseensa poikaansa sitten.  
"Et sä mun mielestä nyt niin huono peruskoulussa ollut", tokaisee astetta rauhoittuneempana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Olinpas, kun keskiarvo oli hädin tuskin seiska!" parahtaa, "ainoo, missä pärjäsin, oli ja on liikunta..."  
  
**Aino**  
  
Huokaisee, ja vaikka Lari on syyllinen tökeään huijaamiseen, alkaa jopa tuntea syyllisyyttä siitä, että halusi poikansa menevän lukioon paremman idean puutteessa... Kenties Larille olisi välivuosi ollut oikeampi vaihtoeho.  
"Siitä huolimatta, sun tekosi ei ole missään mielessä hyväksyttävää", kertoo pojalleen vakavana.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Rykäisee hieman vaikeana Larin sanoessa.  
"Olisit tullut puhumaan ensin meidän kanssamme ennen kuin alat huijaamaan. Sen takia sä olit pääsemässä sinne Tšekkeihinkin ja oot ollut niin opettajien suosiossa", tajuaa.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Nyökyttelee miehensä sanoille.  
"Koulu on kasvattanut mainettaan kolme vuotta teidän ansiosta ja käyttänyt valtavat määrät rahaa teidän eteen, kun olette päässeet ulkomaille", kertoo Larille tiukasti, vaikka tämän pitäisi asia tietää, "nyt kun kaikki onkin selvinnyt pelkäksi huijaukseksi, koulu varmasti vaati joka sentin niistä rahoista takaisin."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kauhistuu äitinsä sanoista, koska ei totta puhuen ole tullut moista edes ajatelleeksi. Vilkaisee vanhempiaan katuvana ja siirtää sitten katseensa taas lattiaan, olonsa muuttuessa koko ajan vain ahdistuneemmaksi.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Ei ollut itsekään tullut ajatelleeksi, että koulu vaatisi jokaisen sentin takaisin rahoista, jotka on laittanut eliittijengiin.   
"Meillä on äitisi kanssa sinulle ja Jonille tilit, joille olemme tallettaneet kaikki lapsilisänne sinne pesämunaksi, kun muutatte pois kotoa. Käyttöoikeus tiliin on vasta 20-vuotiaina, joten saat sieltä maksaa huijauksesi", sanoo.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Vaikka tuntuu pahalta, että Larille säästetyt rahat menisivät tämän virheiden korjaamisen, ei voi kuin olla samaa mieltä miehensä kanssa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Olonsa tuntuu niin kamalalta, että joutuu tosissaan taistelemaan, ettei ala itkeä. Nyökkää isänsä sanoille jäykästi ja miettii, mitä tulevaisuudestaan enää muka tulisi – ei yhtään mitään.


	17. Chapter 17

**Osa 17**  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Säälii Laria, kun tämä näyttää todella katuvaiselta. Rykäisee.  
"Koska näytät selvästi katuvan, niin jos me maksetaan se niin, että jokainen maksaa yhden kolmasosan. Me äitisi kanssa, sinä ja Rami myös", sanoo ja on vihainen veljelleenkin, joka on pimittänyt tällaista koko ajan.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Yllättyy Ilkan sanoista, ja mies on muutenkin suhtautunut asiaan paljon maltillisemmin kuin oletti. Odottaa Larin reaktiota.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nieleskelee eikä siten saa sanaa suustaan. Tuntuu jostain syystä vielä pahemmalta kuulla, että vanhempansa maksaisivat osan siitä summasta, jonka on itse riesakseen omalla ylimielisellä käytöksellään hankkinut.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Ja tämä vain siksi, jotta meidän rahoistamme olisi sinulle tulevaisuudessa jotain oikeaa hyötyä eikä se menisi kaikki valtiolle", hymähtää ja hetkeksi hiljentyy koko olohuone.  
"Saat luvan auttaa kotitöissä seuraavan kuukauden ajan rangaistukseksi tästä", jatkaa.  
**  
Aino**  
  
Nyökkää Ilkalle hyväksyvästi ja kertoo sitten Larille, mitä itse haluaa tämän tekevän:  
"Vaikka sut nyt lukiosta erotettiinkin, haluan sun osallistuvan kirjoituksiin siitä huolimatta." Äänensävynsä on harvinaisen tiukka.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Faijansa sanat eivät tule yllätyksenä, mutta järkyttyy totaalisesti, kun kulee, mitä äidillään on sanottavaa. Kohottaa epäuskoisen katseensa tähän ja miettii, miten tämä kuvittelee itsensä selviytyvän kirjoituksista, kun ei osaa mitään.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Aivan. Viet tämän nyt loppuun saakka, mutta kirjoituksissa et kyllä huijaa enää yhtään. Et sinä voi olla tyhmä, ettet niitä läpi pääsisi", toteaa ja toivoo, ettei Lari ole tullut itseensä. Itsellään ei lukupäätä oikein ole, ja senpä takia perusti oman yrityksen.  
**  
Lari**  
  
"En mä ikinä selvii niistä!" parahtaa järkyttyneenä, "mä oon liian tyhmä!"  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Saat luvan selvitä", tokaisee pojalleen antamatta yhtään periksi, "en hyväksy sitä, että sä olet heittänyt melkein kolme vuotta elämästäsi täysin hukkaan."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Nyökyttää päätään vaimonsa sanoille ollen samaa mieltä.  
"Niin juuri. Hoidat kirjoitukset ja sen jälkeen pääset suorittamaan sitä kotityörangaistusta", toteaa ja katsoo Laria tiukasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään uskomatta tapahtuntutta todeksi. Ei ikimaailmassa voi selvitä kirjoituksista, kun ei ole lukiossa oppinut yhtään mitään. Kaikki alkaa olla liikaa, ja tuntee kohta romahtavansa, joten kääntyy kannoillaan ja ryntää huoneeseensa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Huokaa raskaammin.  
"Miten epäonnistuneita me kasvattajina oikein ollaan?" sanoo murheellisena.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Avaa kotiovensa oven ja astuu sisään asuntoon.  
"Kotona", huikkaa eteisestä ollen vielä autuaan tietämätön Larin teosta.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Sulkee huokaisten silmänsä, kun Lari pakenee huoneeseensa.  
"Miksei se poika ole sanonut mitään siitä, ettei usko pärjäävänsä?" ihmettelee ja koska on niin poissa tolaltaan Larin takia, ei edes kuule Jonia.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Hymähtää eikä itsekään kuule Jonin tuloa.  
"Sanopa sitä. Ei olisi tarvinnut turvautua vilunkiin, vaan olisimme auttaneet häntä kyllä. Olet aina opettanut, että asioista pitää puhua, joten miksei poika sitten voi noudattaa sitä neuvoa", hymähtää.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Kävelee olohuoneeseen riisuttuaan ulkovaatteet ja ihmettelee, kun vanhempansa juttelevat olohuoneessa niin vakavannäköisinä.  
"Moi", sanoo varovaisesti.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään neuvottomana ja arvelee, että Laria todennäköisesti hävetti eikä siksi kertonut. Miettii, että ehkä pitäisi mennä jututtamaan tätä kaikessa rauhassa... Kuulee sitten Jonin äänen ja hätkähtää, kun ei ollenkaan ole huomannut tämän tulleen.  
"Moi", sanoo hiljaa ja huokaisee. Joni tuskin tulee ottaamaan uusimpia uutisia veljestään kovin hyvin...  
  
**Joni**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan, kun äitinsä huokaisee.  
"Onks jotai tapahtunu?" kysyy.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"On kyllä. Kyse on Larista", vastaa ja vilkaisee Ainoa.  
"Lari on valehdellut meille kaikille", jatkaa.  
  
**Joni**  
  
"Täh?" ihmettelee eikä tajua mistään mitään.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Poika on huijannut koko tämän kolme vuotta lukiossa", vastaa Jonille, joka näyttää ihan puulla päähän lyödyltä.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Isänsä sanat alkavat hiljalleen iskeytyä tajuntaansa.  
"Siis... mitä se niinku meinaa?" jatkaa kyselyään.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Nousee ylös sohvalta.  
"Jutelkaa te, minä menen keskustelemaan Larin kanssa", päättää ja suuntaa kohti vanhemman poikansa huonetta.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Lari ei ole siis ollenkaan niin hyvä koulussa kuin antanut ymmärtää ja kusettanut kaikkia. Nyt koulu on niittänyt mainetta Larin jengillä, ja oikeasti nämä ovat huijanneet koko ajan, ja setäsi on tässä ollut myös mukana", selittää ja ärtyy, kun selventää nuoremmalle pojalleen asiaa.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Kuuntelee isänsä sanoja ihmeissään ja hengähtää sitten.  
"Ei oo todellist", parahtaa sitten.  
"Miten Lari voi tehä tollee?" jatkaa sitten pettyneenä.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Siksi, koska hän on omien sanojensa mukaan niin tyhmä, ettei pärjäisi muuten kuin huijaamalla", pudistaa päätään.   
  
**Joni**

"Miten se voi alentuu tollaseen? Onks se siis koko ajan tehny tota?" kysyy pöyristyneenä.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Nyökkää vaikeana.  
"On, ja koulu vaatii joka sentin takaisin, jonka se on Larin jengiin pistänyt", tokaisee pettyneenä.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Kivat teille. Kai te laitoitte Larin maksumieheks, ku senhän syytä tää on?" sanoo.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo laitettiin me tai no, me maksetaan se vähän kuin yhdessä Larin ja setäsi kanssa", sanoo.  
  
**Joni**  
  
"Miten Rami voi olla tällasessa mukana?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Hymähtää kuuluvasti.  
"Sitä minäkin ihmettelen. En ole saanut häntä vielä kiinni puhelimella, mutta saa kyllä kuulla kunniansa jahka suvaitsee vastata puhelimeen. En tajua, miksei Lari voinut puhua meille, jos ei koe pärjäävänsä lukiossa", päivittelee.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Ihan ihme touhuu. Mäkin oon ihaillu Laria koko ajan, kun se on niin kingi koulussa ja kaikkee. Totuus on ihan toinen. En mä tunne sitä enää!" parahtaa.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Ei ole kyllä yhtään veljesi tapaista tällainen. Kunhan enempää huonoja uutisia ei tulisi", sanoo ja nousee sohvalta.   
  
**Joni**  
  
Puree huuleensa. _Tietäisit vaan..._ pohtii mielessään.  
  
**Samaan aikaan Larin huoneessa...** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Makaa sängyllään kasvot tyynyä vasten ja yrittää parhaansa mukaan olla itkemättä. Ei ole pystynyt laittamaan viestiä edes Eliakselle, ja kun poikaa ajattelee, haluaisi vain päästä tämän lähelle.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Astuu sisään poikansa huoneeseen ja näkee Larin makaamassa sängyllä. Rykäisee ilmoittaakseen läsnäolonsa ja sulkee sitten huoneen oven.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jähmettyy, kun kuulee äitinsä rykäisevän. Sitten kuulee ovensa menevän kiinni, mikä tarkoittaa äitinsä tulleen juttelemaan, kuten tiesikin tapahtuvan ennemmin tai myöhemmin. Huokaisee ja nousee vastahakoisesti istumaan.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Larin noustessa istumaan, kävelee tämän sängyn viereen ja istuu alas.  
"Mikset sä puhunut mulle tai isälles?" kysyy pettyneenä mieltään eniten painavan kysymyksen, "mä kuvittelin, että sä olet aina pystynyt kertomaan mulle, kun joku on painanut sun mieltä."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Äitinsä pettynyt ääni on paljon pahempaa kuin faijansa saarnat. Kohauttaa olkapäitään. Oli silloin niin innoissaan suunnitelmastaan, ettei mieleensä juolahtanutkaan kertoa kenellekään mitään huonosta menestyksestään.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Lari... Mä ymmärrän, että tuohon ikään kuuluu koetella rajojaan, mutten olisi ikinä uskonut, että sä menisit tekemään jotain tällaista", huokaisee pettyneenä. On aina ollut Larista ylpeä, ja tuntuu todella kurjalta joutua yhtäkkiä häpeämään tämän takia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kasvojaan kuumottaa valtavasta häpeäntunteesta kuunnellessaan äitiään. Nuorempana kertoi tälle aina aivan kaiken, mutta nykyään on kokenut sen vähän vaikeaksi lähinnä siksi, että alkoi saada Eliaksesta kummallisia tunteita, joista ei ole uskaltanut sanoa mitään. Lisäksi oli niin luottavainen huijauksensa kanssa, ettei uskonut sen voivan mennä pieleen, joten ei kertonut siitäkään.  
"Anteeks..." kuiskaa hiljaa ja painaa päänsä vielä alemmas.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Huokaisee ja asettaa kätensä Larin reidelle.  
"Mä toivon, että sä puhut edes jollekin, kun mulle et enää", sanoo ja miettii sitten, tietääkö Elias Larin touhuista...  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sulkee silmänsä ja kääntää katseensa pois, kun äitinsä epäsuorasti mainitsee Eliaksen.  
"Mitä välii..." mutisee.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"On sillä väliä!" huudahtaa, "sä olet mun poika, enkä mä halua, että sä kärsit, painoi sun mieltä ihan mikä tahansa."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pusertaa huuliaan ja miettii, sanoisiko Eliaksesta yhtään mitään. Tietää äitinsä tietävän, että tietää tämän tietävän, joten mitä menetettävää itsellään enää on?  
"Ai vaikka mä oon säälittävä hintti, joka on liian tyhmä lukioon?" kysyy, ja äänensä on särkyä lopussa. Tuntuu kuitenkin helpottavalta sanoa se toinenkin mieltään painava asia ääneen.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Tarttuu hellästi Larin leukaan ja kääntää pojan kasvot itseään kohti.  
"Sillä, että sä tykkäät pojista, ei ole mitään merkitystä", sanoo vakavana, "mä rakastan sua aina, mikään ei sitä ikinä tule muuttamaan."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsoessaan äitiään silmiin ja kuullessaan tämän sanat, kyynel pääsee karkaamaan silmästään, ja sitä seuraa useampi. Eliaksen sanoista luotti äitinsä hyväksyvän asian, mutta sen kuuleminen äitinsä suusta on aivan eri asia.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Vetää itkuisen poikansa itseään vasten ja alkaa silittää tämän hiuksia.  
"Oletko sä puhunut Eliakselle tästä?" kysyy tarkoittaen Larin huijaamista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää vasten äitinsä rintakehää ja yrittää olla itkemättä kuin pikkulapsi.  
"Miten mä muka selviin kirjotuksista?" kuiskaa ja sitten niiskaisee.  
  
**Aino**  
  
On helpottunut, että Lari sentään kertoo asioita Eliakselle eikä pidä tunteitaan pelkästään omana tietonaan.  
"Me etsitään jostain joku opettamaan sua", vastaa pojalleen rauhallisena, "Elias ainakin varmasti haluaa auttaa."  
**  
Lari**  
  
Tietää Eliaksen haluavan, ja on tämä jo kerran tarjonnutkin apuaan, mutta silloin kieltäytyi.  
"Älä pliis kerro faijalle..." pyytää sitten tarkoittaen Eliasta.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"En tietenkään", hengähtää eikä mielessään ole käynytkään se, että menisi Ilkalle kertomaan mitään Larin selän takana, "se on sun asiasi. Mutta älä odota liian kauan, ettei sun isäsi kuule sitä jotain muuta kautta." Miettii Jonia, ja vaikka tämä lupasi olla hiljaa, voi tämä jossain vaiheessa lipsauttaa jotain.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää ja tuntee olonsa hieman rauhoittuvan äitinsä sylissä. Ei tiedä, mitä on tehnyt ansaitakseen niin hyvän äidin, mutta on siitä erittäin onnellinen.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Menee keittiöön tekemään itselleen jotakin syötävää.   
  
**Joni**  
  
Katsahtaa Larin suljettua ovea ja astelee oven taakse koputtaen oveen. Tietää kyllä, että äitinsä on yhä Larin huoneessa...  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun kuulee koputuksen ovessaan, hätkähtää ja nousee heti kunnolla istumaan irtaantuen äidistään. Alkaa pyyhkiä silmiään kyynelistä, koska ei halua kenenkään muun näkevän, että on itkenyt...  
  
**Aino**  
  
Nousee sängystä ja menee ovelle, jonka takana arvelee olevan Joni. On oikeassa, kun avaa oven ja näkee nuoremman poikansa.  
"Lari on saanut jo ihan tarpeeksi läksytystä", kertoo Jonille, "älä ole turhan ilkeä." Astuu sitten ulos Larin huoneesta ja lähtee keittiöön miehensä seuraan.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Astuu sisään Larin huoneeseen ja sulkee oven.  
"Mä en ees tiiä, mistä mä aloittaisin. Miten sä voit alentuu tollaseen?" kysyy halveksivasti.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Katsahtaa Ainoa, joka tulee keittiöön myös.  
"Saitko sen puhumaan?" kysyy Lariin viitaten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa raskaasti, kun on pikkuveljensä vuoro saarnata. Tietää silmienä olevan hieman punaiset, mutta toivoo, ettei Joni huomaa. On henkisesti varsin poikki, eikä ollenkaan jaksaisi veljensä halveksuntaa. Kohauttaa vain olkapäitään tälle.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Enpä juuri", huokaisee ja ottaa itselleen lasillisen vettä. Toivoo, että Joni ottaisi rauhallisesti Larin kanssa, mutta pelkää pahoin, ettei niin tule käymään...  
  
**Joni**  
  
Kävelee peremmälle Larin huoneeseen eikä kiinnitä huomiota tämän silmien punaisuuteen. Ainakaan sillä hetkellä.  
"Ensin mä löydän sut täältä pussailemassa poikaa ja nyt tää. Mä oon pitäny sua mun sankarina tyyliin koko ikäni, koska oot niin cool, ja sitten paljastuu, että sä oot vaan esittäny", paasaa ja pudistaa päätään.  
"Millainen se OIKEA Lari on? Koska sä oot feikannut koko ajan!" parahtaa.


	18. Chapter 18

**Osa 18**  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En mä oo feikannu ku kolme vuotta!" parahtaa Jonille, "joten sori vaan, kun en halunnu vaikuttaa enää pelkältä luuserilta..."  
  
**Joni**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"No kuitenkin oot feikannu. Mäkin oon ihan surkee koulussa ja toivoin, että jos pääsen lukioon, pärjäisin siellä kyllä, kun sä voisit vaikka auttaa mua tai jotain."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Et sä oo läheskään yhtä huono ku mä!" protestoi. Veljensä sentään saa välillä ihan hyviä numeroita muistakin kuin liikunnasta, joka itselleen oli ainoa, jossa pärjää. Tuntee kuitenkin lisää häpeää, kun tajuaa Jonin luottaneen siihen, että tämä saisi itseltään apua lukiojutuissa...  
  
**Joni**  
  
"En selvästikään", sanoo hieman kärkkäästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa ja pudistaa päätään. Haluaa Jonin vain häipyvän ennen kuin alkaa vetistellä tämänkin edessä.  
  
**Joni**  
  
"Entäs tää juttu sitten, kun sä pussailit pojan kanssa? Haluutko kertoo mulle siitä?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tekisi mieli hakata otsaansa sängynpäätyyn.  
"Mitäs selittämistä siinä muka on? Sä näit sen ihan ite..." mutisee turhautuneena.  
  
**Joni**  
  
"Joo, niin näin, mutta mistä siinä oli kysymys? Tai siis ootsä bi?" kysyy suoraan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En oo", vastaa veljelleen hiljaa. Kaiken Eliaksen kanssa kokemansa jälkeen tietää viimein oikeasti, mistä se johtuu, etteivät tytöt kiinnosta.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Okei? Oliko se sit vaa jotai kokeiluu?" kysyy seuraavaksi, koska ei voi uskoa, että isoveljensä olisi homo.   
**  
Lari**  
  
Sulkee silmänsä ja pudistaa päätään. Pelkää veljensä olevan samaa sorttia kuin faijansa, joten ei halua nähdä tämän kasvojen vääntyvän kuvotuksesta.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Nielaisee.  
"Eli sä oot oikeesti... homo", sanoo hitaasti ja hiljaisuus laskeutuu hetkeksi.  
"Et sä oo niin luuseri kuin sanot olevas. Sä oot tosi rohkee", kehuu. On sulatellut näkemäänsä ja äitinsä kanssa kun sai puhuttua, tajusi että Lari on silti Lari, vaikka olisikin bi tai homo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Suunsa loksahtaa auki, ja silmänsä avautuvat suuriksi, kun kuulee Jonin sanat siitä, että on rohkea. Kääntyy katsomaan pikkuveljeään häkeltyneenä. Voiko olla totta, että vain faijansa ei hyväksy sitä, että on homo?  
  
**Joni**  
  
Kävelee lähemmäs Laria nähdessään tämän niin häkeltyneenä.  
"Totta kai mä järkytyin, mutta puhuin mutsin kanssa. Se autto mua ymmärtää sua, ja oot yhä sama. Seurusteletko sä sen pojan kanssa?" utelee sitten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
_Mutsi..._ huokaisee mielessään eikä ole edes yllättynyt. Valitettavasti sama taktiikka tuskin tulee toimimaan faijansa kanssa.  
"En seurustele", vastaa eikä ole koskaan edes ajatellut Eliasta ja seurustelua samassa lauseessa, "en mä voi tai multa menee lätkäkin, ja sit faija viimeistään heittää mut pihalle..."  
  
**Joni**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Ei mutsi antais faijan heittää sua ulos. Se sano mulle niin", sanoo ja virnistää sitten.  
"Mutta tykkäät siitä kuitenkin? Et sä nyt saa tollee tehdä, että hylkäät rakkauden faijan takii!" parahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Punastuu hieman, kun Joni kysyy, tykkääkö Eliaksesta. Huokaisee sitten kuitenkin.  
"En mä haluu, et se vihaa mua..." mutisee tarkoittaen faijaansa.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Et tietenkään, mutta aiotko olla onneton mieluummin?" kysyy.  
"Mä en ainakaan anna faijan määrätä siitä kenen kanssa sitten seurustelen. Tää on meidän elämä, ei sen", filosofioi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Miks se sua edes määräis?" kysyy katkerana, "sä oot hetero, mä en, ja se on kaikki, mikä faijaa kiinnostaa..."  
  
**Joni**

"Joo, mutta faijalla on oma mielipide siitä, kumpi mun kannattaa ottaa", sanoo viitaten kahteen tyttöön, joita on pyörittänyt.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään, kun oma tilanteessa on täysin eri Joniin verrattuna.  
"Joo, mut ne on molemmat tyttöjä, joten ei faija suutu sulle, jos valitsetkin sen toisen", hymähtää.  
  
**Joni**

"No mutta silti pienet paineet. Oli miten oli, mä tuen sua", sanoo hymyillen pienesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee itsekin pienesti veljelleen kiitollisena.  
"Kiitti..." mutisee.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Ei faija voi kieltää sua olemasta onnellinen! Me ollaan mutsin kanssa sun tukena", sanoo ja näykkää sitten huultaan.  
"Kauanko oot tienny, että tykkäätkin pojista?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No kyl se ainakin yrittää..." huokaisee faijastaan ja kohottaa sitten kulmakarvaansa, kun Joni utelee lisää. Ei olettanut tämän olevan kiinnostunut.  
"No... oikeestaan siinä vaihees, kun tutustuin Eliakseen", miettii, "mut en mä sitä kunnolla silloin vielä tajunnu kuitenkaan..."  
  
**Joni**  
  
Nyökyttää päätään.  
"Okei. Lupaathan sä, ettet anna faijan pilata elämääs?" kysyy.  
"Mä haluun, että oot onnellinen etkä enää esitä muuta kuin mitä oot", jatkaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntuu hyvältä kuulla Jonin sanat.  
"Mä lupaan yrittää", sanoo ja toivoo, ettei saa aikaan kamalaa sotaa kodissaan...  
  
**Seuraavana päivänä kahvila Regattan pihamaalla.** **  
  
Elias**  
  
On pyytänyt Laria tulemaan kahvila Regattan luokse ja kun näkee Larin kävelevän kahvilaa kohti, kävelee Larin luokse ja syöksyy halaamaan tätä.  
"Ihanaa, että oot kunnossa", sanoo pojan korvaan hiljaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Unohti täysin ilmoittaa Eliakselle eilen, joten suostui ilomielin tämän pyyntöön tavata. Häkeltyy, kun poika syöksyy halaamaan itseään, mutta kun huomaa pihan olevan autio, halaa takaisin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painaa suukon Larin poskelle ja irtaantuu tästä hitaammin.  
"Mennäänkö hakee kahvit ja kerrot kaikki?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle ja nyökkää.  
"Haetaan vaan", vastaa ja lähtee kohti Regattan ovea.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Haluaisi kosketella Larin kasvoja, mutta ei sitä pysty kävellessään tekemään. Niinpä päättää malttaa mielensä ja odottaa kiltisti. Kävelee sisään Regattan ovista ja tilaa itselleen kahvin. Saa kahvin, jonka maksaa ja jää odottamaan Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tilaa Eliaksen jälkeen myös kahvin ja maksettuaan sen menee Eliaksen seuraan.  
"Kävellääks?" ehdottaa, koska ei haluaisi jutella kahvilahenkilökunnan kuullen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää ja astuu ulos pienestä kahvilasta raikkaaseen talviseen ulkoilmaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Seuraa Eliasta ulos ja ottaa hörpyn kuumasta kahvistaan. Haluaisi tarttua poikaa kädestä, mutta epäröi tehdä niin, vaikka mielessään pyörivätkin Jonin eiliset sanat.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee Laria siinä kävellessään ja hörppää kahvia itsekin.  
"Mä olin susta huolissaan eilen", myöntää ja hipaisee poikaa kädellään käsivarresta.  
**  
Lari**  
  
"Sori... Mä unohdin ihan kokonaan, kun oli aika raskas päivä", pahoittelee ja hipaisee puolestaan Eliaksen sormia omillaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sormiaan kihelmöi Larin hipaistessa niitä. Nyökkää.  
"Joo, niin mä arvelinkin, mutta olin varma, että..." sanoo ja pysähtyy laskien kahvinsa hetkeksi lumihankeen kohottaessaan kätensä Larin kasvoihin ja etsiessään niistä jälkiä.  
"Onneks et saanu mitään selkäsaunaa tai muuta", sanoo nähdessään Larin kasvojen olevan täysin kunnossa. Jää hiplailemaan pojan kasvoja edelleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei mua kukaan lyöny", vakuuttaa Eliakselle, ja pojan huolenpito on mielestään söpöä. Tykkää myös siitä, että tämä hiplaa kasvojaan. Siitä hyvästä painaa tämän huulille nopean suukon, vaikka sen antaminen hermostuttaakin valtavasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Häkeltyy, kun saa Larilta nopean suukon. Tuntuu, ettei ehdi edes reagoida siihen, niin nopeasti se tapahtuu.  
"Oho. Mulla oli ikävä sua, joten... sori ku oon tällanen tänään", pahoittelee ja laskee kätensä hitaammin Larin kasvoilta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle ja nostaa pojan kahvin pois hangesta, jottei se jäähdy liikaa.  
"Ei se haittaa... Ihan kiva, et huolehdit..." myöntää hieman ujona.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa Larilta kahvinsa ja hörppää siitä.  
"Hyvä, jos et suutu tai mitään", sanoo.  
"Missä voitais jutella rauhassa?" pohtii.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Haluaisi todellakin jutella Eliaksen kanssa jossain rauhassa, mutta ei tiedä, että missä. Muuten voisi viedä Eliaksen kotiinsa, mutta siellä on Joni... Siinä samassa pyöräyttää silmiään, koska ei Jonin läsnäolo mitään haittaa.   
"Mennään meille", päättää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Teille? Mut... voidaanko me?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo joo", sanoo päättäväisesti ja lähteekin siltä seisomalta kävelemään kohti bussipysäkkiä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Rypistää otsaansa kummastuneena, mutta seuraa Laria.  
  
**Vähän myöhemmin Lari ja Elias pääsevät Larin asunnon oven taakse...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Avaa kotiovensa hermostuneena, mutta on päättänyt näyttää Jonille, että kuunteli tämän sanoja.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuu Larin perässä peremmälle asuntoon.  
"Sun porukat ei oo kotona vielä?" varmistaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei oo, Jonin vaan pitäis", vastaa ja toivoo, että jos veljensä todella on kotona, tällä ei ole ketään kaveria mukana...  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Okei", sanoo hieman varauksellisesti ja alkaa riisua ulkovaatteita yltään.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Astuu ulos huoneestaan, kun kuulee oven käyvän. Virnistää pienesti, kun näkee Larilla olevan vieras.  
"Moi", sanoo ja nyökkää Eliakselle.  
"Ja sullekin..." sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntää katsettaan Jonin suuntaan ja hymyilee pienesti pojalle.  
"Moi", vastaa pojan tervehdykseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Moi", sanoo Jonille ja on helpottunut, ettei tämä ole muuttanut mieltään yhdessä yössä.  
"Me mennään mun huoneeseen", ilmoittaa sitten veljelleen.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo, selvä", sanoo yrittäen hillittää virnuiluaan.   
"Tarjoot tietty seuralaiselles juotavaa tai syötävää", piikittelee lempeästi ja pakenee sitten takaisin huoneeseensa.


	19. Chapter 19

**Osa 19**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntää katsettaan Lariin.  
"Oot saanu puhuttuu veljes kanssa sun homoudesta?" kysyy ilahtuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo joo..." mutisee vaivaantuneena veljensä sanoille, vaikka tietääkin tämän tarkoittavan vain hyvää. Nyökkää sitten Eliakselle vastaukseksi, tarttuu pojan käteen ja lähtee johdattamaan huoneeseensa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee Larin perässä tämän huoneeseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sulkee huoneensa oven perässään ja vetää Eliaksen mukanaan sängylle.  
"Nyt voidaan jutella rauhassa", sanoo hymyillen ja mielensä teksisi suudella poikaa. Ei kuitenkaan tee niin, koska haluaa saada juttelut ensin pois alta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istuu alas sängylle Larin vetämänä ja katsoo tätä silmiin.  
"Niin. Miten eilinen meni?" kysyy ja hakeutuu lähemmäksi poikaa haluten olla tämän lähellä.  <3  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja vastaa Eliaksen katseeseen.  
"No faija oli kiukkunen ja mutsi tosi pettynyt", kertoo, "sit ne piti mulle saarnan."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää ja painautuu Laria vasten.  
"Mä oon pahoillani", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kiertää kätensä Eliaksen ympärille.  
"Mä yritin selittää niille, et oon liian tyhmä lukioon, mut... Mutsi haluu, et mä meen silti kirjoituksiin", huokaisee ja miettii, miten se edes onnistuisi, kun lensi ulos lukiosta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa Lariin.  
"Miten sä voit mennä kirjoituksiin, jos sä oot saanu sieltä lähtöpassit?" ihmettelee.  
"Ja muutenkin. Sä selitit niille syyn, miksi huijasit, ja silti joutuisit kirjoituksiin", hymähtää pöyristyneenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"Mutsi ei haluu, et multa on menny kolme vuotta hukkaan", vastaa hiljaa, ja asia alkaa taas ahdistaa vähän.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kallistaa päätään.  
"Niin no... Onhan tossa pointti. Tota... mitä jos mä autan sua?" ehdottaa näykäten huultaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sulkee silmänsä hetkeksi helpotuksesta, kun Elias ehdottaa auttavansa itseään.  
"Mä vähän toivonkin niin", myöntää ja katsoo poikaa hymyillen silmiin. On varma, että Elias on kaikkein paras vaihtoehto takomaan edes jotain päähänsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sittenhän me tullaan viettää aikaa useasti yhdessä", virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa itsekin virnuilla pienesti.  
"Niin tullaan", sanoo, mutta vakavoituu sitten, kun miettii, että kauanko faijallaan kestäisi tajuta, että Elias on muutakin kuin pelkkä kaveri ja tukiopettaja...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kietoo kätensä Larin niskan taakse ja nousee pojan syliin istumaan.  
"Mä voin sit aina palkita sut, kun hoksaat juttuja", virnistää ja painaa huulensa Larin huulia vasten hengähtäen tuntiessaan pojan huulet omillaan pitkästä aikaa.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Unohtaa faijansa sillä samalla sekunnilla, kun saa Eliaksen syliinsä. Ei ehdi kommentoida pojan sanoja, mutta vastaa suudelmaan innokkaasti ja tarttuu käsillään kiinni Eliaksen vyötäröstä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Työntää kätensä Larin paidan alle laskiessaan kätensä tämän niskan takaa ja suutelee Laria intohimoisemmin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Värähtää, kun tuntee Eliaksen käsien työntyvän paitansa alle, ja vastaa pojan intohimoisiin suudelmiin hengityksensä käydessä koko ajan raskaammaksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää Larin huulille raskaammin ahmien samalla Larin huulia kiihkeämmin omiaan vasten. On kaivannut poikaa ihan liikaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Työntää kielensä Eliaksen suuhun ja kätensä tämän paidan alle. Nauttii Eliaksen suutelemisesta ja koskettamisesta aivan valtavasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hieroo kieltään Larin kieltä vasten ja alkaa repiä pojan paitaa pois.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Auttaa Eliasta paitansa riisumisessa ja vetää sen äkkiä pois päältään. Liimautuu sitten takaisin kiinni Eliakseen ja yrittää huulillaan repiä pojan alahuulen irti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengitystä on raskaampaa, ja irtaantuu Larin huulista repiäkseen oman paitansa pois yltään. Tuijottaa Laria kiihkeämmin ennen kuin painautuu suutelemaan poikaa uudelleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nuolaisee huuliaan, kun Eliaskin päätyy paidattomaksi, ja vastaa sitten ensin pojan katseeseen ja sen jälkeen suudelmaan. Vaihtaa asentoaan ja kellistää Eliaksen sängyllä alleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kietoo kätensä tiukasti Larin niskan taakse ja jalkansa pojan vyötärön ympäri, kun tämä kellistää itsensä alleen sängyllä. Painaa yhä halukkaampia suudelmia Larin huulille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntuu ihanalta painautua Eliasta vasten ihan koko vartalollaan, kun tämä on niin kiihottavasti allaan. Huokailee äänekkäästi vastaillessaan Eliaksen suudelmiin eikä ollenkaan enää muista, että veljensä on kotona.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokailee itsekin Larin huulia vasten haluten Laria enemmän kuin vielä koskaan tähän mennessä. Antaa kätensä laskeutua hitaammin Larin vyölle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa virnistää, ja intonsa kasvaa, kun tuntee Eliaksen kädet vyöllään. Irtaantuu pojan huulista ja panautuu näykkimään pojan kaulaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Päästää kiihottuneen huokaisun, kun saa Larin näykkimään kaulaansa, joka on herkin kohta vartalossaan. Nauttii Larin näykkimisestä liiaksi ja näpeltää pojan vyötä auki puoliksi keskittyneenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen päästämille äänille ja odottaa malttamattomana, että tämä saisi vyönsä auki. Palaa halusta ja aikoo ottaa Eliaksen ihan kokonaan, kunhan tämä laittaisi vauhtia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ynähtää kiihotuksesta ja saa Larin vyön lopulta auki virnistäen, kun kuulee siitä kilahduksen. Avaa Larin housujen vetoketjun ja tunkee kätensä pojan farkkujen sisään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hengähtää voimakkaasti Eliaksen käden sukeltaessa housuihinsa, ja kullinsa liikahtaa innostuneena. Nousee polvilleen ja vie kätensä nopeasti availemaan Eliaksen housuja.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa Larin kasvoihin, kun poika alkaa availla housujaan. Pieni jännitys alkaa heräillä itsessään kiihotuksensa mukana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen katseeseen availlessaan tämän vyötä.  
"Ootsä tehny tän ennen?" kysyy hetken mielijohteesta ja kaventaa silmiään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Oon mä", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee välittömästi mustasukkaisuutta, kun Elias kertoo olleensa jonkun muun kanssa ensin. Haluaisi kovasti tivata tältä, että kenen, mutta päättää kuitenkin olla niin hyvä, että Elias unohtaa ikinä olleensa kenenkään muun kuin itsensä kanssa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan ja työntää kättään Larin boksereihin pojan mennessä ihan hiljaiseksi.  
"Veikö kissa kielen?" kiusaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kaventaa taas Eliakselle silmiään, kun tämä kiusaa ja työntää käden boksereihinsa, ja tunkee kätensä pojan boksereihin kiustakseen itsekin. Jatkaa sitten Eliaksen kaulan näykkimistä liikuttamatta kättään tämän housuissa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Terävä hengähdys karkaa huuliltaan Larin jatkaessa kaulansa näykkimistä, mutta ei liikuta kättään boksereidensa sisässä. Kullinsa liikahtaa vaativasti Larin kättä vasten, ja liikauttaa omaa kättään Larin boksereissa vaativammin.   
"Mä haluun sua", mutisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen kullin liikahtavan otteessaan ja sitten huokaisee nautinnosta, kun pojan käsi liikkuu boksereissaan.  
"Toivottavasti vaan mua", tokaisee ja alkaa imeä kaulan herkkää ihoa samalla, kun hyväilee pojan kullia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larin sanoista ja kouraisee Larin kullia kunnolla boksereiden sisällä.  
"Mmm... En mä haluu muita kuin sua", mumisee puuroisemmin kiimaisemmalla äänensävyllä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ynähtää voimakkaasti Eliaksen kouraisua, ja pojan sanat kuulostavat erinomaisen hyviltä.   
"Mä haluun kattoo, kun sä riisut..." mutisee pojan kaulan ihoa vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Itseään kiihottaa Larin sanat, ja ne yhdistettynä siihen, että poika on yhä kaulansa kimpussa. Puristaa Laria kiveksistä ennen kuin tuo kätensä pois Larin boksereiden sisästä ja pukkaa Laria kauemmaksi voidakseen riisua tämän nähden. Tuo kätensä farkkuihinsa ja Larin käden pois boksereistaan laskeakseen ne alemmas...  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen puristessa kiveksiään, palkitsee pojan näykkäämällä tätä rajummin kaulasta. Sitten tuleekin pukatuksi kauemmas, ja silmänsä tummuvat himosta saadessaan katsoa, kun Elias alkaa riisua hitaasti housujaan. Vie toisen kätensä omiin boksereihinsa ja alkaa hyväillä itseään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kullinsa liikahtaa boksereissaan kiihottuessaan näystä, kun Lari alkaa hyväillä tätä. Laskee bokserinsa hitaammin alemmas karvoituksen näkyessä selvästi boksereista. Lopulta vetäisee bokserinsa niin nopeasti alemmas, että kullinsa ponnahtaa ulos boksereista täydessä mitassaan. Luo Lariin himoitsevan katseen ja yrittäen samalla tarttua tähän.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee tarkkaavaisesti Eliasta ja tämän boksereiden alta paljastuvaa karvoitusta. Sitten silmänsä jäävät jumiin pojan kulliin, kun se pomppaa esiin herkullisen kovana. Läpsii Eliaksen käsiä pois, koska haluaa keskittyä hetken vain tähän eikä itseensä. Nousee kunnolla pois Eliaksen päältä ja alkaa riisua housuja ja boksereita kokonaan pois tämän yltä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa virnuilla, kun Lari nousee päältään ja alkaa riisua housuja ja boksereitaan yltään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun saa Eliaksen täysin alasti, alkaa riisuuntua itse. Luo Eliaksen flirttailevia katseita, kun vetää hyvin hitaasti boksereitaan yhdessä farkkujensa kanssa alaspäin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kielensä käy alahuulellaan silmiensä liimautuessa katsomaan Larin riisuutumista edessään, ja kiihottuu entisestään Larin ollessa niin hyvässä tikissä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnuilee Eliakselle, kun tämä katselee itseään niin kiihkeänä. Kohta saa housunsa niin alas, että kova ja suuri kullinsa pomppaa sojottamaan pystyyn.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vaikuttuu Larin miehuuden koosta, kun näkee sen täydessä mitassaan. Haluaisi päästä koskettamaan sitä ja kohottautuukin polvilleen ryömien sängyllä Laria kohti ja näyttäen poikaa tulemaan lähemmäs sänkyä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa virnuillen päätään Eliakselle ja jatkaa riisumistaan potkimalla housut pois. Sitten tarttuu kulliinsa ja alkaa taas hyväillä sitä Eliaksen katseen alla. Miettii, minkä kokoinen se jätkä oli, jonka kanssa Elias on ollut, mutta sitten muistaa, että Elias sanoi koulun vessassa itsellään olevan suurin, jonka tämä on nähnyt. Virnuilee tyytyväisenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hyvä ettei pyyhi kuolaa suupielistään Larin kiusatessa itseään tahallaan hyväillessään tätä. Kullinsa liikahtaa kovempana paikallaan ja palaa puolittaiseen makuuasentoon laskien kätensä hyväilemään itsekin itseään katseensa pysyessä tiiviisti Larissa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen vaihtaessa asentoa, katseensa siirtyy pojan kulliin, jota tämä alkaa hyväillä. Sykkeensä kiihtyy, ja nuolaisee huuliaan näyn ollessa hyvin kiihottava. Rynnistää sitten takaisin sänkyyn pojan päälle ja iskeytyy suutelemaan Eliasta rajusti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee kätensä hyväilemään Larin paljasta selkää samalla, kun vastaa kiihkeästi tämän rajuun suudelmaan. Kullinsa painaa kovana Larin kullia vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen kullin omaansa vasten, ja se yhdistettynä rajuihin suudelmiin, on tehdä itsensä hulluksi. Irtaantuu pojan huulista hengästyneenä.  
"Mä haluun sut nyt", ilmoittaa ääni käheänä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää ja näykkää Laria alahuulesta hitaasti.  
"Ota mut sitten", vastaa kiimaisena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katseensa muuttuu himokkaammaksi Eliaksen sanoista ja irtaantuu pojan huulista kuiskatakseen tämän korvaan:  
"Mä haluun sut takaapäin."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kiihottuu Larin kuiskatessa korvaansa, miten haluaisi itsensä, ja pojan ääni kuulostaa niin tajuttoman seksikkäältä. Nousee ylemmäs sängyllä ja asettuu polvilleen sängylle vilkaisten Laria olkansa yli.  
"Ai näin?" varmistaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Eliakselle, kun tämä asettuu polvilleen selkä itseään päin. Asettaa kämmenensä hyväilemään pojan selkälihaksia ja alkaa pudotella suukkoja tämän niskaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää Larin pudotellessa suukkoja niskaansa ja hyväillessä selkälihaksiaan. Nauttii liiaksi Larin teoista, ja mielessään käväisee, että Lari on jo nyt parempi kuin Jaakko, jonka kanssa harrasti seksiä ensimmäisen kerran.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa siirtää käsiään alaspäin Eliaksen vyötärölle ja vielä siitäkin alemmas, kunnes löytää pojan pakarat.  
"Tarviitsä jotain vai meneeks näin?" kysyy Eliakselta tarkoittaen liukuvoidetta. Vaikkei ole koskaan ollut pojan kanssa, on kyllä uneksinut asiasta ja opiskellut tietääkseen, miten homma oikeasti menee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larin kysymystä.  
"Ootsä liukas?" kysyy pojalta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää ja vie suunsa pojan korvan viereen.  
"Kokeile", sanoo ja näykkää pojan korvalehteä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kylmät väristykset tuntuvat selkäpiissään, kun Lari näykkää korvalehteään ja kuiskaa korvaansa niin seksikkäänkuuloisesti sanansa. Vie kätensä taakseen ja saa kohta käteensä jotain kovaa, lämmintä ja kosteaa. Virne leviää kasvoilleen hieroessaan Larin terskan päätä tämän kiimatipoilla.  
"Näköjään", toteaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Henkäisee, kun Elias tekee sen, mitä ehdottikin. Olettaa pojan sanoista, ettei muuta tarvita, mutta haluaa varmistaa sen kuitenkin.  
"Eli riittää?" kysyy kiihottuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Liikuttaa sormiaan Larin terskalla ja nappaa sormiinsa pojan kiimatippoja tuoden kätensä sitten takapuoleensa ja alkaen sivellä Larin kiimatippoja takapuoleensa.  
"Riittää", saa sitten sanottua ja odottaa Laria jo kovasti sisäänsä.


	20. Chapter 20

**Osa 20**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei näe, mitä Elias tekee, mutta arvaa sen kyllä. Poika vaikuttaa sen verran malttamattomalta, että mielensä tekee vähän kiusata tätä. Työntää etusormensa Eliaksen sisään hitaasti ja painaa huulensa takaisin tämän niskaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ynähtää tuntiessaan Larin etusormen sisässään ja haluaa lisää.  
"Sä oot ilkee", saa hengähdettyä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Eliaksen niskaa vasten ja liikuttelee sormeaan tämän sisällä.  
"Maltti on valttia", hymähtää hyvittuneena ja nauttii siitä, että saa vähän kiusata poikaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sormi ei tunnu yhtään niin hyvältä kuin miltä Larin kulli tuntuisi, ja pojan sanat ärsyttävät itseään. Hymähtää ääneen ja hapuilee Larin kullia käteensä haluten vuorostaan ärsyttää poikaa. Sivelee Larin terskan välistä kohtaa edestakaisin liikkein.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ynähtää, kun Eliaksen käsi löytää taas kullilleen ja alkaa kiusata sitä. Tietää, että kyse on kostosta, joten päättää antaa Eliakselle sitä, mitä tämä haluaa. Vetää sormensa pois pojan sisältä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää, kun tuntee taas tyhjyyden sisässään, ja jatkaa vielä hetken kiusoittelua Larin terskalla saaden osakseen kunnon määrään kiimatippoja sormiinsa. Sivelee ne takapuoleensa ja jää odottelemaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Odottaa turhautuneena, että Elias lopettaa kiusaamisensa, ja kun se lopulta tapahtuu, asettaa jännittyneenä ja odottavana terskansa vasten pojan takapuolta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee lämmintä ja kosteaa takapuoltaan vasten, kun Larin terska tuntuu takapuoltaan vasten. Huomaa jännittävänsä sitä, kun Lari työntyisi sisäänsä, ja olisiko kuinka kireä liukasteesta huolimatta. Larilla kun ei kuitenkaan ole mikään pieni...  
**  
Lari**  
  
Vetää syvään henkeä ja alkaa sitten työntää sykkivää kulliaan hitaasti sisälle Eliasta. Haukkoo henkeään ja sulkee silmänsä nautinnosta pojan ollessa niin käsittämättömän tiukka.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Voihkaisee, mutta voihkaisunsa on lähinnä kipua, kun Lari tuntuu niin suurelta ja itse on niin tiukka liukasteesta huolimatta. Ei ole myöskään harrastanut seksiä Jaakon jälkeen, joten aikaa on vierähtänyt...  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuulee Eliaksen voihkaisun eikä ole varma, onko se hyvä vai ei. Pysähtyy ja painaa taas suukon pojan niskaan.  
"Kaikki ok?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää ja käyttää silmiään kiinni.  
"Joo. Mun täytyy vaan totutella suhun", saa soperettua.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Toivoo, että Elias ei halua lopettaa kesken, kun tämän sanat, tai pikemminkin äänensävy, ei kuulosta järjin positiiviselta. Hakee toisella kädellään pojan kullin ja alkaa hyväillä sitä toivoen sen auttavan. Jatkaa myös pojan niskan suukottamista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kun Lari alkaa hyväillä kulliaan ja suukotella niskaansa, rentoutuu enemmän eikä enää ajattele sitä kipua, jota tuntee.   
"Mmm... Työnny mahdollisimman hitaasti, niin kyl se siitä", ohjeistaa Laria. Ensimmäinen työntö tuntuu aina kivuliaammalta ennen kuin tottuu Lariin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ymmärtää Eliaksen sanat ja alkaa työntyä poikaan erittäin hitaasti samalla nopeuttaen kätensä tahtia tämän kullilla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää, ja kun Lari työntyy niin hitaasti sisäänsä, ei tunnu ollenkaan pahalta, ja kohta pystyykin rentoutumaan kunnolla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee, kuinka Eliaksen kehon kireys hellittää, ja poika alkaa ilokseen rentoutua. Pitää silti vastahakoisesti hidasta tahtia yllä, vaikka haluaisikin saman tien kokonaan pojan sisään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin kiihottava liikehdintä alkaa kiihottaa itseään, ja samalla janoaa nopeampaa tahtia.  
"Voit sä nopeampaankin", huoahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ilahtuu Eliaksen sanoista ja helpottuneena nopeuttaa tahtiaan saaden hieman helpotusta tukalaan oloonsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa raskaammin Larin nopeuttaessa tahtiaan ja se tuntuukin entistä paremmalta nyt, kun on jo tottunut poikaan sisällään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nauttii olostaan pojan sisällä ja alkaa huokaillen liikkua nopeasti ulos ja taas takaisin sisään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Puristaa käsillään tyynyä edessään, mutta haluaisi jotain tukevampaa johon nojata käsillään.  
"Oota vähän", huoahtaa ja liikkuu sängyllä sängyn päädyn luokse Larin irrotessa sisästään siksi ajaksi. Tuo käsiään Larin sängyn päätyihin ja luo katseen Lariin olkansa yli.  
"Noniin."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee Eliasta himoiten, kun tämä konttaa sen verran eteenpäin, että ylettyy sängynpäätyyn. Siirtyy lähemmäs poikaa ja puristelee hetken tämän pararoita ennen kuin työnty taas vauhdilla tämän sisään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Voihkaisee äänekkäästi, kun Lari työntyy vauhdilla sisäänsä.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Hakemassa keittiöstä pientä purtavaa huoneeseensa, kun on kuulevinaan Larin huoneesta voihkaisun äänen. Nappaa jääkaapista voileiväntekotarpeet mukaansa huoneeseensa ja sulkee huoneensa oven jatkaen kovaäänisen musiikin kuuntelua ja tehden samalla voileipiä.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Huohottaa voimakkaasti liikkuessaan yhä nopeammin Eliaksesta ulos ja sisään, ulos ja sisään... Ihonsa alkaa kiiltää hikipisaroista, ja nautintonsa kasvaa hetki hetkeltä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kätensä alkaa hikoilla pitäessään kiinni sängynpäädystä, ja huohotuksensa kasvaa. Lari tuntuu niin hyvältä ja liukkaalta sisässään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tarttuu toisella kädellään taas Eliaksen kulliin ja alkaa runkata sitä nopeiden työntöjensä tahdissa. Elias tuntuu mielettömältä, ja haluaisi hetken jatkuvan ikuisesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kun Lari runkkaa itseään, se vain tuplaa nautintonsa, ja huohottaa himosta sekaisena. Puristaa tiukemmin käsillään sängynpäätyä ja tuntee olevansa reunalla...  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Astuu yhdessä Ainon kanssa sisään asuntoon. Riisuu kenkiä jalastaan eteisessä ja laskee kauppakassin lattialle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Voihkii kiihottuneena kuulematta ollenkaan veljensä huoneessa soivaa muusiikia tai ulko-oven avautumista. Tietää saavuttavansa huippunsa aivan kohta ja odottaa sitä innolla, mutta samalla ei haluaisi hetken vielä päättyvän...  
  
**Aino**  
  
Riisuu ulkovaatteensa naulakkoon ja astuu peremmälle asuntoon.  
"Lari? Joni?" huhuilee poikiaan, jotka vaikuttavat olevan joko poissa kotoa tai lukittautuneina huoneisiinsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin voihkinnanäänet tuntuvat olevan musiikkia korvilleen, ja tuntee Larin sykkivän kiihottavasti sisällään. Kämmenensä hikoilevat sängynpäätyä vasten, ja laukeaa Larin kättä vasten voimakkaasti puristaen samalla pakaroitaan yhteen orgasminsa aikana.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kuulee Larin huoneesta epämääräisiä ääniä, ja aivan kuin sänkykin hytkyisi.   
"Kuuletko sä ton?" kysyy Ainolta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun tuntee Eliaksen märän ja lämpimän sperman kädellään ja pojan pakaroiden puristavan kulliaan, ei voi kuin voihkaista äänekkäästi ja antaa itsensä ampua lastinsa syvälle Eliaksen sisään.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Alkaa pikkuhiljaa kuulla musiikin soivan Jonin huoneessa ja juuri, kun Ilkka asiasta mainitsee, kuulee voihkaisun Larin huoneesta. Punastuu pienesti, kun arvelee tietävänsä, mitä siellä tapahtuu.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee Larin spermat sisällään, ja pojan kulli puolikovana yhä sisässään. Sydämensä lyö kiivaammin, suutaan kuivaa ja hengityksensä on katkonaista.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kuulee itsekin voihkaisun Larin huoneesta ja alkaa virnuilla.  
"Onko sillä siellä joku tyttö?"   
  
**Lari**  
  
Jaa makaamaan Eliaksen selän päälle ja hengittää raskaasti äärimmäisen rentoutuneena nauttiessaan olostaan. Pumppaa samalla laiskasti Eliasta tyhjäksi.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Menee vaikeaksi Ilkan sanoista, koska tietää varsin hyvin, ettei Larin huoneessa ole yhtään ainutta tyttöä. Ei osaa sanoa miehelleen mitään, vaan tarttuu kauppakassiin ja vie sen keittiöön.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kullinsa sykkii Larin kättä vasten, kun poika pumppaa sitä tyhjäksi. Olonsa on raukea ja antaakin itsensä lysähtää vatsalleen sängylle Lari yhä sisässään.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Virnuilee hetken katse Larin huoneen ovessa ja kävelee keittiöön sitten.  
"Laitetaan nuorille jotain syötävää, koska yleensä erinäisissä puuhissa tulee nälkä", virkkoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Lysähtää Eliaksen mukana eikä jaksa liikahtaa tämän päältä mihinkään. Vetää kuitenkin kätensä pois pojan alta ja vie sen koskettamaan Eliaksen kämmenselkää.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Eiköhän ne sieltä syömään tule, jos itse haluavat", sanoo ja toivoo, että pojat tajuavat pysyä Larin huoneessa...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee Larin hikisen vartalon päällään, mutta se tuntuu vain hyvältä, kuten pojan hipaisu kämmenselälläänkin. Hymyilee pienesti ja itseään alkaa väsyttää.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Niinpä kai", toteaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nousee lopulta pois Eliaksen päältä ja luiskahtaa tästä ulos. Venyttelee jäseniään ja asettuu sitten haukotellen selälleen Eliaksen viereen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntää katseensa Lariin ja siirtyy makoilemaan kyljelleen kasvot Lariin päin.  
"Sä olit ihana", kuiskaa ja hipaisee Laria leuasta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle ja sulkee silmänsä tyydytettynä.  
"Eipäs ku sä olit", sanoo ja koskettelee sormillaan pojan kylkeä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin kosketus kyljellään tuntuu erityisen hyvältä.   
"Saisinko mä tulla sun syliin?" pyytää haluten vain nukahtaa Larin lämpimään syliin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymynsä levenee, ja avaa silmänsä katsoakseen Eliasta silmiin.  
"Tuu", vastaa heti, koska haluaa saada Eliaksen syliinsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Liikahtaa Larin kylkeen kiinni ja hakeutuu pojan syliin painaen päänsä Larin rintakehää vasten.   
"Mä taidan olla rakastunu suhun", mutisee hiljaa silmät kiinni.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kiertää kätensä Eliaksen ympärille, kun tämä tulee syliinsä, ja hymyilee. Kuuleessaan pojan yllättävät sanat, sydämensä syke kiihtyy, ja valtava onnellisuuden aalto täyttää itsensä. Painaa suukon Eliaksen hiuksiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää Larin suukottaessa hiuksiaan.  
"Tunnetsä mua kohtaan mitään?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"En mä mitään rakastumisesta osaa sanoo, mut joo, tunnen ja paljon", vastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymy leviää kasvoilleen, kun Lari sanoo tuntevansa ja paljon.  
"Hyvä", vastaa ja suukottaa Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen antamaan suukkoon ja sulkee taas silmänsä. Olonsa on sen verran rentoutunut ja uupunut, että voisi nukahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Liikahtaa Larin sylissä parempaa asentoa hakien ja mumisee jotain väsymyksen tuntuessa kovasti itsessään. Hengähtää.  
"Jos nukutaan ihan hetki?" ehdottaa unisena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa itsekin paremman asennon ja vetää peittoa itsensä ja Eliaksen päälle.  
"Nukutaan vaan", mutisee vastaukseksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Hyvä", mutisee ja sulkee silmänsä rentouttaen lihaksensa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntää päänsä niin, että poskensa on vasten Eliaksen hiuksia, ja sitten yllättävän helposti ja nopeasti vaipuu uneen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nukahtaa myös hetki Larin jälkeen.  
  
**30 minuuttia myöhemmin...**  
  
**Aino**  
  
Ovat saaneet Ilkan kanssa ruoan tehtyä ja menee ilmoittamaan ensin Jonille. Vilkuilee välillä taakseen varmistaakseen, ettei Ilkka saa päähänsä mennä lähellekään Larin ovea... Koputtaa Jonin huoneen oveen.  
"Joni, ruoka on valmista", ilmoittaa avaamatta ovea.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Vaihtaa juuri kappaletta toiseen, kun kuulee koputuksen oveltaan. Näkee äitinsä huoneensa oven takana.  
"Mutsi! Ootteko kauankin ollu kotona?" kysyy hermostuneena.  
**  
Aino**  
  
Luo Joniin tietävän katseen.  
"Kyllä me jonkin aikaa ollaan oltu", vastaa pojalleen.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Nielaisee ja kumartuu lähemmäksi äitiään.  
"Elias on Larin huoneessa", kuiskaa.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"No niin mä päättelin... äänien perusteella", sanoo itsekin hiljaa, ettei Ilkka kuule.  
  
**Joni**  
  
"Eikä! Ne oikeesti..." tyrskähtää.  
"Miten me saadaan Elias pois tuolta ilman, että se saa faijalta turpaan?" pohtii.


	21. Chapter 21

**Osa 21**  
  
**Aino**  
  
Pudistaa päätään Jonin tyrskähdykselle.  
"Ilkkaa täytyy harhauttaa", sanoo heti, "se täytyy saada pois olohuoneesta ja kettiöstä siksi aikaa, kun Elias lähtee."  
  
**Joni**  
  
"Miten me se tehään?" kysyy.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Pyydä se tänne jollain verukkeella", ehdottaa.  
  
**Joni**  
  
"Sä oot psykologi, keksi sä mulle joku syy pyytää faija tänne", sanoo.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Ja mitenhän se tähän liittyy?" kysyy kulmat koholla, "mutta pyydä Ilkka katsomaan jotain, mikä oletat olevan rikki?"  
  
**Joni**  
  
"No mä kelasin, että sä oot kuullu asiakkailta jos minkämoista avautumista, niin jos ois jossain niistä jotain, jota ois voinu käyttää", selittää ja alkaa sitten pohtia mikä olisi rikki.  
"Nyt mä keksin! Meenkö siis hakee sen?" kysyy.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Mene", kehottaa Jonia, "mä menen kertomaan Larille." Itseään kuitenkin arveluttaa mennä vanhemman poikansa huoneeseen, kun ei yhtään tiedä, mitä tulee sieltä löytämään...  
  
**Joni**  
  
Astuu ulos huoneestaan ja löytää isänsä keittiöstä.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Menee Larin huoneen ovelle ja koputtaa siihen voimakkaasti. Kun ei kuule mitään, epäröi, mutta koska Elias täytyy saada pois asunnosta Ilkan huomaamatta, avaa lopulta oven vain nähdäkseen pojat peiton alla sylikkäin nukkumassa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On unissaan liikahtanut vain lähemmäksi Laria ja tuhisee tyytyväisenä pojan lämpimässä sylissä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pitelee rentoutunein käsin Eliaksesta kiinni ja on autuaan tietämätön yhtään mistää muusta kuin unimaailmastaan.  
  
**Joni**  
  
"Faija, voisitsä tulla kattoo mikä mun Xbox-ohjaimessa on vikana?" pyytää. Onnekseen ohjain on oikeasti reistaillut, ja pohtinut jo uuden hankkimista, mutta nyt sai hyvän syyn harhauttaa faijaansa näin.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Rypistää kulmiaan.  
"Enhän minä mistään ohjaimista mitään tiedä!" parahtaa.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Tiiätpäs! En haluais ostaa ohjainta, jos ton saisikin korjattuu. Pliis", anoo.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Jos katsotaan sitä ruoan jälkeen?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Joni**  
  
"No ei siihen mee ku ihan pieni hetki. Tuu nyt", inttää.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Alkaa kyllästyä nuorimman poikansa inttämiseen, joten nousee keittiön pöydän äärestä ja lähtee Jonin mukaan tämän huoneeseen.   
  
**Joni**  
  
Sulkee oven kiinni perässään.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Ei raaskisi herättä poikia, mutta tietää, että on pakko. Ottaa Larin pöydällä olevan paksun kirjan käteensä, avaa sen ja pamauttaa kiinni.  
"Hups", sanoo ääneen ja vilkaisee sänkyyn, josko pojat heräsivät.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Säikähtää perinpohjaisesti kirjasta kuuluvaa ääntä ja säpsähtää hereille sekä lähes ylös sängystä. Hiuksensa ovat pörrössä, ja ilme näyttää pöllämystyneeltä.  
"Mikä se oli?" kysyy ja näkee Ainon Larin huoneessa. Tökkää Laria kyynärpäällään hereille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On kuulevinaan jonkin pamauksen, muttei se riitä herättämään itseään kunnolla. Tökkäys kyynärpäässään tuntuu ärsyttävälle.  
"Lopeta..." mutisee.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Melkein naurahtaa, kun Elias ilmiselvästi säikähtää ääntä.  
"Lari, sun isäs on kotona", sanoo pojalleen, joka ei vaikuta olevan vielä täysin hereillä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Säikähtää, kun Aino sanoo Larin isän olevan kotona.  
"Mitä me nyt tehään?" kysyy Larilta toivoen Ainon sanojen saavan Larin hereille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hätkähtää äitinsä ääntä ja singahtaa istumaan.  
"Mutsi!" parahtaa ja vetää peittoa paljaan rintakehänsä peitoksi. Sitten järkyttyy vielä enemmän, kun tajuaa faijansa olevan kotona.  
"Ei se saa nähä Eliasta!" kauhistelee.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään, kun Lari yrittää peitellä alastomuuttaan.  
"Joni harhauttaa parhaillaan Ilkkaa", kertoo, "Eliaksen pitäisi lähteä heti."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan Ainon kertoessa, että pitäisi lähteä heti.  
"Ei kai siinä muukaan auta", sanoo ja kumartuu nostamaan bokserinsa lattialta pukien ne ylleen.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Pujahtaa äkkiä oven toiselle puolelle, kun Elias alkaa pukea.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee raskaasti, mutta tietää, että Eliaksen todellakin täytyy lähteä. Kun on varmistanut, että äitinsä ei enää ole huoneessa, nousee ylös peiton alta ja alkaa itsekin pukeutua.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee ylös sängyltä ja pukee farkut sekä paidan päälleen. Kävelee sitten Larin luokse painaakseen suukon tämän huulille. Astelee sitten Larin ovelle ja vetää syvään henkeä katsoen näkyykö ketään. Kuulee miehen äänen jostain huoneesta puhumassa, joten hiipii huoneesta nopeasti eteiseen, nappaa kengät ja takkinsa ja avaa oven niin hiljaa kuin suinkin. Astuu rappuun ja vasta rappuun päästyään laittaa kengät jalkaansa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen antamaan suukkoon, joka on aivan liian pikainen, ja katselee sitten alakuloisena, kun poika hiippailee ulos. Huokaisten vetää vielä loput vaatteistaan päälle ja laahustaa keittiöön, jossa äitinsä jo onkin.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Se koko vehje pitäis avata, että vois mitään itsekorjauksia tehdä", puuskahtaa ja syöksyy ulos Jonin huoneesta keittiöön. On juuri puhisemassa jotain, kun näkee Larin keittiössä Ainon kanssa.  
"Jäikö sun morsmaikkus vielä nukkuu?" virnuilee.   
  
**Lari**  
  
On ottamassa ruokaa lautaselleen, kun kuulee faijansa virnuilut. Huokaisee helpotuksesta, että Elias ehti pois alta.  
"Ei, se lähti", tokaisee, vaikkei mitään morsmaikkua olekaan.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Koskas tuot sen näytille?" utelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Puristaa huuliaan turhautuneena yhteen. Jos faijansa vain tietäisi, kenestä puhuvat...  
"En tiiä", hymähtää vastaukseksi.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Hymähtää lempeästi.  
"No kunhan tiedät, että me äitisi kanssa haluamme tavata hänet kyllä", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo joo", huokaisee ja siirtyy ruokalautasensa kanssa pöydän ääreen.  
  
**Aino**  
  
On kuunnellut hiljaa Larin ja Ilkan keskustelua ja toivoo, että kyseinen aihe jätetään pian.  
"Joni, tule nyt syömään sieltä!" huutaa pojalleen, joka ilmeisesti jäi huoneeseensa.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Tulee ulos huoneestaan keittiöön.  
"Sori, ku kesti", pahoittelee ja istuutuu pöytään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Toivoo, että faijansa huomio siirtyisi Joniin, kun tämäkin saapui viimein paikalle, niin saisi syödä rauhassa ilman vaivaannuttavia kysymyksiä, joihin joutuu antamaan valheellisia vastauksia.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Pudistelee päätään ottaessaan ruokaa lautaselleen.  
"Oot sä kyllä niin salaperäinen naisasioides kanssa. Ensin sä huijaat kaikkia ja kuuntelet ihan hymyillen vieressä, kun me kehutaan sua sun koulumenestyksestä. Sitten sä löydät itelles tytön, tuot sen tänne etkä edes esitellä voi", hymähtää pettyneenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tekisi mielensä poistua pöydästä, kun faijansa alkaa saarnata ja totta kai yhdistää "tyttöystävänsä" kouluhuijaukseen, jonka luuli olevan jo selvitetty juttu. Ei vastaa faijalleen mitään, vaan tyytyy näyttämään hapanta naamaa lautaselleen.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Ilkka, älä nyt viitsi", toruu miestään, jonka sanat kuulostavat siltä, että tämä haluaa tahallaan kiusata Laria.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Hymähtää, kun Lari ei voi vastata kysymykseensä.  
"Ollaanko me niin pahoja ihmisiä tai pitääkö meitä jotenkin hävetä, kun ei voi tuoda näytille, vaikka vielä myönsit, että se täällä on ollut? Haluatko kertoa edes hänen nimeään?" utelee ottamatta vaimonsa sanoja kuuleviin korviinsakaan.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Saa kunnolla hillitä itseään, jottei räjähdä, kun faijansa vain jatkaa.  
"En mä häpee", saa puserrettua ulos suustaan, "eikä se oo edes tyttöystävä."  
  
**Joni**  
  
Nielaisee ja vilkaisee äitiään Larin sanojen jälkeen. Ottaa ruokaa lautaselleen ja alkaa syödä.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"No mutta vaikka ei olisikaan tyttöystävä ja vaikka vain tapailisitte, niin kai hänellä nyt nimi silti on."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No on sillä..." mutisee haluamatta kertoa, mikä se on.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Yritäs nyt rauhoittua", tokaisee Ilkalle, "eihän tämä asia ole ollenkaan verrattavissa mihinkään aikasempaan. Kyllä Lari saa pitää pitää suhdekuvionsa vain omana tietonaan, jos haluaa."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Katsahtaa Ainoa.  
"Totta kai saa, mutta luulisi, että haluaisi meidänkin näkevän millaisen tytön kanssa seurustelee", sanoo ja ottaa ruokaa suuhunsa.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Minä ymmärrän kyllä hyvin, jos Lari ei halua ennen kuin suhde on tarpeeksi vakava", puolustaa poikaansa, vaikka totuus onkin hieman toinen.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Niinpä kai, ja eikös sitä sanota, että hyvää kannattaa odottaa?" myhäilee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Väläyttää äidilleen pienen kiitollisen hymyn ja jatkaa sitten syömistä paremmalla mielellä.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Aivan niin", sanoo Ilkalle, "eiköhän keskitytä nyt syömiseen ja jätetään Larin painostaminen."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Tehdään sitten niin", myöntyy ja jatkaa syömistä hyvällä ruokahalulla.  
  
**Muutama päivä myöhemmin. Elias on tullut antamaan Larille tukiopetusta.** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Makoilevat Larin kanssa pojan sängyllä ja lukevat.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Lukemansa kirjan teksti on aivan umpitylsää, ja itsellään on keskittymisvaikeuksia, kun Elias makaa aivan kiinni kyljessään ja olisi niin paljon mielenkiintoisempaa puuhaa kuin lukeminen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee Laria kesken lukemisen.  
"Kai sä luet ajatuksella?" varmistaa.  
**  
Lari**  
  
"Vähän vaikee keskittyy, kun sä oot siinä..." mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larin sanoessa mitä sanoo.  
"Sun täytyy nyt vaan kestää", sanoo ja painaa suukon Larin huulille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hylkää kirjaansa ja tarttuu Eliakseen vastatessaan suukkoon.  
"Sun keinot saada mut keskittymään on ihan surkeet", mutisee pojan huulia vasten, koska nyt lukeminen kiinnostaa vielä vähemmän.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin huulia vasten.  
"Eikö tää sitten motivoi sua lukee ahkerammin?" kysyy pitäen huuliaan Larin huulien lähellä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa hymyillen päätään.  
"Ei, tää motivoi tekemään tätä lisää", toteaa ja painaa huulensa takaisin Eliaksen huulia vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larin huulia vasten ja vastaa Larin suudelmaan painaen astetta rohkeampaa suudelmaa pojan huulille käsiensä kietoutuessa Larin ympärille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mmm..." mutisee saadessaan rohkeamman suudelman ja pojan kädet ympärilleen. Kaikki ajatukset opiskelusta ovat kadonneet täyssin eikä itseään kiinnosta mikään muu kuin Elias.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää Larin huulia vasten nauttiessaan niin kovasti. Painaa itseään tiukemmin Laria vasten ja on tunkemassa kieltään Larin suuhun kun kuulee oven kolahtavan eteisessä... Säpsähtäen irtaantuu Larista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Meinaa juuri tarttua kiinni Eliaksen takapuoleen, kun ovi käy. Kuten Eliaskin, hätkähtää irti säikähtäneenä, koska pelkää tulijan olevan faijansa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee.  
"Pitäiskö mun mennä sängyn alle piiloon?" pohtii hiljaa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Riisuu ulkovaatteitaan eteisessä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään, koska ei faijansa ole nähnyt Eliasta ennen.  
"Ei, koska sä oot mun tukiopettaja", sanoo, "mut ei me kyl näin tässä voida olla." Viittaa sanoillaan siihen, että makaavat molemmat sägyssä hyvin lähekkäin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää ja siirtyy vähän kauemmaksi Larista sydän lujempaa pamppaillen.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kävelee Larin huoneen ovelle avaten oven koputtamatta.   
"Olithan sä kotona", sanoo ja näkee itselleen tuntemattoman pojan Larin kanssa sängyn päällä.  
"Kukas hän on?" ihmettelee.


	22. Chapter 22

**Osa 22**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hätkähtää, kun Larin ovi aukeaa, ja tämän faija tulee sisään koputtamatta. Huomaa heti yhdennäköisyyden ja hymyilee mielessään. Havahtuu sitten miehen kysymykseen.  
"Elias. Mä tota... opetan Laria", vastaa ja yrittää näyttää viattomalta.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Opetat?" kysyy ensin, kunnes tajuaa.  
"Niin niitä kirjoituksia varten? Aivan, aivan. Mä olen Ile, tuon Larin isä", sanoo.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo, niitä varten", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Seuraa hermostuneena vierestä, kun faijansa ja Elias juttelevat. Onneksi kaikki vaikuttaa menevän hyvin, eikä faijansa epäile mitään.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Toivottavasti sä osaat opettaa, ettei Lari sorru huijaamiseen uudelleen", sanoo hieman pistävästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä yritän parhaani", vastaa ilmekään värähtämättä.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"No jos sä et hommaa hallitse, niin varmasti Larille joku muukin opettaja löytyy", toteaa tylysti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Näyttää faijalleen hapanta naamaa, kun tämä taas piikittelee itseään ja on tyly Eliakselle.  
"Elias on paras, jonka voi saada", tokaisee heti puolustaen poikaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti Larin kehuille.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Katsahtaa Laria.  
"Toivotaan niin", vastaa.  
"Onko pojilla nälkä?" kysyy sitten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään faijalleen, vaikka vähän nälkäinen onkin. Ei halua olla tämän seurassa Eliaksen kanssa, koska se olisi todennäköisesti erittäin vaivaannuttavaa.  
"Ei oo, me haetaan jotain, jos tulee", vastaa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Selvä. Lukuintoa!" toivottaa ja sulkee oven.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee helpotuksesta, kun faijansa lähtee.  
"Toi on niin rasittava välillä", mutisee Eliakselle, joka todennäkiöisesti ei saanut faijastaan kovin hyvää ensivaikutelmaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"Niin no... Luottoo sillä ei ainakaan näytä olevan muhun", toteaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Eikä varsinkaan muhun", huokaisee hieman pettyneenä, kun faijansa ei tunnu uskovan yhtään siihen, että pärjäisi kirjoituksissa. Ei itsekään ole kovin luottavainen, mutta toivoisi silti kannustusta...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Ollaan siis molemmat sen suosiossa nyt", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin taidetaan olla..." huokaisee ja siirtyy istumaan lähemmäs Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Lari siirtyy lähemmäksi itseään.  
"Tää on toisaalta jotenkin kiihottavaa, että sun faija on samassa kämpässä meidän kanssa ja me... täällä sängyssä", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kummastuu Eliaksen sanoista ja kohottaa kulmakarvojaan.  
"Sä oot outo", toteaa ja hymyilee sitten huvittuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Enhän oo", inttää ja hipaisee Laria kädestä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee tuntiessan hipaisun kädessään.  
"Ootpas", väittää vastaan tökkää poikaa sormellaan hellästi nenään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"En mä viitsi kinata sun kaa, ettei se viel johda johonkin", sanoo näykäten huultaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mutristaa huuliaan vähän pettyneenä, vaikka tietääkin, ettei faijansa kotona ollessa mitään kannattaisi tehdäkään. Tämähän voisi koska tahansa tulla taas koputtamatta sisään...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee katseensa takaisin kirjaansa, jota alkaa lukea hieman tylsistyneenä. Keksisi parempaakin tekemistä Larin kanssa...  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nappaa tympääntyneenä kirjan, muttei vain pysty keskittymään siihen pieneen tylsään pränttiin.  
"Ei täst tuu mitään..." huokaisee, "voisitsä lukee ääneen?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo, voin mä", vastaa ja alkaa lukea ääneen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle, kun tämä alkaa lukea ääneen. Ei ole koskaan oppinut oikein mitään lukemalla itse, koska keskittymisensä ei riitä, jos aihe on tylsä. Eliasta kuuntelee mielellään, joten on varma, että oppii paljon paremmin, kun kuuntelee tätä verrattua siihen, että lukisi itse hiljaa.  
  
**Muutama viikko myöhemmin entinen eliittijengi on kokoontunut jäähallille vaihtamaan kuulumisia...** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Saapuu viimeisenä paikalle jäähallille, jossa muut jo odottavat. Ei ole nähnyt frendejään juurikaan eikä myöskään puhunut näiden kanssa.  
"No, mitäs teille?" kyselee, kun istahtaa katsomon penkille muiden seuraan.  
  
**Juho**  
  
Murjottaa tuolillaan ja tuhahtaa Larille. Kaikki on ollut aivan suolesta sen jälkeen, kun rehtori kertoi vanhemmilleen.  
"No eipä täs mitään, menetin vaan kännykän, läppärin ja tabletin kuukaudeks", marisee, "ja saan kerran viikos tulla ulos tapaan frendei. Jos haluun nettiin, niin täytyy kyhjöttää jossain hikises kirjastos. Sitku sanoin faijalle, et oon täysikänen eikä ne voi määrätä mua, se sano, et niin kauan ku asun niiden nurkis, teen just niin ku ne määrää..."   
  
**Leevi**  
  
Nyökkää tervehdyksen Larille ja hymähtää sitten, kun Lari utelee kuulumisia.  
"Joo mulle kävi samalla tavalla ku Juholle", marisee.  
  
**Tino**  
  
Nyökyttää päätään.  
"Suunnilleen samaa täälki plus se, ettei Veera saa tulla meille ollenkaan kuukauteen. Tosi kiva", hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tajuaa muiden puheista, että on varsinainen ihme, että sai itse pitää kännykkänsä ja läppärinsä eikä saanut edes arestia.  
"Faija määräs mut tekeen kotitöitä ja mutsi sano, et mun pitää osallistuu kirjotuksiin ja selvitä niistä", kertoo.  
  
**Juho**  
  
Kuuntelee Laria kateellisena aina siihen saakka, kun tämä mainitsee kirjoituksiin osallistumisen.  
"Miten sä niihin muka voit osallistuu?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Leevi**  
  
"Nii? Sun mutsi on aika kohtuuton, ku vaatii tollast", tokaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"Mutsi sano, et se ei haluu, et nää vuodet on menny ihan hukkaan", huokaisee, "nyt täytyy sit vaan päntätä..."  
  
**Tino**  
  
"On sil kyl pointti tossa, mutta tsemppii vaan äijäl", naurahtaa.  
  
**Juho**  
  
"Siis meinaatsä opiskella yksin muutamas kuukaudes koko lukion jutut vai?" kysyy epäilevänä, sillä ei Lari ole koulussa yhtään parempi kuin muutkaan jengistä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No en sentään, on mul tukiopettaja", vastaa Juholle. Ei ikimaailmassa selviäisi yksin.  
"Sitä paitsi mä teen vaan ne pakoilliset aineet", lisää.  
  
**Leevi**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Kuka tukiopettaja?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Elias", vastaa hieman epäröiden, koska ei yhtään tiedä, mitä frendinsä siitä ovat mieltä.  
  
**Juho**  
  
Tuhahtaa ja pyöräyttää silmiään, kun Lari kertoo tukiopettajansa nimen.  
"Ylläri..." hymähtää.  
  
**Leevi**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Just. Et sitte muuta saanu?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Osasi odottaa frendiensä reaktiota.  
"Elias on tosi hyvä koulussa", tokaisee ehkä vähän turhankin puolustelevasti. Ei koskaan kertonut kenellekään, että antoi Eliaksellekin viime koeviikolla valmiit koepaperit...  
  
**Juho**  
  
"Joopa joo", tuhahtaa Larin selittelyille. Tämän syy ottaa Elias opettajaksi on taatusti aivan joku muu kuin pojan koulumenestys.  
  
**Tino**  
  
"Mitä se hintti saa tästä, että opettaa sua?" kysyy pistävästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa ärsyyntyä Tinon sanoista.  
"No ei mitään, se ite ehdotti, et opettais", tokaisee.  
  
**Tino**  
  
Katsoo Laria pöyristyneenä.  
"Siis ihan tosta noin vaan? En usko", tuhahtaa.  
"Varmaan olettaa sun ottavan siltä suihin tai jotain, jos se sua auttaa", virnuilee.  
  
**Juho**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"Lari taitaa ottaa silt suihin ihan mielellään", hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hermonsa alkavat mennä Tinoon, mutta Juhon sanoista kauhistuu.  
"Miten niin?" tivaa, "en varmana."  
  
**Tino**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Mitä sä Juho selität?" nauraa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sen mäkin haluisin tietää!" parahtaa. Pelkää, että Juho tietää jotain, ja se saa itsensä ahdistuneeksi.  
  
**Juho**  
  
Vilkaisee Laria kulmiensa alta.  
"Mä satun tietämään, et sä oot ollut siihen kusessa jo vaikka miten kauan", ilmoittaa.


	23. Chapter 23

**Osa 23**  
  
**Tino**  
  
Nauraa vain enemmän kuullessaan Juhon väitteen.  
"Mitä vittuu?"   
  
**Lari**  
  
Kalpenee Juhon sanoista ja nieleskelee vaikeana. Ei voi ymmärtää, miten tämä on voinut sen tajuta.  
"No en tosiaan ole", tokaisee muka vakuuttavana, vaikka tietää äänensä olevan kaikkea muuta.  
  
**Leevi**  
  
Larin äänensävy ei oikein vakuuta, ja hymähtää.  
"Et kai sä oikeesti oo menny ihastuu johonkin hinttiin? Mitä vittua?" parahtaa.  
  
**Tino**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Et sä voi olla mikään hiton fägäri", toteaa pöyristyneenä.  
  
**Juho**  
  
"On se", huokaisee ja pudistaa päätään. On aivan liian monta kertaa nähnyt, miten Lari menettää sekä näkönsä että kuulonsa, kun Elias ilmestyy paikalle. Ja kun Lari edes pysty kunnolla kieltämään asiaa, tietää olevansa oikeassa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
_Ei tän nyt näin pitänyt mennä!_ huudahtaa mielessään ahdistuneena. Ei haluaisi menettää frendejään, muttei vaikuta siltä, että nämä ottaisivat asian hyvin. Laskee katseensa maahan.  
  
**Leevi**  
  
Tuijottaa Laria pöyristyneenä, kun Juho sanoo Larin olevan hintti, eikä Lari kiellä asiaa.  
"Ei helvetti!" parahtaa.  
  
**Tino**  
  
Nousee ylös ja kävelee istumaan pari penkkiriviä kauemmas.  
"Mä en tollasen peppureinon lähettyvillä ole!" ilmoittaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tinon sanat tekevät pahaa samoin kuin se, että tämä siirtyy kauemmas. Huokaisee raskaasti ja miettii, miksi se, että tykkää Eliaksesta, täytyy olla niin valtavan iso ja ällöttävä asia?  
  
**Juho**  
  
Itse istuu ihan rennosti Larin vieressä, vaikka Tino pyyhältääkin kauemmas. On pitänyt Laria silmällä, eikä tämän käytös ole muuttunut mitenkään hinttimäiseksi, joten uskoo, ettei niin tule käymäänkään. Ei ole myöskään huomannut, että Lari olisi katsellut itseään tai muita frendejään sillä silmällä, joten aina parempi.  
  
**Leevi**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan, kun Juho jää istumaan Larin viereen, vaikka Tino pyyhältääkin kauemmas. Jää itsekin istumaan Larin viereen. Hiljaisuus tuntuu painostavalta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kummastuu, kun tajuaa, että vain Tino vaihtoi istumapaikkaa. Nostaa katseensa maasta.  
"Miten te siinä vielä voitte istuu?" tokaisee ihmettelevästi, "eiks teiänkin pitäis häipyy tällaisen kuvottavan hintin läheltä?"  
  
**Juho**  
  
Vilkaisee Laria ja pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"No mä oon tajunnu, et on kuvottavii hinttejä ja sit on hinttejä, jotka ei oo", hymähtää.  
  
**Leevi**  
  
Katsahtaa Juhoa ihmettelevästi.  
"Mitä sä tarkotat? Miks Lari ei oo kuvottava hintti?" kysyy uteliaana.  
  
**Juho**  
  
"No kato sitä", ohjeistaa Leeviä, "näyttääks Lari hintiltä? Käyttäytyykse niin ku hintti? Puhuukse niin ku hintti? Ei, ei ja ei."  
  
**Leevi**  
  
Kääntää katseensa Lariin ja tarkastelee tätä hetken aikaa päätyen huomaamaan saman, minkä Juho.  
"Totta. Et sä kyllä näytä tai käyttäydy kuin hintit yleensä", toteaa ilahtuneena.  
  
**Tino**  
  
Kuulee Juhon puheet ja nousee ylös palaten takaisin paikalleen istumaan ja tarkkailemaan Laria Leevin tavoin. Vaikka Lari ei näytäkään hintiltä, ei silti halua olla liian lähellä poikaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee hölmistyneenä Juhoa ja sitten Leeviä. On toki mielissään, etteivät nämä vaikuta olevan kuvottuneita itsensä suhteen, muttei silti voi olla kyseenalaistamatta mielessään näiden logiikkaa.  
"Ja Elias sitten on kuvottava hintti vai?" tivaa.  
  
**Juho**  
  
Nyrpistää nenäänsä Larin kysymykselle.  
"Sori nyt vaan, mut siit näkee kauas, et se on oikeesti neiti", tokaisee.  
  
**Leevi**  
  
"Joo, Elias on kyllä niin neiti kuin olla ja voi. Hyvä, kun sä et oo sellanen", sanoo hyvillään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsoo tympääntyneenä Juhoa ja Leeviä, jotka haukkuvat Eliasta neidiksi. Tietää, että on itsekin haukkunut, mutta se on täysin eri asia, koska oikeasti tykkää Eliaksesta.  
  
**Samaan aikaan toisaalla. Keskustan kahvilassa...** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Hörppää kahvistaan.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Istahtaa oman kahvinsa kanssa samaan pöytään Eliksen kanssa. Onkin halunnut jutella pojan kanssa, joten on iloinen, kun tämä pyysi tapaamista. On myös mukavaa olla jossan muualla kuin työpaikallaan.  
"Mites teillä Larin kanssa menee?" kysyy hymyillen. Poikansa ei vieläkään kamalasti puhu Eliaksesta, joten on kiinnostunut näiden väleistä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Aino kyselee heti itsestään ja Larista.  
"Ihan hyvin. Tai niin noh... Eihän periaatteessa ees oo mitään meitä", sanoo hieman alakuloa äänessään.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan ihmeissään.  
"Niinkö? Olin ihan varma, että te olette yhdessä", sanoo ja laittaa heti merkille, että Eliasta asia vaikuttaa painavan.  
"Sua taitaa harmittaa, ettei ole niin?" kysyy ja ottaa hörpyn kahvistaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo, niin mua harmittaa. Ei Lari voi tulla kaapista, ja mä haluaisin olla julkisesti sen kanssa", sanoo huokaisten.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Tuntee myötätuntoa Eliasta kohtaan.  
"Oletko sä puhunut Larille asiasta?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan.  
"En mä haluu rasittaa sitä", vastaa kierrellen.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Mutta asia kuitenkin rasittaa sua", sanoo, "Larikin sen varmasti huomaa jossain vaiheessa, ellei ole jo."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hörppää isomman kulauksen kahvistaan.  
"Niin... Mä en vaan tiiä, mitä mä sille oikein sanoisin", myöntää.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Ymmärrän", huokaisee ja päättää vaihtaa aihetta.  
"Mites opiskelut sujuu?" kysyy seuraavaksi, koska haluaa tietää, onko Lari muka niin tyhmä kuin tämä luulee olevansa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymy palaa kasvoilleen.  
"Ihan hyvin... Silloin, kun Lari malttaa keskittyä", vastaa.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Vai on Larilla sellaisia vaikeuksia. Johtuukohan ne opiskelusta vai susta?" miettii ja virnistää hyväntahtoisesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Punastuu pienesti Ainon sanoista.  
"Musta varmaan", sopertaa.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Naurahtaa iloisesti Eliaksen punastuessa.  
"Voi sitä nuorta lempeä..." huokaisee hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin... Mä vaan toivoisin, että voisin kertoo sen kaikille, että mä oon rakastunu Lariin", huokaa.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Kyllä se päivä vielä tulee", lohduttaa Eliasta, "mä tunnen Larin ja tiedän, ettei se jaksa pitkään salailla, vaikka niin varmasti väittääkin."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä toivon, että sä oot oikeassa", sanoo ja hörppää taas kahvistaan.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Olen kyllä", sanoo luottavaisesti, "uskon, että suurin syy Larin salailunhaluun on Ilkka..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökyttää päätään.  
"Joo, niin mäkin oon ymmärtänyt", sanoo harmistuneena.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Ilkka on vaikea mies näissä asioissa", huokaisee viitaten vähemmistön edustajiin, "mutta toivon, että poikansa vuoksi hän edes yrittäisi muuttaa suhtautumistaan..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää.  
"Niin... Toivottavasti se tosiaan muuttaa suhtautumistaan Larin takia", sanoo.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Mua pelottaa, että Ilkkaa lakkaa kiinnostamasta Larin asiat ja alkaa keskittyä vain Joniin", sanoo pelkonsa ääneen, "Lari ei kestäisi sitä..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei kai se niin voi tehdä?" hengähtää.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Toivottavasti ei..." sanoo epävarmana.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee kätensä Ainon käden päälle.   
"Varmasti kaikki asiat järjestyy vielä. Sä oot kuitenkin menny naimisiin Ilkan kanssa, joten ei se voi olla niin kusipää, jos sä sen kanssa olet", toteaa.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle, kun tämä lohduttaa itseään.  
"Ilkka on hyvä ja kultainen mies", sanoo, "mutta valitettavan vanhanaikainen... Lari on ihan syystäkin haluton kertomaan susta sille."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä oon sen jo kerran ehtinyt tavatakin, eikä sillä kovasti muhun luottoa Larin tukiopettajana ollut", sanoo.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Huokaisee ja pudistaa päätään.  
"No eipä Ilkan reaktiota taida kukaan osata ennustaa..." mutisee ja toivoo, että kaikki tulee lopulta menemään hyvin.  
  
**Muutaman päivän kuluttua Lari ja Elias viettävät aikaa kahdestaan Ursinin kalliolla...** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Katselee merelle syödessään leipäänsä ja juodessaan kahviaan. Uskaltautui näkyvämmälle paikalle Eliaksen kanssa, koska taivas ei pudonnut niskaan, vaikka frendinsä nyt tietävätkin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Juo kahviaan myös ja mutustaa leipäänsä. On ylpeä Larista, joka uskaltautui kanssaan näkyvämmälle paikalle kuin koskaan ennen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Eliasta vieressään ja hymyilee tälle pienesti. Mielensä tekisi ottaa poikaa kädestä, mutta ei tiedä uskaltautuuko, kun ei ole tottunut julkisesti niin tekemään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin katseeseen ja hymyyn. Laskee sitten katsettaan pojan käteen ja näykkää huultaan. Haluaa, että Lari tekee aloitteen, sillä itselleen ei ole mikään ongelma tarttua Laria kädestä kiinni julkisesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sydämensä alkaa jyskyttää nopeammin, ja jännitys kasvaa, kun hitaasti hivuttaa sormiaan kohti Eliaksen kättä. Lopulta asettaa kevyesti pari sormea Eliaksen kämmenselän päälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Värähtää Larin sormien kosketusta kämmenselkänsä päällä. Katsahtaa Laria ilahtuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa Eliaksen ilahtuneen ilmeen, joten ei vedä kättään pois, vaan pitää se paikoillaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tää merkkaa mulle tosi paljon", sanoo hiljaisuuden alkaessa jo tuntua painostavalta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Asettaa Eliaksen sanojen päätteeksi kämmenensä kokonaan Eliaksen käden päälle.  
"Mun frendit tietää..." myöntää hiljaa, jännittyneenä. On edelleen epäuskoinen näiden reaktiosta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Mitä? Miten ne otti?" kysyy varovaisesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No... Juho oli arvannu", kertoo Eliakselle, "ihmeen lunkisti ne sen otti, koska ilmiesesti mä en näytä hintiltä, toisin kuin sä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Niinpä niin. Mutta hyvä, kun ne otti sen lunkisti", sanoo hymyillen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Eliakselle.  
"Niinpä, en olis kyl uskonu... Olisin kuvitellu vaan Jannen ottavan sen hyvin, mut se ei edes tiedä vielä", tajuaa sitten. Ei ole nähnyt Jannea pitkään aikaa ja miettii, että voisi soittaa tälle illalla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Janne on paras kaveris ja se ei tiedä vielä. Miten luulet sen ottavan?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"No varmaan ihan hyvin ja heittää läppää", tokaisee silmiään pyöräyttäen.  
"Ootsä kertonu kenellekään?" kysyy sitten Eliakselta varovasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"En oo", vastaa lyhyesti ja hymyilee, kun vain miettiikin miten Janne ottaisi asian.  
"Tai no Tale jotain tietää, mut ei muut", jatkaa muistaessaan avautuneensa Talelle jotain.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan kummastuneena.  
"Mitä Taalasmaa muka tietää ja miten?" kysyy ja katsoo Eliasta epäluuloisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan.  
"Se tietää mun olevan ihastunu suhun, koska puolustin sua sille niin hanakasti koko ajan", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntuu hyvältä, että Elias on puolustanut itseään.  
"Siinä kaikki?" varmistaa, koska ei ole varma, onko Elias täysin rehellinen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Se näki, kun me suudeltiin siellä koulun takana", vastaa.


	24. Chapter 24

**Osa 24**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee ilmeettömäksi, ja olemuksensa kiristyy, kun kulee, että Tale on nähnyt itsensä suutelemassa Eliaksen kanssa.  
"Mikset sä oo kertonu mulle aikasemmin?" tivaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei mun tullu mieleen ollenkaan, kun yritin vaan saada Talea rauhottuun, ettei se käräytä sua ja jengiä reksille", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Suunsa avautuu lähes ammolleen, kun Elias paljastelee lisää asioita.  
"Siis sä tiesit, et Taalasmaa meinaa käräyttää meiät, etkä sit viittiny varottaa?" kysyy epäuskoisena ja pettyneenä. Jos olisi osannut varautua, ehkä asiat olivat voineet mennä toisin...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa.  
"Sori. En mä arvannu, että se menis oikeesti kertoo teistä, enkä mä halunnu huolestuttaa sua", sopertaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään ja huokaisee sitten itsekin.  
"No ei sille enää mitään voi, mut olishan se ollut kiva tietää..." hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää itsekin.  
"Joo, mä tiiän. En aatellu siinä hetkessä", sanoo katuvaisena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa, että Eliasta selvästi kaduttaa, eikä itsellään ole sydäntä olla tälle vihainen.  
"No kunhan et jatkossa salaa tollasia juttuja", sanoo ja puristaa yhä kämmensä alla olevaa Eliaksen kättä hellästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille.  
"Mä lupaan, etten tee", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Hyvä", sanoo hymillen ja miettii, uskaltautuisiko painamaan suukon Eliaksen huulille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntyy katsomaan merelle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun Elias käätää katseensa pois, tilaisuutensa menee siinä. Alkaa itsekin tähyillä merta ja toivoo saavansa sieltä vastauksia kysymyksiin, joita mielessään vilisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntää katseensa Lariin hitaammin.  
"Lari, mä oon miettiny paljon meitä viime aikoina. Onko mitään meitä?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**

Eliaksen alkaessa puhua, kääntää katseensa takaisin tähän. Nielaisee.  
"Mä haluisin, et olis", myöntää hiljaa ja on täysin vakavissaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille ja ilahtuu samalla tämän sanoista.  
"Niin mäkin", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee leveämmin.  
"Meinaakse se siis, et sä haluisit seurustella?" kysyy jännittyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää ja liikauttaa kättään Larin käden päällä.  
"Meinaan", vastaa toiveikkaana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Suunsa kääntyy hellään hymyyn, ja katsoo Eliasta onnellisena. Ottaa pojan käden kunnolla omaansa.  
"Se olis... kiva", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin mustakin", vastaa lempeästi ja tekisi mielensä painaa suukko Larin huulille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle ja miettii, uskaltaisiko nyt suudella poikaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuo kasvojaan kokeilevasti lähemmäs Larin kasvoja.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sydämensä syke kiihtyy, kun huomaa Eliaksen kasvojen lähestyvän omiaan. Painaa silmänsä kiinni ja vain odottaa, milloin kosketus tapahtuu.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painaa huulensa pehmeästi Larin huulille ja sulkee silmänsä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hengähtää hiljaa, kun tuntee Eliaksen huulien koskettavan omiaan. Liikauttaa huuliaan ja koskettaa toisella kädellään pojan poskea.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee, kun tajuaa heidän todella suutelevan julkisesti. Liikahtaa lähemmäs Laria ja koskettaa tätä poskesta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen suudelma ja kosketus poskellaan saa unohtamaan, että ovat oikeasti ulkona julkisella ja näkyvällä paikalla. Keskittyy vain poikaystäväänsä ja siihen, miten uskomattomalta tuntuu, että Elias on sellainen itselleen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Ovat lähteneet Iidan kanssa lenkille tai oikeammin Iida on raahannut itsensä mukaansa lenkille. Kävelevät Ursinin kallion tuntumassa, koska siellä on kaunista seutua kävellä. Yhtäkkiä äkkää kallioilla liiankin tutut tyypit.  
"Onks noi Elias ja Lari?" älähtää.  
**  
Iida**  
  
Hymyilee onnellisena Jannen kanssa käsi kädessä, kun ovat kävelyllä. Toivoisi, että ulkona olisi lämpimämpää, mutta onneksi pääsee Jannen kainaloon, jos itseään alkaa paleltaa. Poikaystävänsä älähdyksestä katselee kulmat kurtussa ympärilleen ja kun tajuaa, mikä Jannea järkyttää, suunsa loksahtaa auki.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Kai sä näet saman, mitä mä?" toivoo Iidan vastaavan myöntävästi.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Jos sä tarkotat Eliasta suutelemassa Larin kanssa, niin joo", tokaisee epäuskoisena tuijottaessaan kalliolla istuskelevaa kaksikkoa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Alkaa virnuilla varmistuttuaan, että Iidakin näkee saman.  
"Pitäiskö mennä vähän jututtaan?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Todellakin mennään", sanoo päättäväisenä. _Miksei Elias oo kertonu mulle mitään?_ miettii vähän loukkaantuneena.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Lähtee jo kävelemään edeltä kohti kalliota, jossa pojat kuhertelevat.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Lähtee Jannen perään eikä saa silmiään irti kummallisesta kalliolla tapahtuvasta näystä, jossa _Elias_ suutelee _Laria_! Täysin järjetöntä...  
  
**Janne**  
  
Pääsee poikien lähettyville ja rykäisee isoon ääneen.  
"Vai tällast salaisuutta Lartsa kanniskellu", virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hätkähtää rajusti, kun yhtäkkiä kuulee Jannen virnuilevan äänen. Irtaantuu Eliaksesta kuin imukuppi ja toljottaa ystäväänsä sekä Iidaa silmät pyöreinä ja sydän jyskyttäen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntää katseensa Iidaan ja Janneen nielaisten samalla, kun nämä yllättävät heidät kallioilta. Näykkää huultaan.  
"Me tota..." aloittaa soperellen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Virneensä ei tunnu lähtevän millään.  
"Niin mitä?" kysyy.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Katsoo Eliasta tuimasti ja odottaa todellakin jotain paljon parempaa vastausta, että mitä tämä oikein kuvittelee tekevänsä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen ääni saa itsensä irti järkytyksestään.  
"Me seurustellaan", tokaisee täysin yllättäen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Yllättyy Larin sanoista ja on samalla hyvillään, koska ei ole varma, mitä he ovat. Hymyilee leveästi.  
"Niin", komppaa Laria.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Räpyttää silmiään.  
"Mä en tajuu. Missä vaiheessa te ootte tykästyneet toisiinne?" kummastelee.   
  
**Iida**  
  
Häkeltyy, kun Lari paljastaa, että seurustelevat. Ei voi myöskään uskoa, että Lari sanoo sen ääneen. Tuijottaa kaksikkoa silmät pyöreinä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No en mä edes oikeen tiiä", naurahtaa Jannelle.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Mut mä luulin, että... te vihaatte toisianne", sopertaa häkeltyneenä.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Jannen sanoista.  
"Näyttääkö siltä?" kysyy sipaisten Laria leuasta.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"No ei, mutta oon sellasen kuvan saanu", jatkaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Itseään jotenkin huvittaa, kun Janne on niin pihalla.  
"En mä oo Eliasta ikinä vihannu", ilmoittaa ja hymyilee poikaystävälleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin hymyyn.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Pommin kyl pudotitte", toteaa silmät suurina.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Saa viimein silmänsä irti Eliaksesta ja Larista ja vilkaisee Jannea.  
"Onks tänään aprillipäivä?" kysyy, vaikka tietää, ettei ole.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Iidalle.  
"Ei oo", vastaa tytölle.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Siirtää katseensa Eliakseen, kun tämä vastaa ennen kuin Janne ehtii.  
"Miten sä oot voinut kiinnostua Larista?" ihmettelee, "ja miks mä en tienny mitään?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Se on tota... aika pitkä tarina. En mä aluksi ollutkaan kiinnostunut, mutta hiljalleen Lari alko kiinnostaa mua", vastaa ja vilkaisee Laria rakastuneena.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Mulle ei oo ikinä käyny mielessä, että sä kuuluisit tre kronoriin", tokaisee Larille ihmettelevästi.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliasta kiinnostuneena ja vastaa sitten pojan hymyyn. Kohta kääntyy kuitenkin huokaisten Jannen puoleen.  
"No ei kauheesti huvittanu mainostaa..." mutisee, "enkä oo ees tienny kauan..."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Et kai teitsi oo ikinä mua kattonu sillä tavalla?" kauhistuu yhtäkkiä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuijottaa Jannea kulmiensa alta kertoen katseellaan tälle, että tämä on idiootti. Ei todellakaan ole koskaan kuolannut Jannea tai ketään muutakaan jätkää, aina vain ja ainostaan Eliasta.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Rykäisee Larin katseen nähdessään.  
"Joo, taisi mennä metikköön", toteaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No niin taisi mennä", hymähtää Jannelle ja pudistaa huvittuneena päätään.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Ollaanko me vikat, jotka tästä tietää?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jannen kysymys saa olonsa vähän vaikeaksi. Toivoo, ettei tämä suutu, koska todellakin on käynyt niin, että lähes kaikki tärkeät henkilöt ovat tienneet jo.  
"No... Ei mun faija tiedä vielä", vastaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Katsoo Laria vähän loukkaantuneena.  
"Mä luulin, et mä oon sun frendi", sanoo kuivasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Niin sä ootkin", vakuuttaa, "ei oo ollu mitenkään tarkotuksellista jättää kertomatta sulle."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No miks sitte muut tietää, mutta mä saan tietää ihan viimeisten joukossa?" mutisee.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää Jannelle silmiään.  
"Mun ei pitäny kertoo vielä kenellekään, mut sit Juho alko aukoo päätään, et on muka tienny jo kauan..." mutisee.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Miten sekään mistään mitään tietää?" puuskahtaa lähes huvittuneena.   
  
**Lari**  
  
"No en mä tiedä", parahtaa ja levittelee käsiään. Toivoo, että Janne ei enää ala kiukutella siitä, ettei saanut tietää ensimmäisenä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Oisit silti voinu kertoo mulle. Oisitko kertonu, jos me ei oltais äkätty teitä täältä?" haluaa tietää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No olisin tietty", parahtaa, kun Janne kuvittelee, ettei olisi kertonut tälle, "mä just hetki sitten mietin sitä, et sä et vielä ees tiedä."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti.  
"No hyvä sitten", vastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Iidaan.  
"Et kai sä oo pahoillas siitä, että mä en kertonu?" kysyy huultaan näykäten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Helpottuneena hymyilee Jannelle takaisin.  
**  
Iida**  
  
On kuunnellut Jannea ja Laria hiljaa ja tuntuu hyvältä, että Jannekin on hieman loukkaantunut, ettei ollut tiennyt.  
"No olishan se ollu kiva tietää", vastaa Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Anna anteeks", sanoo tarkoittaen sitä täydestä sydämestään.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Ei pysty olemaan Eliakselle vihainen, kun kuulee tämän äänestä pojan olevan sanoissaan täysin tosissaan.  
"No tän kerran", sanoo.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee.  
"Kiitos. Mä lupaan, että en salaa sulta enää mitään", vannoo.


	25. Chapter 25

**Osa 25**  
  
**Muutama päivä myöhemmin...** **  
  
Tale**  
  
Kirjoituksiin pänttääminen huoneessaan on tylsää, joten on vaihtanut maisemaa. Onnekseen Moosessa ei ole liian äänekästä porukkaa häiritsemässä liikaa keskittymistään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuu sisään kahvilasaliin ja äkkää Talen lukemasta erään pöydän ääressä. Tuijottaa poikaa hetken, kunnes kävelee tämän luokse.  
"Tale", sanoo.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Kuulee kohta Eliaksen äänen ja kohottaa katseensa ylös kirjasta.  
"Kato, moi", tervehtii. Miettii, onko Elias edelleen vihainen itselleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Miten lukeminen sujuu?" kysyy pojalta.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"No tässähän se", vastaa ja hymyilee Eliakselle.  
"Mites sulla?"  
  
**Elias**

"Ihan hyvin. Mulla ja LARILLA menee mainiosti ja ollaan lähennytty sen jälkeen, kun aloin antaa sille tukiopetusta", sanoo painottaen Larin nimeä.  
"Että kiitokset vaan sulle", jatkaa hieman pistävämmin.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Kummastelee Eliaksen sanoja, kun tämä alkaa puhua Larista. Pojan jatkaessa lopulta tajuaa, mistä on kyse.  
"Siis meinaaks Lari kirjottaa?" kysyy naurahtaen, koska pitää ajatusta aivan liian utopistisena ollakseen totta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ärtyy Talen nauraessa.   
"Totta kai se meinaa!" älähtää.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"No mut miten, kun se ei oo tehny ite yhtään mitään koko lukiossa?" ihmettelee.   
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sen on pakko. Sen mutsi pakotti", vastaa.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Huomaa tuntevansa pientä vahingoniloa, kun kuulee Larin olevan pakotettu kirjoituksiin.  
"Kannatti olla lusmu ja huijata", hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ärtyy entisestään ja istahtaa Talea vastapäätä istumaan.  
"Larilla ei ollu muuta mahollisuutta kuin huijata! Se oli pakotettu lukioon", sanoo vaikka tietää puhuvansa kuuroille korville. Ei Tale ymmärtäisi ikinä.  
**  
Tale**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Joo, tota samaa virttä sä oot jauhanu ennenkin", tokaisee tympääntyneenä. Itse ei ymmärrä, miten Elias voi pitää lukioon pakottamista kelvollisena syynä törkeään huijaamiseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee itsekin.  
"Joo, niin oonkin, koska niin se vain on. Lari ei halunnut lukioon, mutta sen porukat pakotti sen menee sinne, ja piti sen nyt pärjätä jotenkin", sanoo kiivaammin.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Pudistaa päätään Eliakselle.  
"Sun tunteet on sumentanu sun järjen", tokaisee. Vielä lukuvuoden alussa Elias oli täysin eri mielellä Larin touhujen suhteen, kun tämä halusi välttämättä saada todisteita siitä, että eliittijengi huijaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No miten nii?" kysyy.  
**  
Tale**  
  
Huokaisee Eliakselle.  
"Sä oot niin rakastunu siihen, ettet nää Larissa enää mitään vikaa", syyttää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Näenpäs. Totta kai Larissa on vikaa, kuten meissä kaikissa on!" huudahtaa ja huokaisee sitten.  
"Mä vaan opin ymmärtää syyt sen huijauksen takana", jatkaa ja nousee ylös.  
"Mä tulin tänne hakee mulle ja Larille opiskelua varten jotain herkkua ja sen aion myös tehdä", sanoo lähtien tiskille.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Nousee pöydästä ja lähtee Eliaksen perään.  
"Ai sä viet sille oikeen herkkuja", tuhahtaa silmiään pyöräyttäen, koska mielestään Lari ei ole ansainnut muuta kuin selkäsaunan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee Talea joka lähtee peräänsä.  
"Joo, vien", vastaa.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Miks?" ihmettelee, "eiks Larin motivaatio muuten riitä vai?" Äänensä muuttuu piikikkäämmäksi loppua kohden.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Totta kai riittää, mutta kai nyt herkutellakin saa opiskelujen välissä!" tuhahtaa  
**  
Tale**  
  
Mutisee puoliääneen jotain epämääräistä.  
  
**Elias**

"Mä toivon, että sä oppisit vielä hyväksyy Larin, koska me seurustellaan", ilmoittaa sitten.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Kääntyy katsomaan Eliasta järkyttyneenä, silmät suurina.  
"Seurustelette?! Lari on siis ihan oikeesti homo?" kysyy kovaan ääneen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo hieman vaikeana ympärilleen, että kuuliko kukaan, kun Tale kysyy kysymyksensä niin kovaan ääneen.  
"Oo hiljempaa", sihahtaa.  
"On se oikeesti homo", vastaa.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Alkaa nauraa. Ajatella, että Lari Väänänen on oikeasti homo. Vaikuttaa ihan uskomattomalta, sillä on monta kertaa kuullut tämän aukovan päätään Eliakselle asiasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Talea kyllästyneemmin samalla, kun tilaa pari leivosta tiskiltä.  
"No mikä nyt noin huvittaa?" kysyy.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"No se, et Lari 'mä vihaan hinttejä' Väänänen onkin ite sellanen", hymähtää huvittuneena vastaukseksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tiiän, että se kuulostaa susta jotenkin tosi hauskalta, mutta ei Lari oo voinu olla oma itsensä ennen kuin vasta nyt", sanoo.  
**  
Tale**  
  
"Joo, joo, ihan sama", tokaisee ja lähtee takaisin pöytäänsä, kun en jaksa enää kuunnella, miten Elias koko ajan puolustaa Laria.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo hieman surkeana Talen perään ja huokaa. Pohtii samalla, tulevatko Tale ja Lari koskaan toimeen keskenään.  
  
**Vähän myöhemmin Väänästen ovikello soi...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Elias käski itseään lukemaan yhden kappleen kirjastaan, muttei ole pystynyt keskittymään, koska kirja on tylsä. Ovikellon soidessa hylkää viimeisetkin yritykset saada luettua ja menee avaamaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee nähdessään Larin oven toisella puolella.  
"Moi", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Moi", sanoo neurtaalisti, koska faijansa on kotona, mutta hymyilee kuitenkin pojalle, kun päästää tämän sisään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuu sisään asuntoon ja nakkaa leivoslaatikon Larin käteen.  
"Siinä", tokaisee.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Tulee eteiseen, kun kuulee ovikellon soivan.  
"Ai sinä taas", toteaa hieman kuivasti. Hiljaisuus tuntuu syntyvän toteamuksestaan, joten laskee kätensä puuskaan.  
"Onko tuloksia syntynyt?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Eihän sitä vielä tiedä", vastaa ihmetellen.  
"Mutta kyllä Lari yrittää parhaansa", jatkaa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Näkee leivoslaatikon Larin kädessä.  
"Mistä hyvästä tuo on?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa leivoslaatikon Eliakselta ja on juuri kurkkaamassa sen sisään, kun faijansa tulee eteiseen. Huokaisee tämän sanoille.  
"No kai sitä saa taukoo välil pitää", tokaisee faijalleen.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Tietysti, mutta jotain rajaa nyt sentään, kun oikein leivoksia pitää tuoda", tuhahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa ärtyä faijaansa.  
"No mitä sen sit pitäis olla?" tivaa, "joku kuiva juustosämpylä vai?"  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"Vaikka. Se olisi terveellisempää, etkä pilaisi aivojasi liiallisella sokerilla", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saa pidätellä itseään, ettei purskahda nauramaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Itseään ei huvita pätkääkään, vaikka Elias näyttääkin siltä, että tämä voisi nauraa. Asettaa kätensä puuskaan.  
"Sulle ei taida enää kelvata yhtään mikään, mitä mä teen", puushkahtaa.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Riippuu asiasta", vastaa lyhyesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kuten?" tivaa ärtyneenä.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Tarkoitan vain, että jos sun tekosi on laillisesti oikein eikä siinä ole mitään epäilyttävää", tokaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No mun mielestä leivoksen syönti opiskelun aikana ei oo laitonta", tuhahtaa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"En mä sitä tarkoittanut, vaan yleisesti", hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"Just... Voidaanko me nyt mennä syömään nää leivokset?" kysyy huokaisten.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Odotas vähän. Koska sä aiot tuoda sen tyttös näytille, kun täällä on nyt vaan rampannu tää jätkä?" kysyy Larilta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan Ilkan kysymyksestä.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Huokaisee äänekkäästi, kun faijansa ei lopeta hiillostamista.  
"No voidaaks me sentään mennä pois tästä eteisestä?" kysyy vastaamatta uteluihin "tyttöystävästään".  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"On se kumma, kun ei voida vastata edes yhteen kysymykseen", tuhahtaa.


	26. Chapter 26

**Osa 26**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Puristaa huuliaan yhteen siirtyessään olohuoneen puolelle. Nyökkää jäykästi tervehdyksen sohvalla istuvalle veljelleen.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Lukee lehteä olohuoneen sohvalla ja nyökkää takaisin Larille, kun tämä Eliaksen kanssa tulee olohuoneen puolelle.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Pudistaa päätään pettyneenä, kun ei saa Larista mitään irti.  
"Onko se tyttö ruma, kun sun pitää sitä niin piilotella?" lohkaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Laskee leivokset kädestään pöydälle.  
"No ei ole, anna jo olla", pyytää faijaansa. Ei tiedä, mitä päätyisi tekemään, jos tämä vielä jatkaa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"En anna. Sä et oo voinut sen nimeä kertoa etkä mitään muutakaan. Minkä takia se on noin vaikeeta? Kyllä veljeskin on kertonut tytöistään, eikä mitään ongelmaa näytä olevan. Jotain hämärää tässä on, kun sä et siitä halua puhua", paasaa.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Hermonsa alkavat olla todella kireällä, kun faijansa ei voi olla hiljaa, vaikka se olisi täysin tämän omaksi parhaaksi. Tietää kuitenkin varsin tehokkaan tavan sulkea tämän suu, joten tarttuu vieressään seisovaa Eliasta kauluksesta ja iskee pojan huulille suudelman faijansa silmien edessä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Häkeltyy suunnattomasti, kun Lari iskee huulensa omilleen Ilkan silmien edessä. On samalla hyvin otettu teosta ja vastaa Larin suudelmaan ilahtuneena.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Tuijottaa poikaansa tyrmistyneenä, kun tämä suutelee vieressään olevaa Eliasta silmiensä edessä. Räpyttelee silmiään ja mykistyy täysin.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Silmänsä suurenevat nähdessään, mitä Lari tekee. Tuntee samalla ylpeyttä isoveljeään kohtaan.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen vastaavan suudelmaan, mutta ei viitsi kovin kauaa poikaa suudella, jottei faijansa pää räjähdä. Irtaantuu Eliaksesta ja kääntyy katsomaan faijaansa haastavana.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Mitä helvettiä toi nyt tarkotti?" jyrähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Siinä oli sun kysymyksiis vastaus", tokaisee tiukasti, ja kun pahin kiukku alkaa laantua, hirvittävä jännitys tulee sen tilalle. Haluaisi ottaa Eliasta kiinni kädestä saadakseen vähän turvaa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Räpyttää silmiään ja yrittää sisäistää Larin sanoja.  
"Siis... siis... väitätsä olevas joku hintti vai?" älähtää.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei ylläty, että faijansa sanoo "hintti", mutta ilmeensä kiristyy silti. Asettaa taas kätensä puuskaan.  
"Taidan olla nyt kolminkertanen pettymys sulle", tokaisee.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Puuskahtaa.  
"Tää on jotain pilaa! Sä haluut vaan ärsyttää isääs", sanoo kieltävästi ja marssii keittiöön tuohtuneena.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Lähtee uhmakkaasti faijansa perään tuntiessaan valtavaa turhautuneisuutta.  
"Sitten, kun mä viimenkin kerron, niin sä et usko!" parahtaa kiukkuisena.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kääntyy Larin puoleen katsoessaan hetken ikkunasta ulos.   
"En tietenkään usko! Mä olen kasvattanu sut ja Jonin äitis kanssa, ja sä tiedät, mitä mieltä mä olen... no _sellaisista_ ", sanoo sanomatta homo-sanaa ääneen.  
"Kehtaatkin säikytellä isääs tolla tavalla", moittii.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mutsi ja Joni molemmat tietää!" parahtaa, "ja niille se on ihan okei, et Elias on mun poikaystävä."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Tuijottaa pöyristyneenä Laria, joka sanoo Ainon ja Jonin tietävän, ja heille Elias olisi Larin poikaystävänä ihan okei. Marssii Larin ohitse keittiöstä olohuoneeseen tuupaten Laria samalla mennessään.   
"Sano nyt, että veljes vaan kusettaa vanhaa isäänsä", sanoo Jonille, joka istuu edelleen sohvalla, ja Elias nojatuolissa.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Menee vaikeaksi, kun isänsä tulee olohuoneeseen ja näyttää niin tuohtuneelta. Ei ole nähnyt isäänsä ennen noin tuohtuneena ja tuntuukin vain katsovan tätä nieleskellen.  
"Missä asiassa?" kysyy esittäen tyhmää.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"No siinä, että sä oot tienny tästä Larin mielettömyydestä ja olisit okei sen kanssa!" parahtaa.   
  
**Joni**  
  
Tekisi mielensä painua maan alle piiloon, sillä ei tiedä, miten isänsä reagoisi, jos tietäisi asian olevan juuri niin kuin tämä sanoo.  
"No tota... joo", sopertaa ja laskee katsettaan alemmas.  
  
**Ilkka**

"Mitä jumalauta?!" kiroaa.   
  
**Joni**  
  
"Se on silti Lari, vaikka se onkin... _homo_ ", sopertaa pienellä äänellä.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Kissanvitut on", sanoo ja kääntää katseensa Eliakseen.  
"Ulos mun kodista! Vai pitääkö heittää?" sanoo Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee ylös nojatuolista Ilkan näyttäessä niin pelottavalta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astuu faijansa eteen vihaisena, kun tämä haluaa heittää Eliaksen ulos.  
"Elias ei lähde mihinkään, meil on opiskelut kesken", tokaisee myrkyllisesti.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Joutuu lopettamaan työpuhelunsa kesken, kun alkaa kuulla meteliä makuuhuoneeseen. Suuntaa olohuoneeseen, jossa näkee vihaisen Ilkan, uhmakkaan Larin, pelästyneen Eliaksen ja nolostuneen Jonin.  
"Mitä _ihmettä_ täällä oikein tapahtuu?" kysyy tiukasti kuuluvalla äänellä.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Tuijottaa Laria uhmakkaana, kun tämä astuu eteensä ja sanoo opiskeluista.  
"Teidän opiskelut tiedetään", toteaa halveksivasti ja kääntyy vaimonsa puoleen, joka tulee makuuhuoneesta olohuoneeseen.  
"Oletko sinäkin tiennyt, että Lari on hinuri?" kysyy pettyneenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee vähän helpotusta, kun äitinsä tulee makuuhuoneesta. Toivoo tämän pistävän faijansa ruotuun.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Yllättyy miehensä sanoista, kun tämä ilmeisesti tietää, että Lari on homo. Ja samalla se selittää olohuoneen tilanteen...  
"Kyllä mä olen siitä tiennyt jo ennen kuin edes Lari edes itse tiesi", sanoo Ilkalle neutraalisti.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Katsoo silmät suurina Ainoa.  
"Siis mitä? Oletko sinä yllyttänyt Larin tähän hulluuteen, kun oot tienny siitä jo ennen, vai mitä oikein höpötät?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee lähemmäs Laria.  
"Pitäiskö meidän mennä sun huoneeseen?" kuiskaa pojalle.  
**  
Aino**  
  
"Yllyttänyt?" ihmettelee, "en minä ole Larille asiasta mitään sanonut ennen kuin hän puhui mulle." Miettii kuitenkin, että ehkä on yllyttämiseen sittenkin syyllistynyt, tosin ei Larin kohdalla, vaan Eliaksen...  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee vanhempiaan silmät pyöreinä, mutta kääntyy sitten katsomaan poikaystäväänsä, kun kuulee tämän kuiskauksen.  
"Hyvä idea", vastaa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kiukkunsa tuntuu vain yltyvän.  
"Vai on Lari tullut sinulle juttelemaan. Miten sä olet voinut olla tästä asiasta hiljaa? Kauanko sä olet tiennyt?" latelee kysymyksiä.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Nousee sohvalta ja suuntaa kulkunsa huoneeseensa. Ei kestä katsella vanhempiensa riitelyä eikä halua tulla vedetyksi enää uudelleen riitaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hipaisee Laria käsivarresta ja astelee jo edeltä pojan huoneeseen.  
**  
Aino**  
  
Yrittää pysyä rauhallisena, vaikka sisällään kiehuu Ilkan syytösten takia.  
"Ei se ole mun asiani kertoa sulle tällaista asiaa Larin selän takana", ilmoittaa, "varsinkaan, kun sun asenne on tiedossa."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nappaa leivoslaatikon pöydältä ja seuraa Eliasta.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Vai asenne? Se ole mikään asenne, ettei halua pojastaan jotain... kullinlutkuttajaa", paukauttaa.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Huokaisee ja pudistaa päätään.  
"Lari on mitä se on, sille sä et voi yhtään mitään, vaikka kuinka haluaisit", tokaisee.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Voinhan. Mä en tollasta kodissani katsele", sanoo tiukasti.  
**  
Aino**  
  
"Ja mitäs se sitten tarkoittaa?" tivaa ja laittaa kätensä lanteilleen.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Että Lari ei asu täällä enää", vastaa.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Pöyristyy Ilkan sanoista ja antaa sen näkyä kasvoiltaan.  
"Lari ei lähde täältä yhtään mihinkään niin kauan kuin haluaa kotona asua", sanoo vihaisena.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Aino, kulta. Kauanko sä aiot tollasta säälittävää hinttiä hyysätä?" kysyy epäuskoisella äänellä.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Vaikka koko loppuelämäni, minä en lastani hylkää, tapahtui mitä hyvänsä", tokaisee välittömästi, "ja voisit lopettaa ton halventavan sanan käyttämisen."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Mitähän sanaa minun tulisi sitten käyttää? Koska sitähän Lari on tätä nykyä", hymähtää.  
  
**Aino  
**

"Vai nykyään?" parahtaa, "Lari on aina ollut homo, ei sellaiseksi yhtäkkiä muututa."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Katsoo Ainoa huvittuneena.  
"Tiedätkö, kun tuo on juuri sitä paskaa, jota saa lukea lehdistä tai katsoa televisiosta. Että homoksi synnytään, eikä sellaiseksi yhtäkkiä ruveta. Ihme hömpötystä koko touhu. Tuo poika on turmellut poikamme", huokaa.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Ei edes tiedä, miksi yrittää saada miehensä päähän jotain järkeä, koska se on täysin hyödytöntä.  
"Eliasta sun on täysin turha syyttää", tokaisee sitten kimpaantuneena, "se on hyvä poika, aivan kuten Larikin."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Siristää silmiään.  
"Mitä hyvää on tyypissä, joka pilaa poikamme?" kysyy.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Lari on onnellinen Eliaksen kanssa", vastaa hymähtäen, "sen, että oma lapsi on löytänyt onnen, pitäisi vanhemmalle riittää."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Voi kyllä mä haluan Larin onnea siinä missä sinäkin haluat. Heti, kun poika tuo näytille jonkun TYTÖN, niin olen ihan hiljaa. Mitä me ollaan tehty väärin, että Larista tuli tuollainen?" huokaa, ja ilmeensä kirkastuu sitten.  
"Tai ehkä tämä on vain vaihe. Sellaisilla nuorilla on", sanoo tietäväisenä.   
**  
Aino**  
  
Pudistaa huokaisten päätään.  
"Ei sulle kelpaa se, että Lari on onnellinen, koska sä haluat sen olevan onnellinen tietyllä tavalla... Eikä tässä tapauksessa ole kyse mistään vaiheesta", sanoo ja miettii, millä ihmeellä saisi Ilkan hyväksymään Larin. Tilanne vaikuttaa varsin toivottomalta.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Ei kukaan voi muuta toivoa kuin sellaista onnea. Ei tuo edes ole normaalia, vaan sairasta, ja en voi uskoa, että rakas vaimoni tukisi sellaista!" parahtaa.  
"Ei ole ihme, ettei Lari voi palautua normaaliksi, jos tuo sintti on manipuloinut sen puolelleen ja kiristää ties millä keinoilla."   
  
**Aino**  
  
Alkaa taas suuttua, kun Ilkka sanoo Laria sairaaksi ja epänormaaliksi.  
"Voi kyllä sä mun näkemykseni tiesit, mutta silti halusit naimisiin mun kanssa", töksäyttää, "sama tosin pätee myös minuun... Tiesin, että olet suvaitsematon."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Mä rakastan sua enkä mä ikinä uskonut, että joutuisi kestää meidän näkemyyseroja missään tilanteissa koskaan", vastaa.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"En minäkään... Kyllä mä olen pelännyt, että mitä meille tapahtuu, kun saat tietää Larista", myöntää hiljaa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Hiljenee hetkeksi Ainon sanoista.  
"Yritätkö sä edes ymmärtää mua tässä yhtään?" kysyy.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Yritän, mutta se on vaikeaa, koska musta tuntuu, ettet sä yritä ymmärtää mua", vastaa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"En mä pysty. Se, miten sä ajattelet asioista, on vaan... luonnontonta", sanoo.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Tuhahtaa. Ilmeisesti itsensä pitäisi ymmärtää Ilkan näkemyksiä, mutta Ilkan ei tarvitse ymmärtää, miten itse asioista ajattelee.  
"Ja mitenhän mä mahdamme tämän pattitilanteen selvittää?" kyselee.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Niin kauan, kun sä oot sitä mieltä, että Lari on normaali, mä en asu tässä hullujenhuoneessa sekuntiakaan", vastaa tiukasti ja kävelee Ainon ohitse kohti makuuhuonetta.


	27. Chapter 27

**Osa 27**  
  
**Aino**  
  
Suunsa avautuu tyrmistyksestä.  
"Mitä sä nyt oikein tarkotat?" parahtaa mennessään miehensä perään, "missä sä sitten meinaat asua?"  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Vilkaisee Ainoa samalla, kun repii urheilukassin esiin vaatekomerosta.  
"Ramilla", vastaa.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Mutristaa huuliaan. Rami on aivan samasta puusta veistetty kuin Ilkkakin, joten se ei todellakaan auttaisi hyväksymään Laria.  
"Entäs Joni sitten?" tivaa kiukkuisena, "aiot jättää sen ja mut vain siksi, ettei Lari tykkää tytöistä?"  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Alkaa heitellä vaatteita urheilukassiin avattuaan sen.  
"Luuletko sä, että tää on mulle jotenkin helppoa? Ei todellakaan!" sanoo kiivaasti.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Säkö ihan oikeasti inhoat homoja enemmän kuin rakastat omaa perhettäsi?" tivaa ja tuntee, kuinka kyyneleet alkavat tulvia silmissään.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Tuntee, kuinka kyyneleet kohoavat omissa silmissäänkin, mutta ei aio itkeä. Ei itkenyt isänsä hautajaisissa eikä aio itkeä nytkään. Saa kassiinsa jonkin verran vaatteita ja sulkee vetoketjun kiinni. Ei pysty katsomaan Ainoa, sillä ei todellakaan haluaisi lähteä omasta kodistaan. Nielaisee ja heittää kassinsa olalleen ja kävelee Ainon ohitse ulos makuuhuoneestaan. Ohittaessaan Ainon saa tehdä kaikkensa, ettei loisi katsetta tähän.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Asettaa kätensä suunsa eteen ja sulkee silmänsä, kun Ilkka todella poistuu kassinsa kanssa. Sydäntään sattuu, ja tuntuu kuin ei voisi hengittää kunnolla. Miten voisi sanoa pojilleen, että isä muutti pois?  
  
**Elias**  
  
Syövät leivoksia Larin kanssa pojan huoneessa, ja tuntuu kuin koko asuntoon tulisi yhtäkkiä ihan hiirenhiljaista.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Huomaa hiljaisuuden myös ja astuu varovaisesti ulos huoneestaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan, kun yhtäkkiä vanhempiensa riitely lakkaa. Miettii, onko se hyvä vai huono asia. Jostain syystä ei tunne oloaan kovin luottavaiseksi.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Istahtaa sängylleen ja tuijottaa seinää mitään näkemättä ja kyyneleiden virratessa kasvoillaan. Ei voi ymmärtää, miten niin valtava sotku pääsi syntymään hyvin lyhyessä ajassa. Ei myöskään voi uskoa, että Ilkka otti ja lähti, ja joutuu nyt yksin huolehtimaan lapsistaan.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Kurkkaa olohuoneeseen näkemättä siellä ketään. Sitten kuulee nyyhkytystä vanhempiensa huoneesta ja ottaa hyvin arkoja askelia huonetta kohti. Pääsee ovelle ja näkee äitinsä sängyllä kyynelehtimässä. Syöksyy naisen luokse sängylle.  
"Mutsi!" älähtää ja tuijottaa äitiään häkeltyneenä tietämättä, miten olisi.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Hätkähtää Jonin ääntä ja alkaa äkkiä pyyhkiä kyyneleitä kasvoiltaan, vaikka tietääkin olevansa auttamatta liian myöhässä – Joni on jo nähnyt. Ei pysty katsomaan tähän, koska tuntee syyllisyyttä siitä, että Ilkka lähti. Lupasi Jonille, että tilanteesta selvitään, eikä pystynyt saamaan Ilkkaa hyväksymään Laria...  
  
**Joni**  
  
"Mutsi?" kysyy varovasti.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Yrittää hymyillä urheasti Jonille.  
"Ei tässä mitään hätää... Sun isäs vaan lähti..." saa sanotuksi.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Katsoo äitiään ihmeissään.  
"Lähti? Niinku minne?" kysyy.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Niiskaisee ja pyyhkäisee vielä kasvojaan.  
"Lähti veljensä luo, kun ei ilmeisesti voi enää asua saman katon alla Larin kanssa", kertoo ja riiputtaa päätään surullisena.  
  
**Joni**  
  
"Eikä! Oikeesti? Koska se palaa takas tai siis kai palaa?" kysyy surullisena.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään ja saa taistella kynsin ja hampain, ettei ala taas itkeä. Itsensä täytyy olla nyt vahva poikeinsa takia.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Huokaa ja istuu äitinsä vierelle tuoden naista halaukseensa.  <3  
  
**Aino**  
  
Puristaa silmänsä kiinni joutuessaan taistelemaan vielä enemmän, kun Joni halaa itseään. Pitelee pojastaan kiinni tiukasti ja toivoo, että saa perheensä vielä kasaan joku päivä.  
  
**Samaan aikaan toisaalla. Ramin ovikelloa soitetaan. Mies asuu pienessä kaksiossa Käpylässä.** **  
  
Rami**  
  
Kävelee avaamaan oven. On mennyt ihan rappiolle saatuaan potkut työpaikastaan ja ryypännyt jo viikkotolkulla.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Haistaa jo ulko-ovella veljestään vanhan viinan hajun.  
"Terve. Ajattelin tulla punkkaamaan tänne, mutta jos sä et ryhdistäyty, niin menen hotelliin", toteaa.  
  
**Rami**  
  
"Ilkka, perkele!" sanoo, kun näkee veljensä pitkästä aikaa oven takana. Ei ota miehen sanoja kuuleviin korviinsakaan, vaan repii tämän sisälle.  
"Totta kai sä nyt oman veljes luokse tuut", sanoo eikä tajua edes ihmetellä miksi.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Laskee urheilukassinsa lattialle ja alkaa riisua kenkiä jalastaan.   
  
**Rami**  
  
Räpyttää silmiään ja sipaisee parrakasta leukaansa.  
"Hetkinen... Sanoitko sä, että tuut punkkaa tänne? Miks? Menikö lusikat jakoon emännän kanssa vai?" hörähtää.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Mulkaisee Ramia, joka ei ole koskaan liiemmin pitänyt Ainosta.  
"Ei mennyt. En nyt oikein välittäisi puhua siitä. Jos nyt vaan saisin olla täällä pari päivää?" kysyy.   
  
**Rami**

"No mutta totta kai. Kai sä yhden paukun otat?" kysyy ja kävelee olohuonetta kohti.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"No jos yhden", vastaa hieman epäröivästi ja seuraa veljeään olohuoneeseen. Verhot on vedetty ikkunan eteen, ja tyhjiä pitsalaatikoita lojuu sohvapöydällä.  
"Oot sit pistäny ranttaliks täällä", toteaa.   
  
**Rami**  
  
"Toki, kun kerran työtön tätä nykyä on. Kiitos sun poikas", hymähtää ja tekee paukut itselleen ja Ilkalle.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Larin takia mä tänne tulinkin", raottaa vähän syitä kodista lähtemisen taustalla.  
  
**Rami**  
  
Ojentaa toisen paukuista Ilkalle ja istahtaa sohvalle näyttäen Ilkkaa istumaan sohvalle myös.  
"Ai? Onko se tehtaillut lisää samanlaisia huijausjuttuja?" hymähtää katkerana potkuistaan.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Vetää paukun sisällön kurkkuunsa yhdeltä istumalta Ramin kysyessä Larista. Miten ihmeessä voisi kertoa miehelle, että tämän veljenpoika on hintti?  
  
**Rami**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan Ilkan juodessa tarjoamansa paukku kerralla.  
"Joko sulla on jano tai muuta on tapahtunu", toteaa ja alkaa tehdä toista.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"No tässä nyt on tapahtunu vähän kaikenlaista", vastaa ja alkaa riisua takkia yltään.  
  
**Rami**  
  
Ojentaa uuden paukun Ilkalle istahtaen samalla miehen viereen sohvalle.  
"Kerro toki", kehoittaa.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Ottaa paukun vastaan ja pyörittelee sitä käsissään hajamielisenä.  
"Enpä tiiä, miten tätä voi kertoo", vastaa ja tuijottaa lasia käsissään.  
  
**Rami**  
  
"No miten nii? Senkus lauot!" hymähtää huvittuneena ja vetää paukun itsekin kerralla alas kurkustaan.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Lari on... _hintti_ ", kakistaa sitten suustaan.   
  
**Rami**  
  
On tukehtua viskiinsä ja alkaakin yskiä vimmatusti. Läimäyttää itseään rintakehään.  
"Mitä himskattia? Kai sä vitsailit?" kysyy yskimisensä lomassa.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"En vitsaile, vitsailisinkin. Lari oikein suuteli poikaystäväänsä mun edessä", hymähtää.   
  
**Rami**  
  
Repeää nauramaan.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Tässä ei ole mitään hauskaa!" kivahtaa.   
  
**Rami**  
  
"Ei helvetti. Miten helvetissä Larista mikään tyynynpurija ois tullu?" ulvoo.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Aino sanoo, että se ei tapahdu yhtäkkiä, vaan Lari olisi aina ollut sitä", hymähtää.  
  
**Rami**  
  
"No naiset nyt sössöttää kaikkea tollasta. Mitä seuraavaks? Jonista sellainen transu", jatkaa nauruaan.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Pitääkö sua vetää turpaan, että lopetat ton?" kysyy kimmastuneena ja nousee sohvalta.  
  
**Rami**  
  
Hekottelee vielä hetken, kunnes lopettelee nauruaan.  
"No eihän tälle nyt voi muuta kuin nauraa", toteaa tyrskähtäen.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Helvetin hauskaa on joo. Ei ole sun poikas, niin mahtaa olla huvittavaa, mutta asettuisit joskus muidenkin asemaan", hymähtää.  
  
**Rami**  
  
Kohottaa kättään.  
"Joo, sä oot ihan oikeessa. Sori. Tuu takas istuu ja jutellaan", pyytää.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Istahtaa alas ja katsoo Ramia närkästyneenä.  
"Mä en tiedä, miten mä voin enää ikinä kattoo sitä silmiin", avautuu tuntemuksistaan.   
  
**Rami**  
  
Taputtaa Ilkkaa olalle.  
"Kato kyl se siitä. Noi on noita teinien hömpötyksiä", lohduttaa.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Enpä usko. Lari näytti olevan tosissaan eikä sillä oo ikinä ollu mitään teinien ohimeneviä juttuja", pohtii.   
  
**Rami**  
  
Nousee sohvalta ja tekee uuden paukun itselleen.  
"Sit onkin vähän paskempi homma. Mitäs emäntä tästä tuumaa?" kysyy.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Se ja Joni on tienneet tästä jo kauan, eikä kukaan voinu mulle kertoa mitään. Kyllä mä tiesin, että Aino kannattaa kaikenmaailman viherpiipertäjiä, mutta en koskaan ajatellut, että sellainen voisi sattua omalle kohdalle", huokaa.   
  
**Rami**  
  
Nyökyttää päätään ja palaa istumaan Ilkan viereen sohvalle saatuaan paukkunsa valmiiksi.  
"Eli Lari on tullut sitten äitiinsä. Joni on vielä pelastattavissa. Ehdota, että poika muuttais tänne meidän kanssa, niin ei saisi vielä tartuntaa", irvistää.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Joo, Joni ei astu jalallakaan tänne niin kauan kun sä oot tossa kunnossa. Jos se ei tuu homoksi, niin alkoholistiksi, jos tänne tulisi", hymähtää.  
  
**Rami**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"Kunhan ehdotin. Mitä sä meinaat nyt tehdä? Kai sä otat eron Ainosta? Sä tarviit naisen, jolla on samat arvot meidän kanssa", sanoo ja hörppää paukustaan.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Mitä sä selität? Mä rakastan Ainoa enkä aio erota siitä, vaikka sä sitä toivotkin", sanoo kiukustuneena.   
  
**Rami**  
  
Katsoo Ilkkaa alta kulmien.  
"Vaikka se tykkää sellasista?" ihmettelee.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"No niin! Ei Aino mikään homo ole. Kyllä mä tiiän, että te ette tuu toimeen, mutta sun on ihan turha yrittää aivopestä mua vihaamaan Ainoa myös. Ei tuu tapahtuu, ja jos sä jatkat tota, mä lähden hotelliin", sanoo tiukasti.   
  
**Rami**  
  
"Okei, mä en enää ehdota mitään. Nyt tilataan pitsaa ja parannetaan maailmaa. Usko pois Ile, täällä sä unohdat kaikki", sanoo päätään nyökyttäen.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Katsoo Ramia hieman epäilevästi. Ei usko, että olonsa muuttuisi yhtään paremmaksi veljensä asunnossa, mutta ainakaan ei tarvitsisi katsoa Laria.


	28. Chapter 28

**Osa 28**  
  
**On noin toukokuun puoliväli, ja kirjoitusten tulokset ovat tulleet koululle...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astuu hermostuneena koulun ovista sisään Eliaksen kanssa hakemaan kirjoitusten tuloksia. Toivoo, ettei ole reputtanut kaikkea...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näkee Larin kasvoilta tämän hermostuksen ja tarttuu poikaa kädestä kiinni.  
"Ihan varmasti oot saanu hyvät tulokset, koska oon ollu niin hyvä ope", virnistää ja yrittää samalla keventää tunnelmaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle kiitollisena, kun tämä yrittää saada tunnelmaa kevyemmäksi ja ottaa kädestään kiinni.  
"Mä syytän sitten sua, jos en pärjänny", tokaisee muka vakavana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Saat syyttää, ihan vapaasti", vastaa.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Hymähtää, mutta huokaisee sitten.  
"Ei se olis reiluu... Ei se oo sun vika, et mä oon tyhmä", sanoo masentuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Asch. Et sä oot tyhmä!" sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Olenpas", väittää vastaan, "katotaan vaan, niin kaikissa aineissa lukee Improbatur."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Älä nyt maalaa piruja seinille", pyytää ja astelee sitten kanslian ovelle, jossa näkyy olevan muutama tyyppi jonossa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sori", mutisee, ja hermostuneisuutensa kasvaa, kun saapuvat kansliaan.  
"Ei mun kuuluis ees olla täällä", huokaisee. Ei vieläkään tiedä tarkalleen, mitä mutisinsa teki, että sai itselleen osallistumisluvan kirjoituksiin, vaikkei ole kaikkia pakollisia kursseja käynyt.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei kuuluisikaan, mutta niin vain olet ja nyt luotat itsees. Mä ainakin uskon suhun", sanoo vilauttaen tsemppaavan hymyn pojalle.  <3  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen hymyyn ja yrittää ihan vain poikaystävänsä takia ajatella positiivisemmin: tuskin sentään terveystietoa reputti, koska tietää siitä edes jotain.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ne, jotka olivat jonossa ennen itseään ja Laria, käyvät hakemassa kirjoitustuloksensa kansliasta ja mulkaisevat Laria pahasti.  
  
**Opiskelija**  
  
"Hintti", sanoo ja Larin ohitse kävellessään tönäisee tätä lähemmäksi Eliasta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Positiivisuutensa katoaa välittömästi, kun kuulee jonkun itselleen vieraan tyypin haukkuvan hintiksi ja sitten tönäisevän. Ottaa Eliaksesta tukea, jottei kaadu.  
"Idiootti", sanoo takaisin pahantuulisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee myötätuntoa Laria kohtaan ja silittää pojan käsivartta lohduttavasti.  
"Meidän vuoro. Ootsä valmis?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja nyökkää tuijottaessaan edelleen itseään tönäissyttä oppilasta. Se tuo mieleensä faijansa, joka on ollut poissa kotoa jo melkein kolme kuukautta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuu rohkeasti sisään kansliaan Larin kanssa ja kertoo nimensä kanslistille. Saa kirjoitustulospaperinsa, jonka ottaa vastaan ja siirtyy käytävälle Laria odottelemaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun saa oman paperinsa, ei ole varma kuvitteleeko kanslistin ilkeän katseen itseensä. Nielaisee, kun ei tunne oloaan oikein tervetulleeksi kouluun, minkä tosin voi ymmärtää. Poistuu käytävälle Eliaksen seuraan vilkaisemattakaan paperiinsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsonut jo tuloksensa ja kohottaa katseensa Lariin.  
"Noh?" kysyy malttamattomana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei vieläkään uskalla vilkaista kädessään olevaa paperia, mutta päättää sitten katsoa, kun Elias yllyttää. Tuijottaa arvosanojaan huuli pyöreänä ja sydän jyskyttäen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee, kun Lari näyttää niin häkeltyneenä.  
"Hyviä vai huonoja uutisia?" kysyy varovasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nostaa epäuskoisen katseensa Eliakseen.  
"Mä sain terveystiedosta M:n!" parahtaa ja katsoo uudestaan paperia varmistaakseen, että siellä todella lukee M.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Vau", kommentoi Larin arvosanaa terveystiedosta.  
"Entäpä muut?" kysyy huultaan näykäten jännittyneenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Matikka A", tuhahtaa, "enkku ja äikkä molemmat B..." On erittäin helpottunut, että kaikki meni läpi, ja terveystiedossa pärjäsi tosi hyvin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee ja halaa Laria puolittain.  
"Mähän sanoin, että tässä kävis hyvin", sanoo.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Vastaa iloisena Eliaksen halaukseen.  
"Kerro nyt, kuin monta laudaturia sä sait", hymähtää sitten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Äidinkieli oli E, matikka M, enkku L", luettelee Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee virnuillen, kun Elias luettelee hyviä arvosanojaan.  
"Mites ruotsi, ranska ja bilsa?" kyselee, kun tämä ei vielä kertonut kaikkea.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ruotsi ja ranska molemmat L", virnistää hieman leveämmin, sillä kielissä tiesikin pärjäävänsä hyvin.  
"Bilsa on E", jatkaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä niin tiesin, et sä oot nero", virnuilee Eliakselle, kun tämä kertoo loputkin, "kolme ällää, ei paha."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larille takaisin ja kääntyy tämän puoleen.  
"Kai mennään juhlistaa tätä johonkin?!" ehdottaa silmät kiiluen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kiinnostuu poikaystävänsä sanoista.  
"Niinku minne?" kysyy heti, ja mieleensä tulee jos jonkinlaisia mielikuvia siitä, miten voisi juhlistaa asiaa Eliaksen kanssa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ravintolaan?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kuulostaa hyvältä", sanoo hymiyllen ja ottaa Eliasta kädestä. Toivoo, että äitinsä on tyytyväinen numeroihinsa, vaikkeivät ne olekaan mistään kotoisin, jos vertaa Eliakseen.  
  
**Myöhemmin saman päivän iltana. Lari ja Elias ovat ravintolassa käytyään ensin näyttämässä Ainolle kirjoitusten tuloksia. Joni jäi kotiin datailemaan. Väänäsillä soi ovikello...**  
  
**Aino**  
  
On ottamassa pyykkejä narulta, kun kuulee ovikellon soivan. Koska Joni on huoneessaan tietokoneellaan ja todennäköisesti kuulokeet päässä, tämä ei mene avamaan. Lähtee huokaisten eteiseen ja avaa oven.  
"Niin?" kysyy, kun ei tunnista miestä sen takana.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
"Etkö sä tunnista mua? Oiva Tammela lukiosta", sanoo katsoen Ainoa ihastellen. On vastikään toipunut vakavasta auto-onnettomuudesta, joka pisti elämänarvonsa täysin uusiksi, ja halusi lähteä etsimään lukioihastustaan Aino Kangasta. Oli ihastunut Ainoon koko lukion, eikä ihastus ole hälvennyt aikuisiälläkään. Vuodet ovat kohdelleet Ainoa hellästi, ja nainen näyttää nuorekkaalta ollen samalla hyvinkin tunnistettavissa siitä lukioaikaisesta Ainosta.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Silmänsä suurenevat, kun tajuaa, kuka oven takana on. Ei ole nähnyt miestä vuosikausiin eikä ollut enää tunnistaa tätä. Muistelee olleensa varsin ihastunut Oivaan lukiossa ennen kuin tapasi myöhemmin Ilkan.  
"Ai hei, en ollut tunnistaa", naurahtaa ja viittoo miestä peremmälle ihmetellen, miksi tämä on tullut tapaamaan itseään.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
Siirtyy sisälle Ainon ohitse ja katselee asuntoa hymyillen.  
"En kai mä vaan häiritse sua tai mitään?" kysyy kohteliaasti.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Kuuli huoneeseensa ovikellon ja avaa huoneensa oven astellen eteiseen. Kurtistaa kulmiaan nähdessään itselleen täysin tuntemattoman miehen eteisessä.  
"Äiti, kuka toi on?" kysyy ihmeissään.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Sulkee oven.   
"Et pahasti, pyykkäystä vaan olin tekemässä, mutta ehtiihän sitä myöhemminkin", sanoo ja tuntee olonsa hieman jännittyneenksi. Yllättyy, kun kuulee sitten Jonin äänen.  
"Tässä on Oiva, me ollaan vanhoja luokkakavereita lukiosta", kertoo pojalleen.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
"Iltaa vaan", sanoo kohteliaasti nuorellemiehelle, joka eteiseen tupsahtaa. Näkee pojassa kyllä Ainon piirteitä melko paljon ja pohtiikin, että poika tulee enemmän äitiinsä ulkonäössään.  
  
**Joni**  
  
"Moi", sanoo hieman arastelevasti ja nyökkää, kun äitinsä kertoo kuka tulija on.  
"Okei... Kai mä tästä sitte meen omaan huoneeseen", sanoo astetta vaikeammin ja palaa huoneeseensa.   
  
**Oiva**

"Mukavantuntuinen poika. Onko sulla montakin lasta?" utelee.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Nyökkää Jonille ja huomaa kyllä, että poikansa on vähän vaikeana. On itsekin vähän pöllämystyneenä, kun yhtäkkiä kodissaan on mies, jota ei ole nähnyt pitkään aikaan.  
"On mulla kaksi, molemmat poikia", vastaa Oivalle.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Aivan. Minulla ei ole lapsia siunaantunut eikä sen paremmin vaimoakaan", huokaa ja naurahtaa sitten.  
"Anteeksi. Kuulostan varmasti säälittävältä", pahoittelee.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Niin..." sanoo vähän vaivaantuneena, kun ei yhtään tiedä, minkä takia Oiva on tullut käymään, eikä oikein tiedä sitäkään, että mitä miehelle pitäisi sanoa.  
"Minkäs takia sä tulit käymään?" kysyy sitten ihan suoraan, kun ei halua enää arvailla.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
Rykäisee käteensä.  
"Tulin katsomaan sinua... Olin autokolarissa jokin aika sitten, ja se pisti elämänarvot täysin uusiksi. Päätin, että etsin sinut käsiini, koska haluan saada sanottua sen, mitä en ujona teinipoikana koskaan uskaltanut", sanoo ja vetää syvään henkeä.  
"Olin koko lukioajan ihan mahdottoman rakastunu suhun", paljastaa sitten.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Huomaa huolestuvansa, kun kuulee Oivan olleen onnettomuudessa, mutta sitten hieman punastuu miehen sanoista.  
"Niin, käytiinhän me kerran treffeilläkin", hymähtää.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti.  
"Niinhän me käytiin. Mitäs sulle?" kysyy sitten ja riisuu samalla kenkiä jalastaan.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"No ihan mukavasti menee", sanoo, vaikka se on aika kaukana totuudesta. On Ilkan kanssa ilmeisesti välirikossa, kun tämä ei vastaa yhteydenottoyrityksiinsä eikä ole astunut jallaankaan kotiin kuukausiin. Tuntee olonsa varsin yksinäiseksi erityisesti silloin, kun pojillaan on muuta tekemistä, mikä on valitettavan usein.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
Katsoo Ainoa alta kulmien.  
"Todellako? Sä näytät jotenkin... nuutuneelta", sanoo. Päätyi lopulta samalle alalle kuin Ainokin, sillä puhuivat jo lukiossa siitä, miten psykologin ammatti kiinnostaisi.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Huokaisee ja miettii, toteuttiko Oivakin lukiohaaveensa psykologin urasta.  
"Näkyykö se noin selvästi?" kysyy retorisesti ja astuu peremmälle asuntoonsa, "kelpaisiko sulle kahvi?"  
  
**Oiva**  
  
"Kahvi maistuu aina, jos siitä ei ole sinulle vaivaa", sanoo ystävällisesti ja astuu Ainon perässä peremmälle.  
"Nätisti sisusti asunto", kehuu.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Eihän siitä mitään vaivaa ole", sanoo ja menee keittiöön.  
"Kiitos", kommentoi sitten Oivan sanoja asunnon sisustuksesta.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
Kävelee keittiöön myös ja istuutuu pöydän ääreen.  
"Onhan varmasti ihan okei, että tulin käymään?" varmistaa ja pohtii, että Ainon aviomies on varmaankin töissä tai jotain.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"On, ei tässä parempaakaan tekemistä ole", vastaa ja alkaa valmistella kahvinkeitintä, joka tuo taas mieleensä Ilkan, sillä tämä antoi keittimen itselleen äitienpäivälahjaksi jokunen vuosi sitten.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Aivan. Mikä susta sitten tuli 'isona'?" utelee.  
**  
Aino**  
  
"Kyllä musta psykologi tuli, aivan kuten silloin uhkasinkin", sanoo pienesti hymyillen.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
Yllättyy ja ilahtuu Ainon sanoista.  
"Eihän? Niin minustakin", sanoo silmät suurempina.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Hymyilee Oivalle.  
"Sehän sattui", naurahtaa, "kyllä me jo lukioiässä tiedettiin."  
  
**Oiva**  
  
"Niin tiedettiin", hymyilee ja on hetken hiljaa.  
"Mutta kerro, mitä sulle on tapahtunut lukion jälkeen?" kysyy.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Laittaa kahvinkeittimen päälle ja istahtaa tuolille.  
"No, mä tapasin Ilkan, kun opiskelin yliopistossa, mentiin nopeasti naimisiin ja kohta oli jo ensimmäinen lapsi", kertoo ja muistelee hymyillen nuoruuttaan.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Aivan", sanoo ja tuntee pientä kateutta tätä Ainon miestä kohtaan.  
"Toivottavasti sait hyvän miehen", jatkaa.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Sain", vakuuttaa. Ei haluaisi mainita mitään ongelmistaan, koska ne liittyvät Lariin, eikä halua tämän asioita levitellä.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
On aistivinaan, että Ainolla ei kaikki tunnu silti olevan kunnossa tämän nuutuneesta olemuksesta päätellen.  
"Okei... Mutta jotain on kuitenkin sattunut, kun näytät tolta?" kysyy varovasti.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Huokaisee ja miettii, miten ilmaisisi asian menemättä yksityiskohtiin.  
"No, juuri nyt on hieman vaikea vaihe menossa, ei mitään sen kummempaa", vastaa hiljaa.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
"Haluatko puhua siitä?" kysyy lempeästi.  
  
**Aino  
**  
"Mielellään en", pahoittelee, koska ei haluaisi edes ajatella asiaa. Toivoo vain, että Ilkka tulisi kotiin ja hyväksyisi Larin.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
Kaivaa taskustaan jotain ja kohta jo ojentaakin Ainolle taskumattia.  
"Sä näytät siltä, että tarvitset pienet hömpsyt", toteaa.


	29. Chapter 29

**Osa 29**  
  
**Aino**  
  
Katsoo oudoksuen, kun Oiva kaivaa taskumatin taskustaan ja ojentaa sitä itselleen. Tietää, ettei pitäisi, mutta ajatus saada mielensä muualle murheistaan on huokuttava.  
"Enhän minä nyt ilman kahvia..." mutisee ja vilkaisee kahvinkeitintä.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
"Ei yksi siemaisu mitään tee", sanoo ja pohtii, että kahvin kanssa sopisi myös juoda vähän. Ei ole myöntänyt itselleen, että alkoholia on viime aikoina mennyt runsaasti. On niin yksinäinen.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"No, jos nyt sitten vain yksi", sanoo hivenen vastahakoisesti ja tarttuu taskumattiin. Ottaa siitä pienen kulauksen ja irvistää sen ollessa niin vahvaa.  
  
**Noin tunnin kuluttua...**  
  
**Oiva**  
  
Istuvat Ainon kanssa sohvalla ja hörppäävät taas vähän taskumatista. Joivat kahvia ja kahvin lisäksi taskumatistaan, jossa on viskiä. Päässään tuntuu jo vähän surraavan, mutta ei mitenkään pahasti.  
"Kertoisit nyt, mikä sulla on", pyytää ja pyörittelee taskumatin korkkia kädessään.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Poskiaan kuumottaa, mikä on selvä merkki siitä, että on juonut jo hieman liikaa.  
"No miestäni mä vain harmittelen, kun se on niin suvaitsematon", vastaa ja tuntee, että kielensä alkaa jo vähän mennä solmuun, joten sanojen oikein muodostaminen on haastavaa.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan ja katsoo Ainoa tarkkaavaisesti.  
"Suvaitsematon eli suomeksi mitä?" kysyy.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Ei edes kuule Oivan kysymystä.  
"Minkälainen isä hylkää perheensä vai siksi, että toinen pojistaan on homo?" puuskahtaa ja huomaa, että tuntuu hyvältä, että saa avautua.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
Tuijottaa Ainoa tyrmistyneenä.  
"Ai sun poika on homoseksuaali", sanoo, ja äänensä kuulostaa vähän sammaltavalta.  
"Mikäs siinä", jatkaa.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Pelkää jo Oivankin laukovan jotain typerää, mutta onneksi ei.  
"Olisipa Ilkkakin tuota mieltä..." huokaisee alakuloisena.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
"Hei, et sä voi sille mitään, jos sun mies on idiootti eikä suvaitse omaa poikaansa sellaisena kuin tämä on", sanoo ja asettaa kätensä Ainon olkapäälle.   
  
**Joni**  
  
Astuu ulos huoneestaan ja näkee olohuoneessa tämän Oivan edelleen eikä voi olla huomaamatta miehen kättä äitinsä olkapäällä.  
"Kaikki hyvin?" varmistaa.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Nyökkää Oivan sanoille ja kuulee sitten poikansa äänen. Kääntyy katsomaan tätä.  
"Voi, Joni-kulta, mä olen niin pahoillani, etten saanut sun isää jäämään", pahoittelee ja alkaa melkein kyynelehtiä.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
Kun Aino näyttää niin surkealta ja näyttää selvästi siltä, että olisi aikeissa alkaa itkeä, nappaa naisen kainaloonsa ja silittää tämän hiuksia.  
"Kaikki on hyvin. Yritä rauhottua", sanoo lempeästi, joskin viskin sammaltamalla äänellä.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Näkee äitinsä silmistä, että tämä on juonut ja on muutenkin vapautuneempi kuin silloin, kun Oiva tuli heille, jolloin äitinsä oli selkeästi vaivaantunut Oivasta. Ei oikein tiedä, mitä sanoa.  
"Et sä sille mitää voinu", sopertaa.  
"Pärjääthän sä?" kysyy sitten, sillä haluaa soittaa veljelleen ja kertoa kodin tapahtumista.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Sulkee silmänsä ja huokaisee, kun Oiva ottaa itsensä tämän kainaloon ja silittää hiuksiaan. Nyökkää Jonille, vaikkei olekaan varma, että mitä tämä sanoo.  
  
**Joni**  
  
On varma, että Oivalla ei ole puhtaat jauhot pussissaan, ja on samalla huolissaan. Palaa huoneeseensa ja nappaa puhelimen käteensä soittaen Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kävelee Eliaksen kanssa käsi kädessä kohti Pihlajakatua. Aikoo tavata poikaystävänsä isän, mikä jännittää, ja sitten jäädä yöksi. Tuntee kännykän värisevän taskussaan ja ottaessaan sen, huomaa Jonin nimen näytöllä. Hymähtää.  
"No?" vastaa.  
  
**Joni**  
  
"Missä sä oot? Tuu himaan!" sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Miks?" ihmettelee, "mul on vähän muita suunnitelmii nyt."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin vieressä, kun poika sanoo, että tällä olisi muita suunnitelmia nyt. Itseään hermostuttaa pienesti, sillä ei yhtään tiedä, mitä faijansa ajattelisi Larista.   
  
**Joni**  
  
"Mutsil on tääl joku äijä! Sit mutsi ja tää äijä on juonu jotain, ja se äijä lähentelee mutsii", sopertaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Häkeltyy Jonin sanioista niin paljon, että pysähtyy.  
"Siis mitä?" parahtaa, "eihän mutsi juo tyyliin koskaan!"  
  
**Joni**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"No ei nii, mutta nyt juo. Tuu himaan!" anoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuulee Jonin äänestä, että tämä on selvästi täysin poissa tolaltaan, eikä itsellään oikein ole muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin mennä kotiin.  
"No oikei, mä tuun", huokaisee ja luo Eliakseen pahoittelevan katseen.  
  
**Joni**  
  
"Kiitti. Oot ihan paras. Nähään kohta", sanoo ja lopettaa puhelun.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huolestuu Larin puhelusta.  
"Onko jokin hätänä?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Laittaa huokaisten kännykkänsä takaisin taskuunsa.  
"Joo, mun täytyy mennä himaan", sanoo poikaystävälleen, "Jonin mukaan mutsi ryyppää jonkun vieraan miehen kanssa siellä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kummastelee Larin sanoja.  
"Aijaa! Ei kuulosta kyllä sun äidin tapaiselta", sanoo.  
"Haluutsä, että mä tuun mukaan?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Se taitaa oikeesti olla ihan rikki faijan takia", huokaisee ja hymyilee sitten Eliakselle pienesti, kun tämä ehdottaa mukaan tulemista.  
"Kiitti, mut varmaan parempi, jos hoidan tän yksin", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Varmaan onkin rikki ja syystä. Sun faijas teki tosi paskamaisen tempun!" sanoo ja rykäisee sitten.  
"Ymmärrän. Nähään myöhemmin, ja ehdit sä faijan nähä", sanoo ja suukottaa Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa saamaansa suukkoon.  
"Sori, et tää meni näin", pahoittelee, kun ei voikaan jäädä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kyl mä ymmärrän", vastaa ja irrottaa hitaammin toista kättään Larin kädestä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kiitti, mä korvaan tän sulle", lupaa hymyillen ja vilkaisee kättään, kun Eliaksen ote irtoaa siitä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei sun tarvii korvaa, kun tää on pakollinen juttu, joka sun pitää käydä katsastaa", sanoo ja suukottaa poikaa vielä poskelle kunnes lähtee kävelemään kotiaan kohti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Nähään huomenna", sanoo ja lähtee sitten kävelemään kotiinpäin. Aikoo heittää sen mutsiaan ahdistelevan miehen pihalle.  
  
**Samaan aikaan Väänäsillä...** **  
  
Oiva**  
  
"Otatko sä Aino vielä hörppyä?" kysyy sammaltavalla äänellä.  
**  
Aino**  
  
Tuntee olonsa hieman väsyneeksi ja pudistaa vaivalloisesti päätään Oivalle.  
"En usko... että kannattaa", sopertaa ja sitten haukottelee.  
  
**Oiva**

"No entä kahvia?" kysyy.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Pudistaa uudelleen päätään.  
"Ehkä vettä..." miettii.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
"Mä haen", sanoo ja nousee sohvalta hakien lasillisen vettä Ainolle.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Jää odottamaan vesilasillista ja miettii, että oli huono idea juoda niin paljon tai ollenkaan.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
Ojentaa vesilasillisen Ainolle istuutuen takaisin tämän viereen. Tuntuu hyvältä, kun voi pitkästä aikaa olla naisen lähellä.  
**  
Aino**  
  
Saa vesilasin ja ottaa siitä heti ison kulauksen. Kylmä vesi tuntuu aivan ihanalta suussaan, ja juo heti lisää.  
  
**Oiva**

Tuo kätensä koskettamaan Ainon hiuksia.  
"Parempi olo?" huolehtii.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"On, kiitos", sanoo helpottuneena. Oivan silitys hiuksissaan tuntuu mukavalta.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
Tuijottaa Ainoa rakastuneena samalla, kun hipelöi tämän hiuksia. Haluaisi koskettaa tätä muualtakin, mutta ei kehtaa.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Ei erota Oivan katseessa mitään muuta kuin ystävällisyyttä ja hellyyttä, jota ei ole saanut osakseen aikoihin. Hymyilee miehelle.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
Sydämensä lyö lujempaa rinnassaan, ja vetää syvään henkeä kunnes tuo kasvonsa lähemmäs Ainon kasvoja ja painaa huulensa naisen huulille.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Yllättyy suudelmasta niin, ettei osaa vastata siihen, muttei myöskään liikahtaa pois.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Avaa avaimillaan varovasti kotioven ja miettii, mitä sieltä mahtaa tulla löytämään...  
  
**Oiva**  
  
Aino ei selvästikään vastaa suudelmaansa, mutta ei myöskään liikahda pois luotaan. Painaa pienen suukon naisen huulille ja jää sitten tuijottamaan tätä silmiin silmät harittaen ja kuin odottaen Ainon kertovan, mitä oli mieltä.  
**  
Aino**  
  
Katsoo Oivaa kulmat kurtussa, olematta varma, mistä oikein on kyse. Suudelma oli ihan mukava, mutta miettii alkoholin sekoittavilla aivoillaan miehen motiivia tehdä niin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sulkee oven hiljaa ja kävelee varovasti olohuoneeseen. Silmänsä laajenevat, kun näkee sohvalla jonkun vieraan, nössönnäköisen miehen ja mutsinsa aivan liian lähellä toisiaan. Molemmat ovat selvästi humalassa.  
"Mitä helvettiä?" parahtaa.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
Pelästyy ääntä, jonka kuulee yhtäkkiä ja liikahtaa Ainosta kauemmaksi. Kohottaa katseensa ja näkee Jonista vähän vanhemman pojan.  
"Sä olet varmaan _se_ Lari?" kysyy ja yrittää esittää selvää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Asettaa kätensä puuskaan ja mulkoilee miestä. Ei vastaa tämän kysymykseen.  
"Ja kukas sä sitten mahdat olla?" kysyy tylysti.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Lari", moittii vähän sekavana, kun poikansa kuulostaa niin ilkeältä, "Oiva on mukava mies, vanha ystävä."  
  
**Oiva**  
  
"Niin. Mä oon sun äitis lukiokavereita ja tulin käymään. Oon tosi..." sanoo ja joutuu pidättelemään, ettei hikka tulisi, "pahoillani, että sun isäs ei sua hyväksy", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei ollenkaan pidä siitä, että tämä Oiva mainitsee faijansa ja ilmeisesti tämä myös tietää homoudestaan.  
"Sä voisit häipyy", tokaisee, "mutsin täytyy päästä nukkumaan."  
  
**Oiva**  
  
Nyökkää ja nousee sohvalta.  
"Luonnollisesti", vastaa ja kääntyy vielä Ainon puoleen.  
"Ollaan yhteydessä ja muista, että voit aina jutella mun kanssa, jos siltä tuntuu", sanoo ja kävelee Larin ohitse taputtaen tätä olkapäälle.   
  
**Aino**  
  
Nyökkää Oivalle ja meinaa jo nukahtaa sohvalle. Päässään pyörii, eikä olonsa muutenkaan ole kovin hyvä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mulkoilee pahasti Oivaa, kun tämä koskettaa olkapäätään. Pitää miehestä hetki hetkeltä vähemmän, oli sitten miten hyvä ystävä äidilleen tahansa.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Avaa huoneensa oven, kun kuulee ääniä olohuoneesta, ja näkee Oivan eteisessä yrittämässä saada kenkiä jalkaansa. Katsahtaa sohvalla nuokkuvaa äitiään ja sitten Laria.  
"Miten toi äijä pysty ajaa mutsin tollaseen kuntoon?" hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Jonia, kun tämä ilmestyy olohuoneeseen.  
"Hyvä kysymys", tokaisee ja mulkoilee eteiseen, "ton on parempi pysyy jatkossa pois."  
  
**Joni**  
  
Nyökyttää päätään.  
"Joo, niinpä", sanoo.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
Saa kengät jalkaansa ja avaa ulko-oven.  
"Hei sitten pojat. Oli mukava tutustua ja nähdään taas", sanoo ja astuu ulos asunnosta sulkien oven perässään.   
  
**Joni**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"No mitä hittoo? Onks se tyylii muuttamassa tänne?" älähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ei tasan ole", puuskahtaa pahantuulisena, mutta on helpottunut, että äijä viimein lähti. Menee sohvalle äitinsä luo.  
"Mutsi?" kysyy varovasti.  
  
**Aino**  
  
On sammunut sohvalle.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Kävelee sohvan luokse myös ja ottaa sohvan käsinojalta viltin jolla peittelee Ainon.  
"Yrittiköhän se ukko..." jättää lauseensa kesken.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nielaisee, kun tajuaa, mitä Joni ehdottaa.  
"Ei kai..." mutisee epävarmana, kunnes suuttuu.  
"Hiton faija, sen pitäis olla täällä pitämässä tollaset hihhulit erossa mutsista", sanoo synkkänä.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Suuttuu itsekin.  
"No aijaa! Mä meen huomenna sanoo sille pari valittuu sanaa", päättää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Jonille hyväksyvästi. Menisi mieluusti itse, mutta tuskin pääsisi edes setänsä asuntoon sisälle, jos yrittäisi.


	30. Chapter 30

**Osa 30**

**Seuraavana aamuna.** **  
  
Joni**  
  
Kummastelee, kun tulee aamiaiselle, eikä mitään näy vielä pöydässä. Hymähtää ja alkaa penkoa kolistellen keittiössä.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Alkaa heräillä, kun havahtuu johonkin kolinaan. Voihkaisee, kun päätään särkee, ja miettii, mitä ihmettä teki eilen.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Päättää olla omatoiminen ja valmistaa myös äidilleen aamiaista.   
**  
Aino**  
  
Noustessaan istumaan tajuaa, että on nukkunut sohvalla. Kurtistaa kulmiaan, kunnes muistaa, jolloin silmänsä laajenevat. Oiva tuli käymään ja tyrkytti alkoholia, josta ei kieltäytynyt... Huokaisee.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Alkaa valmistaa munakasta paistinpannulla.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Nousee vaivalloisesti seisomaan, koska tarvitsee pikaisesti särkylääkettä. Lähtee kävelemään varovasti kohti keittiötä irvistellen päänsärylleen.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Katsahtaa taakseen ja näkee äitinsä tulevan keittiöön.  
"Särkeekö päätä?" kysyy.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Ei pysty edes yllättymään nähdessään Jonin tekemässä munakasta, kun kaikki huominsa menee päänsärkyyn ja kävelemiseen. Nyökkää pojalleen ja avaa kaapin, jossa särkylääkettä on.  
  
**Joni**  
  
"Mutsi, ei kai se äijä tehny sulle... niinku mitää... sellasta?" sopertaa.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Ottaa särkylääkepaketin ja sulkee kaapin oven.  
"Mitä?" ihmettelee, kunnes tajuaa Jonin tarkoittavan Oivaa.  
"Ei tietenkään", vakuuttaa ja ottaa sitten toisesta kaapista lasin.  
  
**Joni**  
  
"Hyvä", vastaa huojentuneena.  
"Ei kai se oo muuttamassa tänne?" on seuraava kysymyksensä.   
  
**Aino**  
  
Katsoo poikaansa oudosti, kun tämä kysyy seuraavan kysymyksen.  
"Älä nyt hulluja puhu", tokaisee ja menee lavuaarille täyttämään lasinsa vedellä, "mistä sä sellaista olet päähäsi saanut?"  
  
**Joni**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"No se sano mennessään, että 'nähdään taas' tai jotain", sanoo ja sekoittaa munakasta pannulla.  
"Mä meen katsoo faijaa tänään", ilmoittaa.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Menee vaikeaksi, kun Joni mainitsee Ilkan. Nielaisee.  
"Sano terveisiä..." toteaa vaisusti ja nielee sitten särkylääkkeen.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo, sanon kyllä. Tää on ihan hulluu. Faija jättää meiät vaa, koska Lari on homo, vaikka se rakastaa kuitenki sua edellee? Se on selvästi seonnu!" pudistaa päätään.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Huokaa, kun vesi tuntuu niin ihanalta ja helpottaa janoaan.  
"Ehkä mä siksi teinkin eilen vähän tyhmästi..." miettii tarkoittaen juomista, "kun mulla on niin kova ikävä Ilkkaa."  
  
**Joni**  
  
Katsoo äitiään myötätuntoisena.  
"Kerronko sen sillekin?" kysyy.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"En tiedä... Tuskin sitä kiinnostaa, kun ei voi edes puhelimeen vastata tai soittaa takaisin", sanoo pettyneenä ja huokaisee.  
  
**Joni**  
  
"Tai sitten se ei vaan kestä kuulla sun ääntä, kun ikävöi sua myös", romantisoi.   
  
**Aino**  
  
Tuhahtaa Jonin sanoille.  
"Siinä tapauksessa saisi herra tulla kotiin, on oma vikansa, jos ikävöi..." mutisee synkkänä.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Mutisee.  
"Mm. Kyl mä uskon, että saan sen takas", sanoo päätään nyökyttäen.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Vilkaisee poikaansa.  
"Toivotaan, mutta älä odota liikoja, Ilkka on hyvin itsepäinen, kuten tiedät", varoittaa ja tajuaa sitten vasta, että Joni tekee ruokaa. Kohottaa kulmiaan ällistyneenä.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Hymähtää äitinsä sanoessa faijaansa itsepäiseksi. Hymyilee sitten.  
"Ajattelin tehdä ruokaa sulle", sanoo äitinsä ihmetellessä selvästi, kun on hellan ääressä.  
"Ei aina tarvii olla äitienpäivä, että saa hemmotteluu", jatkaa.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Hymyilee Jonille.  
"Voi kiitos, kulta", sanoo ja toivoo, että pystyy syömään.  
  
**Joni**  
  
"Toivottavasti maistuu sitten", sanoo ja jatkaa munakkaan valmistusta. Toivoo, että saisi isänsä palaamaan kotiin, kun tämän luona vierailisi. Tyhmältä tuntuu, kun isänsä asuu nyt toistaiseksi veljensä luona.  
  
**Myöhemmin päivällä Joni on saapunut setänsä oven taakse...**  
  
**Joni**  
  
Soittaa ovikelloa ja odottaa, josko isänsä tai setänsä avaisi oven. Ei ole käynyt sedällään pitkään aikaan eikä ole nähnyt isäänsä kuukausiin.  
  
**Rami**  
  
Avaa oven ja häkeltyy oven takana olijasta.  
"Et sä ookaan pitsakuski. Mitäs Joni?" kysyy ja pörröttää poikaa hiuksista.   
  
**Joni**  
  
"Onks faija tääl?" kysyy ja haistaa kyllä sedästään viinan hajun.  
  
**Rami**  
  
"On joo. Tuu nyt ihmeessä peremmälle", kehottaa ja siirtyy sivuun ovelta.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Astuu sisään asuntoon, ja tunkkainen tuoksu kävelee vastaansa jo eteisessä. Nyrpistää nenäänsä.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Tulee eteiseen, ja Rami palaa olohuoneeseen.  
"Näkee suakin", toteaa Jonille.  
  
**Joni**  
  
"Joo. Mun oli pakko tulla ku... tulisit himaan", sanoo.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Huokaa.  
"Sä tiedät kyllä syyn, miks mä oon täällä", sanoo.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"No joo, ja se on ihan vammanen syy! Haluutsä oikeest menettää mutsin?" kysyy.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Miten niin?" ihmettelee.   
  
**Joni**  
  
"Meil oli eilen joku mutsin vanha koulukaveri käymässä, ja ne ryyppäs yhessä", kertoo.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Täh?" älähtää.  
  
**Joni**  
  
"Nii. Joku Oiva", muistelee miehen nimeä.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Suunnitteleeks sun äitis eroa musta?" kysyy kiukustuneena.  
  
**Joni**  
  
"No ei! Päinvastoin. Se käski lähettää terveisii ja haluu sut kotii", sanoo.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Huojentuu Jonin sanoista.  
"Lähetä takas terveisiä", sanoo haikeammalla äänellä.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Sä kaipaat mutsii ihan selvästi ja silti oot täällä. Faija!" parahtaa.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"No niin mä kaipaankin, mutta en mä voi tulla kotiin. En enää, kun siellä on se _yks_ ", sanoo.   
  
**Joni**  
  
Puuskahtaa.  
"Nii, sun toinen poikas. Sä käyttäydyt tosi kypsästi, faija", hymähtää.   
"Sä et oo vastannu mutsin yhteydenottoyrityksiin. Mikset?" tivaa.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"En mä pysty juttelee sun äitis kanssa", vastaa.   
  
**Joni**  
  
Tekisi mielensä repiä hiuksensa päästään.  
"Sä oot ihan mahdoton! Sä oikeesti haluut, että äiti löytää itelleen jonkun aikuisemman miehen?" kysyy.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Älä sano noin. Ei se nyt ketään muuta ottais", sanoo itsevarmasti.  
  
**Joni**

"Joo, noin kannattaaki ajatella. Sä oot noin lapsellinen ja suvaitsematon, nii miks mutsi ois sun kanssa? Ja et ees vastaa sen yhteydenottopyyntöihin. Nii, miks se haluais ketää uutta?" hymähtää.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Alkaa ajatella Jonin sanoista.  
"Ukkis kääntyis haudassaan, jos tietäis, mitä meidän perheessä tapahtuu tätä nykyään. Mä en voi tulla kotiin ennen kuin Lari palaa entiselleen. Piste", vastaa.   
  
**Joni**  
  
"Joo, saat sit syyttää ittees, ku me saadaan joku typerä äijä isäpuoleks", huutaa ärtyneenä ja marssii ulos setänsä asunnosta.  
  
**Muutama päivä myöhemmin...** **  
  
Aino**  
  
Astuu hymyillen loppukeväiseen ulkoilmaan Oivan käsipuolessa. Yllättyi tämän soittaessa ja pyytäessä itseään tämän kanssa teatteriin. Ei ole saanut nauttia siitä pitkään aikaan, joten lopulta suostui, vaikka epäröikin ensin pitkän tovin.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
"Oli ihan hyvä näytelmä vai mitä?" kysyy Ainolta hymyillen. On päättänyt näyttää naiselle, että olisi tuhat kertaa parempi kuin tämän nykyinen suvaitsematon aviomies, vaikka Ainon pojat suhtautuvatkin itseensä yhä nihkeästi.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Jonin sanat jäivät takaraivoonsa pyörimään, eikä ole pystynyt nukkumaan kunnolla sen jälkeen, kun poikansa kävi pitämässä saarnaa itselleen. Päätti vihdoinkin käydä kotona, mutta nähdessään Oivan tulevan Ainon kanssa kotinsa ulko-ovesta pihalle, päätti seurata näitä.  
**  
Aino**  
  
"Kyllä oli, kiitos vain kysymästä", vastaa. Nautti esityksestä paljon, ja Oivakin oli varsinainen herrasmies.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
Ilahtuu Ainon pitäneen esityksestä aivan kuten itsekin piti.  
"Hienoa! Haluaisitko vielä ruokaa ennen kuin saatan sinut kotiin?" kysyy.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Hymyilee Oivalle, mutta pudistaa päätään.  
"Ei kiitos, mutta tule ihmeessä meille, niin laitetaan jotain pientä", ehdottaa sitten hetken mielijohteesta.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Seurannut Ainoa ja Oivaa ulos teatterista ja kuulee pusikkoon, jossa väijyy, kuinka Aino kutsuu Oivan heidän kotiinsa, jotta voisi kokata jotain pientä. _Mitä hemmettiä?_ ajattelee mielessään.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
Ilahtuu Ainon ehdotuksesta ja tuntee samalla voitonriemuisuutta.  
"Kuulostaa hyvältä", vastaa.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Hymyilee ja lähtee sitten Oivan kanssa kävelemään kohti tämän autoa.  
"Kiitos vielä kerran teatterista, oli kyllä ihanaa päästä pitkästä aikaa", huokaisee ihastuksesta.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
"Ilo on täysin minun puolellani", sanoo ja päästessään autolleen avaa herrasmiehen elkein apukuskin puoleisen oven auki.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Istahtaa auton etupenkille ja sulkee oven.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
Kiertää auton ja astuu kuljettajan paikalle sulkien itsekin oven. Käynnistää auton ja lähtee huristamaan Ainon kotia kohti.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
_Helvetin Lari_ , kiroaa mielessään, sillä pistää Larin syyksi kaikki.


	31. Chapter 31

**Osa 31**

**Muutamaa hetkeä myöhemmin. Aino ja Oiva pääsevät Ainon kotiin, ja ovi aukeaa...** **  
  
Joni**  
  
Ilahtuu, kun äitinsä tulee viimein kotiin, eikä oikein pitänyt, että tämä lähti teatteriin Oivan kanssa. Kävelee eteiseen ja näyttää happamana nähdessään Oivan myös eteisessä.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Alkaa ottaa kenkiään pois jalastaan ja huomaa Jonin, joka ei näytä iloiselta. Arvelee sen johtuvan Oivasta. Moittii poikaansa katsellaan ja kannustaa käyttäytymään kunnolla vieraan läsnäollessa.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
"Hei, Joni", tervehtii poikaa kohteliaasti.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Päättää käyttäytyä hyvin äitinsä vuoksi.  
"Moro", tervehtii takaisin ja kävelee sitten keittiöön etsiskelemään syötävää.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Hymyilee Jonille, kun tämä tervehtii kohteliaasti takaisin. Menee poikansa perässä keittiöön.  
"Ajattelin tehdä meille syötävää", sanoo, "onko Lari kotona?"  
  
**Joni**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo, huoneessaan Eliaksen kanssa", vastaa.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Ilahtuu, kun kuulee Eliaksen olevan heillä.  
"Sehän on mukavaa, teenpäs sitten vähän enemmän, niin riittää kaikille", sanoo.  
  
**Joni**  
  
"Mitä toi äijä tykkää siitä, että Larilla on tytön sijasta poikaystävä?" kysyy, sillä ei tiedä Oivan suvaitsevaisuudesta.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Päättää olla torumatta Jonia siitä, että tämä sanoo Oivaa äijäksi.  
"Ei se kuulemma häiritse yhtään", vastaa ja miettii, mitä syötävää laittaisi.  
"Onko toiveita ruoan suhteen?" kysyy pojaltaan.  
  
**Joni**  
  
"Lämpimät voileivät toimii aina", sanoo ja kuulee, kuinka vatsansa alkaa kurnia.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Olet ihan oikeassa", sano Jonille, joka ehdottaa lämpimiä voileipiä. Nappaa paahtoleipäpussin pöydältä.  
"Voisitko mennä pitämään Oivalle seuraa?" kysyy.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Häh? En mä osaa", parahtaa.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Ei Oivaa voi yksinkään tuonne olohuoneeseen jättää", patistaa, "mene vaikka hakemaan veljesi avuksi."  
  
**Joni**  
  
Hymähtää huvittuneena, kun äitinsä ehdottaa hakemaan Lari avuksi pitämään seuraa Oivalle. Miettii jo mielessään, miten hupaisaa siitä tulisi. Kävelee kuitenkin Larin huoneen ovelle ja koputtaa siihen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee sängyllään läppärillän leffaa Elias kainalossaan. Huokaisee, kun kuulee koputuksen oveltaan ja pyöräyttää turhautuneena silmiään.  
"Mitä asiaa?" kysyy kovaan ääneen, jotta oven takana oleva kuulee.  
  
**Joni**  
  
"Saako tulla vai onks teil jotkut sessiot kesken?" kysyy.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Ei ylläty, että oven takana on Joni. Huokaisee ja pysäyttää leffan.  
"Senkus tulet", vastaa.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Raottaa ovea ja näkee pojat sylikkäin sängyllä.  
"Mutsi haluais meidät pitää seuraa sen vieraalle", sanoo Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan Jonin sanoille.  
"Kuka vieras?" kysyy epäluuloisena ja toivoo todella, ettei kyseessä ole se sama äijä, joka juotti mutsinsa humalaan.  
  
**Joni**  
  
"Oiva", vastaa happamasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa, kun Joni vastaa juuri sen, mitä ei olisi halunnut kuulla.  
"Mitä hittoo se taas tääl tekee?" puuskahtaa.  
  
**Joni**  
  
"Ne oli mutsin kaa teatteris, ja nyt se tuli syömään tänne. Tuu nytte, mä en haluu yksin jutella sille", mankuu.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mutristaa huuliaan Jonin kertoessa, että Oiva vei äitinsä _teatteriin_.  
"Mutsi tykkää teatterista..." mutisee ja kiroaa taas faijaansa, sillä tämän pitäisi viedä äiti teatteriin, eikä jokun juoppo-Oivan.  
"No mitä mä muka sille sanon?" tivaa Jonilta.  
  
**Joni**  
  
"Kysellään silt kaikkee! Mä haluun tietää, mikä äijä se on miehiään ja mitä se haluu mutsista", sanoo ja sulkee sitten huoneen oven.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mennään vaan. Kyllä toi leffa odottaa", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jonin sanoissa on järkeä, joten päättää mennä itsekin vähän jututtamaan tätä Oivaa.  
"Joo, mennään", sanoo Eliakselle ja nousee sängystä.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Astelee edeltä olohuoneeseen.  
"Mutsi pyysi mua ja Laria tulla pitää sulle seuraa. Se tulee _poikaystävänsä_ kanssa kohta tuolta", selostaa ja sanoo erityisellä äänenpainolla poikaystäväkohdan.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
"Sepä mukavaa", toteaa vain.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Poistuu huoneestaan ja astelee olohuoneeseen, jossa Joni jo on.  
"No mikäs mies sä oikein olet?" kysyy Oivalta, joka näyttää selvinpäin ihan yhtä nössöltä kuin humalassakin.  
  
**Oiva**

"Oiva Tammela. Olen samalla alalla kuin äitinnekin on", vastaa ja yrittää näyttää, ettei itseään hermostuta ollenkaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee Larin perässä olohuoneeseen jääden pojan vierelle.   
  
**Oiva**  
  
"Sä taidat olla tuon Larin poikaystävä?" kysyy Larin vierelle tulleelta pojalta. Kysymyksensä kuulostaa lähes siltä kuin olisi Larille jokin isähahmo tai vastaava.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee Laria ja nyökkää sitten Oivalle.  
"Joo, oon. Elias", vastaa miehelle.   
  
**Oiva**  
  
"Mukava tavata", sanoo.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Yllättyy, kun Oiva tuntuu jotenkin niin rennolta sen suhteen, että Lari on homo ja siinä samoin myös itse.  
"Samoin", vastaa hieman häkeltyneenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Itseään jopa vähän ärsyttää, kun Oiva vaikuttaa niin suvaitsevaiselta. Totta kai mutsinsa tykkää tästä enemmän vain sen takia.  
"Mitä sä haluut mutsista?" kysyy suoraan hivenen tylysti.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan Larin suoralle kysymykselle.  
"Mitä sinä tarkoitat?" esittää vastakysymyksen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Miks sä juotit sen humalaan aikasemmin ja miks sä veit sen teatteriin?" tarkentaa ja laittaa kätensä puuskaan. Ei edes tiedä, miksi on niin vihamielinen Oivaa kohtaan kuin on, mutta ei vain kerta kaikkiaan pidä miehestä tippaakaan.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
Ymmärtää kyllä syyn, miksi Lari vaikuttaa niin hyökkäävältä itseään kohtaan, ja samalla ihmettelee, miksei tämä ole otettu siitä, että hyväksyy tämän sellaisena kuin tämä on toisin kuin tämän oman isä.   
"Äidilläsi on aika vaikeaa juuri nyt, ja ajattelin, että pari huikkaa olisi auttanut häntä. Ei minun tarkoituksenani ollut juottaa häntä humalaan. Teatteriin vein siksi kun ajattelin, että hän saisi vähän piristystä", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee myrtsinä Oivan vastausta.  
"Mut miks sua kiinnostaa just nyt?" kysyy seuraavaksi, "en mä oo sua ennen nähny." Jos tämä kerran on niin kovin huolissaan äidistään, missä tämä on ollut kaikki vuodet ja miksi vasta nyt on tunkeutunut perheensä elämään?  
  
**Oiva**  
  
Menee vakavaksi Larin sanoista.  
"Hyviä kysymyksiä sä poika kyselet", kehuu tätä ja rykäisee sitten.  
"Kyllä mua on kiinnostanut sun äitis asiat jo vuosia, mutta en oo halunnu häiritä häntä. Jouduin tuossa autokolariin, ja se pisti elämänarvot uusiksi. Päätin tulla kyselemään kuulumisia äidiltänne ja sain tietää, että isänne on lähtenyt täältä ja jättänyt teidät oman onnenne nojaan..." sanoo paheksuvaan sävyyn.  
"Ja aivan naurettavasta syystä!"  
  
**Joni**  
  
On sanomassa jotain väliin, mutta kun Oiva sanoo isänsä lähteneen naurettavasta syystä, ei voi olla kuin samaa mieltä tämän kanssa.  
"Joo, faijan syy lähtee oli maailman naurettavin", komppaa hymähtäen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kyl me ollaan hyvin ilman faijaakin pärjätty", tokaisee, "ja vaikka faija onkin ihan idiootti, niin se on silti meiän faija." Ei todellakaan halua mitään isäpuolta, varsinkaan Oivasta.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
"Totta kai hän on isänne edelleen, en minä sillä. Paheksun vain hänen tekoaan", korjaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mutisee jotain epämääräistä ja aikoo pitää Oivaa silmällä. Ei halua, että tämä yrittää mitään äitinsä kanssa.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
"Oliko vielä muuta kysyttävää? Vastaan kyllä mielelläni kaikkiin askarruttaviin kysymyksiinne", lupaa.  
  
**Joni**  
  
"Haluutsä äidistä muuta kuin ystävyyttä?" keksii kysyä.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
Menee aikeaksi Jonin kysymyksestä.  
"Valehtelisin, jos väittäisin, etten halua, mutta äitinne on naimisissa, ja kunnioitan sitä", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee entistä myrtsimmäksi, kun Oiva myöntää, että haluaisi mutsistaan enemmänkin.  
"Parempi onkin kunnoittaa, mä en haluu mitään isäpuolta", tokaisee.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
"Vaikka se isäpuoli olisi suvaitsevainen?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Oivalle.  
"Mitä välii? Mutsi rakastaa faijaa, ei ketään muuta", tuhahtaa.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Niin toistaiseksi, mutta jos isänne ei tuu sua hyväksyy ikinä, niin kyllä siinä väkisin alkaa miettii asioita", paukauttaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Luo Oivaan erittäin murhaavan katseen, pitäen tästä hetki hetkeltä vähemmän. Painelee sitten takaisin huoneeseensa, koska ei jaksa äijän seuraa enää yhtään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painelee Larin perään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Lysähtää istumaan sängylleen ja mulkoilee. Toivoo todella, ettei äitinsä tunne sitä ääliötä kohtaan yhtään mitään, minkä voisi tulkita romanttiseksi.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Sulkee Larin huoneen oven ja istahtaa pojan vierelle tämän sängylle.  
"Ootsä kunnos?" huolehtii.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja nojaa Eliasta vasten, kun tämä tulee viereensä.  
"Ärsyttää vaan toi äijä", vastaa.  
  
**Elias**

Tuo kätensä Larin ympärille.  
"Mikä sua siinä ärsyttää?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En mä oikeestaan edes tiedä", myöntää huokaisten, "mä vaan halusin, et faija tulis takasin himaan..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Yllättyy Larin sanoista.  
"Vaikka se oli niin kohtuuton sua kohtaan?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari  
**  
"No jos se vaiks oppis sietään mua", sanoo hiljaa. Vaikka faijansa onkin itselleen kohtuuton, ei voi sille mitään, että rakastaa tätä ja haluaisi tämän kotiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin... Ehkä se auttaa, kun se saa rauhassa ajatella asioita", pohtii ja silittää Larin hiuksia hellästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sulkee silmänsä ja nauttii Eliaksen silittelystä hiuksissaan.  
"Tuskin, kun se on Ramin seurassa koko ajan", mutisee pettyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan.  
"Niin joo. No mutta kyllä sen on pakko jossain vaiheessa alkaa ajatella. Sä oot kuitenki sen poika etkä joku random tyyppi", hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja painautuu paremmin Eliasta vasten.  
"Ties miten pitkään siinä ihmeessä menee... Varmaan niin kauan, et mutsi on jo ihan lääpällään tohon äijään", tuhahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää.  
"No mut kelaa nyt, jos sun faija tulee järkiinsä ja tulee sen kertoo, niin siinä unohtuu nopeesti jotkut Oivat", toteaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä niin toivon, et sä oot oikeessa", sanoo. Ei pitäisi olla liikaa vaadittu, että saisi perheensä taas kasaan ilman mitään häiriötekijöitä, kuten Oiva.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Jaksatko sä kattoo ton leffan?" kysyy sitten arvellen, että Lari tarvitsisi muuta ajateltavaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, katotaan se loppuun", sanoo ja nousee kunnolla pystyyn, jossa ylettää läppäriinsä. Toivoo, että leffa saisi edes hetkeksi ajatuksensa muualle.


	32. Chapter 32

**Osa 32**

**Kaksi viikkoa myöhemmin. On torstai-ilta, ja kello on kahdeksan illalla.**  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Istuvat Ramin kanssa olohuoneen sohvalla katsomassa jotain dokumenttia. Ei ole päässyt selville, mistä dokumentti kertoo, kunnes näkee dokumentissa homoparin suutelemassa toisiaan.  
"Ei helvetti", parahtaa.  
  
**Rami**  
  
Nappaa jo kaukosäätimen aikeissa vaihtaa kanavaa.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Näkee, kuinka suutelemassa olevan homoparin piirittää jokin porukka, ja nämä alkavat pahoinpidellä näitä homopoikia ihan urakalla potkimalla ja lyömällä. Tuijottaa ruutua lamaantuneena ja uppoutuneena. Näkee itselleen tuntemattomien homopoikien tilalla Larin ja tämän poikaystävän Eliaksen. Homopojat anovat armoa pahoinpiteilijöiltään, mutta pahoinpitelijät eivät ota aneluja kuuleviin korviinsakaan.   
  
**Rami**  
  
Vaihtaa kanavaa toiseen.  
"Ihan oikein noille. Saunan taakse vaan", kommentoi dokumenttia.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kääntää katseensa hitaasti Ramiin.  
"Larikin?" kysyy veljeltään.   
  
**Rami**  
  
Menee ihan vaikeaksi Ilkan kysymyksestä.  
"No siis... joo. Etkö sä sitte aattele niin?" kysyy.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Pomppaa ylös sohvalta.  
"Siis susta mun poika sais kuolla, koska se on homo?!" ärähtää.   
  
**Rami**  
  
Hymähtää huvittuneena.  
"Mä oon ollu koko ajan siinä uskossa, että sä oot samaa mieltä", vastaa kiertäen kysymyksen.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Ei helvetti! En mä nyt halua, että mun pojalle mitään tapahtuu! Idiootti", sihahtaa ja kävelee eteiseen.   
  
**Rami**  
  
"Minne sä oot menossa?" kysyy.   
  
**Ilkka**   
  
Ei vastaa veljelleen mitään, vaan pukee kengät ja takin ylleen astuen ulos asunnosta.   
  
**Hetkeä myöhemmin. Väänästen ovi kolahtaa auki...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pitelee Eliasta kainalossaan, kun katsovat olohuoneessa telkkarista jääkiekkoa. Tietää, ettei poikaystäväänsä kiinnosta katsoa, mutta on iloinen, että tämä silti suostui. Keskittymisensä herpaantuu, kun kuulee oven avautuvan. Tietää äitinsä olevan makuuhoneessa valmistautumassa treffeille, joten kauhistuu ajatellessaan, että Oiva on jo saanut avaimen!  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Astuu peremmälle asuntoon ja näkee olohuoneessa Larin Eliaksen ja Jonin kanssa istumassa sohvalla.  
"Hei", sanoo hiljaa.   
  
**Joni**  
  
Kääntää katseensa liiankin tuttuun ääneen.  
"Faija!" sanoo ällistyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Ilkkaa hieman häkeltyneenä eikä tiedä, miten olisi. Ei haluaisi siirtyä Larin kainalosta pois.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun kuulee faijansa äänen, kääntää päänsä nopeasti ääntä kohti. Katsoo faijaansa ällistyneenä saamatta sanaa suustaan. Ei voi uskoa, että tämä seisoo olohuoneessa kuukausien poissaolon jälkeen.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Mä tulin takaisin kotiin", sanoo kun olohuoneessa on niin hiljaista.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Astuu makuuhuoneesta ulos kiinnittäessään kaulakoruaan. On laittanut tummat pitkät hiuksensa tyylikkäälle nutturalle ja kasvoilleen on levittänyt enemmän meikkiä kuin yleensä käyttää. Pohtii vielä vaatevalintaansa, kun jähmettyy nähdessään Ilkan olohuoneessa. On kuulevinaan tämän sanovan jotain kotiin tulemisesta.  
"Ilkka", hengähtää hämmentyneenä. Ei ole nähnyt miestään ikuisuuksiin.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Silmänsä käyvät suurempina, kun vaimonsa näyttää niin kauniilta tullessaan makuuhuoneesta olohuoneeseen.  
"Aino", sanoo hiljaa, kaipaavana.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Mielensä tekisi vain juosta miehensä syliin, mutta hillitsee itsensä. Sen sijaan asettaa kädet lanteilleen.  
"Mitä sä täällä teet?" kysyy ilmeettömänä.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Haluaisi halata Ainoa pitkästä aikaa, mutta nainen näyttää niin tuimalta, ettei viitsi.  
"Tulin kotiin", vastaa.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Rykäisee.  
"Lari on yhä homo, että tota..." tokaisee.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Katsahtaa Jonia.  
"Kyllä mä sen tiedän ja..." huokaa.  
"Mä oon pahoillani", sanoo osoittaen sanansa Larille.   
  
**Joni**  
  
Tuijottaa faijaansa ihmeissään. _Se on seonnu_ , pohtii mielessään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei voi uskoa, että faijansa _pahoittelee_ käytöstään. On täysin häkeltynyt, muttei ole varma, onko faijansa tosissaan. Siispä vetää Eliaksen suureleisesti tiukemmin kainaloonsa.  
  
**Aino  
**  
Kuuntelee miehensä ja poikiensa keskustelua ja odottaa Ilkan reaktiota Larin tekoon.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Larin vetäessä Eliaksen tiukemmin kainaloonsa, muistaa näkemänsä dokumentin homopojat, jotka hakattiin lähes kuoliaiksi.  
"Mä näin tänään jotain hirveää, ja se sai mut tajuamaan, että sä oot mun poika, vaikka sä olisit mikä", sanoo.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria ilahtuneena Ilkan sanoista. Hymyilee pienesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Suunsa avautuu hämmästyksestä, kun kuulee faijansa sanat. Nielaisee ja kääntää katseensa pois, kun yhtäkkiä tuntee hieman herkistyvän. _Sanoiko se oikeesti noin?_ miettii.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Nyökkää tyytyväisenä Ilkan sanoille, muttei ole valmis antamaan vielä anteeksi. Pyyhältää takaisin makuuhuoneeseen pukeutumaan, koska ei halua myöhästyä.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Näkee sivusilmällä Ainon pyyhältävän takaisin makuuhuoneeseen ja päättää, ettei päästä vaimoaan lähtemään minnekään.   
"Siinä vaiheessa, kun Rami sanoi, että sut sais viedä saunan taakse, mä lähdin menee sieltä. Meille tuli riitaa, enkä mä aio olla tollasen ihmisen kanssa missään tekemisissä, joka toivoo mun pojan kuolemaa", sanoo ja saa itsekin kasailla itseään, ettei ala itkeä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä luulin, et sitä just haluisit..." mutisee faijalleen, kun tämä puhuu saunan taakse viemisestä.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kävelee lähemmäs sohvaa, jossa Lari Eliaksen kanssa istuu.  
"En todellakaan! En mä halua, että sä kuolet tai että sulle tapahtuu mitään pahaa", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nostaa katseensa faijaansa.  
"Mut silti et kestäny asuu mun kanssa saman katon alla ja jätit meiät kaikki", tokaisee ja mulkoilee tätä syyttävänä.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Laskee katsettaan häpeilevästi.  
"Se oli tyhmästi tehty, mutta mä en vaan pystyny sillon asuu täällä ja tarvitsin aikaa. Nyt mä oon ihan tarpeeks saanu sitä ja..." kohottaa katseensa Lariin.  
"Mä rakastan sua, vaikka sä oletkin homo, enkä halua, että sulle tapahtuu mitään pahaa", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Joutuu siirtämään katseensa pois faijastaan, puristamaan silmät kiinni ja puremaan poskeaan, jottei ala itkeä, kun kuulee faijansa sanovan, että tämä rakastaa itseään kaikesta huolimatta.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Nieleskelee, kun Lari siirtää katseensa pois itsestään.  
"Mä tiiän, etten mä ansaitse anteeksiantoo, mutta yritän silti. Voitko sä mitenkään antaa isälles anteeks?" pyytää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa Ilkkaan ja näkee miehen katseen muuttuneen siitä, mitä se oli, kun tämän näki viimeksi. Odottaa Larin vastausta isälleen ja toivoo, että nämä saisivat välinsä kuntoon.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei yhtään tiedä, mitä pitäisi sano faijalleen. Tietää, että haluaa antaa anteeksi, mutta ei kuitenkaan haluaisi päästää faijaansa liian helpolla.  
"Kai sä tajuut, miten hiton pahalta se tuntu, et sä vaan lähit meneen?" kysyy kääntäessään katseensa takaisin tähän.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Huokaa.  
"Tajuan mä nyt ja tajusin silloinkin, mutta olin niin järkyttynyt ja kaikkea, etten ajatellut selkeästi. Mitä sä haluut, että mä teen, jotta voin korvata sulle tämän ajan, jonka oon ollu poissa?" kysyy itselleen epätavallisen lempeällä äänellä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuijottaa faijaansa tovin sanomatta mitään, mutta panee kyllä merkille tämän epätavallisen äänensävyn.  
"Mikä sut nyt yhtäkkiä sai tulemaan takas himaan?" haluaa tietää. Kestikö faijallaan todella neljä kuukautta tulla järkiinsä?  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Yks ohjelma, jonka katoin Ramin kanssa", vastaa ja vetää syvään henkeä.  
"Se ohjelma avas mun silmäni", jatkaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Millanen ohjelma?" kysyy kulmat kurtussa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Siinä pahoinpideltiin homoparia. Joku dokumentti", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan faijansa sanoille eikä voi olla ihmettelemättä, miten tämä päätyi kyseistä ohjelmaa edes katsomaan.  
"Ja tajusit sit, ettet haluu mulle käyvän niin vai?" kyselee.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"No niin", vastaa.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Astuu ulos makuuhuoneestaan pukeutuneena vartaloaan imartelevaan olkaimettomaan, punaisenväriseen ja polvipituiseen mekkoon. Ei ole huomaavinaankaan Ilkkaa suunnistessaan eteiseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei ehdi sanoa faijalleen mitään, kun äitinsä ilmaantuu taas. Mielestään tämä näyttää aivan liian kauniilta jonkun Oivan seuraan. Kieltämättä toivoi, että faijan paluu estäisi tätä lähtemästä ollenkaan.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Huomaa Ainon astelevan makuuhuoneestaan tyrmäävännäköisenä eteiseen eikä ole huomaavinankaan itseään. Kävelee eteiseen myös.  
"Mihin sä olet menossa?" kysyy.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Laittaa eteisessä odottavat korkokenkänsä jalkaan.  
"Ravintolaan", vastaa Ilkalle lyhyesti. Mietti vaatevalintaansa niin pitkään, että pelkää myöhästyvänsä.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Just. Jos et sattunu huomaamaan, niin tulin takaisin kotiin. Voit lopettaa leikkimästä sen koulukaveris kanssa", sanoo.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Kääntyy nopeasti tuimat kasvot Ilkkaa päin.  
"Kehtaatkin luulla, että nyt kun olet takaisin, viimeisten neljän kuukauden tapahtumilla ei ole mitään merkitystä", tiuskaisee.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Katsoo Ainoa pöyristyneenä.  
"No mitä tuo nyt sitten tarkoittaa? Että haluat erota vai?" kivahtaa.  
**  
Aino**  
  
Sulkee silmänsä ja hakee kärsivällisyyttä.  
"Mä lähden nyt ulos", ilmoittaa ja avaa ulko-oven.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Astelee Ainon vierelle ja sulkee oven, jonka tämä avaa.  
"Et muuten ole menossa yhtään minnekään! Me puhutaan nyt! Mä lähdin joo, mutta en kenenkään toisen matkaan tai viettänyt aikaa kenenkään toisen naisen seurassa. Mä tein väärin, kun lähdin sillä tavalla, mutta mä en missään vaiheessa ajatellut, etten palaisi takaisin enää lainkaan. Mä tarvitsin vaan aikaa ja joo, siihen meni hieman odotettua kauemmin, mutta mä oon silti palannu takas", sanoo.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Kuuntelee Ilkkaa kiukkuisena. Miten tämä kehtaa määräillä itseään sen jälkeen, kun ei vastannut puhelimeen kuukausiin, sen jälkeen, kun joutui itse huolehtimaan pojistaan ja kodistaan aivan yksin?  
"Mulla ei ole tapana jättää menemättä sovittuihin tapaamisiin", ilmoittaa, "ole hyvä ja väisty."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kuuntelee Ainoa pöyristyneenä, kun tämä ei tunnu ymmärtävän yhtään mitään. Ärtyy, kun Aino on todella menossa tapaamiseensa ja vielä noin hyvännäköisenä. Avaa oven auki Ainolle.  
"Rouva on hyvä ja menee sitten", sanoo sarkastisena.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Kiitos mielelläni", tokaisee Ilkalle ja poistuu ovesta. Kiiruhtaa äkkiä hissiin kiukkuisempana kuin aikoihin.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Läimäyttää oven kiinni Ainon perässä.  
"Helvetin helvetti", kiroaa ja palaa olohuoneeseen.


	33. Chapter 33

**Osa 33**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee faijaansa, kun tämä tulee kiroillen takaisin olohuoneeseen.  
"Mutsi sit lähti", hymähtää.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Näköjään. Kenen kanssa se on menossa ravintolaan, tiedättekö?" kysyy pojiltaan.  
  
**Joni**  
  
"Sen jonku Oivan kanssa, joka on sen koulukavereita lukiosta", vastaa.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Vieläkö äitinne tapailee sitä äijää?" hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Jep, monta kertaa viikossa..." tuhahtaa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Miten se osasikin tulla just nyt apajille, kun mä olin poissa?" hymähtää.  
  
**Joni**  
  
"Se selitti jostain autokolarista, joka laitto sen elämänarvot uusiks. Lari hiilosti sitä aika hyvin", virnistää ja vilkaisee Laria.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Hyvä", sanoo Laria kiitellen. Tuntuu, että tämä vaimonsa tapailema äijä on omiaan lähentämään itseään poikiensa kanssa.  
"Mitä mä teen, jotta en menetä äitiänne sille?" kysyy hieman pelokkaana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Mutsi rakastaa sua", toteaa, "mut voit sä silti jotain tehdä." Nousee sitten sohvalta ja vetää Eliaksen mukanaan.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti, kun kuulee Larin suusta Ainon rakastavan itseään. Seuraa katseellaan, kuinka Lari nousee sohvalta Elias mukanaan.  
"Kuten?" kysyy. Nähtyään dokumentin homoista, ei Larin ja Eliaksen näkeminen lähekkäin tunnu enää ollenkaan niin pahalta...  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa Eliasta kädestä ja menee tämän kanssa faijansa eteen.  
"Todista mutsille, et sä tosissaan hyväksyt mut", sanoo, "sä saat luvan tutustuu mun poikaystävään."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Katsoo, kuinka Lari kävelee Eliaksen kanssa käsi kädessä eteensä. Katselee poikia pidemmän aikaa, ja nämä näyttävät jotenkin niin luonnolliselta, ja Larikin selvästi onnelliselta, kun voi olla mikä on.  
"Hyvä on. Mä tutustun sun poikaystävään kyllä. Ihan mielelläni", vastaa ja siirtää katseensa Eliakseen.   
"Anteeksi, että mä... olin heittämässä sua jo kerran täältä ulos", pahoittelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin faija vaikuttaa kuin toiselta ihmiseltä, ja haluaisi itsekin katsoa sen saman dokumentin, jonka mies katsoi, jotta näkisi konkreettisesti, mikä tämän silmät avasi.  
"Ei se mitää..." sopertaa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Eikun ihan oikeasti. En mä ois saanu olla niin törppö!" pahoittelee edelleen ja rykäisee sitten.  
"Mut ja Rami on kasvatettu niin, että homot on sairaita, enkä mä ole halunnu nähdä muuta, vaikka mä en ole koskaan tuntenut yhtäkään homoseksuaalia", avautuu.   
"Ne on vaan ne mielikuvat, millä on muodostunut kuva, että homot on sairaita, ja se olisi jokin tauti. Nyt kun katson teitä, niin ihan normaaleilta te näytätte", sanoo.   
  
**Joni**  
  
Ei ole tuntea faijaa samaksi ihmiseksi kuin silloin, kun tämän viimeksi näki. On silti hyvillään asiasta ja toivoo, että mutsinsa ei ihastu Oivaan liiaksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee hymyillen Eliasta ja faijaansa.  
"Todista toi mutsille, niin se ei ikinä enää katokaan ketään Oivaa päin", sanoo täysin varmana asiasta.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Miten?" pohtii.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No näytät sen käytökselläs sille", vastaa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Okei..." sanoo ja on hetken hiljaa.  
"Kauankohan se on siellä ravintolassa?" pohtii ärsyyntyen uudelleen, että jokin toinen mies saa katsella vaimoaan niin hyvännäköisenä ja syödä tämän kanssa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää.  
"Varmaan pari tuntia ehkä, mutta nyt kun sä palasit, niin oot ainakin sen mielessä", sanoo ja muistaa, miten aina opastaa faijaansakin naisasioissa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Ei tullut edes ajatelleeksi, että jäi Ainon mieleen, kun palasi takaisin.   
"Niin joo", sanoo hyvillään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mutsi tulee aina himaan sit, ku treffit on ohi", komppaa Eliasta ja virnistää pojalle, kun tämä neuvoo faijaansa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Pitäiskö mun siivota täällä tai tehdä jotain muuta?" pohtii.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ilkka ei nyt tunnu eroavan paljoakaan omasta faijastaan, joka myös hermoilee naistensa suhteen. Vaikka ei pidä siitä, että Larin mutsi on treffeillä toisen kanssa, tämä saa samalla itseään parempaan valoon Ilkan silmissä, kun osaa neuvoa tätä.   
"Ehkä tai sitten katotaan jotain leffaa kaikki yhessä, niin sun vaimos näkee, että sä pystyt olemaan meidän seurassa ja viettää aikaa meidän kanssa", ehdottaa.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Eliaksen ehdotus ei kuulosta ollenkaan pahalta.  
"Ei huono idea. Mennäänkö vuokraamaan joku leffa?" pohtii.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ilahtuu, kun Eliaksella on niin hyviä neuvoja.  
"Päästäänks me ikinä sopuun, et mikä leffa?" kysyy huvittuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larille ja hipaisee tätä leuasta.  
"Ei, koska mä olen ainoa, joka haluaa katsoa jotain rakkaushömppää", sanoo hymyillen.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Yllättyy itsestään, kun Eliaksen hipaisu poikansa leualla ei tunnu pahalta, ja toivoo, että ei jatkossakaan kavahtaisi mitään hellyydenosoituksia.  
"Mulle käy ihan mikä vain", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Toi on kyl totta, sä jäät alakynteen", virnistää Eliakselle ja nappaa tämän vyötäröstä kiinni käsillään faijastaan välittämättä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille, kun tämä nappaa itseään vyötäröstä kiinni.  
"Pitäiskö tehä joku äänestys", pohtii ja painaa suukon Larin huulille Ilkan silmien alla.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Seuraa katseellaan poikansa ja Eliaksen touhuja. Ei voi kiistää sitä, etteikö tuntuisi oudolta nähdä poikansa pussailemassa toisen pojan kanssa, mutta ei se siltikään saa itseään ällötyksen valtaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hieman jännittyy, kun Elias painaa suukon huulilleen, mutta rentoutuu, kun faijansa ei sano mitään eikä näytä ällöttyneeltä.   
"Ei kai..." miettii ja kääntyy katsomaan veljeään, "mitä sä halusit kattoo?"  
  
**Joni**  
  
"Äksönii", sanoo heti.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Toiminta olisi kyllä aika hyvä", kommentoi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää hyväksyvänä actionille.  
"Joo, käy", sanoo ja virnuilee Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Älä näytä tolta", sanoo muka kiukkuisena.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Mennäänkö sitten?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vetää Eliaksen lähemmäs itseään, kun tämä on muka kiukkuinen.  
"Ai me kaikki vai?" kysyy sitten failjaltaan.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Niin? Haettais jotain herkkujakin samalla", vastaa.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Pomppaa sohvalta.  
"Nyt kannattaa mennä, ku faija on seonnu", sanoo ja marssii eteiseen.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Enhän ole, mutta eikös leffailtaan kuulu napostelut?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa Jonille.  
"No toi on kyl totta", hymähtää faijansa sekoamiseen littyen ja menee eteiseen vetäen Eliasta perässään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee Larin perässä eteiseen ja itsellään on tunne, että leffaillasta on tulossa todella miellyttävä ja mukava. Tuntuu kuin olisi jossain unessa, kun kaikki menee nyt niin hyvin.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Haluaisi käydä katsastamassa kaikki Helsingin ravintolat, jotta näkisi, mitä vaimonsa tekee sen keikarin kanssa. Yrittää silti keskittyä tähän hetkeen ja näyttää Ainolle, että on muuttunut.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Saa kengät jalkaansa ja takin päälleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vetää kenkiä jalkaansa varsin epätodellisissa fiiliksissä. Faijansa on tullut kotiin eikä tämä näytä yhtään häiriintyneeltä itsestää ja Eliaksesta. Enää vain mutsi puuttuu, muttei usko sen olevan mikään ongelma.  
  
**Siirrytään iltaan. Ilkka ja pojat ovat viettäneet mukavan illan, ja leffa on lopuillaan. Tilasivat vielä pitsaa kesken leffan ja ovat syöneet sekä juoneet hyvin. Kello on jo yhdeksän...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vaikka ilta onkin ollut mukava, on silti vähän huolissaan, koska kello on yhdeksän, eikä mutsi ole vielä tullut kotiin...  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Katsoo kelloa.  
"Missä se äitinne oikein viipyy?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En mä tiiä", sanoo vähän epävarmama faijalleen. Toivoo, että äitinsä ei ole päättänyt jäädä yöksi Oivan seuraan.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Mä lähden kohta etsimään sitä", vastaa hermostuneena.  
**  
Lari**  
  
"No et lähe, kyl se tulee", yrittää vakuuttaa sekä faijaansa että itseään.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Toivottavasti", sanoo.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Saapuu kotiovensa taakse. Tuli taksilla, koska joi liikaa viiniä ja joutui jättämään autonsa ravintolan pihaan. Avaa oven ja toivoo, että kotona on kaikki hyvin, koska ei jaksaisi yhtään enempää sotkua.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kääntyy heti katsomaan eteiseen, kun kuulee ulko-oven avautuvan. Nousee sohvalta ja astelee eteiseen.  
"Tulit sä vihdoin", sanoo.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Yllättyy positiivisesti, kun Ilkka on edelleen kotona.  
"Tietysti", sanoo, "en mä voi poikia yksin jättää ilmoittamatta."  
  
**Ilkka**

"Miten niin yksin? Olin mä täällä", sanoo ja hengähtää.  
"No oliko kivaa?" kysyy yrittäen kuulostaa vilpittömältä.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"En voinut olla varma, että ollet", tokaisee ja horjahtaa hieman ottaessaan korkokenkiä pois jalastaan.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Pistää kyllä merkille vaimonsa horjahtamisen.  
"Ootsä humalassa?" kysyy sitten.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"En ole", vastaa, koska ei ole humalassa, vain pienessä hiprakassa. Saa viimein kenkänsä pois ja lähtee pois eteisestä.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Seuraa vaimoaan pois eteisestä.  
"Meillä on leffailta lopuillaan", sanoo.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Pysähtyy olohuoneeseen.  
"Hei, pojat", tervehtii hymyillen Jonia, Laria ja Eliasta, jotka istuvat sohvalla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Moi, mutsi", sanoo takaisin helpottuneena siitä, että äitinsä on taas kotona eikä ties missä Oivan kanssa.  
  
**Joni**  
  
"Moi, mutsi", tervehtii äitiään ja on hyvillään, kun tämä on takaisin kotona eikä jossain ravintolassa Oivan kanssa.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Painautuneena Laria vasten ja hymyilee Ainolle.  
"Moi", tervehtii Ainoa.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Jatkaa matkaansa makuuhuoneeseen laittaakseen jotain mukavampaa päälle.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Seuraa vaimoaan makuuhuoneeseen.  
"Koska sä aiot puhua mulle?" kysyy.


	34. Chapter 34

**Osa 34**  
  
**Aino  
**  
Riisuu mekkonsa ja ripustaa sen henkariin.  
"Huomenna", vastaa ja sitten haukoittelee. On varsin väsynyt liian viinin takia.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Huokaa.  
"Okei. Saanko mä kuitenkin nukkua sun vieressä?" kysyy.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Vetää yöpaitansa ylleen.  
"Ihan vapaasti", huokaisee ja lähtee vessaan pesemään pois meikkiään. Haluaisi jutella miehensä kanssa heti, mutta ei vain jaksa. Harmittelee, että suostui juomaan Oivan kannustuksesta niin paljon.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Riisuu itsekin vaatteensa ja on kohta vain bokserit jalassaan. Pujahtaa sänkyyn sängyn toiselle puolelle vaimoaan odottamaan. Tuntuu ihanalta maata omassa sängyssä neljän kuukauden sohvalla makoilun jälkeen.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Pyyhkii meikkiään pois vessassa ja miettii ravintolailtaa, joka oli kokonaisuudessaan varsin miellyttävä. On alkanut pitää Oivasta koko ajan enemmän, mutta on varma, että tämän tunteet ovat paljon syvemmällä kuin omansa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Silittää Ainon puoleista tyynyä kädellään ja huokaa. Toivoo, ettei ole liian myöhäistä ja että Aino ei mennyt rakastumaan tähän Oivaan.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Pesee meikin jälkeen hampaansa ja poistuu vessasta.  
"Hyvää yötä", toivottaa edelleen leffaa katsoville pojille ja astuu sitten makuuhuoneeseen.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Nousee sängyltä ja kävelee toivottamassa pojille olohuoneessa hyvät yöt itsekin.  
  
**Joni**  
  
"Hurmaat mutsin uusiks", virnistää sohvalta.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Olehan siinä", sanoo Jonille ja kävelee makuuhuoneeseen sitten.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Kömpii sänkyyn omalle puolelle ja huokaisee päästessään peiton alle. Sulkee silmänsä ja miettii, miltä tuntuisi taas jakaa sänky miehensä kanssa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kömpii Ainon vierelle toiselle puolelle sänkyä. Hipaisee naista olkapäästä.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Tuntee Ilkan hipaisevan olkapäätään, muttei käänny tätä kohti. Haukottelee uudelleen ja on varma, että uni tulee aivan pian.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Katsoo Ainoa ja kääntyy sitten toiselle kyljelleen sulkien silmänsä.  
  
**Seuraava aamu sarastaa. Ilkka on valmistellut vaimolleen maittavan aamiaisen...** **  
  
Ilkka**  
  
Tulee tarjottimen kanssa makuuhuoneeseen.  
"Aino?" herättelee vaimoaan lempeällä äänellä.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Heräilee pikkuhiljaa ja kääntyy selälleen. On kuulevinaan jotain ääntä, muttei ole varma, kuuluuko se uneensa vai ei.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kävelee Ainon puolelle sänkyä ja toisella kädellään tuuppaa tätä olkapäästä hereille.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan, kun tuntee tuuppaisun olkapäässään, ja räpyttää sitten silmiään auki.  
"Ilkka?" kysyy unenpöpperöisellä äänellä, kun on näkevinään tämän tarjottimen kanssa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Joo. Tein sulle aamupalaa", virkkoo.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Häkeltyy Ilkan sanoista ja nousee istuma-asentoon.   
"Kiitos", sanoo pienesti hymyillen. Pitää miehensä elettä tuoda aamiaista sänkyyn varsin romanttisena.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Vastaa Ainon hymyyn ja kömpii takaisin sänkyyn nostettuaan tarjottimen Ainon yöpöydälle.  
"Toivottavasti maistuu", vastaa.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Tutkailee yöpöydällään olevaa tarjotinta ja nappaa siitä yhden mansikan.  
"Mistä sä näitä olet saanut näin aikaisin?" ihmettelee ja miettii niiden maksaneen maltaita.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Virnistää.  
"En kerro, se on salaisuus", vastaa.  
"Haluutsä muuta?" kysyy.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Kiitos, eiköhän nämä riitä", sanoo ja laittaa mansikan suuhunsa.  
"Mmm..." huokaisee ja sulkee silmänsä sen mausta.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Ainon huokaisut tuntuvat saavan kihelmöintiä aikaiseksi kehossaan. Ei ole ollut läheisessä kontaktissa vaimonsa kanssa neljään kuukauteen ja alkaa jo selvästi tuntua. Rykäisee.  
"Meidän piti puhua", sanoo ennen kuin syöksyisi vaimonsa kimppuun...  
  
**Aino**  
  
Kääntää kasvonsa kohti Ilkkaa.  
"Niin meidän täytyy", sanoo, vaikka haluaisikin nauttia aamiaisestaan kaikessa rauhassa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Istahtaa sängyn laidalle ja nappaa itsekin mansikan itselleen.   
"Haluutko sä, että mä syötän näitä sulle?" kysyy pienesti hymyillen.  
"Kuten meidän häämatkalla, muistatko?"  
  
**Aino**  
  
Pieni hymy ilmaantuu kasvoilleen, kun muistelee ihanan romanttista häämatkaansa. Sai pari viikkoa sen jälkeen tietää olevansa raskaana.  
"No jospas syötäisiin molemmat itse, niin voidaan puhua samalla?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Käy sekin", sanoo ja ottaa toisen mansikan.  
"Enhän mä oo menettämässä sua kellekään toiselle?" kysyy ääni vakavana, jopa huolestuneena.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Ei ole vaihtamassa Ilkkaa kehenkään toiseen, muttei halua ihan vielä päästää tätä piinasta.  
"Mä haluan tietää, että mitä sä olet tehnyt viime aikoina ja mikä sai sut tulemaan kotiin", ilmoittaa topakasti.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Mitä mä olen tehnyt..." hymähtää lähes huvittuneena.  
"Ryypänny, syöyny pikaruokaa ja katsonut telkkaria", vastaa ja vakavoituu sitten.  
"Mä katsoin yhden dokumentin homoista sattumalta, ja niitä pahoinpideltiin siinä. En mä halua, että mun poikani joutuisi kokemaan mitään tollasta", sanoo.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Tuhahtaa, kun kuulee Ilkan ryypänneen ja vetäänen roskaruokaa kaiket päivät.  
"Kai sä sentään töissä ennätit käydä?" kysyy kulmiaan kohottaen. Kun Ilkka sitten kertoo nähneensä dokumentissa pahoinpideltävän homoja, yllättyy.  
"Nytkö siis olet viimein tajunnut, että Lari on ihan yhtä normaali kuin kuka tahansa muukin?"  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Olen tajunnut joo, ja mitä töihin tulee, niin otin vähän vapaata sieltä", vastaa hieman nolostellen. Omistaa kuitenkin yrityksen, niin pystyi järjestämään asiat niin, että sai otettua vapaata.   
"Entä sä? Paitsi että oot käynyt ravintolaillallisilla jonkun koulukaveris kanssa", hymähtää.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Luo mieheensä hieman pahastuneen katseen, kun tämä kertoo järjestäneensä vapaata töistä.  
"No minä olen käynyt töissä, huolehtinut pojista ja kodista", tokaisee, "ja kyllä, tavannut vapaa-ajalla vanhaa koulukaveriani."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Jolla ei taatusti ole puhtaat jauhot pussissaan sun suhteesi", toteaa.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Ilkalle.  
"Sä et vastannut kunnolla mun kysymykseen Larista", tokaisee sitten.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Kyllä mä oman poikani nyt hyväksyn, kun tiedän, että se on sama Lari, on homo tai ei", vastaa.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Hyvä", sanoo tyytyväisenä ja nostaa tarjottimelta kahvikupin ottaakseen siitä hörpyn.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Niin..." sanoo ja odottaa, mitä kuulustelua Ainolta seuraavaksi tulee.  
  
**Aino**

"Entä Elias?" kysyy seuraavana.  
  
**Ilkka**

"Mitä Eliaksesta?" kysyy.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Että sä hyväksyt sen Larin poikaystävänä eikä sua häiritse, että ne hempeilevät sun silmien alla?" tarkentaa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Meillä oli eilen elokuvailta, jossa myös Elias oli mukana, ja pojat vaihtoivat pari suukkoa, vaikka mä olin siinä paikalla. Kyllähän se oudolta tutuu nähdä ne hempeilevän, mutta kyllä mä totun siihen, ja Elias on oikein mukava nuorimies. Opasti mua sunkin suhteen", virnistää.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Hymyilee kuulleessan eilisillan tapahtumista ja kohottaa kulmiaan sille, että Elias on antanut Ilkalle neuvoja.  
"Elias on hyväksi Larille", sanoo.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Näyttää olevan joo, kun poika niin hyvin pärjäsi kirjoituksissakin", sanoo. Juttelivat eilen matkalla videovuokraamoon Larin kirjoitusten tuloksista.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Hymyilee leveämmin. Tuntuu uskomattomalta kuulla Ilkan puhuvan niin positiiviseen sävyyn Larista ja Eliaksesta.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Vastaa Ainon hymyyn ja näyttää hieman jännittyneeltä.  
"Mä tiedän olevani ääliö, kun lähdin sillä tavalla, mutta se ei tule enää koskaan toistumaan. Mä lupaan. Mä haluan vaan palata mun ihanan perheeni luokse ja olla taas perhe", sanoo.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Laskee kätensä Ilkan käden päälle.  
"Mä olen neljä kuukautta toivonut, että sä sanoisit noin", sanoo hiljaa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Tuntuu hyvältä kuulla Ainon sanat ja naisen käsi kätensä päällä.  
"Mä rakastan sua enkä mä aio menettää sua yhtään kellekään!" sanoo päättäväisesti.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Ilkan päättäväisyys on aina vedonnut itseensä, ja on yksi niistä piirteistä, joihin tässä rakastui.  
"Hyvä", sanoo, "koska mä en halua ketään toista."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Alkaa hymyillä ilahtuneena.  
"Onko sulla vielä jotain hiilostettavaa vai saako sua jo halata?" kysyy.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Laskee kahvikuppinsa takaisin tarjottimelle ja painautuu sitten miehensä syliin.  <3  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kietoo kätensä Ainon ympärille ja halaa tätä lujasti, kaipaavasti.  <3  
"Miten helvetissä mä oon pystyny olee susta erossa näin kauan? Mä oon ollu ihan hullu", sanoo.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Sä olet ollut aivan täysi idiootti", mutisee Ilkan olkapätää vasten. Itsellään ollut aivan valtava ikävä miestään, eikä joku Oiva voisi sitä koskaan korvata.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Hymähtää hymyillen Ainon sanoista ja irtaantuu naisesta, jotta voi painaa huulensa tämän huulille. On kaivannut Ainon huulia ihan hullun lailla.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Hengähtää tuntiessan Ilkan huulet omillaan niin pitkän ajan jälkeen. Kietoutuu tiukemmin tätä vasten.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Tiukentaa otettaan Ainosta ja painaa uusia suudelmia tämän huulille nauttien vaimostaan ihan liian paljon.   
  
**Väänästen ovikello soi...**  
  
**Aino**  
  
Huokaa miehensä huulia vasten ja on siirtymässä istumaan tämän syliin, kun ovikello soi. Irtaantuu ja miettii, kuka ihme voi olla oven takana niin aikaisin.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
On juuri tarraamassa Ainoon, että nainen voisi istahtaa syliinsä, kun ovikello keskeyttää hetken. Hymähtää ja nousee ylös sängyltä kävellen eteiseen ja avaten oven.  
"Mitä sä täällä teet?" kysyy tulijalta, joka on veljensä.  
  
**Rami**  
  
"Toin sun tavaras", ilmoittaa ja heittää urheilukassin lattialle olaltaan.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Nappaa urheilukassin eteisen puolelle.  
"Kiitos. Oliko muuta?" kysyy sitten.  
  
**Rami**  
  
Hengähtää.  
"Aiotko sä oikeasti pistää muhun välit poikki vain siksi, kun lipsautin silloin...?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Todellakin aion. Sä tai kukaan muukaan ei mun poikaani hauku", ilmoittaa ja vetää oven kiinni Ramin nenän edestä. Palaa takaisin makuuhuoneeseen.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Jatkaa aamiasen syömistä sillä aikaa, kun Ilkka on ovella.  
"Kuka siellä oli?" kysyy, kun tämä tulee takaisin makuuhuoneeseen.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Rami", vastaa ja näyttää hieman happamalta.  
  
**Aino**

"Ai, mitäs se?" kyselee Ilkalta. Ihmettelee myös, miksi tämä näyttää niin happamalta nähtyään veljensä.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Toi mun tavarat", vastaa.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Huomaa kassin Ilkan olalla.  
"Ei muuta?" utelee.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Kyllähän se kyseli, miks mä vaan lähdin ja aionko pistää välit poikki sen kanssa, koska se oli niin urpo, mutta kyllä mä aion", vastaa.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Onko se sitten sanonut pahasti?" kysyy hieman varovaisesti. Rami on aina ollut vielä pahempi kuin Ilkka, ja miettii, mitä tämä on sanonut saadakseen Ilkan laittamaan välit poikki.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Sano, että homot saisi viedä saunan taakse. Larinkin", sanoo ja kiristää hampaitaan.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Järkyttyy.  
"Rami haluaisi, että Lari tapettaisiin?!" tivaa kiukkuisena.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Niin! Kuvittele", hymähtää pöyristyneenä.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Ilmeensä kiristyy.  
"Sillä ihmisellä ei ole enää mitään asiaa meidän kotiin", puuskahtaa. Sellainen henkilö, joka haluaisi Larin olevan kuollut, ei kuulu perheeseensä.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Joo ei olekaan, olen ihan samaa mieltä", komppaa ja palaa Ainon vierelle sängylle.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Nyökkää Ilkalle ja on tyytyväinen, että ovat asiasta samoilla linjoilla.  
"Larin ei toivottavasti tarvitse tietää, mitä mieltä setänsä on..." huokaisee.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Toivotaan niin. Rami on niin vihainen Larille sen huijausjutun takia, vaikka itse oli siinä mukana, ja nyt kun paljastui, että Lari on homo, niin ei Rami edes haluaisi olla tekemisissä Larin kanssa. Hyvä vain, vaikka Rami Larin kummisetä onkin", puree huultaan.  
**  
Aino**  
  
Painaa huuliaan yhteen. Vastusti aikanaan Ramin nimittämistä Larin kummisedäksi, mutta hävisi sen kinan.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Ei Lari ansaitse tollasta ihmistä kummisedäkseen. Täytyykin soittaa Raakelille, että se saa hoitaa kummin tehtäviä nyt entistä enemmän", sanoo.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Tuhahtaa, kun Ilkka mainitsee Raakelin.  
"Tuskinpa se on yhtään sen parempi vaihtoehto", tokaisee.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Virnistää.  
"Älä nyt. Ei mun siskoa oo niin paljoo asia ikinä haitannu kuin Ramia", sanoo Ainolle.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Ei usko Ilkan olevan oikeassa tämän siskon suhteen, mutta pitää suunsa kiinni.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Vaan me taidettiin jäädä johonkin ennen kuin ovikello soi", virnistää.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Nyökkää Ilkalle.  
"Aamiainen jäi kesken", toteaa virnistäen.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Hymähtää hymyillen Ainon virnistäessä aamiaisen jääneen kesken.  
"Mulla on jotkut toiset aamiaiset mielessä", sanoo vihjailevasti.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan Ilkan vihjailuille, mutta hymyilee.  
"Pojat ovat varmaan jo hereillä", miettii, kun Rami kävi rinkuttamassa ovikelloa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Sipaisee Ainoa olkapäästä.  
"Jos myöhemmin sitten saan näyttää, miten paljon oon sua kaivannu?" kysyy vihjailevasti.  
**  
Aino**  
  
Hymyilee Ilkalle.  
"Eiköhän se onnistu", vastaa pienen virneen kera.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Hyvä", virnistää, suukottaa Ainoa poskelle ja päättää lähteä tekemään itselleenkin aamiaista.


	35. Chapter 35

**Osa 35**  
  
**Muutama päivä myöhemmin on päättäjäisten aika. Joni valmistuu peruskoulusta, ja Aino, Ilkka ja Lari ovat koulun liikuntasalissa muiden vieraiden kanssa seuraamassa tilaisuutta.**  
  
**Joni**  
  
Istuu muiden yhdeksäsluokkalaisten kanssa etummaisissa penkeissä ja jännittää. Kun nimensä sanottaisiin, menisi hakemaan päättötodistuksen ja ruusun.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Ottaa videota Jonin päättäjäisistä.  
**  
Aino**  
  
Odottaa jännittyneenä, että Jonin nimi sanotaan, ja tämä saisi mennä hakemaan todistuksensa. On innoissaan päättäjäisistä, joissa ei ole ollut sen jälkeen kuin Lari pääsi peruskoulusta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istuu faijansa vieressä ja on vähän tylsistynyt. Toivoo, että ehtii ajoissa Eliaksen lakitukseen.  
  
**Rehtori**  
  
"Väänänen, Joni Kristian", sanoo.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Nousee ylös tuolilta ja kävelee rehtorin luokse. Saa tältä todistuksen ja ruusun, jolloin kumartaa kiitokseksi ja kättelee.   
**  
Aino**  
  
Hymyilee leveästi ja katselee ylpeänä, kun Joni astelee hakemaan todistuksen ja ruusun.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Todistuksen ja ruusun saatuaan jää muiden jo todistusten saaneiden luokkatovereidensa kanssa riviin. On viimeinen aakkosissa, joten kääntyvät salissa niin, että heitä voi kuvata. Hymyilee leveästi ja on iloinen, että peruskoulunsa tuli viimeinkin päätökseen.

 **  
Aino**  
  
Taputtaa innostuneena muun yleisön mukana, kun oppilaat asettuvat kuvattavaksi. Näkee Jonin hymyn, mikä saa itsensäkin hymyilemään leveämmin.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Tuntuu mukavalta nähdä perheensä taputtavan muiden mukana ja on ylpeä saavutuksestaan. Teki paljon töitä viimeisen luokan eteen, joten ei pelkää arvosanojensa puolesta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee veljelleen ja taputtaa myös. Tietää, että tämä on varmasti saanut paljon paremmat numerot kuin mitä sai itse.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Kun kamerat ovat tarpeeksi räpsineet, saavat peruskoulunsa päättäneet nuoret poistua salista. Kävelee perheensä luo ja tyrkkää heti päättötodistuksensa äitinsä kouraan.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Ottaa poikansa todistuksen ja silmäilee sitä hymyillen.  
"Katsotaan tarkemmin sitten kotona, mutta hyvältä näyttää", sanoo Jonille ylpeänä.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Katsoo myös Ainon pään vierestä Jonin todistusta.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Hymyilee äidilleen, joka kehuu todistuksensa näyttävän hyvältä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuikuilee itsekin veljensä todistusta.  
"Hikari", virnistää tälle.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Katsahtaa Laria.  
"Ehkä mun lukiokin tulee sujumaan hyvin", pohtii ja heittää samalla pientä piikkiä veljelleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ihan varmasti", tuhahtaa ja tajuaa kyllä piikin, "ja sä sentään haluut sinne."  
  
**Joni**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo, niin haluun", vastaa.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Pojat, älkääs nyt", sanoo hymyillen ja ojentaa Jonille tämän todistuksen takaisin, "mä olen ylpeä teistä molemmista."  
  
**Joni**  
  
Hymyilee äidilleen, joka sanoo olevansa ylpeä myös Larista. Itsekin on, sillä tietää kyllä, minkälaisen rääkin Lari joutui käymään kirjoituksia varten läpi.  
  
**Reilu tunti myöhemmin...** **  
  
Sebastian**  
  
On tullut seuraamaan poikansa lakitusta lukion juhlasaliin. Kaikenmaailman puheet ja lauluesitykset ovat hieman pitkästyttäneet, koska haluaa vain nähdä Eliaksen ja Iidan saavan ylioppilaslakin päähänsä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei näe yleisön joukosta Eliasta, mutta tietää pojan olevan jossain ensimmäisistä riveistä. Tuntee pienen pistoksen sisällään, sillä saisi olla Eliaksen vieressä ja pääsisi osallistumaan lakitukseen, jos ei olisi jäänyt kiinni juonestaan...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istuu muiden lakkinsa saavien opiskelutovereidensa kanssa etummaisissa penkkiriveissä ja kokee pientä hermostumista, kun Lari ei ole saamassa valkolakkia kanssaan. Tuntee samalla myös pientä haikeutta asiasta, sillä haluaisi seistä pojan kanssa juhlasalissa.   
  
**Rehtori**  
  
On luetellut jo muutamia nimiä.  
"Mustonen, Iida", sanoo.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Itseään on jännittänyt koko päivän, ja se vain lisääntyy, kun on oman luokkansa vuoro. Istuu Talen ja Eliaksen välissä penkkirivillä ja hengähtää, kun oma nimensä sanotaan. Nousee ylös ja lähtee hermostuneena kohti lavaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katselee hymyillen, kun Iida nousee ylös ja lähtee selvästi hermostuneena kohti lavaa.   
  
**Helena**  
  
Hymyilee, kun näkee Iidan niin nättinä kävelemässä lavaa kohti.  
"Ota kuvia", komentaa Sebastiania.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
On jo kamera kädessään, joten pyöräyttää silmiään mutsilleen. Nappaa kuvia Iidasta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee leveästi, kun pääsee rehtorin luo ja saa tältä todistuksen, ruusun ja lakin. Kääntyy katsomaan yleisöön, jossa näkee pian Jannen. Hymyilee tälle ennen kuin siirtyy lavalla olevan rivin päähän.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Hymyilee tyttöystävälleen, joka näyttää hirmukauniilta mekossaan. Viheltää kuuluvasti Iidan vastaanottaessa todistuksensa, ruusun ja lakin.   
  
**Rehtori**  
  
Iidan päästyä lavalla olevan rivin päähän seisomaan, siirtyy seuraavaan nimeen ja siitä eteenpäin.  
"Taalasmaa, Onni", kuuluttaa hetken päästä.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Kun kuulee oman nimensä, nousee ylös ja kävelee rauhallisena rehtorin luo vastaanottamaan todistuksensa.  
  
**Helena**  
  
Vaikka Tale ei lapsenlapsensa olekaan, hymyilee pojalle silti ja on tästä ylpeä.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Siiryy muiden joukkoon lavalla ja huomaa Helenan hymyilemässä. Hymyilee takaisin.  
  
**Rehtori**  
  
Taalasmaan jälkeen luettelee muutamia nimiä, jotka hakevat todistuksensa, ruusun ja lakin siirtyen sitten riviin.   
"Vikstedt, Elias", jatkaa sitten luettelemista.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee ylös penkiltä ja kävelee lavaa kohti. Ottaa rehtorilta todistuksen, ruusun ja lakin.  
  
**Helena**  
  
Katsoo ylpeänä, kun pojanpoikansa saa todistuksen, ruusun ja lakin lavalla.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Räpsii kameralla kuvia ja katselee Eliasta ylpeänä, kun on tämän vuoro hakea todistus ja valkolakki.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee leveästi Eliakselle, kun kuulee ensin tämän nimen ja sitten näkee pojan lavalla. On todella ylpeä poikaystävästään, kun tämä pärjäsi niin hienosti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Luo katseen katsomoon päin ja hymyilee perheelleen sekä Larille. Kävelee sitten seisomaan muiden jatkoksi riviin.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Itseään ei enää kiinnosta mikään muu kuin katsoa Eliasta, joka näyttää niin komealta puku päällään. Tuntee taas harmistusta, ettei saa seisoa lavalla tämän vieressä, johon olisi päässyt, mikäli olisi saanut käydä lukion loppuun.  
  
**Rehtori**  
  
"Sitten Ölander, Sami Kristian", luettelee seuraavaksi.  
  
**Sami**  
  
Käy hakemassa rehtorilta todistuksen, ruusun ja lakin siirtyen sitten riviin seisomaan ja on samalla viimeinen lakkinsa saanut.   
  
**Rehtori**  
  
"Hyvät uudet ylioppilaat, voitte laittaa lakit päähänne, ja lauletaan yhdessä Gaudeamus igitur", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laittaa ylioppilaslakin päähänsä yhdessä muiden kanssa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Räpsii kuvia, kun kakilla on lakit päässään. Onnekseen Eliaksen luokka oli viimeinen, jolle lakit annettiin, niin sekä Iida että Elias ovat eturivissä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää, kun latinankielinen laulu alkaa, ja vaikuttaa siltä, että suurin osa ylioppilaista vain aukoo suutaan osaamatta kunnolla sanoja.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laulaa muiden mukana ja katsoo samalla Larin suuntaan. On päättänyt esitellä Larin sukulaisilleen nyt, kun siihen on hyvä mahdollisuus.  
  
**Iida**  
  
On opetellut laulun sanat tarkasti ulkoa, jotta varmasti osaa. Säteilee eturivissä ja katselee Jannea laulaessaan.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Lähettää lentosuukon Iidan suuntaan.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Laulu ei onneksi ole pitkä, ja sen päätyttyä odottaa lupaa poistua lavalta.  
  
**Rehtori**  
  
Laulu loppuu, ja ihmiset taputtavat.  
"Voitte poistua lavalta", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astelee lavalta Larin luokse syöksyen suutelemaan tätä.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee hymyillen Eliasta vastaan ja saakin sitten tältä suudelman. Vastaa siihen hymyillen ja tarttuu kiinni pojan vyötäröstä.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Yrittää löytää poikansa luo tungoksessa, mikä on haastavaa. Kun lopulta saa Eliaksen näköpiiriinsä, näkee tämän suutelevan jotain itselleen vierasta jätkää. Olettaa kyseessa olevan Eliaksen poikaystävä, jota ei ole vielä päässyt näkemään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mua niin harmittaa, kun sä et päässy tonne myös", sanoo ja kietoo kätensä Larin niskan taakse.  
  
**Helena**  
  
Kävelee Sebastianin vanavedessä.  
"Kukakohan tuo poika on?" pohtii.  
  
**Lari  
**  
"No ei se mitään, pääasia, et sä pääsit", sanoo ja painaa huulensa uudellen poikaystävänsä huulia vasten.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Mä toivon, et se on Eliaksen poikaystävä", hymähtää mutsilleen kävellessään lähemmäs.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee leveämmin Larin sanoista ja kun tämä painaa huulensa uudelleen huulilleen. Vastaa Larin suudelmaan ja painaa uutta suudelmaa Larin huulille.  
  
**Helena**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Varmasti on", sanoo ja kävelee Eliaksen ja itselleen tuntemattoman pojan luokse.  
"Haluaisitkohan sä esitellä tämän nuorenmiehen meille?" pyytää Eliakselta pienen virneen kera.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On juuri painamassa jo kolmatta suudelmaa, kun kuulee yhtäkkiä mumminsa äänen lähistöltä. Irtaantuu Larin huulista ja näkee samalla faijansakin.  
"Joo. Tota. Täs on Lari. Lari, täs on mun faija ja mun mummi", esittelee.  
  
**Helena**  
  
"Mä olen Helena. Oikein hauska tavata Eliaksen poikaystävää", hymyilee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hätkähtää vierasta naisääntä ja kuuntelee, kun Elias kertoo kyseessä olevan mumminsa.  
"Moi, mä oon tosiaan Lari", sanoo vähän hermostuneena.  
**  
Sebastian**  
  
"Suvaitsit säkin naamaasi näyttää", tokaisee tälle Larille ja mittailee poikaa katseellaan päästä varpaisiin.


	36. Chapter 36

**Osa 36**  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Faija!" toruu, kun faijansa alkaa heti piikitellä Laria.  
"Täs on aina tullu kaikkee, ku on pitäny tuoda Lari näytille", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saa varsin viileän vastaanoton Eliaksen faijalta.  
"Mun on tosiaan pitäny tulla, mut aina on tullu esteitä, kuten Elias sano..." yrittää mutista.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"No pääsit tänne sentään", toteaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Totta kai se pääsi", tuhahtaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään ja mutisee hiljaa itsekseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Päättää olla välittämättä Eliaksen faijasta, joka vaikuttaa olevan vaikea tapaus.  
"Harmi, kun mä en voi tulla sun juhliin", sanoo Eliakselle pahoitellen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Juhlitaan sitten kahdestaan myöhemmin", virnistää huultaan näykäten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen virneeseen.  
"Niin mä vähän toivoinkin'", sanoo. itsellään on yhteisen juhlat Jonin kanssa kotonaan, joten ei pääse osallistumaan Eliaksen, Iidan ja Talen yhteisiin juhliin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Nähdään myöhemmin", sanoo ja suukottaa Laria vielä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Nähään", sanoo ja vastaa suukkoon.  
"Oli kiva tavata", sanoo sitten Helenalle ja Sebastianille.  
  
**Helena**  
  
Hymyilee Larille.  
"Samoin", sanoo.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Nyökkää Larille. Päättää tehdä arvion pojasta myöhemmin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Harmittelee pienesti sitä, ettei voi olla Larin juhlissa mukana tai Lari omissa juhlissaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Painaa vielä yhden suukon Eliaksen huulille ennen kuin lähtee pois juhlasalista koti kotiaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin suukkoon ja jää katsomaan Larin perään.  
  
**Helena**  
  
Hymyilee.  
"Olipas siinä oikein mukava nuorimies", kehuu.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"No kai Lari nyt menee", hymähtää, kun on itsekin päässyt Sebastianin ja Helenan luo.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kääntyy heti Iidan puoleen, kun kuulee tämän sanat.  
"Etkö sä sitten pidä siitä?" kysyy kulmiensa alta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Menee vähän vaikeaksi. Ei haluaisi suututtaa Eliasta, joten ei voi täysin rehellisesti sanoa, mitä mieltä on.  
"Elias rakastaa sitä, ja Lari Eliasta, se on pääasia", toteaa lopulta.  
  
**Helena**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Olen samaa mieltä Iidan kanssa", sanoo.  
"Eiköhän sitten mennä?" kysyy ja hipaisee Eliasta käsivarresta.  
"Näet sä poikaystäväsi taas pian", lohduttaa Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo, mä tiiän", vastaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Katselee Eliasta ja Iidaa epäluuloisena, mutta lähtee sitten kohti salin ovia sanomatta mitään.  
  
**Sillä aikaa Väänäsillä... Laria vielä odotellaan Eliaksen lakitustilaisuudesta kotiin, mutta muuten vieraat ovat aika lailla saapuneet. Rami ei kutsua saanut, mutta Ilkan sisko Raakel tyttärensä Mariannan kanssa on paikalla sekä myös Ainon vanhemmat.** **  
  
Vieno**  
  
"Kuinka kauan sillä Larilla nyt kestää tulla tänne sieltä ystävänsä juhlista?" pohtii hieman hermostuneena. Ei ole nähnyt tyttärenpoikaansa pitkään aikaan ja kieltämättä hieman ihmetteli, kun Aino ja Ilkka kertoivat Larin olevan jonkun ystävänsä lakituksessa...  
**  
Aino**  
  
"Lari tulee kyllä niin pian kuin pääsee", vakuuttaa äidilleen, joka vaikuttaa hermostuneelta. On tilannut ruokaa pitopalvelusta ja laittaa astioita esille keittiön pöydälle.  
  
**Vieno**  
  
"Hyvä sitten", sanoo ja katselee ikkunasta ulos keittiössä.  
  
**Johannes**  
  
Istuu olohuoneessa Ilkan ja Jonin sekä Raakelin ja Mariannan kanssa.  
"Milläs mielellä olet nyt, kun pakkokoulu käyty?" kysyy Jonilta.   
  
**Joni**  
  
"Vähän haikeelta, ku luokka hajoo nyt, mutta noin muuten hyvä", vastaa vaarilleen.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Ilkka, tulistko auttamaan näiden ruokien kanssa?" pyytää miestään, "ja voisit avata tuon kuohuviinipullon."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Nousee sohvalta ja kävelee keittiöön.  
  
**Vieno**  
  
"No mutta voinhan minä auttaa!" alkaa heti inttää.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Kyllä minä voin auttaa, ja jospa sinä nyt vain istuisit alas ja rentoutuisit?" ehdottaa anopilleen.   
  
**Vieno**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Olisin vain halunnut olla jotenkin avuksi. Ei minusta ole lepäämään laakereillani", sanoo.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Hymyilee Ainolle, jonka äiti on niin hössöttäjä.   
"Jos aloitetaan kuohuviinin avaamisesta", sanoo ja ottaa kuohuviinipullon käteensä avaten pullon korkin.  
**  
Aino**  
  
Pyörittelee hyväntahtoisena silmiään äidilleen ja hymyilee sitten Ilkalle. Menee ottamaan jääkaapista Pommac-pullon Jonia varten, sillä tämä ei kuohuviiniä vielä saa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Saatuaan kuohuviinipullon auki tyrkkää sen ämpäriin, jossa on jäämurskaa. Alkaa sitten laitella valmiiksi ruokia, jotka pitopalvelu valmistanut.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On päässyt viimein kotiin ja avaa oven avaimillaan. Bussit olivat varsin täynnä ja aikataulusta jäljessä, joten on itsekin myöhässä.  
  
**Vieno**  
  
Kuulee oven käyvän ja nousee ylös keittiön tuolilta kävellen eteiseen.  
"Kuulinhan minä oikein, että ovi kävi", sanoo hymyillen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee, kun mumminsa tulee eteiseen.  
"Moi, mummi", sanoo. Itseään hieman hermostuttaa, sillä isovanhempansa eivät tiedä sitä, että on homo...  
  
**Aino**  
  
Kun kuulee oven käyvän ja Larin äänen, kiiruhtaa hakemaan poikansa ylioppilaslakin, jonka kävivät ostamssa. On kiinnittänyt omaan pukuunsa Larilta saamansa lyyran.  
  
**Vieno**  
  
Astelee lähemmäs Laria.  
"Kai sinä mummilles halauksen annat?" sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No totta kai", sanoo hymyillen ja painautuu halaamaan mummiaan.  
  
**Vieno**  
  
Halaa Laria hymyillen ja irtaantuu tästä sitten.  
"Äitis ja isäs kertoivat sinun olevan jonkun ystävän lakkiaisissa. Ettei vaan olisi tyttöystävän?" hymyilee leveästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee hyvin vaikeaksi, kun mumminsa alkaa heti kysellä tyttöystävästä.  
"No tota... en mä..." sopertaa.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"No niin, alotetaas sitten, kun kaikki on paikalla", ilmoittaa hymyillen ja keskeyttää ihan tarkoituksella äitinsä ja Larin, "kuulumisia ehditään kyllä vielä vaihdella myöhemmin."  
  
**Vieno**  
  
"Se on totta", vastaa ja kävelee sitten olohuoneeseen, jossa kaikki muut jo ovatkin.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Antaa Larille tämän valkolakin ja menee sitten keittiöön, jossa Ilkka jo kaataakin kuohuviiniä laseihin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Laittaa lakin päähänsä ja menee muiden seuraan olohuoneeseen. Pidättelee irvistystä, kun näkee tätinsä Raakelin.  
  
**Raakel**  
  
"Vai sai Larikin sitten lakin kuitenkin, vaikka vähän huijailikin", piikittelee.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"Sukuvika. Ei mustakaan ois ollu lukioon", toteaa käytyään ammattikoulun.   
  
**Vieno**  
  
Mulkaisee Raakelia, kun tämä piikittelee Laria. Ei ole ikinä pitänyt Raakelista, joka vaikuttaa aina ilkeältä kaikkia kohtaan.  
"Minä olen ainakin ylpeä Larista", ilmoittaa heti.   
  
**Johannes**  
  
"Minä myös", komppaa vaimoaan ja hymyilee Larille.  
"Onnea nyt uudelle suvun ylioppilaalle", sanoo nostaen maljan tarjottimelta Ilkan jakaessa kaikille viinilasit.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, kun totta kai tätinsä alkaa heti piikitellä. Hymyilee kuitenkin isovenhemmilleen, jotka eivät myöskään Raakelista pidä. Nappaa faijaltaan viinilasin.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Antaa Jonille viinilasillisen Pommacia kuohuviinin sijaan ja odottaa sitten, että kaikilla on lasi.  
"Onnea Joni, joka päätti hienosti peruskoulun", aloittaa ylpeänä hymyillen, "ja Lari, joka kirjoitti ylioppilaaksi."  
  
**Johannes**  
  
Kohottaa kuohuviinilasiaan.  
"Aivan. Onnea Jonille myös", rykäisee vaikeana, kun unohti jo, että Jonillakin eräs etappi elämässä sulkeutui.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Hörppää kuohuviinilasistaan.  
"Onnea, pojat", sanoo ylpeänä.  
  
**Raakel**  
  
"Joo, onnea Larille ja Jonille nyt kovasti, vaikka en ihan ymmärräkään, minkä takia Lariakin pitää juhlistaa, vaikka hän huijasi lukiossa", hymähtää.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Katsoo siskoaan varoittavasti.   
  
**Raakel**  
  
Vastaa Ilkan katseeseen.  
"No mitä? Tottahan se on", hymähtää.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Menneet on menneitä ja eletään nyt tätä päivää", tokaisee siskolleen.   
  
**Raakel**  
  
"Niinpä kai sitten, mutta sitä en ymmärrä, miksi Rami piti jättää tämän kaiken ulkopuolelle. Hän oli myös huijauksessa mukana, mutta eihän se ole syy jättää häntä ulkopuolelle", sanoo ihmettelevästi.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Hengähtää.  
"Mulla on syyni jättää se kutsumatta tähän tilaisuuteen", sanoo.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Itseään ärsyttää, mutta päättää olla kuin koko Raakelia ei olisi olemassakaan.  
"Otetaas sitten ruokaa", kehottaa pirteästi.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Yrittää olla välittämättä tätinsä typeristä kommenteista.   
"Mulla onkin jo kova nälkä", sanoo ja siirtyy heti ensimmäisenä ruokapöydän luokse ottamaan itselleen seisovasta pöydästä ruokaa lautaselleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee Joni perässä ottamaan ruokaa. Miettii, mitä päivä vielä tuo tullessaan, kun Raakel pääsee vauhtiin, ja selviää, että itsellään on poikaystävä...  
  
**Joni**  
  
Kääntää päätään Laria kohden.  
"Eikö Raakel vois vaa häipyy Mariannan kanssa?" kuiskaa veljelleen hiljaa.  
  
**Lari**

"No niinpä..." huokaa veljelleen, "mä en tajuu, miks faijan piti edes kutsuu ne tänne." Ei itseään Marianna juuri ärsytä, mutta Raakel sitäkin enemmän.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Siksi kai, ku ne on faijan sukulaisii, mutta ei se itekää tuu juurikaan toimeen Raakelin kaa."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No joo, mut kukaan ei tykkää siitä", tuhahtaa, "olis voinut meiltä kysyä, ku meiän päivä tää kerran on..."  
  
**Joni**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"No älä!" sanoo ja mulkaisee Raakelin ja Mariannan suuntaan. Marianna huomaa mulkaisunsa ja lähtee myös heitä kohti.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"Mitäs te täällä supatatte?" kysyy pojilta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa Marianna tulevan eikä enää jatka aiheesta.  
"Ei mitään tärkeetä", sanoo serkulleen täysin totuudenmukaisesti.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Eipä tietenkään. No Lari, mites aiot juhlistaa lakkias?" kysyy serkultaan.  
  
**Lari  
**  
Ei vieläkään haluaisi sanoa mitään Eliaksesta, joten miettii, mitä vastaisi.  
"Varmaan frendien kans jotain illemmalla", sanoo lopulta.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Totta kai joo. Meettekö jonneki muijia tiirailee?" utelee.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Ottaa ruokaa lautaselleen ja kävelee edemmäs seisovan pöydän luona haluamatta olla osa Mariannan kanssa käytyä keskustelua. Varsinkin, kun tyttöä ei tunnu kauheasti kuulumisensa kiinnostavan. On vissiin liian nuori...  
**  
Lari**  
  
Huokaisee turhautuneena, kun kaikkien täytyy aina udella muijista. Onko se muka normaalia, että niiden tulisi olla osa ihan joka ikistä asiaa?   
"Tuskin", tokaisee ja lähtee jonossa veljensä perään.


	37. Chapter 37

**Osa 37**  
  
**Marianna**  
  
Ottaa lautasen ja lähtee kiertämään seisovan pöydän antimia.  
  
**Vieno**  
  
Kävelee Mariannan perään ja ottaa lautasen käteensä.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Hoputtaa loppujakin vieraita jonoon, jotta kaikki varmasti saavat ruokaa vielä, kun se on lämmintä.  
  
**Johannes**  
  
Menee vaimonsa taakse, ja taakseen tulee Raakel ottamaan ruokaa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Suukottaa Ainoa poskelle.  
"Mee sä vaan ennen mua ottamaan ruokaa", kehottaa vaimoaan.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Hymyilee Ilkalle ja astelee jonoon. Ei tosin pidä yhtään siitä, että joutuu Raakelin taakse.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Ainon mentyä jonoon Raakelin taakse, tulee Ainon perään, ja vaimonsa tuoksuu ja näyttää niin hyvältä, ettei malta olla koskematta tähän jatkuvasti.   
  
**Raakel**  
  
Ärtyy siihen, kun näkee veljensä hiplaavan vaimoaan koko ajan. Ei ole Ainon kanssa mikään ylin ystävä ja on sitä mieltä, että veljensä olisi ansainnut ja saanut paremmankin vaimon...  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Ilkka", toruu hiljaa, kun tämä on jatkuvasti koskettamassa itseään. Ei se häiritse, mutta ajattelee, ettei se ole kaikkein soveliainta nyt, kun kotonaan on vieraita.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kuiskaa Ainon korvaan.  
"Mitä jos mentäis johonkin matkalle?" ehdottaa vaimolleen.  
**  
Aino**  
  
Kääntyy Ilkkaa päin ja kohottaa kulmiaan yllättyneenä.  
"Ketkä ja minne?" kysyy ihmeissään. _Ja millä rahalla_ , lisää mielessään.  
  
**Ilkka**

"Me kaksi. Johonkin lämpimään paikkaan", vastaa.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Hymähtää huvittuneena.  
"Milloin, keskellä kesää vai?" kyselee.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"No jos on huono kesä, niin miksei? Varsinkin tämä kuu on yleensä epävakainen", vastaa.  
**  
Aino**  
  
"Meinaatko sä jotain äkkilähtöä vai?" kysyy.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo, jotain sellaista."  
  
**Aino**  
  
"No mietitään sitä sitten myöhemmin", sanoo hymyillen ja alkaa viimein ottaa ruokaa. Olisihan se ihan mukavaa lähteä jonnekin reissuun.  
  
**Vähän myöhemmin. Ruokaa on otettu lisää, ja kaikki ovat kylläisiä ja odottavat nyt ruoan laskeutumista ennen kakkukahveja...** **  
  
Johannes**  
  
"Koskas te pojat tuutte käymään meidän luonamme Joensuussa?" utelee tyttärenpojiltaan.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Vilkaisee Laria ja hymyilee sitten pienesti kääntäessään katseensa vaariinsa.  
"Varmaan tässä kesälomalla", sanoo ja tuntee vähän huonoa omaatuntoa, ettei ole käynyt mummolassa aikoihin.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Jonin tapaan menee itsekin vähän vaikeaksi.  
"Ehdottomasti pitää kesäl tulla käymään", vastaa ja miettii, voisiko ottaa Eliaksen mukaansa...  
  
**Johannes**  
  
"Mukava kuulla", sanoo ollen mielissään, että pojat haluavat viettää aikaa hänen ja Vienon kanssa, vaikka melko vanhoja jo ovatkin.  
  
**Raakel**  
  
"Minun on ilmeisesti turhaa kysyä samaa", tuhahtaa, sillä on hyvin tietoinen, että veljenpoikansa eivät mielellään luonaan käy.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Ei vastaa tädilleen mitään. Ei haluaisi tämän luokse, vaikka maksettaisiin.  
  
**Vieno**  
  
Päättää jättää Raakelin sanat täysin omaan arvoonsa ja käyttäytyy kuin naista ei olisi juhlissa ollenkaan.  
"Mitä teille muuta kuuluu?" kysyy pojilta sitten.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"Ei mitään ihmeellisyyksiä. Ihan normii", vastaa.   
  
**Vieno**  
  
Hymyilee Jonille.  
"Sinulla on varmasti vientiä tyttöjen keskuudessa, kun olet niin hyväkäytöksinen?" kysyy Jonilta.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Menee hieman vaikeaksi ja punastelee.  
"Noo... Jotain säätöö on parin tytön kanssa ollut joo", myöntää mummilleen.   
  
**Vieno**  
  
"Oho. Että ihan kahden tytön kanssa", sanoo ja vilkaisee Johannesta, joka virnuilee vieressään.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Pohtii, aikooko Lari uskaltaa paljastaa homoutensa isovanhemmilleen. Vieno ja Johannes ovat rentoja, sillä nämä tietävät tyttärensä suvaitsevaisuudesta, eikä ole huolissaan näiden mahdollisesta reaktiosta. Sen sijaan siskostaan tai siskontytöstään ei voi tietää mitään...  
  
**Vieno**  
  
Kääntää katseensa Lariin sitten.  
"Entä sinä, Lari? Kai sinulla joku morsian jo on?" hymyilee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei ole yllättynyt, kun mumminsa alkaa kysellä seuraavaksi itseltään naisasioista uudemman kerran. Nielaisee hermostuneena ja miettii, että taitaa olla paljastuksen aika.  
"No... ei tai siis... tavallaan", sopertaa ja tuntee, kuinka sydämensä jyskyttää kiivaasti jännityksestä.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Kuuntelee jännityneenä äitinsä ja poikiensa keskustelua. On luottavainen, että omat vanhempansa hyväksyvät kyllä Larin, kunhan selviävät yllätyksestä, mutta itsellään ei ole kovin positiiviset odotukset Raakelin suhteen. Tämä aivan varmasti laukoo loukkauksia suustaan, kuten on tehnyt lähes koko ajan...  
  
**Vieno**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Kerro toki lisää, ei tarvitse ujostella", maanittelee.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Olonsa on hyvin hermostunut ja melkein toivoo, että joku muu vastaisi puolestaan. Nielaisee.  
"No... ei mul oo _tyttö_ ystävää", sanoo oltuaan hetken hiljaa.  
  
**Vieno**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan ymmärtämättä Laria.  
"Nyt en poikakulta kyllä ymmärrä, että..." sopertaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, koska ilmeisesti itsensä on pakko sanoa suoraan, miten asia on, vaikkei haluaisi, koska pelkää liikaa reaktioita.  
"Mul on poikaystävä..." mutisee hiljaa eikä ota katsekontaktia kehenkään.  
  
**Vieno**  
  
Tuijottaa Laria huuli pyöreänä ja vilkaisee Johannesta ihmeissään.  
  
**Johannes**  
  
Vastaa Vienon katseeseen ja räpäyttää silmiään häkeltyneisyydestä.  
  
**Raakel**  
  
Leveä, ilkeännäköinen hymy kohoaa kasvoilleen.  
"Mitä? Ootsä homo?" parahtaa huvittuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Puristaa huuliaan yhteen, kun kuulee tätinsä pilkkaavan äänen. Ei sano tälle mitään, vaan odottaa hermostuneena isovanhemmiltaan jonkinnäköistä reaktiota.  
  
**Vieno**  
  
Havahtuu Raakelin pilkkaavaan ääneen ja katsahtaa Laria myötätuntoisesti.   
"Vai sellaista. Mikäs siinä sitten. Mikä pojan nimi on?" utelee.  
  
**Johannes**  
  
Mulkaisee Raakelia, joka alkaa heti pilkata Laria.  
"Minulle riittää se, että olet onnellinen, vaikka pitäisitkin pojista", sanoo ja luo kysyvän katseen Ilkkaan pohtien, mitä vävynsä mahtaa asiasta ajatella.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Huomaa Johanneksen katseen ja nyökkää tälle haluten näyttää, että hyväksyy Larin sellaisena kuin tämä on.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"Tää on niin friikkii. En ois kyl koskaan kuvitellu, että mun serkku vois olla homo", sanoo ihmeissään.  
  
**Aino**  
  
On ylpeä Larista, kun tämä saa kerrottua seurustelevansa pojan kanssa, mutta kuten arveli, Raakel ei saa pidettyä suutaan kiinni. Saa todella hillitä itseään, ettei heitä tätä pihalle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Helpottuu suunnattomasti isovanhempiensa sanoista, vaikka Marianna sanat saavatkin ilmeensä hivenen kiristymään. Kääntyy katsomaan mummiaan.  
"Se on Elias", vastaa, "mä olin sen lakituksessa tänään."  
  
**Vieno**  
  
Hymyilee, kun kulee Larin poikaystävän nimen.  
"Elias on oikein mukava ja kunnon vanha suomalainen nimi", toteaa.  
"Tuot hänet sitten mukanasi meille", vaatii.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee mummilleen helpottuneena.  
"Joo tuon, jos se vaan pääsee", lupaa nyökyttäen.  
  
**Vieno**  
  
"Toivotaan, että pääsee. Olisi mukavaa tavata hänet", sanoo ja katsahtaa Johannesta.  
"Vai mitä?"  
  
**Johannes**  
  
"Ilman muuta", sanoo välittömästi.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"Onks se komee?" kysyy haluten samalla testata Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee nopeasti Mariannaa, kun kuulee tämän kysymyksen.  
"On se", tokaisee.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Tumma vai vaalee?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Vaalee", vastaa ja miettii, paljonko kysymyksiä serkkunsa meinaa esittää.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
Saatuaan selville, onko Larin poikaystävä komea ja onko tämä tumma vai vaalea, alkaa virnuilla.  
"Kumpi on top ja kumpi bottom?" töksäyttää.  
  
**Vieno**  
  
Ei ymmärrä Mariannan kysymystä.  
"Mitä?" kysyy hölmistyneenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Suunsa avautuu, kun tyrmistyy Mariannan kysymyksestä.  
"Ei todellakaan kuulu sulle niinku ei muillekaan", parahtaa.  
  
**Vieno**  
  
"Mitä se top ja bottom tarkoittaa?" kysyy hölmistyneenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei mitään tärkeetä", vastaa nopeasti mummilleen. Ei todellakaan halua alkaa selittää tälle mitään homoseksistä...  
  
**Aino**  
  
Rykäisee kuuluvasti keskeyttääkseen äitinsä kyselyt.   
"Joko tekisi mieli kakkua?" kyselee.  
  
**Vieno**  
  
"Ehdottomasti. Kai minä voin jotenkin auttaa?" kysyy heti.  
  
**Raakel**  
  
Katsahtaa veljenpoikaansa virnistäen.  
"Larilla taitaa tehdä mieli jotain muuta", laukoo.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Mulkaisee Raakelia.  
"Jos sulla ei ole mitään muuta tekemistä kuin nälviä Laria, niin ole hyvä ja poistu", sanoo.  
  
**Raakel**  
  
Pöyristyy veljensä uhkauksesta.  
"Minähän vain totean tosiasioita, eikä Lari kai sokerista ole rakennettu... Ei ainakaan ennen ollut", tirskahtaa.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Suutahtaa siskonsa sanoista ja käytöksestä.  
"No niin, riittää. Jos poistuisit kodistani ja veisit Mariannan mukanasi?" hymähtää.  
  
**Marianne**  
  
"Mä en tehny mitää", inttää, kun enonsa on heittämässä itseäänkin ulos.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Nämä ovat juhlat Larille ja Jonille, eivätkä he kaipaa mitään nälvimistä. Lisäksi täällä on paikalla vanhempaa väkeä, eikä teidän juttunne ole soveliasta nähnytkään", sanoo ja marssii eteiseen avaten ulko-oven.   
  
**Raakel**  
  
Mulkoilee kaikki olohuoneessaolijat läpi ennen kuin hymähtää.  
"En minä täällä olisi halunnutkaan olla", sanoo ja kävelee eteiseen antamatta Larille edes lahjaansa. Marianna seuraa perässään, ja kohta molemmat astuvat ulos asunnosta.


	38. Chapter 38

**Osa 38**  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Vetää oven kiinni näiden lähtiessä ulos asunnostaan ja huokaa.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Ei ehdi vastata äidilleen, kun Raakel avaa taas suunsa. Katselee yllättyneenä mutta hyvillään, kun Ilkka heittää nämä pihalle.  
"Istu sä vaan siellä poikien kanssa, kyllä mä pärjään", vakuuttaa äidilleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kiitti, faija", toteaa hyvin helpottuneena, kun tätinsä ja serkkunsa lähtevät.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Hymyilee Larille palatessaan olohuoneeseen.  
"En mä halua, että sun juhlia pilaa kukaan, vaikka ovatkin sukulaisia", hymähtää.  
  
**Vieno**  
  
On hyvillään, kun Raakel ja Marianna lähtevät. Asuntoon tulee heti paljon kevyempi ja mukavampi tunnelma. Katsahtaa Jonia.  
"Oletko sinä tavannut Larin poikaystävää vielä?" kysyy.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Melkein tuuletti, kun faijansa heitti tätinsä ja serkkunsa ulos asunnosta. Pystyy taas olemaan oma itsensä. Nyökkää mummilleen.  
"Joo, oon mä", vastaa.   
  
**Vieno**

"Entäpä te Ainon kanssa?" kysyy Ilkalta.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo, ollaan me Elias tavattu, useastikin. Eliashan auttoi Laria kirjoituksiin lukemisen kanssa", sanoo.   
  
**Vieno**  
  
Eliaksen pisteet nousevat heti silmissään.  
"Voi miten huomaavainen nuorimies. En malta odottaa, että minä näen hänet", hymyilee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Punastuu pienesti, kun Eliasta kehutaan. Toivoo, että poikaystävänsä tekee livenäkin yhtä hyvän vaikutuksen mummiinsa.  
  
**Noin viikon kuluttua yhdessä helsinkiläisessä kahvilassa...** **  
  
Aino**  
  
Istuu kahvilan pöydässä odottamassa Oivaa saapuvaksi. Tämä pyysi itseään taas ravintolaan, mutta toivoi itse hieman rennompaa ympäristöä. Tietää Oivan haluavan enemmän kuin pelkkää ystävyyttä, mutta ei itse tunne sanoin. Oiva ei edes tiedä, että Ilkka on palannut kotiin...  
  
**Oiva**  
  
Saapuu kahvilaan ja ojentaa Ainolle kimpun keltaisia ruusuja.  
"Ole hyvä", sanoo hymyillen.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Hymyilee iloisesti, kun saa Oivalta ruusuja.  
"Kiitos", sanoo ja nuuhkii kukkien tuoksua.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
Istuutuu Ainoa vastapäätä istumaan.  
"Mitä sulle kuuluu?" kysyy.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Asettaa ruusukimpun pöydälle.  
"Tosi hyvää", vastaa hymyillen, sillä ei muista milloin on ollut onnellisempi.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
"Sehän on oikein mukava kuulla", sanoo hymyillen.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Mennäänkö tilaamaan kahvit?" kysyy Oivalta ja vilkaisee taas ruusuja. Toivoo, että Ilkka ostaisi hieman useammin kukkia itselleen.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
"Entä jos minä haen meille kahvia, niin sinun ei tarvitse nousta?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Kyllähän minä nyt oman kahvini voin hakea", sanoo, koska ei haluaisi vaivata Oivaa likaa, kun itsellään on tälle vähän huonoja uutisia.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
"Mutta ei siitä olisi mitään vaivaa", sanoo hymyillen.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"No jos välttämättä haluat", huokaisee ja hymyilee.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
Lähtee tiskille ja palaa kohta kahden kahvikupposen kanssa. Muistaa täysin, mitä Aino kahviinsa haluaa, ja on ylpeä muististaan. Ojentaa Ainon kahvikupin tälle ja istuutuu alas juomaan omaa kahviaan. Juo aina mustana.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Odottaa pöydässä ja miettii, miten sanoisi asiansa niin, ettei Oivasta tunnu aivan kamalalle. Pelkää kuitenkin, ettei sellaista tapaa olekaan... On niin ajatuksissaan, ettei edes huomaa Oivan saapumista, vaan tajuaa sen vasta, kun tämä ojentaa kahvikuppia.  
"Kiitos", sanoo hymyillen ja ottaa kahvin.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
Hörppii kahviaan ja katselee hymyillen Ainoa.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Ottaa hörpyn kahvistaan ja kerää rohkeutta.  
"Tuota... Mulla olisi vähän asiaa", aloittaa sitten varovasti.  
  
**Oiva**

"Mitä asiaa?" kysyy.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Ilkka on tullut kotin..." sanoo suoraan, kun ei keksi, miten järkevästi kiertelisi.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
Ilmeensä näyttää happamalta, kun Aino sanoo miehensä tulleen kotiin.  
"Niin ja...?" kysyy.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Huomaa kyllä Oivan happaman ilmeen.  
"Ja musta tuntuu, että meidän perheellä menee nyt paremmin kuin koskaan", myöntää pahoittelevana.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Nyt mä en ymmärrä. Eikös sun miehes halveksi teidän poikaanne?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Ei enää, Ilkka on tullut järkiinsä", kertoo Oivalle.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
Hymähtää kuuluvasti.  
"Ja sä olet varma, ettei tämä vain ole joku sen kikka saada sut lämpee?"  
  
**Aino**  
  
Oivan äänensävy on niin epäystävällinen, että ilmeensä kiristyy.  
"Kyllä olen, Ilkka on sen todistanut niin mulle kuin Larillekin", tokaisee ja ottaa uuden hörpyn kahvia.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
"Aina voidaan näytellä hyväksyvää, vaikka ei oikeasti olisikaan hyväksytty. Ja sehän kaiken lisäksi jätti teidät ihan oman onnenne nojaan. Miten sellaista voi anteeksi antaa?" ihmettelee silmiään pyöritellen.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Oivasta paljastuu aivan uusia puolia, eikä pidä niistä ollenkaan.  
"Mä tunnen kyllä oman mieheni, eikä se teeskentele", vakuuttaa ilmeettömänä.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
Hymähtää uudelleen.  
"Jaa. Eli teillä on kaikki hyvin sitten?" kysyy kateellisena.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"On, paremmin kuin hyvin", vastaa.  
  
**Oiva**

"Just just. Ajattelit silti mua pitää varalla, jos ei asiat menisikään jatkossa hyvin?" paukauttaa.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Suunsa avautuu häkellyksestä kuullessaan Oivan syytöksen.  
"Varalla? Sinähän se olet mun perässä juossut koko ajan", tuhahtaa.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
Menee vähän noloksi.  
"Niin olen, mutta sä olet antanut ymmärtää, että olisit musta kiinnostunut", syyttää.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Huokaisee ja laskee kahvikuppinsa hetkeksi pöydälle.  
"Mä olen nauttinut sun seurasta, kun olin yksinäinen", myöntää, "mutta miestäni en ole ollut missään vaiheessa tosissani jättämässä."  
  
**Oiva**  
  
"Ja se on mulle reilua sitten? Vaikka tiedät, mitä mä tunnen?" hymähtää.  
"Mä kun olin varma, että aiot jättää miehesi", jatkaa.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Sä et ole missään vaiheessa sanonut tunteistasi suoraan", tokaisee, "olen joutunut päättelemään aivan itse."  
  
**Oiva**  
  
"No mä ajattelin, että mun ei tarvitse mitään sanoa, kun sä pystyt tajuamaan ne ihan itsekin. Et ole mikään tyhmä kuitenkaan", sanoo.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Huokaisee uudelleen, kun keskustelu näyttää muuttuneen väittelyksi.  
"Meistä ei voi tulla enempää kuin ystäviä", sanoo lopulta päättäväisellä äänellä.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
"Koska oot mukamas onnellinen miehes kanssa?" hymähtää eikä usko Ainoa.  
  
**Aino**  
  
On vain vaivoin pyöräyttämättä silmiään.  
"Mä rakastan miestäni ja olen erittäin onnellinen", vastaa vakuuttavana, "erityisesti nyt, kun Ilkka on todistanut hyväksyvänsä Larin."  
  
**Oiva**  
  
Huokaa.  
"Voi hemmetin hemmetti. Mä olin jo niin lähellä saada sut", parahtaa.  
  
**Aino**  
  
On hieman eri mieltä Oivan kanssa siitä, miten lähellä kyseinen asia oli, muttei sano sitä ääneen.  
"Olen pahoillani", toteaa sen sijaan.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
Huokaa.  
"Mitä mä nyt teen? Vedän itteni hirteen, kun ei oo mulla enää mitään?" kysyy alakuloisena.   
  
**Aino**  
  
"Hei, älä nyt viitsi", sanoo heti, kun Oiva alkaa synkistellä, "ei mun tarvitse sun elämästä mihinkään kadota."  
  
**Oiva**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"En mä voi olla sun elämässä mukana", huokaa.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Mikset?" kysyy kulmat kurtussa.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
"No koska mä haluan muutakin kuin vain ystävyyttä", vastaa.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Huomaa tuntevansa myötätuntoa Oivaa kohtaa.  
"No kyllä mä sen ymmärrän, mutta olisi sääli, jos ei voitaisi enää olla tekemisissä", sanoo hiljaa ja tarttuu taas kahvikuppiinsa.  
  
**Oiva**  
  
Huokaa ja hörppää itsekin kahvikupistaan.  
"Onko mulla mitään mahdollisuuksia? Jos mä jotenkin olisin enemmän sun mieltymysten mukainen", yrittää vielä.   
**  
Aino**  
  
Häkeltyy Oivan sanoista.  
"En minä halua, että mun miellyttämisen vuoksi pitäisi itseään muuttaa jotenkin", sanoo, "kaikkien tulisi saada olla omia itsejään."  
  
**Oiva**  
  
"No niin, mutta kun mä haluan sut. En mitään muuta ja oon valmis tekemään mitä tahansa sen eteen", sanoo surkeana.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Pudistaa päätään pahoittelevana.  
"Mä en aio rikkoa mun perhettä", sanoo vakavana, "ja toivon, ettet sinäkään sellaista ala epätoivoissasi yrittää."  
  
**Oiva**  
  
"En mä halua sulle mitään pahaa, joten älä pelkää, en mä aio yrittää rikkoa sun perhettä. Mä tarviin nyt aikaa ja etäisyyttä susta, jotta saan tapettua mun tunteet sua kohtaan", huokaa ja nousee ylös pöydän äärestä.  
"Kaikkea hyvää", sanoo ja poistuu kahvilasta odottamatta Ainon vastausta.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Katsoo suu auki Oivan perään, kun tämä vain lähtee antamatta itselleen tilaisuutta sanoa enää mitään. Huokaisee syvään hieman haikeana ja juo kahvinsa loppun.  
  
**Vähän ajan päästä...** **  
  
Aino**  
  
Saapuu kotiin Oivalta saamansa keltaiset ruusut mukanaan. Ei kuvitellut, että Oiva katoaisi kokonaan elämästään, mutta tietää, että Ilkan kanssa haluaa elää elämänsä loppuun saakka.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kävelee eteiseen, kun kuulee oven käyvän, ja näkee vaimonsa ruusukimpun kanssa.  
"Ai sä ostit itselles kukkia?" kysyy hymyillen. Tiesi kyllä Ainon ja Oivan tapaamisesta eikä silti käy mielessään, että Oiva olisi kukat ostanut.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Ottaa kenkiään jalastaan, kun Ilkka tulee eteiseen.  
"En ostanut, sain Oivalta", vastaa miehelleen.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Ilmeensä muuttuu hieman kireämmäksi, kun Aino sanoo saaneensa Oivalta kukkia.  
"Vai niin. Sepä kiva", hymähtää.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Älä viitsi", huokaisee, kun Ilkka kuulostaa selvästi mustasukkaiselta, "minä tuskin enää Oivaa tapaan."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Ai?" kysyy.  
  
**Aino**  
  
"Kuulemma hän tarvitsee nyt etäisyyttä, koska en jätä sua", sanoo ja lähtee etsimään ruusuille maljakkoa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Puuskahtaa.  
"Ei hitto, mikä mies", toteaa ja lähtee Ainon perässä.  
"Etsiköön Ainonsa muualta, sä olet mun", virnistää.  
  
**Aino**  
  
Hymyilee Ilkalle, kun kuulee tämän äänestä virneen.  
"Niin olen ja tein sen hyvin selväksi myös Oivalle", sanoo ja katselee olohuoneesta löytämäänsä tyhjää, lasista maljakkoa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kävelee Ainon taakse ja laskee kätensä vaimonsa ympärille.  
"Hyvä, kun teit, niin se ei häiritse meitä enää", sanoo.  
**  
Aino**  
  
Kääntyy ympäri miehensä otteessa ja laskee kukat ja maljakon pöydälle.  
"Mä rakastan vaan sua, nyt ja aina", sanoo ja katsoo Ilkkaa hymyillen silmiin.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Hymyilee Ainon sanoille, jotka tuntuvat tosi hyvältä.  
"Niin mäkin rakastan sua, nyt ja aina", vastaa.


	39. Chapter 39

**Osa 39**

**Muutama viikko myöhemmin. Lari, Elias ja Joni ovat matkanneet junalla Joensuuhun tapaamaan isovanhempiaan. Rautatieasemalta menee bussi kätevästi lähelle isovanhempien taloa, joten näiden ei tarvitse hakea kolmikkoa rautatieasemalta.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ovat päässeet Larin ja Jonin isovanhempien talon eteen ja ihailee, miltä talo ulkoapäin näyttää.  
"Mua kyllä vähän hermostuttaa", myöntää Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pitää Eliasta kädestä ja hymyilee tälle. On ihan mukavaa päästä välillä pois Helsingistä.  
"No vähän muakin", myöntää, "mut mummi ainakin tykkää susta jo valmiiksi."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee.  
"Mukava kuulla, mutta toivottavasti en mokaa mitenkään ja saa niitä vihaa mua tai jotain", sanoo huolensa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ethän sä nyt silleen voi mokata", lohduttaa Eliasta ja lähtee johdattamaan tätä kohti taloa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vetää syvään henkeä ja kävelee Larin mukana taloa kohti.  
  
**Vieno**  
  
On tehnyt lasagnea, sillä arvelee sen olevan nuorten suosikkiruoka. Ottaa sen juuri uunista jäähtymään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Hyvin se menee", vakuuttaa poikaystävälleen ja astuu sitten pienen terassin portaat ylös ja koputtaa oveen.  
  
**Johannes**  
  
Tulee avaamaan oven.  
"No hei pojat", sanoo ja katsoo Larin vieressä olevaa poikaa tarkkaan.  
"Sä olet varmaan Elias?" kysyy iloisesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sydämensä hakkaa lujempaa rinnassaan, kun ystävällisennäköinen vanhempi mies tulee avaamaan oven. Nyökkää.  
"Joo, Elias", vastaa ja hymyilee hermostuneena.   
  
**Johannes**  
  
Viittoo poikia tulemaan peremmälle ja siirtyy sivuun ovelta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Itseään jännittää, kun vaarinsa tulee avaamaan oven, mutta kaikki menee hyvin, kuten tiesikin. Hymyilee Eliakselle kannustavana ja astuu sitten tämän kassa sisälle asuntoon.  
  
**Johannes**  
  
Siirtyy keittiöön.  
"Nyt ne tuli", ilmoittaa Vienolle, joka häärää keittiössä.  
  
**Vieno**  
  
Itseään vähän jännittää tavata tyttärensäpojan poikaystävä, joka vaikuttaa kuulemansa perusteella varsin hyväkäytöksiseltä pojalta.   
  
**Joni**  
  
Astuu Larin ja Eliaksen jäljessä sisään asuntoon ja sulkee oven perässään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Riisuu kenkänsä eteisessä ja on vähän hermostunut. Toivoo, että isovanhempansa pitävät Eliaksesta ja että reissusta tulee mukava.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Riisuu itsekin kenkiään eteisessä, ja hermostuksensa sen kuin kasvaa. Miettii syytä, miksei Larin mummi ottanut heitä vastaan, vaan sen teki Larin vaari. Alkaa jo vainoharhailla, että Larin mummi olisi nähnyt itsensä talon ikkunasta ja päättänyt pysyä etäämmällä.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa, että Elias vaikuttaa todella hermostuneelta, ja vetääkin pojan lähelleen.  
"Hei, kaikki menee ihan hyvin", rauhoitelee ja painaa hellän suukon pojan huulille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin rauhoittavista sanoista ja vastaa pojan suukkoon.  
"Toivotaan", tokaisee.  
  
**Vieno**  
  
Kävelee eteiseen ja hymyilee, kun näkee vihdoinkin tämän Eliaksen, josta on kuullut niin paljon.  
"No niin, vihdoinkin minä tapaan sinut", sanoo hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee hermostuneesti Larin mummille, joka tulee lopulta eteiseen. Näkee naisessa paljon Ainon näköä.  
"Joo. Mä, tota, oon Elias", takeltee ja ojentaa kättään Larin mummille.  
  
**Vieno**  
  
Tarttuu Eliaksen käteen.  
"Vieno", sanoo ja kättelee Eliasta hyväntuulisena päästäen kätensä sitten irtoamaan Eliaksen kädestä.  
"Tulkaahan pojat syömään. Tein lasagnea, ja toivottavasti se on nuorison suosikki. Ei mutta en ymmärtänyt kysyä allergioista. Et kai ole allerginen millekään, Elias?" kauhistuu.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee hymyillen Vienon sanoja.  
"En oo allerginen millekään", vastaa.   
  
**Vieno**  
  
Näyttää poikia käymään keittiöön ja tulisi sitten vasta näiden perässä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee mummilleen ja Eliakselle, kun nämä jutustelevat lyhyesti.   
"Kyl lasagne kelpaa, varsinkin sun tekemänä", vakuuttaa mummileen. Lähtee sitten keittiöön ja onkin jo nälissään, koska ei matkan aikana syönyt juuri mitään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee Larin perässä keittiöön Jonin seuratessa vanavedessään.   
"Voisinko mä auttaa jotenkin teitä?" kysyy Vienolta teitittelevästi.  
  
**Vieno**  
  
Ilahtuu Eliaksen teittitelystä ja tämän auttamishalusta.  
"Oletpas sinä huomaavainen. Ei sinun tarvitse tehdä mitään, käy vain pöytään", virkkoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istuu pöydän ääreen Jonin istuutuessa vastapäätä itseään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istahtaa Eliaksen viereen ja on iloinen, että Elias vaikuttaa nostavan pisteitään koko ajan mumminsa silmissä.  
  
**Vieno**  
  
Nostaa lasagnen pöytään, ja koska pöytä on jo katettu, ei tarvitse enää muuta.   
"Juoko pojat maitoa vai mehua?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä juon maitoa", vastaa.  
  
**Joni**  
  
"Maitoa täälläkin", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mullekin maitoa", komppaa muita.  
  
**Vieno**  
  
Nostaa pöydälle kevytmaitopurkin.  
"Sanokaa, jos tarvitsette jotakin", kehoittaa ja istuutuu pöytään Jonin viereen. Johannes saa istua pöydän päässä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Eiköhän me näillä pärjätä", sanoo hymyillen mummilleen ja tarttuu maitopurkkiin.  
  
**Lari, Elias ja Joni viettävät Joensuussa viikon. He ovat käyneet Vienon ja Johanneksen kanssa tutustumassa Joensuun keskustaan, olleet kalastamassa ja poimineet marjoja. Muutama päivä ennen kotiinlähtöä pojat ovat päättäneet pitää leikkimielisen frisbeeturnauksen.  
  
Lari**  
  
Pitelee fisbeetä kädessään ja virnuilee pikkuveljelleen, jota vastaan pelaa.  
"Valmistaudu häviämään", sanoo ja on iloinen, ettei kuumasti porottava aurinko paista silmiinsä.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Unissas häviin", vastaa ja on valmiina ottamaan veljensä frisbeen kiinni.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Eliasta, joka seuraa tämän kierroksen sivusta. Ei malta odottaa, että pääsee pelaamaan poikaystäväänsä vastaan. Heittää sitten frisbeen ja toivoo, ettei Joni saa sitä kiinni.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Lari heittää frisbeen niin korkealle, ettei saa sitä kiinni.  
"Hitto", sanoo ja puree huultaan, kun muistaa isovanhempiensa olevan pisteenlaskijoina. Toivoo, ettei nämä kuulleet mitään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katselee Larin heittoa ja ihailee samalla pojan kroppaa.  
**  
Lari**  
  
"Jes!" hihkuu, kun Joni ei saa frisbeetä kiinni eikä siten saa pistettä.  
  
**Vieno**  
  
Merkitsee kuulakärkikynällä vihkoon yhden pisteen Larille.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Kääntyy hymyilemään Eliakselle, kun mumminsa laittaa itselleen pisteen. Valmistautuu sitten Jonin heittoon, jonka aikoo napata kiinni.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näyttää peukkua Larille, joka hymyilee itselleen. Vastaa pojan hymyyn ja toivoo, että Lari saisi Jonin heittämän frisbeen kiinni.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Nappaa frisbeen maasta, jonne se lensi, ja katsoo Laria tiukasti, kun valmistautuu heittämään frisbeetä. Heittää frisbeen ja jännittää, saako Lari sen kiinni...  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee vielä nopeasti Eliasta juuri, kun Joni heittää, joten joutuu ottamaan hätäisen kopin, mikä menee pieleen. Saa frisbeestä kiinni sormenpäillään, mutta ei tarpeeksi tukevasti, joten frisbee lipeää kädestään maahan.  
"Hitto", mutisee.  
  
**Joni**  
  
"Muahahha. Piste tuli", sanoo tuulettaen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Liikahtaa lähemmäs Laria ja kietoo kätensä pojan kaulan ympäri.  
"Mun takia sun keskittyminen herpaantu", pahoittelee pojalle.  
  
**Vieno**  
  
Merkitsee Jonille pisteen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mulkaisee veljeään ja keskittyy sitten Eliakseen kietomalla kätensä pojan ympärille.  
"Kyllä mä tän voitan", sanoo luottavaisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Niin voitat", sanoo ja suukottaa Laria suulle.  
"Onnensuukko", virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen antamaan suukkoon.  
"Nyt mä ainakin voitan", virnistää ja irtaantuu sitten poikaystävästään. Nappaa frisbeen, tähtää ja viskaa sen menemään veljensä suuntaan.  
  
**Joni**  
  
On valppaana ja saa napatuksi Larin frisbeestä kiinni.  
"Jes!"   
  
**Lari**  
  
Pettyy, kun Joni saa napattua frisbeen. Tietää, että itsensä on napattava kaikki seuraavat, jos haluaa voittaa.  
  
**Lari ei lopulta voittanut, vaan he päätyivät Jonin kanssa tasapeliin. Seuraavassa pelissä Elias päihitti Jonin ja viimeisessä Lari voitti niukasti Eliaksen. Siispä Lari ja Elias saavat revanssin finaalin muodossa...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria haastavasti ja pitää käsiään pojan niskan takana.  
"Ootsä valmis kokemaan häviösi nyt?" kysyy, sillä haluaa voittaa Larin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On pujottanut sormensa Eliaksen shortsien vyölenkkeihin ja virnuilee pojan sanoille. Pudistaa päätään.  
"Kyl mä sut voitan uudestaan", vastaa itsevarmana ja tietää jo, miten voisi kenties häiritä Eliaksen keskittymistä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niinkö? Sähän oot itsevarmana", näykkää huultaan ja tuo huuliaan lähemmäs Larin huulia.  
  
**Vieno**  
  
Tuntuu edelleen hassulta nähdä tyttärenpoikansa kuhertelemassa pojan kanssa, mutta ei se silti ällötä tai tunnu pahalta.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Virneensä muuttuu hymyksi ja työntää kasvojaan eteenpäin ja nappaa Eliaksen lähenevät huulet suudelmaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin suudelmaan ja painaa uutta hellää suudelmaa Larin huulille tuntuen ihanalta, kun voi kuherrella pojan kanssa rauhassa ilman, että kukaan häiriintyy ainakaan pahasti.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Itsellään ei ole mikään kiire päästää irti Eliaksesta, joten tyytyy suutelemaan tätä hellästi takaisin välittämättä yhtään siitä, että heillä on yleisöä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin uusiin suudelmiin ja kietoutuu tiukemmin Laria vasten.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Huokaa.  
"Hei, voisko tää peli vaik jatkuu jo?" hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuullessaan Jonin äänen, irtaantuu hitaasti poikaystävästään. Kääntyy katsomaan veljeään virnuillen.  
"Sä oot vaan kade, kun sä et voi pussailla kenenkään kanssa", hymähtää.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Joopa joo", toteaa vain.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnuilee vielä hetken Jonille, kunnes irtaantuu Eliaksesta kokonaan.  
"No katotaas sitten, miten paljon sä häviit mulle", kiusoittelee poikaystäväänsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria haastavasti.  
"Sä oot, Väänänen, ihan liian itsevarma itsestäs", toteaa ja siirtyy pojasta kauemmaksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sehän nähdään", virnuilee ja nappaa frisbeen valmistautuakseen heittämään sen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Seisoo kädet vähän ylempänä valmiina ottamaan kiinni Larin heittämän frisbeen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Iskee Eliakselle silmää ja heittää sitten frisbeen voimalla hieman Eliaksesta vasemmalle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pohtii hieman Larin silmäniskua, ja Larin heitto menee itseltään sivusuun, ja poika saa pisteen.  
"Hemmetti", kiroilee ja käy hakemassa frisbeen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Hahaa", hihkuu, kun Elias ei saa frisbeetä kiinni, ja saa itse pisteen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Mä niin näytän sulle", sanoo ja katsoo Laria flirttailevasti, kun valmistautuu heittämään frisbeen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnuilee poikaystävänsä flirttailevalle ilmeelle. Tietää, mitä tämä yrittää, joten ei aio mennä lankaan, vaikka Elias näyttääkin seksikkäältä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Viskaa frisbeen kädestään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hyppää ilmaan ja nappaa frisbeen vaivattomasti kiinni. Virnuilee Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näyttää Larille leikkisästi kieltään ja hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää leveämmin, kun näkee Eliaksen näyttävän kieltä. Pyyhkii sitten kädellään hikeä pois otsaltaan ja heittää frisbeen täysin yhtäkkiä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lari heittää frisbeen niin yllättäen, ettei ehdi varautua, ja frisbee menee itseltään ohi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Myhäilee mielessään, kun saa jo kolmannen pisteen, koska Elias ei saa frisbeetä kiinni.  
"Sun täytyy onnistuu pikkuhiljaa, jos haluut voittaa", virnuilee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astelee Larin luokse ja kietoo kätensä pojan niskan taakse.  
"Sä oot niiiin ilkee", syyttää ja suukottaa Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee, kun saa Eliaksen taas lähelleen ja tältä suukon. Asettaa kätensä pojan vyötärölle.  
"Kai sua nyt vähän saa kiusata?" kysyy virnuillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa päätään virnuillen.  
"Ei, koska sä oot epäreilu ja voitat epärehellisellä pelillä", tokaisee ja painaa uuden suukon.  
  
**Joni**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään ja huokaa ääneen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa saamaansa toiseen suukkoon.  
"En mä mitään epäreiluu oo tehny", väittää mumisten Eliaksen huulia vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnuilee.  
"Joo, etpä", sanoo ja tuo itseään kauemmas Larista.  
"Ootko valmis?" kysyy ja nappaa frisbeen maasta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Jep", huikkaa Eliakselle suu yhä virneessä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee pakostakin, kun Lari se vain virnuilee itselleen. Tuijottaa Laria haastavasti ja on ensin heittämässä frisbeen, kun ei heitäkään, vaan hämää ja heittää sen sitten nopeasti heti perään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On varma, että Elias yrittää jotenkin harhauttaa, ja on oikeassa, kun poika ei heitäkään heti. Ei ehdi saada frisbeetä kiinni, mikä ei haittaa, sillä päätti jo ennen Eliaksen heittoa olla ottamatta sitä kiinni, jottei ole liian ylivoimainen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä sain pisteen pitkästä aikaa", sanoo ja odottaa Larin heittävän viimeisen kerran frisbeen.  
**  
Lari**  
  
"Niin sait, ekan ja vikan", virnistää. Vetää sitten hitaasti paitansa pois päältään, mukamas sen takia, kun ulkona on niin kuuma.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kielensä käy alahuulellaan, kun katseensa juuttuu Larin treenattuihin rinta- ja vatsalihaksiin.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Elias jää tuijottamaan vartaloaan, ja heittää frisbeen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei kuule tai näe mitään muuta kuin Larin täydellisen kropan, jota alkaakin lähestyä hiljalleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa taas virnuilla, kun Elias ei vaikuta näkevän yhtään mitään, ja frisbee lentää pojan yli.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ojentaa käsiään ja pian on Larin edessä käsiensä laskeutuessa pojan rintalihaksille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Silmänsä painuvat hetkeksi kiinni, kun tuntee Eliaksen kädet ylävartalollaan.  
"Sä hävisit", sanoo poikaystävälleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ihan sama", vastaa ääni aavistuksen käheänä ja kietoo kätensä Larin niskan taakse hapuillen huuliaan tämän huulille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa Eliaksen sanoille ja sille, kun saa jo kolmannen kerran hyvin lyhyen ajan sisään Eliaksen kädet niskansa taakse.  
"Kyl mulle tää käy palkinnoks", mutisee pojan huulia vasten ennen kuin suutelee niitä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larin sanoista ja vastaa pojan suudelmaan suudellen tätä uudelleen.  
  
**Vieno**  
  
Hymähtää hymyillen.  
"Voi tuota nuorta lempeä. Mentäisiinkö me vaikka laittamaan jotain syötävää, niin saa pojat viettää kahdenkeskistä aikaa?" ehdottaa Jonille ja Johannekselle.  
  
**Joni**  
  
"Mä oon mukana", vastaa ja lähtee jo kävelemään kohti asuntoa.  
  
**Johannes**  
  
Katsoo Larin ja Eliaksen suuntaan ja hymyilee pienesti. Tuntuu hassulta nähdä lapsenlapsensa pojan kanssa, mutta uskoo ajan myötä tottuvan siihen kyllä. Siirtyy Jonin vanavedessä asuntoa kohti.  
  
**Vieno**  
  
Katsoo poikia itsekin hetken kunnes päätään pudistellen kävelee miehensä perään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei huomaa muiden lähtöä, kun suutelee Eliasta. Kietoo kätensä tiukasti pojan ympärille välittämättä mistään muusta kuin siitä, että saa pitää poikaystäväänsä lähellään ja suudella tätä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei huomaa itsekään Larin isovanhempien ja veljen poistumista pihamaalta. Huokaa Larin huulille ja irtaantuu Larin huulista suukkojen kera.  
"En ois kyllä uskonu, että meistä kahdesta vois ihan oikeesti tulla pari. Miten mä en koskaan huomannu, että sä oot ihan sairaan syötävä?" virnuilee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen sanoille, kunnes se muuttuu virneeksi.  
"Mä huomasin sut kyl ihan heti", kertoo, "mut meni vaan aika kauan ennen ku tajusin, et miks."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kallistaa päätään.  
"Aijaa? Mitäs sitten tapahtu, kun tajusit?" kysyy näykäten huultaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"En mä oikeen tiiä, jossain vaiheessa vaan yhtäkkii tajusin, et mä oikeesti haluun sut", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hipeltää Larin niskahiuksia.  
"Mutta et tehny mitään asian eteen", sanoo ja painaa Larin huulille suukon.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No en mä heti..." myöntää, "mut mä halusin." Vastaa Eliaksen suukkon ja vetää pojan vielä tiukemmin kiinni itseensä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää, kun Lari vetää itsensä tiukemmin kiinni tähän.  
"Ainakin halusit aina tulla mun luokse aukomaan päätäs", virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No joo, mun oli pakko päästä jotenkin sun lähelle", kertoo virnuillen ja painaa taas suukkoa Eliaksen huulille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntuu jännältä, kun tajuaa Larin sanojen myötä palasten loksahtavan paikoilleen, ja saa syyn Larin käytökselle. Vastaa Larin suukkoon.  
"Mä rakastan sua ja oon hyvilläni, että sä tulit aina mun lähelle", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa hymyillä, kun Elias sanoo rakastavansa itseään.  
"Niin mäkin sua", vastaa ja hipelöi Eliaksen paidanhelmaa. Onneksi hakeutui aina pojan lähelle, vaikkei alussa ymmärtänytkään syytä, että miksi niin teki.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee ja irrottautuu Larista tarttuen tätä kädestä.  
"Mentäiskö sisälle? Voisin tehdä jotain kivaa voittajalle?" virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kiinnostuu Eliaksen sanoista.  
"Niin, oonhan mä palkinnon ansainnu", virnuilee poikaystävälleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin, vaikka mä koinkin luovutusvoiton", toteaa pilke silmäkulmassaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa.   
"Ai miten niin?" kysyy pitämättä siitä, että Elias väheksyy voittoaan sanomalla luovuttaneensa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No siten niin, että en tajunnu ees katsoo, kun sä heitit, kun sun lihakset kiinnosti enemmän ja ei jaksanu kiinnostaa koko peli enää tai että oisin edes yrittäny", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ei toi sitä tarkoita, et se oli luovutusvoitto", sanoo heti ja virnistää, "eikä se oo mun vika, et sua kiinnostaa mun lihakset."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"On se, jos ihan tahallas esittelet niitä", virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Eipäs", väittää vastaan ja pudistaa vrinuillen päätään, "mul tuli vaan kuuma, ei se suhun liittyny."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Niinpä niin. Mennään sinne sisälle nyt, niin saat sen palkkios sitten, ja paidan voit jättää edelleen laittamatta päälle", vihjailee.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Eliaksen vihjeet kuulostavat erittäin hyviltä, jos siihen kerran liittyy paidattomuus.  
"Odotan innolla", virnistää ja nappaa vielä kerran pojan huulet suudelmaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larin sanoista ja vastaa pojan suudelmaan suudellen tätä uudelleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Suutelee Eliasta ahnaasti näyttääkseen tälle, miten paljon odottaa palkintoaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin ahnaaseen suudelmaan, ja tekee vaikeaa irtaantua tästä. Lopulta hengähtäen saa huulensa irti.  
"Haluaisin sen ihan omassa rauhassa antaa", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Haluaisi vain jatkaa Eliaksen suutelemista, mutta on samaa mieltä, että olisi järkevämpää siirtyä pois pihalta.  
"Varmaan hyvä idea", toteaa ja irtaantuu Eliaksesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee ja lähtee kävelemään Larin isovanhempien mökkiä kohti hyväntuulisena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Seuraa Eliasta ja odottaa malttamattomana sitä, että pääsevät sisälle omaan rauhaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Avaa Larin isovanhempien oven ja luo Lariin viettelevän katseen vetäessään tämän perässään asuntoon ja oven kiinni.  


 

**Loppu**


End file.
